Je t'aime
by atokkota
Summary: For a particularly private woman whom many considered to be the quintessential virginal bookworm she had the Mona Lisa smile of a woman who had a lover. The smile was rarely flashed in public but when it was it made observers question if they had seen it. This story is AU/OCC & what ever you call it when you twist canon.
1. Mona Lisa Smile

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Mona Lisa smile.<strong>

She was a war heroine, one of the famous Golden Trio and a highly intelligent powerful young witch but you would think that she would be in some form of a relationship at the age of 20. No, she was still single even though everyone attempted to interfere in her personal life. Hermione Granger shied away from the publicity and fame that followed her and continued to follow her. The last thing she needed while studying for her degree was to have another busy body poking their noses into her personal life yet again. Many of the public observers thought that Hermione Granger was a dried up academic virginal prune who did not have an ounce of desire in her body but that was not true.

Occasionally in public there would be a flash of an enigmatic Mona Lisa smile. That smile if glimpsed by an observer clearly identified that Hermione Jean Granger had experienced passion as a woman who loved someone. Hermione had become a woman by taking a lover during the Litha celebrations at Hogwarts after the last battle. This day was an important festival in the old ways as it was the mid summer festival. It was during this universal magical celebration that she had spent a passionate night with a man who had filled her dreams for many years since she had first met him at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

He was like many others of the Wizarding community helping to rebuilt Hogwarts to its former glory in time for the new academic year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The large number of rebuilding volunteers where housed in tents on the grounds while the stone wizards repaired the building stonework. There was some modernization in the building redevelopment to reflect the new technological and societal developments of the last 1000 years from when the first castle was established by the founders. Modern advancements included better plumbing for which Professor Snape was most grateful as it meant that he had an opportunity to actually have a shower that allowed him to wash his hair effectively without freezing to death.

Not only had the building undergone redevelopment and renewal during this summer but also so had the educational curriculum. There had been a salon atmosphere in the tent camp during the summer were the new curriculum was developed by various consultation committees to ensure the mistakes of the past were not repeated. Some of the changes included the change of Muggle studies from an elective subject to a core subject for all students along with the recruitment of a suitable Muggle born individual who had the technological knowledge so that they could teach the new topics such as Information and Communication Technology [ICT].

The Wizarding world needed to integrate effectively with the Muggle world. The castle had been adapted in the rebuilding to enable the implementation of mobile wireless technology and support the use of Muggle electrical devices. A key feature of the reorganization of the curricula was the desire to ensure integration between both worlds with greater understanding and respect for each cultural background.

Another academic personnel change was the exorcism of Professor Bins and the development of a combined History subject – The History of Magic and Muggledom. This approach to History was to enable students to understand the key dates and events in both cultures while being able to compare and contrast the causation of specific events along with developing an understanding of the impact of key events had on each society.

So Hermione returned on September the 1st to Hogwarts to complete her education following this summer solstice where they had celebrated being alive. She had hidden her identity and participated in some love magic by taking a lover on this night. Hermione had hidden her identity so he didn't know it was her and taken the freedom of worshiping the mother in the Litha rites.

Returning to Hogwarts for the last year of her education after the celebration of her life Hermione Granger felt like an adult not just a schoolgirl playing a woman. She was a woman and Hermione felt so light hearted about this academic year, as it was the first time in six years that her education was not going to potentially be hindered by Voldemort and blood supremacist politics. Yes there were many Death Eater trials on during that academic year post the Last Battle but that meant there were plenty of guest lecturers who could be accessed by Hogwarts to provide specialist subject knowledge in all years of the school.

The academic approach also changed for the post OWL students in the upper years as there was more of a collegiate feel to the teaching as many of the students had stood side by side with the academic staff as fellow warriors in the last battle. The student teacher relationship could not return to its previous form after shedding blood, sweat and tears while holding wand arms aloft against the enemy together. Hermione returned to the 7th year cohort, as everyone knew she could have taken her NEWTs the same year as her OWLs and still pass with the highest marks, which she proceeded to do so much to Professor Snape's displeasure as she knocked him off his pedal stool of bragging rights for having the highest scores ever.

Hermione did not flash the Mona Lisa smile very often in public but it was there at least once a day normally when she woke from her dream sequence where she joined her lover. The last year of Hogwarts was a period of contentment for her and she appeared to at times to have developed the concept of work life balance. While she did not have a boyfriend in the 7th year she was happy with her social life and people commented on her serenity while questioning her lack of a physical relationship. Many tried to set her up with a date but it seemed that she ended up with another good friend rather than a lover.

After completing her education at Hogwarts Hermione went onto the Wizarding College at Oxford where she was reading for a degree in Charms and Potions. While she continued to shun the limelight many attempted to develop her personal life by setting her up on a date. There was a running book amongst the Order of Phoenix members about when Hermione would finally actually have a physical relationship as it was assumed that she was a virgin. Little did they know that she had already given the gift of her love that Litha night?


	2. Summer Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Summer plans<strong>

The second year university exams were over and Hermione was in her dorm packing up for summer. Next year was the dreaded dissertation year and she was going to move into a single occupancy self contained flat as her degree classification would depend on this critical year and by Merlin she wanted a First. Hermione was moving out the college halls as she just could not cope with the noise of the Firsties getting pissed 6 out of 7 nights a week and the dreaded facilities that were found in her College. Oh yes she had selected the single sex dormitory wing in the College but there were way too many interruptions and breaches of the overnight rule here in this wing that sleep was often difficult. Some people need to remember to use a silencing charm. The other issue was she would just like to get through a shower without freezing her tits off when there was suddenly no hot water or no water at all.

"Oi Moine watcha doing over the Summer," queried Mischa her floor mate from the door of Hermione's dormitory room.

"Well I am going to Romania with the Weasleys. Most of the family will only be there for a total of 6 weeks but I plan to be there for the whole 12 weeks of the summer break. Once I have packed today I am off to the Burrow tonight to see the gang and then I take a port key out to Romania in the morning. The main reason why I am going for so long is to get my dissertation done.

I plan to have my first draft completed before the Weasleys arrive out in Romania in about four weeks time as they need to wait for the others leave allowance. I will then get the revisions done after they have left in the last two weeks before we return for the start of the third year in October. I think it would be better time management and makes my own personal goal of a First class degree more achievable if I don't have the added pressure of the 8 modules and the dissertation all at the same time", explained Hermione to her friend.

"Gods Moine you are just so focused on your studies! What about a summer romance? You do know about sex don't you? Are you sure that you are not a 20 year old virgin? It must be awfully dry in your vag girl cause you sure as heck don't use it here on campus and there is some pretty good meat who have sniffed around you that you have never even looked twice at", exclaimed an exasperated Mischa.

Hermione wondered why her friend was so frustrated about her personal life. So she did not have a relationship it was not Hermione's fault that there was no one here that she was interested in at Oxford. The man she was interested was in Romania and hopefully she would for certain if she could have an adult relationship with him by the end of the summer. Now was her chance and she was going to take advantage of her time in Romania.

At that precise moment she remembered the Litha celebration night when she gave Charlie Weasley her blood love magic gift in the light of fires under the stars down near the oak bank on Black Lake. It was the memories of the night in the arms of a man who pleasured her so much for her sacred gift as he worshiped her body that caused the slip in Hermione's rigid control of her emotions and thus the flash of her Mona Lisa smile was seen in public, again.

"Ok Moine who is your dark horse and how long have you loved him?" asked a shocked Mischa. Whoever he was she had certainly kept him quiet and there was no indication at Uni that she ever had a chance to hook up with a lover. Did she do him in the college library stacks or in one of the other libraries? There is no way, any woman would have that smile if it was just a hit and run event. It must be a Weasley. Again there was no verbal response to Mischa's questioning about Hermione's lover just the continuation of the Mona Lisa smile of a very satisfied woman remembering her lover's touch.

"So Moine are you and Ron going to hook up again tonight and then have six weeks together under the guise of a family holiday?" drawled Mischa in a change of approach to try and get the details about Hermione's mystery lover.

"I thought you would have more sense than that, as Molly Weasley has been trying to get her sons married for years and only Bill has complied with mummy dearest wishes," observed Mischa.

"Oh for God's sake Mischa there is no way in heaven or hell I could ever love Ron in that manner. Sure we had a very brief relationship where we only kissed once which was enough to make me realize that he is my best friend and I only love him as a brother - ewwe. That is just, so sick, don't mind me I will just up chuck if you ever make that suggestion again," responded a very queasy looking witch.

"So you will be seeing your lover, your significant other or is he your fiancé, sometime over the summer? " probed the curious witch.

"None of the above but I would not mind if he took up any of those roles," responded Hermione. Oh my god did I let that slip. I never talk about my private life this is going to get so embarrassing that I have crush on someone.

"So you have bumped uglies with Mr Mystery man?" queried Mischa.

"Yes more than once," was the whispered response. Why was there always so much of a concerted effort by everyone to know her personal intimate details and why did they always appear to be SO shocked to hear that she was not a virgin thought Hermione with a great deal of frustration. Hermione was starting to radiate her frustration levels with the little sparks of lightening crawling through her mop of hair.

"Before you shock me to death with an electrostatic discharge from your lion's mane better known as your hair would you care to give me a hint about who this mystery man is so I could die a happy woman having one up on the whole college, bugger the whole damn town?" teased a worried Mischa hoping that a humorous approach would calm the raging beast she had obviously woken.

Mischa observed that she had some very good reasons to be concerned about her personal safety:

1) seen Hermione hex people before,

2) studied the recent conflict history as part of her degree so knew in great detail Hermione's actions during the Second Wizarding war including her proficiency at defensive magic,

3) met enough former Hogwarts students from Gryffindor who discussed their former housemate and the infamous lightning storm events. It was the first time in the two years that Mischa had known the woman had she ever seen this side of her friend normally she just brushed things off and serenely continued on her way.

Mischa had initially dismissed the lightning storm temper stories until Hermione's friend Ginny aka Mrs Harry Potter confirmed the stories. _By Circe! The woman was literally sparking!_

Turning away from Mischa, Hermione threw up a silencing charm and then proceeded to pack the last of her things in her trunk with aggravated force, sent her library books back to the library and wrote a brief owl to Molly Weasley to advise her of her plan for the afternoon. Hermione had to stop by her London apartment before making her way to the Burrow at 6pm. This activity of writing a note seemed to reduce the electrical sparks since Hermione had to settle enough to ensure she wrote legibly.

"Finite Incantatem," she dropped the silencing charm.

"I am sorry Hermione that I upset you I won't hassle you any more, all the best for your summer," apologized Mischa, who wondered if she really knew the woman whom she called a university friend.

"You are forgiven," said Hermione as she hugged her friend, "as long as you never ever pry into my private relationship ever again. You know I am an intensely private person and that facet of my life is not open for discussion. I hope you have a lovely break see you in October".


	3. Sorting odds and ends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sorting odds and ends<strong>

Hermione apparated to her London apartment where she reviewed with her house elf, Ziggy, the management of her investment portfolio and the current status of her estate. Who would have thought that founder of SPEW would have a house elf but maturity and a greater knowledge of the magical creatures had led Hermione to an understanding of the fact that elf magic was symbiotic with Wizarding magic. She was happy to have elves as long as they had rights and were treated with respect.

Ziggy was a lifesaver for Hermione as he was not just a general house servant but also her rather close confidential advisor who helped in the management of her magical and muggle affairs. Having an elf who was house bonded ensured that she could maintain her privacy. It correspondingly ensured that Hermione had someone whom she could call upon to help protect her, maintain her apartment, manage her affairs and look out for her interests. Hermione had many secrets and had learnt to be secretive about her personal situation and life due to circumstance and life experience.

Quickly Ziggy guided Hermione through the completion of all outstanding estate management paperwork such as account transaction approvals, along with a review of her summer trip needs. With much relief Hermione thanked Ziggy and proceeded to inquire about his plans for the summer. "Well Miss Mia, we have the estate staff picnic along with a two week camp to organise so we can get the younger ones a greater understanding of their magic."

"Are you going to have any time for yourself to enjoy what you want to do?"

"Oh yes Miss Mia, I am going to visit some cousins for about four weeks on the Continent. Is there anything else that you need me to organise for you?"

"No thank you, sounds like you have a busy summer planned. I hope that you will have a good time visiting your family".

"Miss Mia have a good summer and please don't forget to collect your holiday money from Gringotts this afternoon. I have organized a range of currency selections for you to cover most general situations.

Gringotts also will have a local transaction card for you that will work in the Romanian ATMs for leus, euros, pounds, American dollars, and of course Magical Galleons. The card will also be able to be used as a Magical and Muggle MasterCard.

We have packed your summer items into the large Navy backpack with a frame. There is a lightening charm on it and it is extensions in it so it can take a large number of items. Most of the books that you wanted are in that bag if I could not get them in an electronic form.

In the smaller day pack there is a mobile phone that can make international and magical calls. The charger is solar so you wont have to worry about be incommunicado. I have also got you a notepad machine that can also be charged using the solar panel charger for the phone.

All your parchment notes and handwritten notebooks have been scanned in. The Notepad will work in magical areas and I have tested the system on the reserve last week for you. Your standard filing system has been implemented for the documents.

I have also added some scanned and electronic resource books from your requested selection where they were available to help you to cut down on items and weight, along with a few others that looked relevant to your topic.

I have set up a couple of additional electronic journal subscriptions for you and made sure that your Oxford sign in account will work for the university remote access systems. There is also a dialup dongle, which will connect you to the Muggle Internet and to the estate servers so you can back up.

I have organized that a house owl, Orion, will be stationed at the reserve for your use so you have owl, email and phone communication. Please don't hesitate to call me or email me if you need any assistance and enjoy your holiday, Be Safe Miss Mia".

"Thank you again Ziggy and be safe".

Hermione was one of the modern young witches who had implemented modern Muggle technology into her household activities. Some had over indulged on the tech as she had friends who were addicted to their mobiles and the Internet but Hermione tried to keep her life sort of balanced after the horrors of the war years.

After her meeting with Ziggy, Hermione took the time to have a last walk round check of her apartment for any items she wished to take before heading off to Diagon Alley to pick up a couple of last minute items and her holiday money from Gringotts.

She stopped into the new Marks and Sparks outlet where she picked up some candles and other fragrant items that she tucked into her day pack after she had paid for them. She just loved the smell of vanilla and honey.

It was wonderful that a Muggle store had finally returned to the Wizarding world and she could get some decent anti tangle and anti frizz hair products that did not interfere with her magic without having to spend hours in expensive self potion brewing. It was not that Hermione could not afford the ingredients but she rather be more resource conservative with her time, energy and money.

With a little fiscal control it allowed her to make a greater allocation to books if she was not expending resources on ingredients. The trip to her apartment and then to Diagon Alley had occupied her and had also made her slightly distracted.

After meeting with her personal banking goblin, Gornurk, in Gringotts she stepped out of the private banking area to the general floor where one of the door goblins came over to advise that there was a bit of a crowd starting to form at the front entrance.

Hermione had not noticed that she had garnered attention in Diagon Alley and that anyone had noticed her shopping. She still attracted unwanted attention on occasions and Hermione sighed over the fact that she still was a focus for curiosity and public frenzy.

She turned to Gornurk and asked if she could use the staff apparition point since she was going to Bill Weasley's parents home the Burrow for a family dinner.

"Better than that Miss Granger, Curse breaker Weasley will be meeting us to escort you to the Weasley ancestral home. This way we are not changing or breaking the rules about apparition and you will be able to avoid the crowd outside"

"Thank you Gornurk for all assistance, I can wait here and you can get back to your other work if you want". Hermione felt that she was taking up Gornurk's valuable time and was embarrassed about the fact she was causing a commotion yet again. Why do people seem to be so fascinated in her life, she wondered. The war had been over for years and she just wanted to live a normal mundane life.

"I am sorry Miss Granger you know that you cannot be unescorted in any of the Gringotts' facilities after the Madam Lestrange incident," the goblin reminded her.

"Thank you again Gornurk for agreeing to be my personal banker I know I would have some serious difficulties interacting in the magical world without your help" said Hermione acknowledging his help while blushing madly. No she was lucky at all to have an account at Gringotts and not have a shoot on sight order. The Goblins had not quite forgiven her for riding a dragon through their roof after breaking into one of their more secure family bank vaults.

Hermione was feeling a little low about the continued controversy and had retreated into silence after an attempt at small talk with Gornurk. Small talk and social conversations with a Goblin was never really going to work but Hermione felt that she had to be polite finally Bill Weasley arrived. "Business all finished Gornurk and Hermione"

"Yes Curse breaker we are finished. We will proceed to the staff entrance point now." With that the goblin led Hermione to the apparition point. Before she crossed the wards Gornurk stopped Hermione by touching her hand "Thank you Miss Granger, Good Luck in your endeavours and Be Safe"

"Thank you, Be Safe Gornurk," with her final salutation to the goblin Hermione stepped through wards to the apparition point where Bill held his arm out for her to grasp. They completed a side-by-side apparition back to the Burrow.


	4. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Burrow<strong>

A sharp crack was heard from the paddock apparation point. Molly looked out to see family coloured red head and what looked liked Hermione. Checking the family clock markers it indicated that was Bill and Hermione who had arrived. She would just put the kettle on while they walked up the field and into the house.

Hermione was slightly disconcerted by arriving at the paddock apparation point rather than the closer orchard point. "Bill why are we not at the orchard?" she asked

"Hermione I want to talk to you before we get into the Burrow" explained the man in question.

Looking at Bill's face she read that he was very concerned about something. "Yes Bill" asked Hermione wonder what was coming at her, could she ever get a simple life.

"Here lean on the wall with me for a moment. Hermione I am a little concerned," the curse breaker explained to the young witch who was like a younger sister to his family.

"What about Bill?" sighed Hermione expecting the standard talk about her reputation.

"You and your going out to Romania on your own, Charlie, the other Dragon tamers and whole number of scenarios that I can think up and never want to occur. We all want you to be safe and happy but you can see our concern about spending 12 weeks on a Dragon reserve. You are a young, beautiful, wealthy woman who is also a powerful witch with many connections to those with positions of power.

Additionally you are going to a place were there are far and few friends with an over abundance of extra hormonally charged men who have a job that does not make committed relationships the norm. I am not saying that you are the type to jump into a different dragon tamers bed each night but I want you to be careful about your own personal safety. There are times when the emotions of the magical creature effects the handlers who work with them also there are many men who would be tempted by your position in society and want to use you for their own nefarious purposes," explained Bill in that patented tone of an older sibling talking down to a younger child in the family.

"Bill, I have been allocated my own quarters, I am there to do research not play social or sexual games. I am going to be working really hard on my dissertation until the family comes out and then I will be with all of you.

As it is well known I don't bed hop. I am fully aware that I am a potential trophy or tool to be used to access my friend Harry and the glamour of fame. As someone who does not want fame I have got used to dealing with those who are seeking it through me.

I am not concerned about my reputation as it is generally held that I am sexless. So either I am a trollop or I am asexual being make your minds up. I am not concerned about public opinion or gossip as I have been called many things over the years and I really don't give a toss what the public think.

Those who know me, know me, and all the rest of the world can take a flying leap. There are many in the public who think I am a whoring trollop thanks to all those months I spent in a tent with two teenage boys, Harry and your brother Ron.

Yet I also know about the virgin betting pool that many members of the Order have participated in, including you, Harry, Ron and even your dragon tamer brother Charlie," snapped the exasperated woman.

"Hermione, I have been marked by a untransformed werewolf and I can say that certain times of the month I am a little more aggressive and my libido increases.

I know my brother, Charlie, I shared a room with him for years, I know his dragon call, I remember what we used to get up to as teenagers in Hogwarts and when he was training to be dragon tamer.

I have been out with him socially and I watched him be a sex magnet as he pulled every single witch in a 100 mile radius and then some others who were either married, underage or already in a committed relationship.

He does not just attract female attention he is also a sex magnet for males. He could have a field day in a nunnery just by batting his eyelashes.

It is something about dragon tamers where they are really randy buggers with such sexual appeal that witches drop their britches for them. It could be the sex appeal of the job with the general public, the actual nature of the role where they are really isolated for months out of the year and when they get time off they party hard, or a combination of both along with the mix in of the dragon call," he explained trying to justify his concerns to Hermione.

"Why now Bill do you think you need to say something? It was not a problem when I advised the family of my plans at Christmas." Hermione said with some asperity.

"Hermione, there have been some threats recently, there are still Death Eaters who have not been captured. Dad and Mum, the Order and Ministry have been trying to keep a lid on the high threat level towards you. Something is going on but I am not sure of what I just want you to be aware that there is some sort of threat to you.

I heard Gornurk's salutation to you at the bank and that makes me think that there is more going on than what I have been told about. Do you realize that was a very very rare Goblin protective blessing? He touched your hand and he placed goblin magic on your aura.

I do not know the full details of what is going on but even I can see that the Order is going to suggest that you share Charlie's quarters. I don't want you to be unaware of the potential dangers.

What ever is going on, it is more than just Death Eater threats and I want you to be careful? Please Hermione, you are a member of this family and it would hurt us all if something happened to you," trying his hardest to explain his concern and worry over the current situation and climate.

"Bill I will be careful but please remember I am not a school girl. You should not worry about Charlie as he sees me as a little girl a younger sister just like Ginny.

However, you are right I am not a child, I fought yes fought you know used defensive magic during the war including raising my wand against Voldemort in the last curse.

Do you think I don't have the capability to use a killing curse ask that to the ghosts of those whom I have killed during battle who haunt my dreams. I will do what I need to do to protect myself and to do that I need to know what is going on.

Information can enable me to make correct tactical decisions rather than lurching on blind ignorance so you go and tell those in the Order who know what the smick is going on that I need to be told.

Go and tell Dumbledore I will come and hex him if he does not stop treating me like a child and let me know about issues that are important to my life. I am not a puppet I am a real living human being," shouted a very angry witch.

"Hermione I don't think they know what is going on?" he calmly explained to her.

"Great the sodding Order, the so called Ministry of Magic and the all knowing Dumbledore have not got a spiffing clue and can't be bothered to let me know.

Bill as a member of your family get me the facts of what is known and we will have a briefing meeting at 12:30 am in the Burrow kitchen tonight. Only key players or representatives it is not an open meeting and please no more than 6 people.

So that means no spouses unless they are needed and people like Ron who I am pretty sure could not be trusted to keep the proceedings un-emotive are not invited. Thank you Bill for letting me know but now bugger off and let me calm down before I upset your mother," explained Hermione as she could feel herself sparking. She also had the makings of a tension headache and where had her serenity gone. She had worked so hard on cultivating a serene façade that two people had managed to disturb today.

Taking deep breaths Hermione walked up from the paddock to the Burrow when Molly suddenly engulfed her in an embrace. "I have missed you so much Hermione. How has Uni been? Getting good grades? Are you having fun? Is there anyone special yet in your life? You know you should not be single you need a good wizard to look after you. You are too thin? Have you had afternoon tea yet?"

"Molly I can't breathe," gasped Hermione. Molly never changed thought Hermione with her 100 and 1 questions which boiled down to making sure that there was a possibility of the continuation of the family (ie grandchildren) and need to ensure her children were well fed as part of her affection authentication process that was a key demonstration of her nature that she loved or cared for you.


	5. Gazette Notices

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Gazette Notices.<strong>

While Hermione had had a busy day the Department of Magical Creatures had been hectic. There was a flap on and it was even obvious to administrative personnel in other departments that something big was going on. Most thought it was probably just last minute bustle with the recent civil service personnel reshuffle including the new appointments at the various management levels including a new Departmental Head after the last incumbent's recent retirement.

o0o0o

The Ministry of Magic

Hospitality Unit

Hi Tom,

I will need an executive suite tonight at the Leaky Cauldron for the new Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Expected arrival time is about 9pm and I have been advised that the booking needs to be for 7 days. The usual executive allowances for meals and entertainment (+1 allowed) . Please invoice using the Department of Magical Creatures account code with reference to V22L1.

As soon as the powers that be provide the name for the appointment I will email you with the updated details.

Lavender Brown.

Accommodation Manager.

o0o0o

The Ministry of Magic  
>Magical Resources Department<p>

Dear Charles A Weasley

We wish to congratulate you on your appointment as the Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve. You are required to attend the Ministry for a period of 7 days for your managerial induction and participation in the Department of Magical Creatures restructuring process. Accommodation has been booked for you at the Leaky Cauldron in the executive suites and you have your first meeting with the Minister of Magic at 9am tomorrow to discuss your role with the new senior management team.

10:30 Magical Resources Department, Human Resources Unit for the settlement of contract details and final negotiation of remuneration package.

12:00 Magical Law Enforcement Networking Luncheon for a number of agenda items.

14:00 Training Unit Management Induction Course materials collection and review of HR procedures.

16:00 Unspeakables' briefing. You will be collected from the Aurors office to meet the key contacts for Romania and Magical Creatures

19:00 Foreign Affairs Department: Dinner meeting and mini appointments. Please note there are a number of urgent issues that you will need to help with so this will be a late night so we wish to inform you that private engagements or appointment should not be arranged as we are not sure what time these meetings will close.

As a result of a heavy first day in post and the nature of a number of the appointments an international port key has been included in this envelope which is set to transmit you to the UK international port key port at 10pm Romanian Time tonight. Your room will be ready from 9pm.

Congratulations and look forward to meeting tomorrow

S. Carey Fellow.

o0o0o

In a quick email Lavender when the name was announced at 4pm advised the Leaky Cauldron of their executive guest.

o0o0o

Dear Tom, The name for that executive suite is C. Weasley. Ta Lav Brown

o0o0o

In addition to a quick email, Lavender proceeded to contact her bestie Padma on her private Blackberry with a bbm after reviewing a number of messages.

o0o0o

Guess who is going to be back in town this week, Charlie SO2L [Sex on Two Legs]. Meet me in Leaky bar 5pm. Need Game Plan as have Burrow 7pm.

o0o0o

Magical Resources Department – The Ministry Gazette

**_Appointments._**

**Executive:**

Secretary of Muggle Affairs Department – Mr A Weasley

Director General of Magical Creatures – Mr R Lupin

Director of the Romanian Dragon Reserve – Mr C A Weasley

Director of Administration Unit – Mr P Weasley

Director of Social Affairs Unit - Madam N Black-Snape.

**Enforcement:**

Senior Team Leader – Auror Team 216 – Mr H Potter

Senior Team Leader – Auror Team 217 – Mr D Malfoy

Senior Team Leader – Auror Team 218 – Mr R B Weasley

**Administrative**

Senior Public Relations Office – Mrs Luna Lovegood-Longbottom

o0o0o

To a casual observer of the Ministry Gazette it would appear that there were many of the Order of Phoenix who had benefitted from the post war shakedown of the Ministry to remove Death Eaters while developing a new invigorative approach that did not discriminate against the pure blood or Muggle born. It could appear from this week's Gazette that the Weasleys were benefiting significantly it should be noted that this was one highly prolific Wizarding family who like other pure blood families had many cross links into other pure bred families. The majority of recent appointments and promotions since the war had been Muggle born or half blood individuals. There were very few who could still be called pure blood. Hopefully this term would die out in the next couple of generations with the improved cohesion between the Muggle and Wizarding communities.


	6. A Cuppa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Cuppa<strong>

Molly released Hermione from a tight grasp and bustled into the kitchen to make tea. "Why don't you put your things in your room and then come back downstairs for a cuppa? Tonks will be here shortly," advised Molly.

After putting her things in Ginny's old room and a quick wash of her face to freshen up Hermione came downstairs to find that not only Tonks had arrived but also Andromeda, Tonks' mother, and Narcissa Black-Snape, her aunt, were there too. As she walked down to table end where a pretty embroidered cloth was laid out, Hermione felt like a coven was going to investigate her with the number eyes' boring into her.

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged a look to which Narcissa tilted her head and made the comment, "Wrong colouring". Hermione thought it strange but the way this day was going she was starting to think with I will just go with the flow until I get a chance to sort out what is going on. She had one shock after another upsetting her calm appearance.

There was pop of apparation at the orchard apparation point and Hermione looked out to see Professor McGonagall walk into the kitchen garden. Hermione walked to the door to open it for her former Head of House.

"Hello Professor," said Hermione in greeting wondering what was going on with so many senior powerful witches visiting the Burrow early when she was there.

"It is Minerva, Hermione I stopped being your professor a number of years ago," advised the stern Head of House who had a soft spot for the young witch.

"Habit, sorry Minerva," apologized Hermione.

"Welcome Minerva, have a seat at the table. Do you want a nip with your tea?" inquired Molly.

"Bring the bottle and we see who else needs a wee dram," responded the affable Scot.

"Hermione ….", paused Molly , "I know Bill spoke to you earlier about our concerns for your physical safety so we thought we should have a chat as the Senior female members of the Order about protection spells and have Tonks review some other safety tips and advice".

So now it came out why Molly was so quick to rush her up the stairs and did not enquire why Bill did not come into the house to say hello to his mother. It was all a set up for this coven.

_Breathe.. just Breathe Hermione._ As Tonks passed the teapot she whispered, "you will learn something but don't bite their heads off they are just worried about you". At least Tonks was in her corner thought Hermione. She felt a little if not a lot sorely set upon by this gathering of witches.

"As you are Muggle born you don't have the family who would have taught you some of the various components of family or gender magic. We have started to rectify this at Hogwarts but for you during your time at the school you need Defensive or war magic" continued on Molly.

"You know the Bat Boggie Hex that Ginny is so proficient at well that is part of the Prewitt my family female spell book. So this afternoon we want to give you a copy of each of our families woman's magic books," advised Molly before then looking at Andromeda.

"While the books cover a number of domestic topics there is specific sections which we think you should review before you go out to Romania particularly the personal safety spells for women, we have marked the relevant chapter for you," advised Andromeda as she passed over an eight bound volume set.

"Thank you ladies " said Hermione politely as she inspected the binding on the books that Andromeda had given her. _Breathe, girl, Breathe. In for the count of 10 out for the count of 10 was the running commentary that Hermione was using to try and control her emotions._

"Dora, why don't you go up to the pond meadow to review your tips with Hermione and have a look over the books. We will be here getting organized for the Order meeting this evening before Teddy arrives with your father," suggested Andromeda.

Hermione and Tonks left the coven to their tea and headed up to the pond meadow.

"Well I thought that did not go too badly," said Molly trying to ignore the elephant in the room that the young witch was obviously uncomfortable with their friendly intervention.

"Past the bottle, that girl gets harder and harder to read," advised Minerva while she poured a healthy tot into her tea cup, "at least there was no immediate sparking but she was embarrassed to discuss this matter with us, she still gives all the signs that she is a virgin. She must be sticking to the Muggle ideal of no sex before marriage."

The four matriarchs proceeded to have a conversation about the young woman as they watched the two younger women walk through the kitchen garden and head out to the pond meadow.


	7. More Research

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: More Research<strong>

Tonks and Hermione walked up to the pond meadow. "That was not too bad Hermione it could have been worse with that gaggle of women. They are only trying to make sure that you don't get hurt", advised Tonks. "Lets have a look at your physical defensive moves, Sensei"

"I take it Tonks, that you and Remus still have kept my secret about my training in the Muggle self defensive arts," extrapolated the younger witch.

"Yes of course, where would I get a trainer for the Unspeakables and Aurors. Ron and Harry still have not worked out who does their annual performance review or who their original trainer was," chuckled Tonks.

"Come on girl just show me you are not rusty so the Coven can be happy that you know what to do if you need to physically protect yourself". With that Tonks and Hermione worked on a number of throws and moves while discussing preventive and protective strategic thinking for individuals.

"Hermione do you still have the anti-rape charm on yourself?" asked Tonks.

"Of course " replied Hermione, as she flicked through the volumes, "from the marked passages I am assuming that is what the coven was referring to."

"Ummm there has been a number of threats that indicates that you are wanted by former Death Eaters. I think you also should think about reviewing or adding to the anti-rape charm to one that includes protection against forced marriage or binding.

I don't know the full details because I am on a different case area but I have heard some whispers. It is a piece of domestic or female magic that is passed down within the female magic tradition.

Yes it is a blood magic charm like the anti-rape but those books contain a number of charms that you could adapt to suit your circumstances. I know you are private about your lover but I do know you have one as you are not a virgin," said the female Auror with a wide grin.

"How?" queried Hermione, wondering how Tonks knew this personal information.

"Well one you have a smile that you flash occasionally and two I am married to a former professor of yours and former werewolf. He can still smell the difference between a virgin male or female at 1000 paces," she explained.

A Blushing Hermione responded with, "Remind me never to have a conversation with Remus about what he can smell at any specific moment. Is Sirius' olfactory sense as acute? ".

"Yes but he won't tell. Remus has him bound with a Marauders' oath to protect you. Why don't you stay here for a while and review these books. When everyone arrives for the Order meeting at 7pm I will make sure someone comes and collects you in time," she explained laughing.

"Thanks Tonks for your support and continued keeping of my secrets. Please thank Remus for all he has done to protect my privacy," advised Hermione.

"Don't you worry when and if you get a public relationship I will help you claim the pool. I would love to have a shopping spree using the galleons and interest on the Order of Phoenix betting pool. I have done some side betting with a number of the most arrogant sexist males who started that book that I am looking to collect on," explained the pink haired witch with a laugh and a swing in her hips on the way back to the Burrow.

o0o0o

Hermione spent a couple of hours thinking, reading and making notes about the woman's magic that was presented in the volumes. She also took the time to practice her meditation. She had slipped twice today, had a number of unsettling conversations and had the feeling that more was to come. Before she knew it she saw a small boy streak up the meadow towards her. It was little Teddy and his father Remus.

Teddy crashed into Hermione with a "Hello Aunty Mimi, I missed you".

"I missed you too, Teddy." Looking up she regarded her former teacher and close friend, Remus Lupin, looking into his light sandy brown eyes that were watching her.

"Hello Remus, I take it you have you been sent to collect me for the meeting" inquire the young bookworm.

"Yes and no. We have a bit of time first so if you have any questions or want to talk to any experts I can help you to do so while working on maintaining your privacy of your sexual status without the betting pool participants getting wind," he explained and she blushed yet again.

"I have been doing some work and I have developed a blood magic charm based on my previous charms and the information in the family magic volumes that the coven gave me, do you think you can get Professor Flitwick to check it for me without identifying it is me.

I have prepared a parchment that has my anti-rape charm and the wording of anti-bonding or wedding blood magic charm that I am considering. I have put also the relevant timeline details. The blood magic charm is an adaption of a number of family books but I believe the wording will still give me free choice and solves the family alliance issues that I can see with all of the spells described in these volumes.

I need this tonight but I am meeting with Bill at 12:30am to discuss the threat to me so if you can let me know then it would be good," she explained

"So that was the meeting Bill wants me to attend tonight. Tonks will be taking Teddy home so she wont be there and she really has not been involved in the Aurors department recently as she has been working another case," Remus explained thinking over the witch's request and how he was going to achieve it.

"So why is there an Order meeting tonight", enquired Hermione.

"Well it is not a full Order meeting per say it is more of a social gathering with a couple networking opportunities for old business colleagues to catch up and make new deals.

Several Order members have won appointments in the Ministry so there is a general celebration to their recent success along with a couple of issues rumbling along in the background. The Senior members of the order need to consult together about various issues without letting everyone in on Ministry business," he explained with a silly grin.

"So are congratulations in the wind for you Remus, did you get the executive position you applied for?" interrogated Hermione.

Remus' smile confirmed that he had won the position that he had been interviewed for last week. Hermione jumped up with Teddy in her arms to give a congratulatory hug to his father. "That is so good to hear, so the Department of Magical Creatures is getting a former werewolf as it Director. Whoo hoo! "

"Thank you Hermione without you and Severus, I would never have been able to survive the war without the Wolfsbane or the Lycanthropy cure potions," affirmed a very grateful man to his heroine.

"I just was a brewing assistant. Professor Snape was the creator of both those potions and you know it. We were just lucky that he survived the war to enable him to put his many years of research into action with the Lycanthropy Cure," she demurely rejected the praise for the achievement she had been involved in. He knew that she had been a considerable player in the new potion's development but liked to down play her role as Hermione was not comfortable with the public adoration and fame.

Taking Teddy from Hermione, Remus waited for Hermione to pick up her books before walking comfortably together back to the Burrow.


	8. Networking through the Order

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Networking through the Order<strong>

Remus, Teddy and Hermione returned to the Burrow were the kitchen garden had been set up to hold an evening buffet function. There were tables set through out the garden. The family dining table in the Burrow was over loaded with finger food for the initial drinks party that coincided with the Order meeting. The patio doors were open and tied back to enable an easy thoroughfare for the diners. After the drinks party when the celebration dinner was held this table would be loaded with a range of hot and cold dishes for the diners.

Molly's kitchen doorway triangle was tapped upon by Minerva McGonagall to attract the attention of all those who had gathered at the Burrow for the Order meeting. Using a light sonorous charm the deputy headmistress asked everyone to be seated at the tables for the meeting of the Order of Phoenix. Those who had been standing talking to their friends with their drinks in hand quickly found seats.

"Professor Dumbledore," called Minerva and with that the Leader of the Order of Phoenix started his meeting briefing.

"Thank you Minerva. Tonight's meeting of the Order is primarily a drinks party to celebrate the recent appointments to Senior Ministry positions by several of our members. These individuals have won their positions through hard work and many hours of tireless dedication. Congratulations to all.

With the restructuring of the Ministry it has come to the attention to several in the Order that there are still threats and challenges to the side of the Light. As in the words of our late colleague "Constant Vigilance" is needed.

It has been noted from the reports lately that there is some cause for concern in relation to our members in Eastern Europe, as there appears to be a rise in reports about an increase in Death Eater activity and sightings. We are not sure if it is specific for an individual member or some other reason. Again please advise your specified colleagues of your movement plans so we are able to address threats quickly. I want to reinstitute the threat committee and nominated Severus Snape for the Sub-Committee chair. Severus, are you in agreement?" Dumbledore asked the dark dour man.

"Yes Albus," was the rapid response from the potions master confirming his willing participation.

"Thank you, Severus," confirmed Dumbledore before proceeding on with the announcements. "Magical Law Enforcement has received some new Senior Team leaders, Congratulations Harry, Draco and Ron on their recent appointments and can you please speak to Severus in relation to the Threat Committee tonight."

"Our host tonight Arthur Weasley has been appointed the Secretary of Muggle Affairs. While there has been great work on the reintegration of Muggle knowledge into our society we need assistance with improving the situation between our two political structures and the interaction of our governing agencies such as law enforcement and social services. Those that can provide assistance please don't hesitate to provide support to Arthur and his department.

Besides Muggle Affairs, the Foreign Affairs Department will require additional assistance and we need to ensure that we continue to develop equality while respecting the diversity of the different aspects of our community. We have recently dealt with the Lycanthropy legislation but we need to ensure that our current legislation and treaties with the various magical creature communities are appropriate and fair.

The new Director General of Magical Creatures, Remus, has a number of critical problems that he has to address thanks to the long mismanagement of this Ministry area. Fortunately Remus will have internal support from Charlie Weasley and others. We are expecting Charlie to be here later tonight so those who are concerned with the various issues will have a chance to catch up. One of the pressing issues is the increase of Magical Creature poaching and other offenses against Magical Creatures. There are also other outstanding matters with the individual Magical Creature communities. Can the specialist consultants for the different creatures please touch base with Remus tonight? We need to review the legislation to assure that the appropriate protection is in place and that the current renegotiation of treaties through the Foreign Office is fair and appropriate.

There are two new sub-committees being formed for Dragons and the Veela. After the dinner tonight there will be an opportunity for the two committees to have an initial briefing of the issues related to their specific magical creature. These meetings are expected to start at about 9:15pm for the Veela and 9:45pm for the Dragons. The Chair for the Veela is Kingsley and of course Charlie Weasley will lead the Dragon Committee particularly in light of his recent appointment as the Head of the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Kingsley do you have any comments," called Dumbledore.

"I will contact all those who are required during dinner and we will meet at the far table nearest the orchard at 9pm for a 9:15pm start," advised the dark skinned man with in the Nigerian looking robes.

"Thank you Kingsley" responded Dumbledore.

"Remus has already started notifying those for the Dragon sub-committee. Finally our last point of business for this meeting is that there has been some whispers about a new prophecy, that seems to focus on a couple of younger members of the Order. There have been a few separate reports and we have no clear details about the prophecy or who foretold it. Please listen out for anything and if you get any information pass it through your cell leader as quickly as possible. That is all and we will meet again in one month's time the details of which will be advised at a later date. I call this meeting to a close and suggest we mingle before the other guests arrive," suggested Albus Dumbledore looking round at the members who were present.

As the meeting broke up and everyone started to mingle, Remus caught up with the Charms specialist Professor Flitwick to ask for his assistance.

o0o0o

The Order meeting quickly turned into a pre-dinner drinks scene just as the other non order guests for the evening's dinner started to arrive. Lavender apparated in to Ron her long time boyfriend and observed that there were several well-known names present at the Burrow. Looks like all the movers and shakers were present and it was now time to do some smooching to ensure that Ronnickins got on in the Ministry. She wanted to ensure that the next promotion was coming his or her own way.

In the post meeting chatter Hermione met up with her old school colleagues were she politely caught up with the latest gossip. Ron and Lavender moved round to the table where Hermione was perched talking to Seamus and Neville. Lavender looked over Hermione and wondered what it was about her that made everyone so happy to be her friend. The conversation between the former housemates became rather stilted, as it appeared that Lavender was still jealous of Hermione's friendships and possessive of Ron.

Molly rang the triangle again and called everyone to dinner, which everyone heartily tucked into as her food was legendary. After a lovely buffet dinner, various groups at the tables moved around again into conversational groups scattered through the garden dining area. Little Teddy and Victoire had been put to bed in Bill's old bedroom so that the adults could attend the dinner and the various meetings.

At about 8:40 Remus left the Burrow to meet Charlie Weasley at the London International Portkey Arrival Hall. Promptly at 9:01pm Charlie arrived with a bit of a lurch in the arrival hall. Charlie had been wondering if someone was going to meet him or if he was just going to make his own way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Charlie" called his new boss.

"Remus," responded the long time Order member and friend. Charlie was able to see how much healthier the man was and hoped that more of the community were coming forward to take the cure.

"Come along we will dump your bags and get you checked in while I will brief you on all the issues we have to sort out. There are a couple of committee meetings that you are needed for tonight. We have to apparate to the Cauldron, check you in and then get to the Burrow for a 9:15pm sub-committee meeting," explained the former werewolf.


	9. Charlie's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Charlie's Day<strong>

Charlie had risen in the dark at 5am as per normal when on the dayshift so he could get some food into his body to power his way through the 12 hour shift from 6am to 6pm. At his late lunch at about 2pm Charlie had received a Ministerial notification that he had been successful in his application to be the Reserve Manager.

Finally he thought after almost 12 months since the first advertised notice in the gazette that the position was open. He had sent in his written application and had finally been called into an interview at the UK Ministry Head Quarters of the Magical Creature division. Charlie then had to endure almost 2 weeks before receiving his confirmation of position letter.

He had been acting in the position for most of the last 2 years but his hands had been tied when it ran to strategic development as the Ministry had only allowed him to do the day to day operational decision making. While reviewing the rosters for the next week while he was away Charlie took the time to reflect about his grand development plan for the Reserve. At last he would be able to do some development of the reserve.

The current facilities had been good enough 10 years ago and in the immediate aftermath of the Second Wizarding War but things had to change. Proposals and funding applications by his former boss had been unsuccessful. Not only that in general the Department, which controlled the Reserve was totally disorganized creating more chaos for the Reserve.

It seemed that between the limited competence of his former boss, a lack of long term strategic planning and total mismanagement in the Ministry the Reserve had limped along. In the interview he had weeks ago he had to explain how he was the most suitable candidate and selling himself was a difficult process for Charlie as he liked to let his actions speak for themselves. So he had to describe to the committee the last 10 years of working his way up through the ranks and doing the additional study qualifications, which included doing his degree and masters through the Wizarding and Witchcraft Open University. Not many of his own family knew he had formal qualifications and it was nice to get the respect from the interview committee with their recognition of his professional capabilities. He was not just some nutter chasing after dragons who was all brawn and not much brain.

Most of his former schoolmates only remembered him as being the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and Head Boy forgetting that he had a brain between his ears. He might not have as many NEWTS as Bill and Percy but he was the one with the Masters in Magical Creatures. His plan in the next couple of years was to address the management of the reserve, further research towards a Doctorate and when his grand plan has improved the facilities look for a witch who could talk to him and cope with living at the Dragon reserve.

He had known for the last couple of years that he needed someone who could match him. After many flings and attempts at long distance relationships Charlie was aware that his partner in life would need to have an interest in his work or it would end in tears, as the stress of managing life at the dragon reserve would put the kybosh on the relationship.

Charlie while sat in his tent quarters having a celebratory coffee after packing for London, reviewed his current situation. Yes there had to be something done about the accommodation as not many women could handle married life in a magical tent. He had seen too many partnerships fall apart over the current living conditions. Himself, he had been lonely for a number of years and now he was heading back to London were there was more of a selection in witches but there was no guarantee that he would find someone who would leave the big smoke for the remote wilderness of a Dragon Reserve.


	10. The Veela Sub-Committee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Veela Sub-Committee<strong>

At the table nearest the orchard there were a number of familiar faces. Kingsley Shacklebolt and his partner George Weasley, Narcissa Black–Snape, Severus Snape, and Tonks. The group was waiting for Remus and Charlie to arrive. It had caused a stir after the Last battle when Kingsley and George had come out as a gay couple but most people including Molly did not know that it was a Veela mating. This was one of the reasons why the new Minister of Magic was one of the best suited persons to lead the sub-committee.

The pop of apparation was heard and very quickly Remus and Charlie joined the table. After quickly running the gauntlet of the dining table and his Mother, Charlie returned to the table with a plate of food.

"So the reason why we are needed is that there appears to be an unregistered Veela in the UK and thus under the Ministry's responsibility and duty of care", advised Kingsley.

"That is the crux of the problem, the situation has not been helped by the complete mismanagement of the last Head of Magical Creatures and his senior management team. When going through the paperwork in the department the magical notice of the maturation of a female veela was dated three years ago in the summer after the Last battle but there was no name or registration of the individual", complained Remus.

"I can forgive some confusion during that summer and I know it is not George and I who are unregistered", stated Kingsley.

"I have always known that you were a Veela Africanus, is it possible that there is another of your subspecies?" asked Snape.

"Kings, you are older than 21, how come you did not pine?" questioned Tonks. The interested female Auror had some experience at finding missing persons along with her association with Remus meant that she would be a good person to help in the investigation and tracking of the missing magical creature.

"Tonks, you are thinking of the Veela Vetus better known as the Nordic Veela like Narcissa. The Nordic turn at 17 with the adult maturity and bond mate by their 21st birthday. Due to their bond mating they normally under go a formal marriage if is mixed sex couple as there is a subsequent pregnancy from the bond mating. We have three subspecies here at the table, Narcissa who is ½ Nordic, Blasé who is Veela Meridiana or Southern European Veela and myself as an African Veela." Advised Kingsley

"So a Nordic can survive the death of their bond mate Narcissa?" queried Tonks.

"No you are right about that. Severus and I had blood bonded when I was 17 years old before I was forced to marry Lucius. We were lucky that we were able to continue in a bond pairing after my marriage. I had Draco who was fathered by Lucius when I was 19 years old and just before I turned 21, Severus and I bond mated. Our mating resulted in a daughter who was killed by another Death eater when she was 5 years old", advised Narcissa in a very sad tone of voice.

"I am sorry for you loss" sympathized Tonks. As a mother she understood the grief a mother would have for the loss of her child and she herself was unsure that she could discuss the matter even this many years latter.

"Lucius had allowed us to continue as lovers in a mariage à trois during his life, as it suited his bisexual nature and in his own way he loved both of us. After the death of Lucius in the Last Battle we reaffirmed our bond mating when we married. Draco has been most supportive and understands the issues related to a veela bonding. Remus is it not Draco who is the unregistered veela?" asked Severus Snape.

"No we have his registration, and that of his mate but the unregistered veela is female", advised Remus. "Narcissa you are sure that there is not another Nordic who is unregistered?"

"Is there any possible individuals who you know of who fit the Nordic veela profile? No families with veela blood who could have a missing daughter or something like that?" asked Kingsley.

"No I have looked at all the possible families who reside in the UK and all their daughters are not in the right age range or are registered with a declared mate. I have inquired and there are no potential by-blow daughters from mistresses. I have also with Andy reviewed the Hogwarts years above and below Draco's year to double check if there was any female who could be the Veela. There is no one else who has the Nordic traits," advised Narcissa.

Blasé advised, "There is no unpaired Southern European Veela in the UK. There are a couple of children who are about to mature but they live in Italy so we cannot see how one of them could possibly be the individual that you are looking for. I bond mated back when I was 18 years old and we are registered here and with the Italian Ministry. Do you think it could be an American?"

"We have checked the American authorities including the London embassy and we do not have any unbonded or unregistered Veela. The American Veela community are very protective and they trace this magical species with their own Bureau of Veela Affairs. This Bureau tracks all the families and has detailed bloodlines."

Kingsley was thinking very hard and looking extremely concerned when he suggested "Do you think we have an Asiatic Veela on our hands?"

"No amongst the Asian wizarding families here in the UK. We have checked amongst the families and there is no female in the age range unmarried and there is no bloodline history of Veela", reported Remus.

"I wonder if there is an Asiatic amongst the Muggle born witches", queried Severus Snape. "The only one I can think of is Hermione Granger who is in the age range"

"But she does not demonstrate any of the Veela traits. If it was Miss Granger she would be more sensual and we would be aware of passion with her partner. Miss Granger does not show any signs of a need to bond or even the intention to find a bond mate. Andy and I reviewed her this afternoon and we agree that she does not have the physical traits of a Veela," advised Narcissa.

"But we are not exactly sure about the Asiatic traits as there has not been a recorded Asian Veela in any of the European Ministries including the UK for over 100 years," stated Remus.

"Basically from memory the Asiatic blood bonds with their mate at 17 years and then normally marries before bond mating at 21 years. The Asiatic does not have the imperative to reproduce until they are 30 years old," advised Charlie Weasley.

"I always knew there was a reason why you got a O for Magical Creatures " drawled George teasing his brother about obscure knowledge.

"It could be a muggle family who have lived and work in one the British Colonial areas or one of the various trade missions to Asia. We would need detailed family histories," pondered Severus.

"Well I think we need to review all the muggle witches who are the same age as Hermione including doing a family history


	11. Heading to Romania

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Heading to Romania<strong>

Hermione was glad to have survived the meeting and dinner. Yet again she had run into Lavender's unrealistic jealousy. For some reasons Lavender thought that Hermione had her sights set on her Wron-Wron. They were supposed to be adults now and the silly blond could not get over her schoolgirl rivalry.

Hermione had observed Remus go off to collect Charlie and her heart rate started to increase. She was a little miffed that she had not been asked to be on the dragon subcommittee but yet again the Order seemed to forget what her degree was in and what her dissertation topic was. Even if she could not be an active member she could be there as an interested observer.

She had been getting a little frustrated of late with the patriarchal approach within the Order and so many organisations. While much had been done to change the society it still was not fast enough for her. When Charlie and Remus arrived back at the Burrow she was so glad that he was there. He looked tired but he seemed to be really happy about his recent promotion to the Head of the Dragon Reserve.

While helping Molly with the clean up for the evening she sort of managed to listen into the dragon meeting. There seemed to be a serious problem in poaching and the illegal trade of dragon products. In addition to that there also was some territorial issues over several of the different reserves and there needed to be a review of the current practices and policies.

Charlie reported to the committee that there had been some serious mismanagement by the department and the facilities of the reserve had to be improved in order to keep staff, improve the quality of the research and species management programs. There appeared to be some disparity in the accounts between the central office and the reserve and Charlie apparently was asking for a full audit to be undertaken as if money that had been allocated to the reserve he wanted to come back to the reserve accounts cause he was sick and tired of doing things on an absolute shoe string.

By the time the dragon committee had finished she had done the washing up. She had cleared everything she could and finding herself at a loose end sat down at the Weasley dining table with a book. She might as well make use of her time effectively while waiting for the 12:30am meeting. She pulled her notepad computer out of the daypack and knuckled down to do some more writing on her initial draft.

Working through the document sections she planned out the wordage to stay within the university limitations and where she could she cut and pasted sections from her proposal into the matching sections of her working draft document. There were some areas where she could flesh it out into fully reasoned paragraphs.

Harry had come in to the kitchen dining room of the Burrow and he was watching his best friend. Her fingers were dancing across the keyboard at a tremendous rate. She was so focused on her task that she had not heard him come in. He wondered about her was she happy. Like him she had been orphaned by the war and she had no family yet she had been accepted into the Weasleys like she was one of their children. Molly and Arthur were extremely compassionate and had big hearts to unofficially adopt two children into their already large family.

He had become an official member of the family when he married Ginny. After the war everyone seemed to expect Mione and Ron to hook up but she was not interested in Ron in that manner and he had long ago learnt that he would have to move on. He moved on to Lavender unfortunately Lav Lav could not bury the hatchet, as she was jealous, clingy and highly suspicious. Harry hoped that Ron had not done the ultimate sin or sexual faux pas of calling out the wrong woman's name in the middle of sex but it would not have surprised him given by Ron's obvious continued fascination for Hermione.

Ginny and he had only been married six months they were already getting the questions about the pitter patter of little Potters. It would be a bit hard at the moment to start a family as both of them were just getting on their feet professionally. Ginny was a professional quidditch player as the Holyhead Harpies reserve seeker. She had almost made it onto the full time roster but she was still too much of a junior player. They really did not want to start a family for another couple of years. Between establishing their careers and doing the renovation work on Black Manor and the Potter Cottage at Godric's Hollow they really did not have the time to even think about procreating the next generation.

Bill and Fleur had taken some of the pressure of with Victoire and the recently announced new pregnancy. Molly was on at Ron and George to settle down. Charlie apparently was a lost cause. Apparently according to Tonks, Molly had done her normal one hundred and one questions on Hermione this afternoon and the sparking witch had needed time in the orchard to calm down afterwards.

o0o0o

Finally Bill, Harry, Kingsley, Severus and Remus joined Hermione at 12:30am around one end of the kitchen dining room table. It was in this meeting that they discussed the apparent increase risk to her person. It seemed that there was whispers about a powerful young witch who was blessed by the goddess and there was concern that the dark wanted her powers for some sort of ritual.

To Hermione, it sounded like smoke and Chinese whispers but she agreed that she would be careful and keep her eyes open. As Remus had quietly slipped the findings of his discussion with Filius to her before the meeting she could confidently say that she would have protections in place to stop a forced marriage for herself. She would do the rite in the dawn light in the morning to put her adapted charm on herself.

Eventually she got agreement from the worrywarts that they would inform her about any details for the risk and keep her apprised of the latest intelligence. If there was a definitive threat to her safety she would then comply with any security requirements but as she was going out to a dragon reserve which had some pretty good security considering the animals it protected and the presence of the dragons themselves meant that it would be a fool who would attempt to attack her while she was on the reserve.

She collapsed into Ginny's old bedroom at about 2am after putting her wand alarm on for 5:30am. She was not going to get much sleep tonight but she would be able to do some catch up later in the day when she was settling in on the reserve.

o0o0o

Her wand alarm awoke her and she prepared the items she needed in a pillowcase and then she went out to the Weasley Family circle where she set the blessing up. Surprisingly Molly joined her around the ritual circle after praying to the goddess for her guidance and her protection Hermione completed the anti-forced marriage charm and updated her existing anti-rape charm. Before Hermione cleared away the circle devotions, Molly made a request and asked for a blessing on Hermione and that she was kept safe while she was travelling so far from home.

Molly made her a lovely breakfast and she spent time with the honorary mother before apparating back to her apartment to pick up her large navy framed backpack. She looked over the contents of the frame backpack and confirmed that there were no muggle electronic devices in the bag before she shrunk it down using a compression collapsing charm. She then slipped the frame pack into her daypack before going on to check that she had all her paperwork in order. Once she was satisfied she was ready she flooed into the international portkey office and set off to Romania.

o0o0o

She arrived at the Romanian Ministry of Magic and spent most of the morning filling out the required paperwork. Apparently her paper work had been lost so with the assistance of the local British Consul she got her visa sorted out since she was staying for a total of 3 months. When it was explained that she was a research student everything seemed to settle down.


	12. Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Meetings<strong>

Charlie Weasleys first official day in post was a long and laborious one. He had survived the negotiation of his remuneration package and nailing down on his specific contract details with the crones from the Human Resources Unit. He sometimes wondered if not having a heartbeat was a pre requisite for gaining a position in the area.

The Magical Law Enforcement Networking Luncheon was a rehash of the dragon committee from last nights Order of Phoenix meeting except this time there were those who did not give a toss other than getting to the free feeding trough put on by the Ministry. Sometimes it was like banging your head against a brick wall when you had to deal with the hidebound individuals who were still haunting the Ministry even though much had been done to modernize the Magical government.

After dealing with the pig trough members of the MLE poor Charlie had to go to one of those ubiquitous Human Resource training sessions where the procedures were reviewed via some witch reading them out word for word to the stupefied audience. She did not need to cast a spell she just did it with her monotonous voice and excruciating delivery.

By 4pm Charlie was ready to AK her and hand himself in to the MLE Aurors. _Thank Circe!_ They were able to get out of the room. There seemed to be a mad stampede to get out of the HR Training Room so he was really relieved that he was not the only one who wanted out of there. Charlie was really cursing the fact that he did not know anyone in the session so he could not even get a game of hangman unlike some of the other victims for this course. He had observed in the rows in front of his seat that there was many a game going on between two individuals while some had come prepared with a book or newspaper that they read on the sly.

The light at the end of the tunnel for Charlie was the Unspeakables briefing and here he met an old friend and very familiar face. The pair of them decided that they would adjourn to the nearest Weatherspoons pub and do the briefing there. It was as he expected there were no new developments in the current issues for Romania and Magical Creatures in general. The old friends got to talking about what was going on at the Reserve while Charlie was in old London Town.

Charlie pointed out that they got a research student for the summer and the Unspeakable was sympathizing with him about getting yet another Know it all Swot. When Charlie explained that he had got the ultimate Know it all Swot – Hermione Granger the Unspeakable changed his tune. Apparently there was a lot of respect for Granger in the Unspeakable Department and she was on their watch list for future recruitment.

"You do know she is the smartest witch of her generation," queried his friend the Unspeakable.

"Yes I know who Granger is, don't forget she is also my youngest brother's best friend along with Harry Potter. I know all about the Golden Trio it has been a little hard to miss their association in the last 8 years. Do you know there is a running bet about when she will eventually lose her virginity? I get the lovely pleasure of dealing with the Virago for my sins," he muttered before taking another sip of his Guinness. It was one of the things he most missed about being in Romania he could not get his hand on the black elixir of life better known as Irish Stout or Guinness.

They managed to enjoy a quite jar or two before the 5pm rush of the regulars and at that point they called it a day for their briefing until the next time.

Dragging himself to Diagon Alley he stopped by the Twins shop were he saw some interesting ideas that he would talk to them about adapting for the reserve security purposes. George was closing up and once the last customer was ushered out the door he followed his brother into the back area of the store where apparently Fred was working away in the Lab. After shooting the breeze about the comings and goings of the local businesses the brothers then started to gossip about the family and Charlie was filled in on the latest details of who was seeing who and how poor Fred was madly avoiding their mother and her plans for his nuptials. She did not care whom but she wanted him married producing more little Weasleys. Apparently it was the same for Ron. When Charlie pointed out that she did not seem to be doing anything concerning him George reminded him that she was coming for an extended stay so there was plenty of time to get on the case when she was in Romania and he had no where to run.

"Damn it is bad enough I am going to have to put up with a know it all swot of a research student for 3 months I am going to get my mother on my case too," exclaimed Charlie when he realized why his mother had been so quiet on the western front.

After seeing Fred when he came out of the potions lab Charlie was able to put his suggestions for some of his ideas of some of their products. It really was a bit of scaling up. It was strange for Charlie to see the focus that Fred and George had when it came to their business. It was like someone had flipped a switch and the two turned from affable pranksters to single-minded businessmen. They discussed the issue he was trying to address and he gave them a detailed explanation. When they came out in a couple of weeks to the reserve they would bring a couple of ideas for testing. If his kid brothers could help with the security of the reserve he would be all for it as they were down right sneaky and he needed their help to solve the issues he had to cope with in Romania.

It was 6:15 pm when Charlie skidded into his room to sharpen up. It was time for a quick shower and shave before jumping in his formal glad rags. He flooed out to the Ministry at 6:45pm where he met up with Remus and Dora Lupin. The couple looked smart and Remus gave the last minute briefing for the Dinner meeting. Promptly at 7pm the foreign affairs department started welcoming their guests. It seemed that the Veela Council were not happy and it showed. This group of Veela Elders represented the whole of the Veela from all countries. They were concerned that this Veela female had not registered and there was a postulation from them that it was a rare Asiatic Veela and if she was a key to the regeneration of the subspecies. _So here was someone else who would be pressurised to procreate to make the elders happy_ - thought Charlie.

It appeared that the Veela Council had grave concerns about the Veela population in China as it appeared that the muggle government had been following the long tradition of Asia and persecuting this minority group. After the killing fields of Vietnam and Cambodia the Asiatic Veela was a threatened subspecies.

In the mini appointments Charlie was able to make a contact that could introduce him to an Asiatic Veela and his wife. Apparently this couple was very old and their childbearing days were long over. The Veela lived in the United States but originated from Cambodia.

His children had apparently been killed by the Khmer Rouge during the 1970s.

After the other mini appointments were he heard the same babble that he had heard from the other delegates he found that Ministry was in deep kim chee as the council were highly concerned about this missing female veela.

The problem was if it was an Asiatic Veela none of the British Asian community of witches had any of the traits or symptoms of being a Veela. That left them with a muggle born or half blood. Talk about attempting to find a needle in a haystack especially if they were only fleetingly in the UK when they matured. It was just after the War the place was in total chaos. How was Magical Creatures going to find the individual and if it was just a visitor to the country the witch concerned could be anywhere? She could be a visitor who had come in to help with the rebuilding of the magical community before returning to her homeland. Apparently the Veela Council didn't care about that hypothesis and no matter what it was going to be the British Ministry of Magic's fault if she did not marry sometime in the next 12 months and go on to have lots of little veelas.

It was midnight before they had seen the Veela Council off and as Charlie slumped in a comfortable armchair with a fire whiskey he was thinking what a heck of a day. Remus looked at his Dragon specialist when he joined him on a near by couch.

'So that was your first official day in the job? What do you think?' inquired Remus. The team from Magical creatures soon joined them round the couches.

"We are foo barred if we do not find the missing Veela. Tonks we need serious help here how are we going to check every female magical it could be a squib guys who was 17 on the 24th of June three years ago?" It was the key date as she apparently bonded at Litha.

Remus called time on the discussion and asked everyone to meet him in the office conference rooms at 10am before sending everyone home. Charlie fell into his bed at the Leaky Cauldron and did not even remember organizing an 8am wake up call. His first official day on the job had been a long one.


	13. Meeting the Diss supervisor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Meeting the Diss supervisor<strong>

After the visa permit issue at the Romanian International portkey office Hermione was running late to her supposed arrival at the Romanian Dragon Reserve and the meeting with her dissertation supervisor, Max O'Reidon.

"You are late," snapped a short wiry man with dark hair.

"Ran into a little trouble with entry permit and visa. Sorry. I had to ask for consular help or I would have been sent back to London," the witch tried to explain.

"Right lets get this farce on the road" exclaimed the angry wizard. Why did he have to get the bloody hopeless research student? Bugger. Remind me never to bet against Charlie Sodding Weasley. It was going to be a long frigging summer.

"Rules for you are:

Do what you are told, when you are unaccompanied journeys or unsupervised interactions with the DragonsDo your shifts of chores properly or you get to do them again with moreShut up and keep your mouth shut you don't know anything. I won't tolerate back less bother you are the better cause I have more important things to be doing rather than having to babysit undergraduate research students who are more trouble than they are worth.

Got it"

"Like Crystal," said the witch counting down from 100 backwards in her mind. She could understand why he may be reluctant to have a research student but hopefully her dissertation supervisor would warm up to her when he started to see some of her work.

"Come now. You brought your own tent I understand you can pitch it between mine and the reserve manager's tent. I understand you have some family connection to Charlie and I will tell you now that means absolutely jack shit. You are lower than pond scum in the hierarchy of this place. Don't try to attempt to climb out of the primordial ooze cause most dragon tamers wear steel capped boots and they will stomp on you Girlie!" advised the fast walking dragon tamer. To think this blunt man had a Masters and Doctorate in Magical Zoology. This is what her Course Leader had warned her about when she advised that she wanted to do her dissertation on Dragon potions and associated charms.

Hermione unpacked her backpack and magically erected the tent that had previously seen action during the great horcrux hunt. She had kept the tent and it had some remodelling thanks to her greater experience and the freedom to use magic. She had a master bedroom now with an ensuite. The second bedroom had been divided and she had expanded this space into two large rooms. One room was set up as her library cum study and one as the guest bedroom. She still had her own kitchenette and dining room along with the large common room entrance to the tent. There was a second family bathroom as well. It meant that if she ever had to share a tent with Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter ever again she had her own girly bathroom retreat that was not contaminated with boy germs and their associated grottiness. As part of her set up she decided to put up the external power cells on the outside of the tent to help charge her electronic devices. When she had finished unpacking the tent there was a knock on the door and Hermione went to answer it.

There was a swarthy tall man who had the build of a dragon tamer. Yes this tall man had the wide deep chest that formed a v down to the narrow hips and tight arse that was the distinctive figure shape of the professional dragon tamer. The increased upper body strength was needed to deal with the powerful beasts. "Well Hello aren't you a fine example of the female of the species," he drawled after hearing Hermione's inquiry about how can she help him.

Right it was time to set the ground rules. "Sorry not interested you are not my type. Touch anything of mine without permission you will be hexed," advised the witch refusing to take any serious hazing.

"Oh a feisty witch we are so going to have fun," said the tall man. "I am here to escort you to dinner".

"Sorry but I am staying in tonight as I have to get some work done" she advised the git before closing and warding her door again. She was not going anywhere with a stranger when she had the security rules drummed into her by the Order, Bill, Charlie and earlier by Max.

Settling down to some reading and note taking Hermione was disturbed again by a knock on the door. Getting up from her dining room table she went to the door and again with her wand out answered the annoying knock. "Dinner now Girlie" ordered Max who was upset with her for not coming down when he sent Gus up to get her. Hermione could read when she was in the shite so not making it any worse she silently grabbed her coat and warded the door to the tent again on her way out.

In the main canteen Hermione was introduced to all the dragon reserve staff members except for Charlie who was away for the rest of the week in London at the Ministry of Magic and those on duty elsewhere. She was reintroduced to Gus and she again got called Girlie by Max and had to hold her tongue so she did not snap at him. She was here to learn and she just had to put up with some shite from her grumpy dissertation supervisor.

There was only a couple of females in the almost 100 staff members. One was a mediwitch and the others all appeared to be dragon tamers. Hermione was given her rostered shifts and it appeared that tonight after dinner was the standard weekly team meeting that they had on the reserve. There were some team members out on patrol and they would be briefed at shift change or breakfast.

It seemed that she was starting in the administration office until she had passed all the health and safety briefings. After dinner Hermione walked up with Marie and Lexie to her tent before waving the two women onto their own tent. She put her timetable into her electronic organiser and finished off the notes she was making on the earlier journal before heading off to bed. She had an early start apparently she was on breakfast detail with Marie.

Hermione was up and dressed at 5am and had done some work on her methodology section of her thesis. Marie knocked on her door at about 5:45am. There was another breakfast detail person with her whom Hermione thought his name was Mitch. It seems that not every one was an early bird like herself so there was a mumble from the male dragon tamer while Marie appeared to be a Sunshine Susan who was bright and cheery. Hermione was thankful that she had her own coffee dripolator or she might have been worse than Mitch in the unsociability stakes.

After preparing and serving breakfast she managed to grab some of her own before Max came to claim her and walk her over to the admin block so she could get started on the filing that they had. Hermione was going to kill who ever let it get in to this state. Max explained that Charlie and he had been working on sorting out the files but the previous manager had been a disorganised git. After explaining the new system she could see what had been done was logical but there was a considerable backlog. As soon as she had sorted out what she was doing for the office Max came in bringing even more stacks of back filing. From covering the files she found out a considerable detail about the ins and outs of the reserve. There were a couple of things that she had flagged that needed looking into as soon as possible.

After a lunch break with Marie's partner Lexi Hermione found she had even more of a filing pile. It seemed that there were many duplicate files and she found that she was wishing for the support of her house elves that were trained by Ziggy in the fine art of organisational management and logistics.

She knuckled down to sorting out the duplicate files and identifying discrepancies between different duplicate files. The more she sorted through the files the more she came to the conclusion that there had been some serious financial and organisational mismanagement at the reserve over the years. When Max came by to check up on her she presented him with some examples of what demonstrated her concerns. He said he would have a look later and Hermione got the feeling that he was brushing her off as being an idiotic student.

Well she had more examples and if he brushed her off she certainly had friends in high enough places for her to put her concerns with. She would wait for Charlie to get back and show him her evidence so hopefully she would get it sorted out then.

Hermione attended dinner with Max and organised to meet him at 9pm to review her research proposal and what she had already developed on her thesis. When he collected her she brought her laptop and her mini printer so she could print out any copies of research he wanted to review. She found that wizard was surprised by her use of technology. She dialled up the Internet and checked her emails and found that there was some business she would have to sort out with Ziggy via phone as soon as possible in the morning.

After starting her second morning on breakfast detail with Marie Hermione inquired if there was any runners in the group as she had to burn some of the calories off from the hearty meals and she was not getting enough physical activity to help her do so. After nicking out to phone Ziggy she was able to deal with a couple of issues quickly and he was going to get back to her in a couple of days. She managed to wade her way through another lot of files. When Max brought the next lot of filing boxes for her to sort through she asked him if he could find her a vacuum cleaner as the admin building carpet was filthy.

"Aren't you a witch?" snapped the gruff man.

"Muggle born and sometimes magic does not fix everything," she responded.

After lunch Max settled into the manager's office putting his boots on the desk and appeared to be reading her proposal and initial draft. The grumpy man had brought her even more file boxes and she was getting ready to hex him and who ever let the reserve filing get into this shocking state of affairs. Some called her anal, some called her OCD but she could not bare total disorganised chaos.

Lexi picked her up from Administration at 5pm and after checking with Max Hermione went off to join the witch to return to her tent. Talking to Lexi it appeared that the reserve had its own gym and indoor ball courts. After a light dinner Hermione welcomed the chance to burn off some of her excessive energy in the recreational facilities. Lexi and Marie were going to the main social rec room so she walked back with them from her tent with her kit bag at dinnertime.


	14. Unwanted attention

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Unwanted attention<strong>

Hermione thought the layout of the gym was particularly interesting as it appeared that there was a central TV screen set up but she only recognized that there game controllers for it. There was a good range of training machines so she started on a stationary bike before moving to rowing machine and then round the different weight machines. It seemed that in the 45 minutes since she had started in the gym that more and more of the reserve human residences had decided to utilize the recreational facilities. It seemed that there was a bit of boxing training going on and some of the other pugilistic sports as there were sparing pairs representing the different interests.

Hermione was doing her normal warm down routine and she decided to meditate for a while after stretching out in a quiet part of the matted area. She was peacefully minding her own business and letting her magic go a little lose before funnelling into her core when one of the younger male tamers appeared to get upset with her for ignoring him. Hello sunshine was meditating so I blocked you out. She stood up to pack her gear up and he grabbed her on the shoulder to stop Hermione from walking away from him. The next minute the young tamer found himself flat on his back while she continued to walk away. He grabbed at her ankles and pulled her down so she was flat on her back. With back arch jump she was up and moving into a defensive stance.

Lexi had come into the gym and she seemed relieved to see that Hermione had some sort of defence training. "So Mikel she was not interested and you could not take another rejection yet again. What was it this time?" she inquired.

"I asked her a couple of questions and she totally blanked me" he snapped as he attempted to get up from the floor after being a little winded from hitting the floor hard.

"I was meditating so I was not hearing anything at all and working on my magic. Next time I will ask you first before I blank you" snapped the witch who was still closely watching the wizard. There was something wrong here and she could not put a finger on it.

"So she is a muff bunny well at least we got that straightened out," exclaimed another male tamer.

"Well I hadn't asked her so I cannot confirm or deny that statements" advised Lexi.

"So honey tell us which way you swing. Are you AC or DC or ACDC?" inquired the blonde crew cut male.

"Sorry Lexi but I am not DC or ACDC I am straight old AC. However none of you lot are my type," Hermione answered trying to get the crap questions out of the way and hopping it would stop any of the cockfights that she could see happening. This was just like when she started at Uni everyone wanted to get into her business and not let her be.

"How would you know I am sure you have never walked on the wild side?" advised a tall brunette female dragon tamer who Hermione could not remember her name. The woman put an arm round Hermione before goosing her on the right cheek. Hermione grabbed the wrist of the offending hand and spun round to implement the ulnar deviation of the hand. It was a classic move and the adductive wristlock forced the woman down onto her knees to alleviate her pain.

"Sorry but I am not interested. I am here to work not to be a roving bed warmer. I don't need a wand to express my opinion on this matter. Piss Off, leave me alone and next time I wont be so polite," advised the witch as she packed her bag and proceeded to storm off back to her tent.

Hermione heard the footfalls of someone running behind her and she whipped out the classic duellers handshake of four spells straight after each other. When she realized it was Max she released the body bind she had locked him in and returned his wand to him.

"So you know defence both magical and muggle?" he queried with his tone.

"Mr Max O'Reidon did you even bother to read my application biography. I fought against Dark wizards before completing my magical education at Hogwarts. I am muggle born witch of the golden trio. I beat Professor Severus Snape's NEWTs record and then some. I have a grade average of Outstanding for the last two years of university and you don't think I know how to defend myself. For Fuck sake I have sodding Order of Merlin First Class. You don't survive the war without knowing something about defence when you are probably enemy number 2 after Harry Potter in the Death Eater's most wanted list," she shouted at him.

"So you do have some spirit under all that mane then girlie," stated Max regarding her with fresh eyes.

"Don't call me Girlie! My name is Hermione Granger," she snapped raising her wand like she was going to hex him.

"Sorry but you are Girlie and it has stuck! So suck it up! Now what did I tell you about walking round the reserved unaccompanied" he snapped back at her before flashing her a smirk.

"It was that or blowing up the rec centre I just don't think Charlie would have forgiven me if I destroyed is camp and the idiots living here who don't understand the message that I am not on the market as their new bed warmer. No means No and I will enforce my choice in the matter," she advised the tamer who had settled in next to her not even bothered by her fast paced walk back up the hill to their tents.

"Well I have to get back to reading your draft. I meet you at 5 am for run if you want to burn off some of that energy that seems to be crackling round you" he advised the witch brushing off their earlier heated words. And with that the two had gone from distrustful individuals to ones who had an agreement for an intellectual friendship. The next couple of days were highly interesting and amusing for Max as he watched the young witch serve several cocky individuals their arses back to them on a plate. She did it magically, physically and intellectually. Life had certainly spiced up for the reserve and Charlie would know what hit him when he returned as the petite witch had whipped the Admin block into shape. She certainly was a live wire.


	15. More Ministerial meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: More Ministerial meetings<strong>

Poor old Charlie Weasley was feeling every one of his 27 going on 28 years. He certainly was not used to the sedentary life of the ministerial office when his normal office was the great outdoors. He wondered how Max was coping with the bossy know it all better known as Hermione Granger. She was a walking brain and she certainly had thing for books. Her and Ron had never worked out even though his mother, Molly Weasley, would like to have the girl as a member of the family. At times he though she was a soul match for Perce. She did break the rules occasionally he thought thinking about her antics during the war but he had never seen her let her hair down and have some fun.

Charlie Weasley had expected his second in command Max to have sent him a pleading missive to return and save him from the swotty student by now but that had not appeared. There was a departmental meeting tomorrow and he believed that he would have some paper work coming over from Max. At least the first task they had allocated to the student was the cleaning up of the files and that would have suited Miss OCD of Hogwarts down pat. He remembered Ron complaining about her giving him a homework planner on Christmas but a bit of organization was always necessary.

Charlie had had a couple of nights on the town in meetings after meetings. He was looking forward to the weekend and actually getting some time to kick back with his family. The problem of the missing Veela had still not been resolved so it was now time to get every witch or squib in the age range tested. They would need heritage potions and tracking charms maybe he should be talking to Hermione and getting her input since that was what her double degree was in. Her dissertation was an investigation into the charms and potions that could be implemented in the study of dragon genesiology.

Thinking about the skill set of the Order's Veela subcommittee Charlie decided that he really should consult Professor Snape to see what potions he was aware off that would be useful in the hereditary investigation they would need for every female in the target age range. A side trip to the department of Mysteries and possible to the underage magic tracking office would be needed. Charlie thought he really should go and get his reading glasses script checked cause it seemed to him that he was getting an awful lot of headaches. It could be the tension of the almost impossible situation he and the department was in with this Veela issue but they could also be due to the shear number of parchments and tomes he had poured over in the last couple of days.

After sending an owl up to Hogwarts asking for an appointment Charlie contacted his friend in the Department of Mysteries and they went out for a beer and a chat about the Veela issue.

o0o0o

Charlie was not getting much sleep after the files that Max sent over from the Reserve. According to Max Hermione OCD trait had come in handy and she had whipped the administration office into shape in a couple of days. It was unbelievable according to Max the filing backlog that had been a number of years in the making had been so easily dealt with by the young witch. The files Max had sent provided additional ammunition for the necessity of carrying out an audit along with starting points for a full MLE investigation in to the previous administration of the Reserve. If they could get the money returned he would able to implement his plans for the Reserve without having to ask for additional funding from the Ministry. Skimming the books and making a personal profit from a wildlife conservation project needed the full weight of the law thrown at them.

It was not just the files from Max that were keeping Charlie from the wings of Morpheus. It was the whole idea of investigating all the female magical population of the UK in a certain age range. From his chat with Professor Snape the heritage potions would be able to provide detailed family histories and this had led to the question by Snape about who would have access to the results of the investigation. _Oh Circe_! It was starting to sound like a Ministry of Magic eugenics project for some nefarious reason.

How were they going to get the women concerned and their families to agree to participate and who what where was the data going to be stored. The first rule of research is to do no harm but this whole hereditary potion use was just opening a can of worms. What if a muggle born was not truly a muggle born? What if your parentage was not what you had been brought up with your whole life? It was likely to be a percentage of muggleborns were the result of death eater raids in the first war. They would need to get a counsellor in the team but the protection of the data was a key issue here. How were they going to gain informed consent and who was going to access the raw data?

o0o0o

In the end it was another Hogwarts's resident who came up with the answer. Madam Poppy Pomfrey would be the person to collect the samples and she would control the raw data. Individual witches were more likely to trust her and the information collected would be used in a longitudinal study about the after effects of the war. The blood sample would have numerous test and they would only need three drops for the heredity potion. The research would be conduction within another research study. While Charlie was not happy about the ethics of the undisclosed study the use of Poppy Pomfrey meant that the ministry could be kept out of the study and thus he felt happier about who had potential access to the data. Now they had to develop a study with Poppy that would cover their needs while not creating any more issues for the Order and the potential participants.

o0o0o

After talking to his Department of Mysteries contact Charlie had managed to get Filius Flitwick to have a tour of the various tracking operations in the Ministry so he could research the use of tracking charms. Hogwarts it appeared to the outside observer after the war was going through an academic renewal with the teaching staff all producing research articles in their professional area journals.

o0o0o

Fred and George took Charlie out on the town and while he was chatting to many a young and pretty witch in the various clubs there were in there was no one he felt comfortable enough about bring back to he is room. The witch with whom he celebrated Litha with a couple of years ago still haunted him. It was like he was longing to find her again.

o0o0o

Charlie was all set to visit Mittapheap Rithipol Munney and his wife, Malis, on the last day of his stay in London. It turned out that Veela Council had thought it was important enough to get the old Asiatic Veela to leave his home in the States and bring them to the UK. Poppy was going to do the rough pilot test of her research questionnaire on both of them to see if the research instrument preformed correctly and of course was going to get the additional samples that she would need to confirm Veela and the heritage as described in the survey.


	16. Charlie's return to reserve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Charlie's return to reserve<strong>

Charlie Weasley returned to the Romanian Dragon reserve after the meeting with Mittapheap Rithipol and Malis Munney emotionally exhausted. The old man advised that Charlie had been in the presence of the missing veela confirming that she was a rare Asiatic Veela. There had been a strange smile at the end of their sad meeting when Malis "when you find her please we would like to meet her before her bonding ceremony. We have no children left and I would like to hand on some of our traditions to the next generation".

Charlie had just portkeyed into the Romanian Ministry in the last timeslot of the night before they shut the doors for business. It was then he had the rigmarole of paperwork before apparating to the gates of the reserve. The fact he was unchallenged by the night patrol ensured that he would have someone on the carpet in the morning when he crossed onto the reserve and walked up through the permanent tent camp to collapse in his own bed.

His tent could be considered to be aesthetic in nature as it was basically a place where he could rest his mind and body after a long hard day. His bedroom was bare except for his bed and his bedside table. There were no frilly pillows but he had warm woven blankets that provided colour in his almost ivory white room.

The second room of his tent was his study / library. Officially it was a living room dining room on the tent manufacturers brochure he had changed it into his private study living area. The dining room table was often used as a desk where he would draft his latest paper or complete reserve administrative tasks after hours. The walls were covered with bookshelves that only separated around the fireplace chimney and one section of wall where he had a map of the reserve along with photos of key dragons in the various herds groups that populated the reserve.

He had a spare room which was supposedly a second bedroom but the reality it was his equipment store and wardrobe room. He didn't like having a wardrobe in his own bedroom as it cluttered the room and since he hardly had any visitors those who did turn up could put up with bunking in his dressing room.

The kitchenette was well stocked, as Charlie liked to cook and had learnt long ago he needed substance for his frame to survive working the job he worked. Unlike his mother he enjoyed the cuisine of foreign countries, as it was part of his travel wonder bug. Part of his enjoyment in visiting new places was learning from the locals eating what they ate and trying to see the world in their eyes. Bill and Fleur had visited him on occasion and he had given up his bed to the couple to bunk down in his spare room as a side benefit Fleur had indoctrinated him into the delights of French cookery. One of his favourite things for his sweet tooth was making choux pastry shapes and filling them St Honaire patisserie cream. He didn't do it often as he like to watch his waist line but it was a frequent request of his colleagues that he bake these type of delights when they had a bring a dish party in the recreation centre.

Another area of his two bedroom tent where he had undertaken some modification had been his internal bathroom facilities. After his first year on the reserve he had spent every spare moment and all his savings from his wages to upgrade these facilities. He had a steam room and spa bath in addition to his double width shower and double sink vanity. The toilet had additional ventilation so curry night didn't stay and linger. The absolute luxury he had installed that he rated highly as an essential was a hypocaust floor that was linked to the tent's potbelly fireplace in the library and the kitchen range oven. No more frozen toes for him when walking a cross the tiled floor in winter. There could be 20 feet of snow outside of his tent but he would be warm and toasty. He had been constantly cold that first year as he learnt to deal with harsh Romanian climate.

o0o0o

It had been a short spell for Charlie in his bed. He had not slept well as he had dreamed of that midsummer celebration just after the war at Hogwarts. Who was the witch she had been glamoured and she knew him and his family. Well everyone in the UK magical world knew his family thanks to their genetic dominated tendency for red hair. While it was a rich and vibrant shade they were not all exactly the same colour of red. Both Ginny and Molly had a Titian red that had a darker undertone while Bill would and did get sun bleached lightening it into a strawberry shade. Just don't tell him that or your would get a dead arm or hexed. With William Weasley's professional knowledge as a curse breaker that was not a good prospect. Charlie knew this from their boyhood arguments when they shared a room together at the Burrow.

It was just before 5am when he had given it up as a bad joke continuing to attempt to sleep. He was just too keyed up. When he hadn't been dreaming about his Litha witch he had been haunted by the story of the Vietnamese Asian Veela and his mate. Attempting to clear the cobwebs out of clogs and wheels of his fuzzy restless brain Charlie decided to go for morning run. It seemed he was not the only one up early when he heard a knock on the door it was Max his twic or 2IC.

"Want to come for a run?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yeap. Who was supposed to be on the front gate last night I want to see them first thing as no one challenged me when I came on to the reserve last night?" Charlie advised. Yes Max could tell now that the official oversight for the reserve rather the temporary placeholder status Charlie boy was going to bang heads and kick arses to improve the reserve and its working practices. A certain element would find that they would have to shape up or ship out.

Thank Merlin there was someone at last. Max was self aware that he was not good top management material, as he didn't have the patience or social interaction skills. He however was a good second as he could put into action his leader's commands once he had the directions.

After Charlie had put his running shoes on he had followed Max out of his tent to see a figure in the tent between Max and his warming up. It was a curvy lithe witch that made the morning pleasant until he realised it was Hermione. He had never seen her dressed in her running clothes, as she always seemed to be in baggy shapeless clothes at the Burrow. Who knew she had a body like this she definitely wasn't a little girl any more? Max had nudged him when he had caught him gawking at the witch's figure and had a predatory grin that promised that he would be using this ammunition against him at some stage when the time was ripe.

One of the problems of living in a small community where you all worked and lived together was that everyone knew everyone else's business. Secrets didn't tend to stay private for long as many things would be ferretted out quickly as everyone was in everyone else's pockets. Gossip was also a key feature of their lives as the petty intrigue of the personal lives of each reserve employee was key fodder. Who was sleeping with who and the shifting affairs of the various players within the dragon riders? There was a little acknowledged fact that a good dragon tamer had a link to the animal tendencies including the appetite. The tamers were affected by the seasonal cycles including the musk rut and breeding season. Tamers who did not show a link to dragon biological cycles were those who were not really in the job for the animals but in the job for the money and prestige.

The money wasn't that great but you didn't get that much of a chance to spend it so when they did hit town they were quite flush and could afford to live it up. The sensible ones would stash their cash with the realisation that they couldn't forever be dragon tamers, as the job would get to them in the end. The injury risk was high and the protection was low so it was really a matter of time for when and how the individual tamers would receive injuries that end their career. There were many who failed to plan only to find that they had to return to the rest of the wizarding community with an injury that would impact on the rest of their lives and find a new career. The skill sets of these individual's helped perpetuate the stereotype that dragon tamers were thick as two planks and nothing but brawn.

o0o0o

There had not been much conversation on their run and Charlie had been surprised at the pace the witch had set. She certainly was fit. After their warm down the group strolled into the main canteen and ate a breakfast.

Charlie was greeted with great deal of affection by many Hermione noticed. Although Hermione sat with Max and Charlie at breakfast she stayed out of the conversation at it appeared to be a working breakfast as the two men reviewed the last week and the changes to the administration. She was just finishing her fruit when Charlie stood to advised he a few things to do before he would meet the pair of them in the administration building.

Max had a long sip on his coffee and considered the honey cinnamon brown eyed girl who was seat across from him on their square table. She had followed Charlie with a look in her eyes that made it evident she had feeling for him.

"So that is the reason why you are interested in Potions and Charms used for dragons" he stated with an aggressive tone in his voice. She was back to be seen as a troublesome outsider again.

"One of many but I am truly interested in the area," she admitted to the man whose stare was that of a wild animal cornered about to lash out at the antagonist.

"I thought you were involved with his youngest brother?"

"No we are best friends almost siblings. Any involvement between us was adrenaline during the war. I hardly think one kiss is hardly a romantic entanglement. No I have always been drawn to him since I first met him on the roof of the astronomy tower transferring Norberta to his care. It only got worse during the summer of our third year and the quidditch world cup. He only sees me as that small 11 year old girl he met all those years ago who is a pesky pain in the neck as a know it all bookworm" she stated with a look of great sorrow and defeat.

"He doesn't think you are a child he knows you are a woman. His eyes betrayed him all the way through our run this morning he definitely has a fixation on your arse Girlie. Come let us clear away the dishes and return to our tents to prepare for the day."

Max could be nice behind all his gruffness Hermione thought while they walked compatible back to their tents. On their way out of the canteen there was already a notice of a whole of camp meeting that evening meal. Yes Charlie was already putting his stamp of leadership on the reserve. Times were a changing.


	17. Remembering Litha

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Remembering Litha<strong>

Hermione on her return to her tent had quickly headed to the shower to wash the sweat of their morning run off her body. As she stood under the showerhead she tried to analyse herself. Why did she feel so anxious? Was this extreme nervous tension she had because she was finally going to be with him without the interruption of his family? Is it because she was going to know for certain by October whether she had a chance of a long term relationship with Charlie Weasley? Could she cope with this dream being crushed? Truthfully, no, not after her Litha night with him three years ago.

He may remember her Litha gift but there was no way he would associated the witch who shared an ancient gift of blood sex magic with that of Hermione Granger. With all the rebuilding at Hogwarts that summer it seemed to Hermione the perfect time to make an adult statement by losing her virginity by participating in an ancient tradition where witches and wizards choose a lover to worship the Mother Goddess on Litha night.

As the water pelted down on her washing away the stresses she remembered that night and her actions.

Fully glamoured Hermione checked again that she had the required offerings in her pockets that she would need as part of the virgin love magic ritual to the goddess. She knew he would be near his friends down the Quidditch pitch fields. Yes there he was dancing in a circle with a group around an outer needle fire. Before she reached the fire he flung himself out of the circle to the ground. One of his friends asked if he wanted a drink and Charlie put his order in as the friend crossed to the cool box.

She had crossed the last few meters to come behind Charlie before leaning down to whisper in his ear as she lightly touched his shoulder "An mbeidh tú ag roinnt na bronntanais bheannaithe na Litha liom anocht? Will you share the blessed gifts of Litha with me tonight?"

Like many pure blood families the Weasleys for all their modern ways still practiced and respected the old ways. Molly and Arthur Weasley had drilled respect for the blood magic of Litha into all their children. Her sudden presence behind him had startled Charlie along with her seductive query. Turning to look more closely Charlie knew he was expected to accept this question as the only time he would not be available to worship with this witch was if he was already bonded to another. Now there was a luscious set of curves he observed was it real or was it part of the glamour. He stood up and asked about her reasons to be glamoured.

"Oh Charlie you know of me but tonight I want the freedom to enjoy the passion of a man whom I am attracted to without the whole world commenting on my worship of the Goddess. Don't you know you are famous member of the Order of Phoenix and war hero?"

Watching his eyes focus on her breasts she responded with "My curves that have your attention are my own only my voice, hair and face have be glamoured "

There was a twitch in his crotch as the blood was already starting to rush south with his observation of her natural assets. At least he would enjoy the worship tonight. He stepped closer to her putting both hands onto her shoulders so he could clutch the back of her neck while leaning his erection into her as he whispered his formal response of "Beidh mé ag adhradh Litha a bhfuil tú d'fhéadfadh anocht ár paisean a bheith inghlactha a bheannaíocht.

I will worship Litha with you tonight may our passion be acceptable to her holiness", back into her ear.

Taking his hand the glamoured witch led Charlie to a small bonfire under an oak tree near the edge of the Black Lake where they made their Litha offerings.

The passionate entanglement had been something she would always have a loving remembrance of for the rest of her life. The magic of the night had ensured that she certainly had enjoyed herself and there were many memories to help her cope with her loneliness. Getting out of the shower she put behind her memories to start the day.

o0o0o

Hermione was ready and waiting for Max's knock to call her to the first day of working with Charlie in the administration block. She had been busy for the last week sorting all the papers. The first thing that Hermione had to do was talk Charlie through the filing system. He was stunned at the amount of organisation she had brought to their world. The Administration block had radically changed after a week of her presence. He could actually see the floor and it had been cleaned. What used to be a tan brown lino floor turned out to be an ivory based lino that had a flecked pattern? Who the heck knew? He certainly didn't had he had been here for ten years.

Charlie had been surprised by the changes but already he had to stamp his authority on the reserve. After checking the roster duties with Max he had called Mikel and Seth in as they were supposedly on the front gate last night. When Max and Hermione arrived at the Admin block they could already hear Charlie reaming out the two lazy dragon tamers.

"He certainly has his mother's lungs" Hermione drolly commented.

"Gads you mean we are going to have two of them on the reserve next month?" queried Max.

"Sorry you are going to have all nine of them and some ring ins who can be just as bad" she advised him.

"Well what are we going to do with them?" inquired Max thinking that they didn't really have time to play tour leader and affable host.

"Well you could put them to work," she suggested as she went to check the mail and prepare the coffee dripolator, which she had had to scrub to get the glass to be clean.

After Mikel and Seth left the building Charlie had demanded that Hermione show him where their personnel files were located. They were both getting a write up in their jackets. Looking at the calm she had brought to the files Charlie decided that his next project was to get her to sort out the research library found within the Admin block.

When he opened the locked door he thought she was going to cry over the state of the books. She was in seventh heaven he thought given her known tendencies as a bibliophile.

"When do you need this done by" Hermione asked Charlie. She needed to actually get to see some of the real day to day work rather than always being shut up in the administration block. She had certainly done a fair amount on her dissertation under Max but she was still to gain her basic dragon certification.

"If you get it done by Friday we can make sure you get on the next dragon induction certification course which we will be running next week". This lure was a great incentive to the young university student and she proceeded to ignore him as she saw the amount of work she had here. It was a Victorian style wooden library that had bookshelves 18 feet high with large rolling ladders, which enabled individual access, the upper shelves.

The catalogue of the library was old cards on a rod in a long box that were so out of date and out of order Hermione almost cried in despair over the amount of work she had to do.

"Charlie Weasley" she spat at him when she walked back into his office area "Who do I need to slowly skin alive for letting that library get into the state it is in?"

"Is it bad Moine" he enquired to watch her start to spark a little more in anger . Goddess she was stunning with her hands on hips and her hair sparking as it flowed down her back and over her shoulders.

"Don't call me Moine. And who do I need to spiflicate?" she asked again.

"Well that would probably be me since I was the last person to work in there. Although to be fair I only was given a day in their during my first week of training. I agree with you someone should be shot that library has a heck of a lot of resource information, which is just going to pot through the poor storage and lack of use. We are probably re inventing the wheel."

She was there standing in his door way and he just replaced the half moon glasses he had on his nose to continue to read the report he had on his desk. The mail from London indicated that the goblins were going to do an audit as requested. Finally he had someone helping him to find funds to support the reserve. After his quite dismissal she decided that there was no much effort in continuing to bitch about the situation and returned to the library. Rolling up her sleeves she preceded to prove to Max she did have a wide esoteric knowledge of charms as the layers of neglect was removed from the room.

When Max popped his head in to call her to lunch he was surprised to see how far she had gotten in getting the dirt out the library. He found her sitting at a desk he didn't even know to exist as it had been hidden behind stacks of books that needed reshelving trying to make head and tail of the current catalogue draw she was working on.

o0o0o

Lunch in the main canteen was a little tense, as it had already gotten out that Charlie Weasley had started to flex his authority with the reprimand of two dragon tamers. Sitting with Max at lunch Hermione could see the tension within the different groups who arrived to eat a hearty meal so they could survive the next 6 hours of their work shifts.

Charlie had gone up to the canteen before them and it now appeared that he was talking to those on shift in the kitchen. He was doing some sort of preparation with one of the main kitchen volunteers and Max immediately seemed to be curious. After observing his boss working with a knife and seeing the ingredients involved he sagely pronounced that it was Curry for dinner.

"So the boss is going to bribe them with good food before reading everyone the riot act of how he wants to run the reserve" was Max's mumbled commentary as he continued to eat his lunch.

Talking to Max about her dissertation Hermione reminded him that she needed to do some brewing rather than be an expensive administration clerk for them.

"What do you mean Girlie?" he asked her abruptly.

"Well I got a grant to come here to do this research for my dissertation and if I do not have any proof that I actually did the research the reserve will have to pay them back. The grant covers things like my food and all that but it also had an allowance for your time for putting up with an annoying research student?"

"Well we can see about that after lunch" advised Max. "You finished."

"Yes well spend a penny now cause this car is pulling out for a long drive" he advised her. That was something she wanted to do something about in the administration block there were only one bathroom that had a urinal and the old style slit trench toilet. There was much to be done to bring this reserve into the 21st century.

o0o0o

When Max showed her the current potions lab that she would have access to she thought he was kidding. He wasn't if she had thought the admin building library was bad the facilities available to her were even more archaic. There was a fairly modern potions lab attached to the reserve medical bay but even then everything looked like it was from the 1940s.

In the end Hermione called it a day after she had spent it mostly cleaning up other people's messes and wondered how long and how much more of this crap she would have to deal with. She had walked back to her tent with Max guiding her to find Marie bringing up a warm stacked style casserole dish container system.

Hermione looked at her enquiringly. Marie seeing the confusion tried to put the young woman at ease when she advised, "Charlie asked me to bring your dinner up to you. We have been doing home deliveries, as tonight's dinner is dragon-taming staff only. All ancillary staff have been asked to eat in their own quarters."

Max had left her to it and Hermione invited Marie into her tent for a cup of tea. Hermione and Marie caught up on the camp gossip. Looking round the tent she then made a comment that unsettled Hermione, "You know you and Charlie are two peas in a pod . you would make a good couple".

"I am not here for a grand romance" she asserted.

"Uh huh. But it could be a side benefit to your trip. The word is he is a compassionate and considerate lover".

Hermione just blushed. She couldn't admit or even agree with that assessment as the man himself didn't even now it was her that Litha night. "I am here to do my research for my dissertation" she asserted again trying to deflect the woman and her suggestion.

"Think about Hermione. It would be good for him and it would be good for you." Marie returned her tea mug to the kitchenette sink and then left. Sometime Hermione wondered if she surrounded herself with suspicious women who liked to give her sage like advice.

Opening up the nested casserole sack Hermione found that she had one container of a chicken curry along with a container of jasmine rice. There were also other accompaniments such as dhal, mango chutney, chapattis and an Indian style salad in one container.

Someone obviously knew Indian cookery, as it was a pretty authentic kachumber. It contained diced onion, tomatoes, cucumber, mint and coriander leaves, garnished with lemon pieces and red chilli strips. The salad had been dressed with a dressing made with cumin, chilli and lemon juice she could tell from the smell.

After plating up her meal Hermione set up her lab top on her dining table where she dialled up to check on her emails while she enjoyed her meal.


	18. Settling in the new Administration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Settling in the new Administration<strong>

The next couple of days at the Romanian Reserve were interesting. Charlie Weasley briefed each of the different groups found within the reserve with his grand plan for the reserve while taking time to listen to the individual groups about issues they had in their working conditions. The briefing sessions resulted in a list of possible improvement suggestions that the Reserve could possibly employ. Charlie knew that his long term staff were mostly a different breed from the normal materialistic individuals who thought that dragon taming would make them a quick bundle of readies as the suggestions were mostly about facility improvements and other developments which would benefit the many rather than one or two individuals.

It seemed that the staff members wanted to have services available at the reserve that made it contusive for the retention of partners or spouses. The remoteness and the lifestyle currently were extremely harsh on relationships. Things like a crèche so if a couple had or wanted young children both partners could continue to work. At the moment if a dragon tamer got pregnant the reality was she tended to retire from the profession. There were also a number of suggestions that identified that the reserve needed to be expanded so it had a better financial footing and how they could achieve this. One suggestion was that they got into eco tourism and used the additional funding streams to help expand the facilities and research programs.

Some of the Dragon Tamers and their associate supporting specialists were sick to their back teeth for the constant and continued budgetary cutting that had seemed to be ongoing for years. There were also concerns about the lack of support for research and the low number of recruitment into the various professions associated with magical creatures. Given that the new London boss was a former dark magical creature himself it seemed that much of these concerns were all ready recognised.

There was a concern that thanks to the budgeting issues over the last twenty years the lack of recruitment of new professionals was severely undermining the reserve and the reserve's future.

Hermione had felt a little on the outside, as she really didn't fit into any of the official groups, as she was only a volunteer on a short term basis. She continued to participate in her allocated shifts in the canteen where she found that she enjoyed the comradeship with the others. The change in policy and management was a key point of gossip and Hermione had enjoyed listening to the various debates that had gone on while people were doing routine mundane tasks like preparing vegetables. Even during the meals there were much discussion going on and Hermione overheard different perspectives especially in the recreational facilities. The new way and the ideas from the different staff sessions were the hot topic for discussion.

Charlie hadn't included Hermione in the various briefings and she had only heard about the plans second hand. She hadn't much of chance to talk to Charlie or Max, as they appeared to be here there and everywhere while she had been slogging her way through the cleaning and sorting out of the library and the potions lab. So she didn't get cross eyed she switched between the two so she spent a half day in one or the other. It had certainly made life easier when her eyes had started to become cross-eye trying to sort out the catalogue cards. Come Friday morning Hermione realised that she had only said a few words to either during their morning runs. They would get to the canteen and barely had time to each their muesli before both men would be interrupted or distracted by something needing their attention.

After Marie had walked her back to her tent that Friday morning she made the decision that she would need to talk to both of these gentlemen to get the official briefing from the horses mouth and enable some of the burning questions that she had ask to be asked. Hermione was ready with her daypack containing her laptop, satellite mobile and a solar panel battery recharger outside of her tent. She had a rattan armchair that was part of the tent's outdoor lounge setting that she had put near her front door that enabled her to sit under the flysheet entrance way. It was a handy way to ensure that she limited the amount of mud and muck in her tent as her boots could be taken off while sitting in her doorway chair and she had a rack set up so they were drained and aired overnight.

After the smell of mouldy boy's socks and boots during the horcrux hunt Hermione had done her research to find a number of solutions to give her some luxuries but addressed issues like stinky muddy boots.

When Max came out of his tent Hermione stood and he gave her a whistle telling her to get over to him so they could get on their way. On the walk to the Admin block Hermione asked if she could get a briefing on Charlie's grand plan and what were his thoughts on some of the suggestions she had heard being bandied about.

"Why do you want to know Girlie?" Max gruffly asked.

"Well maybe I am interested in the academic problem and enjoy problem solving activities," she bounced back at him.

"Somehow I thought you wanted to join the Ministry when you graduated"

"Everyone expects me to but it is not really what I want. I want to work in place that challenges me and provides me with enjoyment. I have worked at Charlie's brothers store in the past brewing. While I like working on potions I could not be a full time brewer. I like charms but I couldn't spend all my day just on charms. I admit I would get bored. Teaching while everyone expects that I am going to end up being the next Professor McGonagall I know I don't have the patience needed for teenagers. Work wise I want to do something that helps improve our society." She had just finished this statement when they were met by Charlie in the Admin building.

Charlie gave her a grin before saying, "Just like SPEW did?"

Hermione blushed.

"What was spew?" inquired Max, which set Charlie off laughing.

"Actually he who must laugh the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare is now known as EPOS which stands for Elfish Protection and Support. The organisation is currently working with the Ministry to ensure that there is legislation that protects house elves from abusive families like the Malfoys in the memory of Dobby."

"So are any house elves even talking to you anymore at all?" inquired Charlie thinking how touchy they would be if they thought that someone was trying to free them.

"I am not trying to free every elf but rather ensure that they get the care and rights they are entitled to. The right to a rest or medical care. I understand they need wizards due to magical bond and their symbiotic relationship but that doesn't mean we have the right to abuse them. EPOS is a elf lead organisation I am a paid up supporter so there" and with that she poked her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Mione" he commented. Yes there was that flick of anger he could see it in her eyes and her hair seemed to be filled with static electricity.

"Don't call me Mione I can't stand that nickname. This is your last warning Charles Septimus Weasley" she said standing defiantly.

Charlie cringed at the sound of his name, "Gods don't spread my second name round".

"I wont if you wont. Do we have an accord?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow that reminded him of Professor Snape.

"Yes Yes no more nickname you detest. Anyway we are supposed to be working here " he said trying to round up everyone to get on with their various tasks.

Hermione took the opportunity while she refilled and prepared the dripolator for the day to think about what she was going to ask Charlie. She must have been in a world of her own, as she didn't hear Charlie or Max speaking to her.

"Wakey Wakey Girlie" called Max in a loud voice that startled her. "What were you so distracted about I could have got the drop on you?"

"Just thinking," she answered. It was then that Max and Charlie gave her the briefing on the plans for the reserve and the suggestions that had been made by the various working groups. After listening to the rough outline the young witch seemed to be bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"What has got you so hyped Girlie?"

"Well aren't you going to be thankful that Charlie put be through the torture of cleaning up the Library on Monday as I think I have found something which could help you with your Grand plan" with that comment she bounced onto the balls of her feet and quickly walked down the corridor to the other side of the administration block where the library was found.

Hermione had left both men behind and the library door had closed before they had even caught up to her. Opening the door and entering the space for the first time in a couple of days both men were shocked by the changes wrought by the young witch.

"Bugger me," murmured Charlie he was shocked even more than the magic the witch had brought to the filing system. This was way beyond just filing manila folders.

"Sorry Charlie I prefer women," advised Max who was now looking round the library to find the witch. Following the sounds of large wooden drawers being pulled out Max found her at what looked to be a large map drawer.

"Here help me with this folio" she ordered Max to help her to lay it on what looked like a large light table. _Was this here in the library all this time?_ - Max wondered.

"Yes it was this was not just a library but also an archive. I have found many papers which Charlie and you will find useful for your grand plan," she said answering his unspoken question.

She was literally bouncing like she was jumped up on electricity. Charlie had heard about this phenomenon from other order members and both Harry and Ron had repeatedly warned everyone and anyone who listened to them about getting in the way of a juiced up excited Hermione when she was on an idea overdrive. Apparently her enthusiasm could be like a steamroller and she would be like a tsunami wave that just swept over everyone.

At the time Charlie had thought they were exaggerating but no he was proven wrong. She was sparking not threateningly but like she was bubbling with happiness that she could help someone. It was as though the witch had masses of little fireflies glowing through her hair and twinkling on and off. Hermione was bouncing with happiness.

Max gave his boss a look of asperity as though he couldn't believe the antics of the young witch. She was flitting round the table pulling out maps and designs it looked like which she waited down with soft leather sand filled weights. It was a design for permanent facilities for the reserve. Looking at the papers it appeared that this design had been prepared when the reserve was set up and was over 100 years old. The approach seemed to be that of a troglodyte set up and having minimal impact on the reserve landscape.

Hermione suggested that why didn't they take this idea and up grade it for the modern age.

"Simply to put it bluntly," Charlie advised, "cause we are broke and the Ministry would never fund it."

"Oh but they did," she advised them and she proceeded to produce a file that seemed to be bank statements from Gringotts. Looking at the last filed statement Charlie whistled long and loud. "Is it still there? Could we?" Charlie paused to lick his lips. "Could we still access it?" he looked up in his wonderment and was greeted with a wide bright smile from the witch.

"What do you mean Girlie? You have to spell it out for the muscle bound dragon tamers we are all brawn and not much brain you know," snapped Max.

"You see I found documentation which advises that the funds were placed in a goblin vault for this project. I am pretty sure that the funds are still there and earning compound interest for the last 150 years".

The silence in the room was so tense Max was sure it could have been cut like cheese with a wire. The only sounds were the rustling of papers. Hermione was perched on a tall stool watching the two men who were leaning over the table.

She was sitting quietly writing notes and then she jumped off the stool. The movement disturbed the two men who stopped what they doing to watch her go and get her day pack from another part of the library to bring it back to the light table area. It was in a shocked agog manner that the two dragon tamers watched the witch as she pulled out her electronic gadgets out of her bag before setting up her laptop on the table top of a reading bench.

"Well it really means that we need to verify the account without informing the ministry as we need to keep a lid on the possibility of this account existing until you have it under control. Don't want someone to steal funds from the reserve. I have an estate manager who could do it discretely. Once the funds are secured we should then get this plans upgraded for the 21st Century.

Why not get someone like Thomas Heatherwick and his design studio on the brief? He is a squib but knows about magical construction techniques he is known for his use of natural shapes or phenomena within his constructions.

From my initial calculations there would be enough funds to sort out the whole building project this summer. I know were we can access suitable building support teams that are discrete and would be bound by confidentiality." She advised the two men.

"Just hang on Hermione there is no need to get over excited. We need to verify the account first," stated Charlie a little overwhelmed by the whole possibility of this account being available to the Romania Reserve.

The witch checked her watch again for what seemed to be the 10th time for Max. He decided to call her on it. "Girlie what is so important for you to keep checking your watch?"

Pop and both men had drawn their wands. It was a small house elf. Hermione had cleared off another stool to enable the elf to sit at the table.

"Good morning Ziggy" Hermione greeted the elf helping it to sit on the tall stool.

"Good morning Miss Mia, they are jumpy wizards. I thought you were staying on a reserve for jumpy dragons not jumpy men."

"Well they have had a bit of a shock this morning. As I advised in the email I believe we have a urgent enquiry that shouldn't disturb your holiday too much but needs your delicate experienced touch to sort out".

Max and Charlie couldn't believe the pair. Hermione was calmly laying out the need for a private verification of the account to ensure that the funds were not misappropriated and the urgency to get everything done this summer.

"This project if it gets started could help solve a problem we have with the Estate Summer training camp," explained the petite elf.

"I thought that everything had been resolved"

"But this would be a better solution and we could get the whole estate involved. It would be a fun project Miss Mia," the elf advised before climbing up onto the table so she could move some of the large A0 drawings round to see other views.

"If you are scratching round for activities to keep individuals occupied I could do with a digitisation archive team here. This library needs some urgent work. I also would like the financial management team to go through the reserve administration files if Charlie allows us to do a detailed forensic analysis. There is way to many dodgy transaction or activities." Hermione and the elf looked over to Charlie Weasley who felt bulldozered.

He managed to stutter, "But we don't have any elves on the reserve I don't think we are allowed to."

"Yes you are" Hermione said knocking that argument for six while presenting him with a large A3 bound book. The writing was all in gold and the scarlet red leather binding looked like top class Chinese fire bolt leather. It was a certified copy of the original charter for the reserve. Charlie had never seen the original charter. It had always been a modern copy, which seemed to be missing sections and had some inaccuracies. The inaccuracies and confusion over the regulations had certainly caused trouble for the leadership and management of the reserve for years.


	19. The Weasley Invasion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Weasley Invasion<strong>

It was two weeks since the momentous Friday when Hermione had tipped Charlie upside down finding the paper work for the Genf vault accounts for the reserve. The rest of the Weasley family was expected to arrive by port key in the morning and Hermione was absolutely knackered. Hermione had been working double shifts for the last two weeks since she put her foot in it with her ideas for the reserve and the secret accounts. Remus and Tonks had visited the reserve on the Sunday of that first weekend and were surprised by the revelation about the secret building fund. The plan for the updating of the design was also approved and when the designer's name was mentioned Remus was even more excited about the project. Apparently Remus was familiar with the man's muggle design projects.

The decision to claim the resources had been a very quick decision for Charlie on the Saturday morning when Ziggy had brought the goblin papers. Later in the afternoon he provided Charlie with a goblin portkey to Genf. After madly signing papers and finding out the name of the account manager Charlie found that there had been several investment strategies for the Romanian Dragon reserve.

With a full portfolio of investment and the current balances Charlie returned to the reserve and proceeded to get a little drunk that Saturday night in the rec room. He had needed a stiff drink to deal with the size of funds and now it seemed that he had almost triple than what was thought available in their estimate. Max had pour Charlie into his own bed at about 11pm due to the meeting that was scheduled with Remus and Tonks the next morning,

In the meeting with Remus the next day Charlie had explained what had been discovered and gained official approval for the funding source to remain a secret. It seemed that the founders of the reserve had provided the capital for the building of facilities but it was due to ministry changes, a couple of dark lords, the Napoleonic wars and the continued confusion which had resulted in the Genf vaults being locked down and only having the interest invested as per the original commission.

Between the principal sum, the compound interest effect and the wise investment strategy and the length of time there was a considerable amount of resources available to the Reserve. The original land grant title papers were also found in the Genf vaults. Hermione's estate manager Ziggy was spending a considerable amount of time with his family in Genf visiting them and carrying out tasks for both Miss Mia's estate and the Dragon Reserve.

The following Monday while Hermione and some of the young elves from her estate were doing their initial dragon handling training certification saw the arrival of Brendon Heatherwick. This creative genius agreed that while the tents provided all the basic needs they were however an eyesore on the natural beauty of the landscape of the site. The man had brought his own electronic equipment and Charlie watched in fascination as he scanned the large plans into the laptop with a portable hand scanner. The man then demanded Charlie took him everywhere and proceeded to bombarding Charlie lots of questions. He had a digital SLR camera that seemed to be permanently clicking away.

Brendon seemed to bounce from one idea to the next as though he was hyped up on sugar. His curly hair was almost sparking like Hermione's and Charlie received some pointed questions about technology and the ability to use technology. As he explained they just didn't know. The man was sitting in a blind with Charlie and dialled up on his Internet link showing him possible solutions to problems he had seen that Charlie had not really known as problems.

"Good design is organic it fits and makes life easier, more enjoyable. It makes difficult tasks simple", Brendon explained to Charlie. "Through the use of innovation we can provide solutions to complex problems. Ideas and materials are explored to the nth degree to ensure that all potentials are investigated".

Sitting up in the blind Charlie poured out all the operational problems he had with the reserve and the need to be involved with their dragon population for monitoring but at the same time the need to be at an arms length to enable the natural behaviour of the animals to occur. Brendon just seemed to keep asking questions that extracted information out of Charlie. He also explained to the man that the reserve needed to provide more services and activities that enabled dragon tamers to have families and keep them with them. They would if all going well a school in a couple of years. Charlie expressed his dream of settling down with a witch who was happy to live on the reserve and have a family of his own. Charlie was intensely jealous of Bill and Fleur. There relationship and the children were something he saw was slipping more and more away from him thanks to the current living conditions on the reserve.

After the blind Charlie brought Brendon down to the hatchery and the mediveterinary facilities. The man seemed to be permanently connected to his camera and he was taking photo after photo. Charlie brought him into the Administration block and he poked round Hermione's lab. Sitting at one of the benches Brendon was making notes while Charlie had checked in with his office to ensure the walls hadn't fallen down with him being out in the field all day. There was trouble brewing but it was a case of keeping a lid on it. Mikel was causing problems this week over the elves being on the training program and there were notes and memos coming in from the various ministry offices in both London and Bucharest. He would deal with them all tomorrow.

When Charlie returned to the potion's lab that Hermione had claimed she was there with Brendon discussing the problems of the current potion lab designs. She also had her laptop up and running. The two of them were speaking a totally foreign language Charlie thought thinking how much his pureblood family and education had failed to prepare him for the modern muggle world.

Hells bells his father was supposed to be a specialist in this area and he could see how far off the mark he was. He knew the curriculum at Hogwarts was addressing this gap in understanding and cultural knowledge but he admitted this was something he needed to learn himself. It was fascinating to watch the pair. Hermione had produced some large sheets of paper on which she and Brendon were drawing. Charlie could only watch them. Hermione was in her element. Here was someone whom she could have an intellectual discussion with without having to use subtitles and explanations of minutiae. Hermione drew Charlie into the conversation and when he described a particular issue he glanced in her direction to see that she seemed to be waiting on every word he spoke. He was surprised to see her blush when he caught her looking from under her lashes up at him when Brendon was explaining a possible solution to a problem he had identified.

At the end of the day, it was organised that Hermione would be the electronic contact for the Design studio since she had a satellite mobile and laptop which could download emails.

From that day Hermione had been pulling her day shifts in the field getting hands on experience of potions and charms in their use with dragons and then in the evening she was working with Max and Charlie on the design plans for the proposed permanent building. Amongst all of this Hermione was still spending time in the potions lab brewing and testing potions she was developing under the supervision of Max and doing further research for her dissertation. She seemed to be thriving in the busyness.

Hermione had taken to wearing her phone and having it on vibrate, as she was speaking to Brendon that frequently during the day that the ring tone would be invasive to the dragons she was watching. The elves that had done the basic training keep testing items for the man's design studio in different field conditions found round the reserve. Hermione's tent now had an ancillary tent connected it so that elves visiting the reserve had a communal home nest. There were the elves that had done the dragon training, those that were completing the digitising and electronic archiving of the administration block library. It was proposed that they would digitise the other libraries found round the reserve to ensure that all the resources that could be found were shared more efficiently.

Charlie had come to see the working relationship that Ziggy had with Hermione as the norm. The rest of elves that he came in contact through the little major domino seemed to have the same attitude. It was a strange morning about one week after claiming the vaults when Charlie and Max were having a mid morning coffee to find themselves joined by Ziggy. He had needed Charlie's sign off on some matters for the design team. The petite elf then proceeded to shoot the breeze with the men about various different topics that made him seem like he was a human. At the end of the conversation Ziggy asked permission to register the reserve as an EPOS site.

What would that mean? Given the amount of flack that the reserve had copped thanks to letting elves on the initial dragon taming certification process what was the implication of this.

"Well Mr Charlie and Mr Max it means that your facilities would be signing up to the EPOS charter and support the protection and care of elves. The elves who have been here have been volunteers using the their summer holidays up to do something they believe in to improve magical society," the petite elf explained. "Many of the goals we have in EPOS are similar to what you have for the dragons. Miss Mia is known as an EPOS certified employer".

Yes that was as clear as mud to Charlie but Max seemed to get what Ziggy was saying and supported the Reserve getting the tick mark of being an EPOS Charter supporting organisation.

o0o0o

Hermione was looking forward to the arrival of the Weasleys on one hand but on the other it would be then that the building project would come out of the bag. She while enjoying the busyness was a little lonely. Other than the morning runs and the evening working meetings Hermione did not have much contact with Charlie or Max. Some of the other staff now were cold and aloof with her as though she was the cause of some sort of trouble for them. She didn't know it but she had in a way since her arrival coincided with the cleaning up of the reserve administration. During this time of change people were being pushed into accepting changes and Hermione was seen as the easy figure to blame for the change occurring.

This morning there had been a rather large delivery through the ministerial delivery service and it appeared to be a number of tents. At lunch Max had come over and charge Marie, Lexie and herself to set up the tents in specific allocated spaces. Charlie apparently didn't want his mother on his front door. The main Weasley tent, aka the parents tent, was going to be down the bottom of the accommodation field near the rec and canteen facilities. Molly liked to cook and quite a few dragon tamers were hoping to taste her cooking.

The other tents were to be spaced round the accommodation. There was one marked, as G1, and this was a long military tunnel tent that was to be placed near the Weasley seniors. It seemed to take up the most of the allocated space near the rec centre. There were other two bedroom tents, which they were instructed to be scattered through out the accommodation field.

It was with great relief that Hermione returned to her tent. She had an appointment scheduled with her bathtub, a bottle of white wine and a trashy romance novel. Hermione had been quite happy in her tub with her bubbles, book, nibbles and wine when her front door wards went off. She dragged herself out of her bath wrapped a towel round herself put her summer kimono onto and steered herself down the front door.

She released the wards to open the door flysheet so she could snap "What!" at the insistent bugger who had been knocking for about 10 minutes on her door pole.

Hermione went bright red and sucked in a deep breath only to find the towel dropped the floor and now she was flashing her damp naked form to Charlie as the cotton kimono stuck to her skin outlining her curves and in particular her pert nipples. It was a short happy coat kimono and Hermione was extremely self-conscious about bending down to pick up her wet towel.

Charlie didn't mind the view but Hermione was blushing that hard he thought she was going to bust a vein or artery. "Calm down Hermione. Brandon is coming in to present his designs to everyone this evening at 9pm and I thought you would like to be there since you have been instrumental in his involvement in the project."

Hermione weaved her way into her kitchenette where she opened up her cupboard to find a sober up potion, which she knocked back quickly. After feeling still unsteady on her feet Charlie watch Hermione knock back a second vial of sober up. "Just how much alcohol have you been drinking young lady" he inquired.

"It was a bottle of white but I haven't had much otherwise to soak up the alcohol. No I don't normally don't drink that much but I was relaxing after a couple of hectic weeks," she explained before knocking back another potion that Charlie recognised as a hangover reliever. She was starting to sober up if she was starting to feel the effects of drinking a bottle of wine.

Hermione excused herself to change into some clothes she could wear to the rec facility. She was quickly back in her dining room area where she found Charlie snooping through her stack of books. "You can borrow anything that interests you if I don't need it for my dissertation." Then she did one of those famous diverts in her thinking "How did you know Brendon was coming this evening there was nothing in his last email this morning?"

"It was a surprise for you and the others", he explained.

o0o0o

So much for a relaxing night. The design presentation by Brendan Heatherwick had required a confidentiality vow with everyone who had assembled to watch the presentation. There were three presentations shifts to enable the different staff members that were on duty all see the proposed buildings design. It had taken time for the vows and again it had taken time for the presentation. Hermione saw it all three times and by the end of the first run through she was just in awe. The man was a genius. He had got what the work of the reserve was and how to make it easier with modern muggle technology. Brendon had also updated the accommodation apartments and included the eco tourism suggestions that many staff had made during the earlier staff meetings with Charlie. He had even included sheltered wyers for the mediwizardary and mediveterinarians. The security of the place would increase and there would still be the remoteness when one wanted it.

The man had brought scale models and various viewpoints to support his project plan. At the end of the third presentation after the question and answer session Charlie called her over to Brendon. Who proceeded to give her a special mini presentation of the new learning resource centre that in you and me lingo means library space. Brendon even had a small model for her of the main administration area that she could hold in her hand or use as a paperweight.

She had been too hyped up to go back to the tent and even attempt to sleep. After Brendon left she ran his DVD presentation in her laptop again and again. There were others wandering round the rec space who after applying an overpowered silencing spell turned on a sound system to throw an impromptu party. They were cleaning it up when the breakfast crew arrived and Hermione just stayed on to help out. Before long it was 8am and the portkeys for the various visitors were starting to appear near on the grass between the admin block and the canteen.

"Hermione, we have so missed you. Have Charlie and your dissertation supervisor being taking care of you? I hope you are not working too hard on your studies. You do look tired," said Molly Weasley as she tried to squeeze the last breath out of Hermione in a tight hug. Arthur was looking round for Charlie. "Where is Charlie?"

"I am here Dad just keeping out of the way of the nesting dragon who is better known as my mother," he said with a laughing tone watching his mother and Hermione glad it wasn't himself getting the wind squeezed out of him.

"Charlie you need a hair cut and you haven't been looking after Hermione properly. She looks like she is not getting enough to eat or sleep. What have you been doing? Dragging her from pillar to post round the reserve for your dragons"

"No mother. Why don't we get you settled in your tent and then we will all go and have morning tea when everyone has arrived?" said Charlie temporarily diverting his mother for now.

Hermione had barely started to move towards the Parent's tent when she was knocked over by Ginny Potter who had inherited her mother's hugging technique. "Hermione!" almost instantaneously the owner of the name knew she was going to be interrogated about her sex life and if she had hooked up with any of the hot dragon tamers who populated the place. _For a married woman Hermione thought she certainly is trying to live her life vicariously through mine. It was a pity that Ginny picked me, as I am boring._

The clearing of the portkey arrivals continued and Hermione enjoyed young Teddy Lupin climbing and sitting on her hip to watch the arrivals while his parents mingled with other arrivals and with the residents of the reserve. By the time 10am rolled by the population of the reserve had doubled. When the last portkey had come in with a phalanx of goblin miners Hermione knew who the large tunnel shaped tent was for. Then another portkey arrived and Hermione saw a goblin she knew well it was Gornurk.

"May your gold multiply and your sword stay sharp, welcome to the Romanian Dragon Reserve" she greeted him

"Good morning Miss Granger. I am here to act as the liaison and be the works clerk during the construction. Where is Charlie Weasley please? I have to get set up so we can get to work." Hermione was saved as Charlie came out of Goblin tunnel tent and greeted the goblin administrator. With Charlie assistance Gornurk pegged out a delivery area that covered half the administration block front lawn area. He also set up a pop tent that apparently contained a goblin office facility to help Gornurk supervise the works.

When Charlie had come out of the Goblin tent and back to the portkey arrival point he had seen Teddy sitting on Hermione's hip and his heart had lurched. That was what he wanted a wife and child unfortunately he didn't have either.


	20. Research pilot issues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Research pilot issues<strong>

The Order's Veela Subcommittee had been running into problems trying to track down the missing witch. The Department of Magical Creatures had not much luck either. From a Ministry of Magic standpoint they were trying to identify all witches known to be present in the country during the summer of 1996. Remus was getting the department to do the legwork making sure that all the Hogwarts witches had an up today biography. They were also going through the muggle immigration records to identify any possible magical that may have been attempting to disguise their entrance into the UK. Not only were magical traces being checked but also the immigration entrance cards were also being inspected for any details that indicated the individual needed following up. It could be a foreign muggle born witch who used the normal muggle means of travel to enter the UK.

Tonks was absolute ecstatic to be at the Dragon reserve for her annual leave this summer as it meant that she could be with Remus away from the normal office, do the site seeing thing and still keep a finger in the pie with the Veela investigation.

Professor Snape had selected a sample list of muggleborn witches in the years above and below Hermione and Harry year as well as members from their year to test in a pilot study.

These six witches had completed the initial research instrument and they had their blood sample taken. Using their family trees generated from heredity potion Professor Snape had then used the computers in Hogwarts to verify what was known about their families. The Potions Master had become very familiar with the website called Ancestry and he was able to track the family history of the women in the pilot study to confirm that they had filled in the details of the research instrument truthfully. Severus applied some other testing to the samples including DNA sequencing and again none of the witches had anything else like creature inheritances.

When Severus and Cissy arrived at the Romanian Reserve just before Lunch after the Weasleys arrival that morning he was glad they had missed the main rush. Severus still had his suspicions about it being Hermione but he just didn't have the details on her family. What the school had within its records were not worth the parchment it was written on. Who knew the truth about Hermione's heritage? She no longer had her parents so he couldn't exactly go and visit them to get the hidden details out of them. His numerous trips to Charing Cross Library to view the Birth's, Deaths and Marriage microfiche trying to find Miss Granger's birth certificate index reference had been a fruitless exercise in failure. There had been no luck. From what knowledge that they had about the young witch according to her Hogwarts record he had tried his damnest to find a marriage entry for her parents.

Tracking down a marriage index entry by her father's surname covering 10 years where a Daniel Granger could have gotten married in the UK had seen Severus Snape doing a number of brake and entry visits to regional records offices. He needed to see the full entry not just the index entry if he was going to have any chance in finding her parents. After almost getting caught in Durham County Council Office Severus Snape was most happy he was going to be at the Romanian Reserve to see if he could get more details out of the witch without her realising that he suspected that she was the veela they were looking for. If he could just get three drops of blood off her he could add it to the heritage potion and solve this mystery. He would be able to get her family history for a couple of generations. However that would not help him with the internal dilemma he was having about the whole research process and should they even identify the young veela witch within the Order of Phoenix subcommittee. There was no way if it was Hermione did he think it was right for them to out her to the whole Order and that was a definitely not, no way nope never ever for the Ministry to be officially informed that she was their missing veela.

At least he had something to look forward on Sunday night, as it would be Litha. There would certainly be a big enough of a community at the Romanian Reserve to celebrate the midsummer. Severus Snape just couldn't see a family like the Weasleys or even his wife letting this important date go unnoticed.

o0o0o

Molly had spent time on the Saturday morning they arrived at the reserve to catch up with her wayward son. Then after their morning tea she had started to move in to the kitchen of the canteen. There were dragon tamers who she knew from when Charlie had brought a friend to visit at the Burrow. But as it was Litha tomorrow night she wasn't going to bother Charlie much about it as he had probably been too busy lately getting this building project together. She had chatted to those on lunch duty this Saturday morning to find that Charlie's deputy Max O'Reidon was one of those who was working his rostered shift in the communal canteen.

During lunch preparation the dark haired man had the first matronly questioning he had in years. "Max, who is organising the Litha celebrations this year here on the reserve?"

"ummm haven't we already had Litha," he asked as he realised that there had been no official recognition about the midsummer festival and he would need to pull something out of his wizard's hat.

"Max O'Reidon, your mother would be horrified to hear that you are not keeping up with the old ways"

"Molly dearest Molly, Queen of the Weasleys" he was starting to smooch up to the Weasley mother.

Laughing Molly took pity on him "I will help you out but guess what? You are doing the arm work with Charlie to make the ember for the needle fire. You mission this lunch time is to find out who and if there is anyone already trying to fish you out of the drink already. If there is I will give them a hand if there isn't I want to some volunteers who are useful to get everything organised. I will need to meet up with your Litha committee after lunch if we are going to get a whole shebang on for the reserve.

o0o0o

During Lunch the shanghaied second in command found that there were many willing to help prepare for Litha amongst the visitors. A number of the other keepers were rather willing to help out. It seemed that Lexie was very keen on keeping the old ways and she had been mobilising to ensure that they had a celebration.

After lunch a triumvirate consisting of Lexie, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Black Snape called a table of like minded individuals together to plan the reserve's celebration. Hermione found she was deputised by Max to be the committee secretary " If I have to be here Girlie you have to be here. You have to protect me from these dragon mothers. Bugger Charlie was right."

"What was that Mr O'Reidon?" inquired Narcissa Snape giving the man her husband's patented speculative raised eyebrow look. "Have you just nominated yourself to be the Oak King? Good we will get Severus or Bill to be the holly king."

"Hermione dear can you check with the goblins if they want to participate and if there is any traditions for them we should include?" delegated Molly with ease of long practice.

"We have an ritual altar prepared for this evening. While we don't have a group of young girls for the local tradition of a bride girl we can still do the wreaths and dancing. I have already got people collecting greenery for the may pole tree so all we need to do is get the bonfires built prepared for tomorrow. The cleaning of the needle fire area and the laying of the needle fire near the altar," Lexie listed off the chores.

The triumvirate quickly delegated various individuals to each task. Tonks and Teddy were happily completing their allocated task with Fleur Weasley and her daughter, Victorie Teddy was a good flower picker and Tonks thought she got off lightly being his trug holder and carrier. The little girl was flittering round helping Teddy out in picking blooms for the decorations and female wreaths.

Talking to Lexie Hermione found that they normally held the Litha celebrations out on the lawns in front of the administration block area with some spill over to the rec centre canteen area lawns. On the canteen lawn is where they set up the tables and fed the masses while the fires and dancing was held on the administration lawn that was found on the other side of the track way that separated the two lawns. There was a quick dash out to Gornurk to advise the goblin of the celebration of Litha and the scheduled location. Hermione was already looking at the amount of goods that he had brought in through his portkey delivery station on the front admin lawn and wondered if it would be safe to have the celebration there.

"Don't worry we will move all of the materials this afternoon as we need to organise the order of work," Gornurk explained.

By the way the organising committee would be grateful if you could have a word with them as they wanted to make sure they were including the goblin tradition in the celebration," advised Hermione.

Only to find that somehow she had managed to shock the goblin. "Gornurk are you alright? Do I need to call a mediwitch or did your phalanx bring a goblin healer with them? Please tell me what I can do to help you?" Hermione inquired holding him up and looking for a place to gently sit the stunned goblin.

"You would celebrate with goblins," he gasped in shock that wizards were willing considering goblins.

Lexie had come over to see how Hermione was going with the goblin representative. "Of course everyone chips in together here on the reserve. We fight fires together, we eat together and we party together. Just because your goblin doesn't mean anything here as we are a mixed bunch," stated the female dragon tamer.

Between Lexie, Gornurk and Hermione they had come up with a compromise to the goblin tradition of throwing a large dummy on the fire and shouting 'out witch, out wizard'. It wasn't exactly politic for good inter magical creature relations if you were burning in effigy a large majority of the other celebrants for this event. Hermione asked what else did people feed the fires. It appeared that many of the northern country wizards threw not just flowers but also spices into the flames. Hermione suggested that if they made gingerbread or spiced biscuits in witch and wizard shapes then the goblins would have their dummy to throw on the fire. The northern wizard population would have their spices all they would need to do is request that the goblins put off scaring witches away with their threats.

Remus and Severus with Max as their guide had found themselves on oak leaves collections. They needed to keep the supplies up for the male wreaths. It was during the oak leaf collection Severus indicated to Remus he had some professional concerns and would be appreciative if the man could allocate sometime to talk to him about them.

Narcissa was insisting on having everyone decked out for the celebration properly and Severus knew when not to argue with his wife. He was also hoping to avoid being the Holly King that was one chore he could leave to a Weasley.

Bill Weasley had mostly kept out of his mother's organising ways since arriving with Fleur and daughter. He had kept with the goblin phalanx, as he knew many of them from his days a single curse breaker. After lunch he was very quick to slink off to the goblin tunnel tent to check out the accommodation provided for them mainly to avoid being his mother's line of sight and to shoot the breeze with old friends. Since he had been mainly based at Shell Cottage in England he did not get to see many of his former comrades. With his werewolf tendencies the restlessness was getting worse. It wouldn't be long before the children were older and Fleur seemed receptive to a possible posting with their employer so here was a good chance to find out the low down on current bank projects.

Charlie had thought it a good idea to keep an eye on some of his family in particular the twins. Those mischief makers would be up to anything and everything if they could. He had personally read them the official riot act ensuring they were clear on the dos and don'ts for the reserve. Many of the staff would not tolerate their pranks, as they would see it as a threat to their and their dragon's safety. Thus they had a tendency to hex hard first to make sure the attacker (prankster) could not get up again to cause more damage to their dragons. It was after lunch when he was working with the twins and their girl friends sorting out the building supplies for the project when his Mother found them and advised that she wanted the twins to do a fireworks display for Litha. Charlie could have killed her. Was she mad this was a dragon reserve and she wanted to let off loud bangs?

"Don't worry el Jefe! We have some sound supressed fireworks that will keep the bangs down to 21 decibels and that will be under the dance music for the celebration."

So Charlie found he was drawn into the madness of preparing for Litha by helping his twin brothers' site their display. After leaving the twins and their girlfriends to the set up of bamboo poles and the wiring up of the balls of explosive to a control panel, Charlie found himself in the goblin tunnel watching his eldest brother smooze with many of the goblins.

Quietly behind him he hear a voice call him "Charlie, son". It was his father.

"How is it going being the official boss?" the older man asked.

"Great, hectic, amazing but I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," he explained.

"From what I can see you are doing a great job. It is amazing that you have this development project up so quickly and you have been saying for years that the reserve needed to move away from tent accommodation".

"Thanks Dad" the man accepted rare praise from his father. He had felt like he had disappointed him all those years ago when he had run off to the dragon reserve.

"How has it been with Hermione here is she going to get her dissertation done?" the man enquired watching his second born son. Arthur Weasley had known for years that there was some kind of chemistry between the two but they were both stubborn people and he just didn't think they realised it, yet.

o0o0o

It was after dinner when Severus finally got to talk to Remus about his research dilemma. Tonks had put the young Teddy Lupin down in their tent where there was an alert on his room to let her know when he needed her. Sitting in the quite of their front room was the dark man who was the bane of her life when he was her potions master but she knew the master spy was someone you listened too when he spoke on a matter. Remus was listening hard to the man and his points about the problems of identifying the Veela.

What about the individual's right to privacy? The veela council shouldn't be forcing the Ministry of Magic to out the individual. If they hadn't registered it could be that they didn't know but were happily in a relationship or they did know and were choosing to remain single for their own personal reasons.

"You think you know who it is, don't you?" stated Tonks who had been listening to the conversation while watching the body language of the spymaster.

"You know who it is? Who is it, Severus?" asked Remus.

Severus Snape hung his head and looked closely into the glass of whiskey he had watching the fluid swirl round the glass. "I haven't got absolute nail to the wall definitive Auror evidence Tonks, but every indication leads me to the conclusion I have made".

"So what is the problem of you telling Tonks and myself your suspicions" asked Remus now also closely watching the man. He could smell the distress of the man and see that the knowledge was weighting heavily on him.

"It is Hermione, isn't it?" the Auror deduced. She flopped into the couch next to her husband even more ungainly than normal.

"Run me through your reasoning please," asked the former professor and current head of Magical Creatures. "Forget the day job explain it to me as a fellow Order member".

"She is the right age. Highly passionate, as we all know from our experience during the war." They had seen her in the heat of an argument.

"But she is not in a relationship," asserted Remus playing devils advocate. "She should be sickening calling for her mate but there is no signs that she is doing so."

"She could have blood bonded with a partner during sex and if she is an Asiatic that could hold her over for years. The full mating for the veela includes both partners acknowledging that they are with each other forever. It is more than just a bite during sex, you should know that as a were. There was more too it when you married Tonks wasn't there? If it was a casual encounter, she and her partner could have nipped at each other in the throws of passion drawing and tasting each others blood, bonding but not realising it," the dour man hypothesised.

"We should get Charlie in to hear this," suggested Tonks.

"NO!" was the adamant answer from the Professor.

"Why not?" enquired Remus feeling there was a story behind this, "Charlie spoke to the Asiatic Veela couple. So he has more knowledge than I do".

"I think he could be a key player in this mess and he doesn't know it," stated Severus.

"So that was who her lover was but there has been no hint of them hooking up ever. Watching the pair of them here it would seem that they were still dancing round each other like to prickly hedgehogs. He is attracted but she is not being that obvious if it is him," Tonks was thinking back to her experience of the two friends in the last month here on the reserve.

"We have known for years she is not one to walk with the unicorns," stated Remus.

"Well that is one way to say she isn't a virgin and how would you know?" snapped the man.

"The same way that I know you got some action with your wife between dinner and our tent," grinned the former werewolf tapping his nose.

Remus was rewarded with his wife tinkling laugh and her settling in closer to snuggle up to him when Severus blushed. "You are just like the juvenile mutt," Severus muttered before taking another sip of the aged whiskey. "Where is your pet dog?"

"So are we going to suggest to Hermione that she has a veela heritage?" was the quite question from Tonks to the two men. She had her professional voice on, as Remus called it when she was her most serious.

"The Department of Mysteries and the training division of the MLE would not like it if she was out. As an esteemed colleague, it is known that she doesn't like publicity and it would jeopardise her future career. It would also affect her current top activities that she is involved with," Tonks advised getting a brief flash of shock from Severus. "Yes I do some free lancing with the Unspeakables so does Hermione."

"When did they recruit her?" Severus wondered out loud. "They recruited her after her second year didn't they didn't they. That was how she got the time turner. Why? What is so important that they recruit a muggleborn witch when she is 13 years old? What were they thinking?" snapped the man wondering how many masters this young girl had had. She had never really had a childhood.

Severus looked at the witch and her wolf. "You knew? Through out Potter's third year you knew she was a freelance agent contracted to the Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakables. You knew she was a Shade. Does Dumbledore know he had a Shade in the school as a member of the Order?" The man's ire had risen when he had realised that the girl who was so talented had taken so many risks more than he knew as her schoolmaster and brewing collaborator.

During the war he had gotten to know the young witch more than his previous association with her had let him. She was a brilliant mind and with her insights she had prompted him to further discoveries. He had enjoyed their relationship and he felt privileged to be her mentor. The poor child had been a freelance secret operative, a Shade since she was 13 years old. The training alone killed many adults and yet she had survived and thrived apparently.

There was a knock at the door of the tent. It was Narcissa. "What is wrong Severus?" was her first words. She was holding a hand to her chest and there were signs of pain in her face. "What is wrong, my love?"

"Ciss,y" was all he said looking at his wife intensely before she rushed to him to perch on the armchair arm to clasp him to her and run her hand through his long unbound hair to calm him. It was then that Tonks noticed that her Aunt's nails were talons carding her husband's hair.

"Remus, tell me why he is suffering. I almost did a full change in the canteen fireballs and feathers so explain to me why my husband is so upset," snapped the stern pureblood matriarch.

Tonks stood and refilled everyones' glasses while also getting out a glass for her aunt as Remus explained the situation. "We will need a wand oath from the pair of you" Tonks said as she passed the drink to Narcissa. The woman knocked back the whiskey and returned the glass for a refill.

"She is a Shade. Did she even get a choice to be recruited or was it purely due to her friendship of the boy who lived?" stated Severus.

'Who is a Shade?" asked Narcissa when she did not get an answer returned to focus her attention on calming her husband. After sitting for a while enabling Severus to settle. Narcissa had released some pheromones, which encouraged Remus to hold his wife and settle comfortably back on the couch they had taken residence on. Remus raised his glass and nodded acknowledging what the woman was doing to both of them.

Tonks was the one to put her head above the parapet again. "Well that doesn't solve our problem. Do we tell her our suspicions and do we test her blood? If she is the one do we tell the order committee. There is no way I would betray her by letting the Ministry know she is the missing Veela. Could you see the fuss that they would make? Dumbledore would try to use her for advantage. Even Kingsley the politician would want to use her to gain an advantage for something. She doesn't want to be the poster girl she is already this would make the press even more ravenous."

"Are you saying that Hermione Granger is a Veela and a highly trained free lance operative from the Department of Mysteries? She is a Shade?" was the imperial demand from Narcissa.


	21. The Oak King

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Oak King.<strong>

At 11pm that Saturday night those who were interested in the old ways joined the triumvirate who led the ritual service rights of Midsummer's Eve. As per warning Max and Charlie were amongst those who cleared the needle fire area and proceeded to prepare to create the ember for the celebration fires. They would be using bow drill sets specially prepared for the evening.

The hand piece was a piece of dry old dead dropped oak, freshly collected by Remus and Severus when they were collecting oak leaves. This would be used to anchor the spindle of the drill into the hearth board so it could produce a spark from the friction of the two woods against each other. Max had whittled the spindle out of another piece of oak. It had been shaped and marked so that the lubricated end fitted easily and moved comfortably in the hand piece.

The bow was made from a piece of green larch wood and a piece of corded leather, while the base piece of wood that made the hearth board where the spark was created was a old dry piece of larch. This softwood had been prepared with a notch cut in the side to enable the spark to drop into the tinder nest.

Sitting on the altar were a number of plain terracotta bowls that each contained tinder fibres that would help the spark to turn into a fire. Also on the altar were stacks of wreaths waiting to be blessed for the festivities the next day. As the service came together in worship many of the participants placed a small bundle of flowers on the altar. It was about 11:30pm when Lexie called on Max and Charlie to start to create embers.

The two men were working opposite from each other in the needle fireplace where they had prepared a fire that would burn overnight without much monitoring to keep the embers alight. The bowls of tinder items from the altar were brought down to either man. Hermione could see the sweat on Charlie's brow as he used the bow to create friction. It is not a fast process to make a fire this way as it takes effort. You have to apply pressure on the drill spindle so it stays in the hole but you have to have some movement in the spindle so it creates friction as it rubs against the softwood of the hearth board.

It was almost at the same time when the men had their spark and using their tinder nests they encouraged the spark to flare and flash into burning. Blowing on the nest in his hands Charlie produced smoke that expanded and fuelled the fire into life. Once they had used the contents of the tinder bowls to layer a new tinder nest in the bottom of the wood stack that was the ember needle fire the men laid their spark ember into this nest to encourage the tinder to catch and start the needle ember fire.

Once the embers had flashed into a full fire that was starting to ignite the larger dry wood that had been laid in the fire pit. The two men stepped back placing the empty bowls back on the altar. When the fire was active enough bunches of the flower offerings were added so they could send the wishes of the supplicants to the mother goddess and the other gods.

There had been a number of goblins who had attended the midsummer eve service and they were going to watch the fire for the first couple of hours to ensure that it stayed alight and produced embers that enabled the fires for the next evening to be lit. Many of the residents of the reserve who had attended the service took an tinder nest lighted from this needle fire back to their tents where they lit there own fires for good fortune and prosperity in the next year.

Having a warm drink in the canteen Charlie watched Hermione get dragged by his sister Ginny to have her fortune read. Many believed that this night and day was one of the strongest times of the year for magic and the different realms interacted due to the levels of magic found in the world on the date. As a result it was a key time for the divination of the future. Charlie observed that he was not the only one who was laughing at the reluctance of the curly haired witch to the suggestion that she have her fortune divined.

Eventually Tonks, Remus, Harry and the effervescent Ginny managed to get Hermione to sit a table where Narcissa was doing tarot readings. After sitting for a moment holding the pack Narcissa asked Hermione to shuffle the pack and once she was finished shuffling divide the pack into three equal piles that would represent the past, the present and the future. . Once this was done Narcissa proceeded to select a card from each of the piles in order until she had laid out the nine card spread known as the Celtic cross for the querent, Hermione. After all the nine cards were exposed Narcissa spent time studying the cards where they had fallen in to see if she could sense the meaning of the message which she being sent.

Looking up from the card spread Narcissa observed Hermione and then over her should she saw Charlie a little way off. He was interested in her reading for Hermione and Narcissa could tell he was standing close enough to hear the reading.

The room round the table quietened down and Hermione almost was certain that the lighting changed. Pointing to the cross in the centre where cards one and two were placed Narcissa started her reading "You are coming to the end of one phase of your life and there will be changes in the future. You have been the all powerful knowledgeable warrior who battled for your loved ones and your friends in the past and while this is one aspect of you there are more to your life."

The witch was pointing to the past card in position three. There were looks between the observers who knew the witch well. _Hermione will say that Narcissa fell on trite phrases since she knows her thought Ginny listening to older woman_.

" You found love in the past but it wasn't the time to admit your or his feelings but we can see that in the next year your will come into a full relationship with your lover if you take the chance to move this love out of the shadows."

The wider audience was shocked. Was Narcissa off her block and believed the 4th year newspaper report of her so called grand love affairs with Viktor Krum and Harry Potter according to Rita Skeeter. Order members who knew about the betting on the dispatching of Hermione's Virginity quietly scoffed at the mention of a lover or physical relationship. One unkind sole that was there at the reserve with her boyfriend for the weekend laughed out loud. Charlie turned to glare at the blond bimbo. He had warned Ron earlier to keep her in line and reminder her that she was only her to visit for this weekend because of his family link to Ron.

The witch herself had gasped when she had heard Narcissa talk about her former lover. Hermione was worried that it was going to get worse in her reading. It had hurt when Lavender had laughed out loud. Hermione had looked in her direction and saw Ron and Harry grin at each other. Apparently she thought they don't think I had a lover or will do so in the near future. It was the same attitude all those years ago she was apparently an asexual bookworm.

"Most of your life is hidden from the world but you can not afford to hide this aspect of life any more. There is much passion between your lover and you and it is time now to stop hiding behind your walls. You should open your heart and take the chance to move onwards. Don't let the war and the past hold you back. Take your future into your own hands follow your heart don't let authority figures try to shape your life. It is your life and your happiness that is solely dependant on your decisions."

"Looking at the four guides please heed my warning not to trust the old emperor. The old man has part his time he no longer has love and will seek to gain an advantage from your past. You have core group of close friends family who you know you can depend on. Not everyone will understand but live your life be true to you."

Looking at the last guide card the meaning seemed to be disguised Narcissa dealt three cards one each from the pile. It was interesting that there were different creatures on the cards. "Trust in your alliance with the different magical creature races it will bring you great gain as you are known as a loyal friend".

o0o0o

Hermione's reading had cause somewhat of a stir amongst the audience who had watched it. Charlie had thought that some parts were incredible accurate but other parts were things he had no knowledge about. It could be possible that she had a lover in the past she was young beautiful powerful witch who lived in a student town where there were many who were looking for fun and distractions from their classes and lectures.

Narcissa had pulled the cards back into a pack when Hermione had stood from the table. "Thank you for your reading," said Hermione. "You are welcome," advised Narcissa. There was a lull as no one seemed to be keen to sit in the querent the woman looked at Charlie caught his eye before saying " Come Charlie be my next query" there was something about her tone that he knew he couldn't refuse.

Molly seeing Charlie getting his fortune divined came over to hear the reading. Something about a long held love. Time to bring a hidden love to light through the use of his dragon call. What on earth was the Dragons call thought Molly. There were a number of long faces at the near by. It was getting very late so Molly being the ever mother tried to hurry people off to their beds as tomorrow was a long day and a very late night.

Hermione had gone off to be earlier Molly noticed not long after her reading. Roping Ginny and Harry into helping in the clearing up of the canteen she probed. Both of them hedged about what they had heard and she knew it. Oh well she would have to talk to Lavender in the morning. She would get the girl up to help with Breakfast it was the least she could do for crashing in on a family holiday. If Ron and her danced the horizontal tango elsewhere they wouldn't be doing so in a 1 mile radius of her. Unmarried witches and wizards did not play diddle the wand in her domain.

Currently the matronly witch was deluding herself over the tent being shared by the twins and their girlfriends. Yes the girls were in one room and the twins in the other according to her mind. Everyone else had shut up quick about the rooming arrangements of the twins. Charlie had a strong suspicion that the twins had done some type of wand work on their mother and everyone fearing the terrible two's retaliation if they got their accommodation arrangements blown had decided that silence was the better course of valour.

o0o0o

In the Potter tent there was some discussion between the young married couple over what they had heard and what it meant. Percy and his wife Audrey had all ready retired hours ago so the Potters were attempting to have a hushed discussion of the matter. In the end Ginny was slightly dismissive that it could be anything but a false reading since Hermione would have told her about a relationship or that she was no longer a virgin. According to Ron the family's slag thought Ginny he had broken up with her because she wouldn't put out. She was frigid according to Ron. Knowing Hermione she doubted that, rather the girl must have broken up with him for his lack of faithfulness. He certainly ploughed his way through the witches and if believed wizards as well in the year after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry however couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the reading than just good fun. While he knew Hermione was not exactly a fan of divination thanks to her experience with Sibyl Trelawney and her need for logical facts. The famous young man had a troublesome night regarding the roof of his bedroom thinking over the possible implications while listening to the soft puffs of air coming from his dead to the world wife next to him.

o0o0o

Sunday had been a lazy day with many sleeping in after the late evening the night before. Molly however had reigned supreme as the Queen of the Kitchen. The full English breakfast had been manna from heaven who had been drinking the night before or were just plain homesick. At the same time there were many other delicious smells wafting from the canteen area as she prepared foods that were reflective of the summer bounty. Anyone not on duty and lurking about got told to get out there and foraging. She wanted strawberries. Max advised the witch he found a hive. "Well harvest it Max boy you must have some of your mother's skills" Molly had snapped at him.

Marie and Lexie were sent to do the rounds of the local diary farms to get this mornings cream and churns of fresh milk. If they could also get some fresh soft cheeses as well it would be a bonus.

It was late morning when there appeared to be a production line at one of the long tables in the canteen not an unusual sight at first glance until you realised that Molly Weasley was bossing or instructing a couple of goblins, her daughter in laws, Tonks, two children and Hermione in the fine art of icing of gingerbread and spice biscuits. The woman was a dab hand with the back of a wooden spoon as many of those who attempted to get a sample found out. Lunch was prepared and everyone was ordered outside to eat it. The human dragon lady after lunch did the next surprising thing when she collared another group of goblins to help in her next chore. She had already collared members of the family and others from the reserve including a team of elves. Bill had wanted to hide his face in shame when he saw that she had roped a group of goblins in to making ice cream.

"Mum are you a witch or what you can magic this," he muttered. She had heard him. Damn she had that look which didn't bode well for her 29 year old son.

"The best ice cream is always hand churned. If you don't think you can beat a team of goblins churning the cream you don't deserve the Litha treat" she advised him. Them were fighting words as most knew the Weasleys like their food and this was a key feature of all the celebrations he had ever had with his mother at this time of the year.

It was exciting to watch the teams churn the salt churls. There was a real feeling of competition between the groups. Teddy and Victorie were doing the testing to check that it was the right consistency under Grandma Molly's supervision. Victorie didn't really like the goblin churn but surprisingly Teddy did like the Turmeric ginger cumin ice cream flavour in the churl. It was another day of shock for the goblins when they had been presented with their salt churl and the witch had poured the mix in. The smell had hit the goblin noses and there was even more encouragement to get their churl to produce the tasty delight.

The children and Fleur were sent off for afternoon nap. Many others took the same advice from the matron. After empting the churls into new containers Molly secured the majority of the newly churned ice cream in a deep chest freezer in the canteen kitchen. She had magicked a set of wooden long spoons for the churning crews so they could clear the last remains of the inner metal bowls of the churls. Early payment for all their hard work and the crews all agreed it was a great form of payment.

Most of the male population had slunk off to do other tasks like fishing at a near by lake on the reserve. Fishing where you lie on a bank with a pole and snooze. They still managed to have a fair catch. Gornurk had led a forging party that brought in a number of wild boars and Molly had let them get to it dressing down the carcasses before stringing them up on a long pole that had the look of a metal spear. The many hands make light work policy had been in action since lunch time the day before so not only did Molly have the majority of the food sorted for the evening she had also sorted the problem of dishes and cups. The whittlers had been busy making oak trenchers; bark cups and larch utensils for the Litha celebration. When you finished with your plate it would be added to one of the many fires and the cups would be the last things added before they were banked down early the next morning.

It was 6pm and Charlie was feeling the fool as his mother dressed him as the Holly King. Max was the Oak King. They would be the ones this evening that would open the celebration with a dance fight where Charlie would lose to the Oak King who would rule until the Yule when the Holly King would regain his crown.

Charlie had not the only one to be embarrassed he got Narcissa Black Snape bossing him about as she dressed him as the Oak King. "Me and my big mouth, ouch that stings," he complained to the woman.

"You would think you would be a little immune to stings your mother is the leading magical apiarist, you big baby" she retorted and continued to ensure that his costume was correct.

"There is a reason why I work with dragons and not bees. I don't like getting stung" he snapped at the annoying woman. Mean while he swore he could see a smirk on her husband's face.

"Narcissa be kind to the boy," he drawled when he saw that his wife was about to light a short fuse that was the dragon tamer.

"While you're here inflicting this torture on me can I ask a question about your reading last night?"

"Well that was a question" she cheekily replied much like her husband who was now appearing to try and not swallow his own tongue.

"What did you mean when you gave that reading for Charlie? Is Hermione his mate?" he asked. Suddenly there was silence in the room all levity had disappeared.

"My wife has some of the true sight with the cards in that she can only read and guide an individual who comes to her with a query" explained Severus Snape knowing Narcissa would not explain this matter to the man.

"So she is his mate?" he asked again. This time it was almost a growl. The woman replied with her own growling vocalisation.

"You are veela pairing" he instantly identified the creature inheritance in the room.

"I know of the dragon call and how many tamers the true tamers have this trait" Narcissa lobbed back as an answer.

"Don't play with fire if it is a true reading thank you but if it is not I will make you pay if he gets hurt from it. We need him here on the reserve," he stated. It was true Charlie was the best boss this place had in years.

All night the Oak king watched the Holly King and the strange mating dance that was occurring between his boss and the student researcher. Everyone enjoyed the pork, fresh apple sauce, fresh fish, new potatoes, summer salads, soft cheese spiced with herbs and the best part for many was the strawberries and freshly made ice cream. The dancing after the battle of the kings was joyful and many imbibed at the various barrels of drink. There was ale, fruit cordial, butter bear and mead. Max's mother had come through for the reserve yet again. Her mead was like gold dust. On the ritual altar Molly had placed dished of spiced soft cheese, honey and fresh cream along with a bowl of mead for the fairies.

Hermione took a number of photos that night one of the most memorable ones was the different races all dancing round the main needle fire. The goblins adding their ginger bread biscuits to the fire. At the end of the night the Oak had come to a decision that his boss and his research student couldn't see the writing on the broad side of a barn. They had an attraction but neither of them made that first step to each other. Max had plenty of mead under his belt when he came to the decision he would have to interfere and if he was doing this he was going to get that pesky Veela and snooty husband the potions master to help in the scheming. This was probably the last coherent thought the man had that night before he crashed out unconscious or asleep thanks from the amount of alcohol he had in his system.


	22. Building works

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Building works<strong>.

After the weekend arrival of the Weasleys and all the other visitors to the Reserve along with the celebration of Litha it was a bit of relief for most of the dragon tamers for their return to standard operating shifts and workloads. It was the summer so there was a greater requirement for the tamers to be in the field and furthering the observations they had of the existing species herds and their peculiar idiosyncrasies.

Those who were blearily eyed attending the early breakfast sitting on Monday morning found that there were quite a considerable influx of bodies who were sitting at the trenchers and noshing down the hearty filling cooked breakfast at 5 am.

The clean up of the lawn areas round the complex was the first order of works and then it appeared the Gornurk and his goblin teams were starting on the excavations that needed to be done to put the new building design into action. Brendon Heatherwick arrived bright an early with his port cup of coffee via portkey at 7am and Max was ready to hex him to the end of the world by 7:15am.

Hermione had found that she was put on brewing duties for the week with Professor Snape. The man had asked if the Reserve needed any additional brewing done and Charlie had taken the view why have a potions master in residence for couple of weeks and bark yourself. Here was the opportunity for Charlie to get the supplies of the potions regularly used by both the mediwitches and the mediveterinarians stocked to the brim. The new manager for the Reserve had also wanted extra supplies on hand as there were so many extras visitors to the reserve and Charlie knew how quickly things could go south. Building work would and could have injuries both minor and major. Preparation was a key aspect of being a good dragon tamer.

Max had recovered from the pervious weekend's revelations about his boss and his dissertation student and now he hoped to get some help in the scheming to get the couple together. Prickly Hedgehogs is a good description of both of them as they both could and did hide their feelings. The first week of the building works would be for the initial observation of the courting pairs. It had been decided that if they could they would get a blood sample from the witch without her permission to get their fear confirmed and Severus Snape had been the man nominated to do the sneaky deed. Brewing in the antique potions lab with the undergrad student would be the perfect place according to Narcissa, Remus, Tonks and Max. Hearing the confidence of the other schemers for his forced volunteering for the role had made the potion master cringe. Severus Snape had felt that it had been a royal we nomination and like all such nominations where the wording was in the third person referring to one individual he knew from experience that the execution of the plan would not be as easy as it sounded.

Max O'Reidon had been a very very happy wizard when he passed over the managing of Brendon Heatherwick to the big boss Remus Lupin at morning tea that morning in the canteen. During the morning tea with Remus and his family Brendon had been shown a selection of the Litha celebration photos. After a mug of tea and a delightful chat with young Teddy Lupin, Brendon had asked Remus to take him upon an exploration of the reserve to show him what locally sourced materials that could be included within the building construction, finishes and furnishing.

The use of the underground or cave based dwellings had been historically used in different parts of Europe including Romania and were known by the term troglodyte. During the survey of the Reserve as part of the preparation of the design it had been found that the title for the reserve land did not match the current known boundaries for the Reserve so there was certainly going to be some additional fencing boundary defining. Brendon Heatherwick had included the ideas to include some eco tourism facilities within the new development to help produce an income for those who were not directly involved in the day to day operations.

The grand pan utilised the contours of the landscape and Brendon was hoping to use materials from the tunnel boring process as part of the internal constructions. The use of the underground structures would provide heating and cooling thanks to thermal dynamics. There were distinct areas or zones within the overall plan. The idea was that the whole site would provide safe and secure but naturalistic workplace and home for both dragons and humans.

One of the key innovations of the Heatherwick Studio Design was the dragon weyrs, which made Hermione instantly think of Anne McCaffrey the Science fiction and fantasy writer. The author was famous for her dragon series and had even called her large bungalow home in Ireland Dragonhold Underhill. Hermione could see that some of the flights of fancy from Ms McCaffrey's writing and descriptions of the weyrs had been incorporated in the facilities. The mediveterinary enclosures were labelled on the plan as the Weyrs and Hermione's memories of the books that she had last read the summer before she started at Hogwarts.

The caverns in the mediveterinnary enclosures were several stories high round a central large courtyard area that would have a retractable roof. This kinetic architectural feature when closed would have translucent light controlled surface that would help with the temperature control of the area. Climate control using automated systems had been a key part of the design to keep the buildings within a specified temperature band during the different seasons. The use of environmental controls like the lighting, windows and the geothermal principles such as heat pump were all part of environmental plan that aimed to make the reserve a symbiotic carbon neutral facility. There were many new features like the reed beds for waste water purification recycling process that were mixed with older innovation technologies such as the hypercast floor. Between muggle technological advances and magical techniques the reserve was going to have 5 star luxury for its dragon patients in the weyrs but utilise the by-products of the weyrs to help fuel other parts of the reserve facilities where possible.

The smallest apartments for staff were two bedrooms, three reception rooms, kitchen and a separate utility storage room. The reality is much of the year the staff could not leave the reserve and so Brendon Heatherwick had ensured that they would have space for personal visitors. The design also acknowledged that many had an academic research area and would need a study/library facility. This room could be used as an additional bedroom for those who had children if those who were allocated the apartment needed the additional space. There would be no concerns about thin walls between neighbours as part of the design was to use rock walls that would be at least one foot wide. The man had even taken on the need to have high security measures in place. Within the design there were muggle and magical security initiatives. The man had called upon the goblin nation to discuss the options available for this specific building project and thanks to Brendon's longstanding working relationship with Goblin nation there would be the top of the range security implementation.

The progress of the mining was amazing to Hermione when she walked around the site each afternoon. The young witch made sure that she visited with Gornurk each day. The pair of them would inspect the works together and then she would have afternoon tea with him and some of the goblin crew. It became normal to see mixed crews happily munching on Molly Weasley's cooking.

The standard fare for lunch for the crews who could not get into the canteen would be one of Molly's wonderful traditional Cornish pasties. These were not those petite shaped things that you find in many bakeries. No these were honest to goodness traditional pasties that had a meat filling in one half and a sweet filling in the other. The miners appreciated and when asked about her recipe she explained it had been past down in the family. It seemed that the Prewitts had something to do with Cornish tin industry and the thus had a wealth of hearty luncheon recipes. When talking to the Goblins who had taken to the pasty idea with great delight Molly found that there were some who were missing goblin style spicing. As a result the woman had produced a trial batch of mini extra spiced pasties and brought them into the goblin tent at the end of the dayshift.

It was like a horde of locusts and Bill received even more complements on having a wonderful cook for his mother. Fleur his wife was not so happy about the situation as Molly was eclipsing her with the goblin nation and she was an employee of the bank. She was the part time employee with one child who was about to go on maternity leave with her second child, how dare her mother in law side line her with her work colleagues.

Fleur during her courtship of Bill had used her family recipes to entice the curse breaker to speak to her and bribe his work colleagues for information so she could accidently meet up with him. Her culinary expertise and social standing with the Goblin nation was being challenged. Even though she was heavily pregnant with the next Weasley Grandchild the French witch felt insulted. It was now a culinary war. Those within the Weasley family who knew that Fleur's knickers were in a twist like the twins didn't do anything to calm the tension down between the two witches but rather poured oil on the fire. They were most certainly reaping the benefits of the bake off between the two women. It was very true that the way to Weasley male heart was through his stomach.

o0o0o

Lavender Brown had returned to London and her workplace after spending the Litha weekend at the reserve. Hermione had been most relieved to see her go, as she would not up with the tacky woman's misguided attempts to put her down. When Ron had kissed her during the Battle of Hogwarts she had been revolted. Afterwards she had to break it to him that she didn't love him in that manner. Hermione's earlier attraction in the first year had a crush with Charlie since she met him during the World Cup in her fourth year. She had acted upon that attraction at the Litha three years ago and she had known since then it wasn't just a crush but she really did have something for the man. Coming here to the reserve for the summer had only proved to herself how much she admired his quite strength, steady determination, bright intelligence, quick wit and affable charm. She knew she loved him now all she needed to do was step up and make a move with the man

Crash went the glass. "Ouch!" Somehow the pair of them had collided and Severus Snape had dropped the glass containers which he had just finished washing and drying while Hermione had been daydreaming about Charlie.

"I am so sorry Hermione. Hold still and I will triage your wound," he advised her.

"We will have to go out of the lab so I can heal this for you as we can not do any magic round the current brews. I also want to check that I have got all the glass out of the wound."

Professor Severus Snape felt like an absolute heel the whole time he was 'inspecting' Hermione Granger's hand wound on the front lawn of the administration building. He had used his heightened situational awareness against the young witch and created the accident so he could take a sample of her blood. As he inspected the wound he had used his body to shelter his actions from her and took a plastic vial of her blood. The slight of hand had ensured that it had slipped into his pocket when he had retrieved a soothing balm he had for her recently repaired skin. He would test the vial that evening in his tent using both magical and muggle methods. The muggle DNA test with a magical analysis would confirm if she had a matching profile type to his wife. The next twenty four hours he was dancing on his nerves waiting for the sequencing to process.

Damn! There was no doubt now it was no longer a theoretic problem. Hermione Jean Granger was their Veela. Looking at his large research file the Professor had undertaken genome sequencing comparisons between the three known species sample groups of the creature so he had a specific points for cross comparison analysis for the young witch's sample. Shite! It really looked like she was an Asiatic Veela. The heritage potion using three drops of her blood confirmed his other suspicion that she had initiated a bond with one Charles Arthur Septimus Weasley.

When Remus returned from his day in the field with the handlers to his family tent he had a message waiting for him. Severus had written it in code and ensured that only Remus could open the sealed note. Mia was the missing bonded Veela. Teddy unfortunately caught his father turning the tent lounge area blue when he raced into greet him and tell him about his adventures with Victorie during the day. Teddy having the same addition of his father for chocolate had no trouble at all dobbing his daddy into mummy. Naughty words meant money in the naughty word piggy bank savings for yummy honey dukes chocolate.

Tonks came in to the tent catching up with her son to hear that Daddy needed to make a considerable donation to the piggy bank. Looking at her Husband she knew it was serious.

"Remus I take it the bad words were in response to Severus' note and his findings?" she asked looking at him sitting slumped in a chair letting Teddy climb all over him. He was looking how he did not long after the loss of his best friend Sirius. He was haggard, drawn and she could have sworn he had aged considerably since this morning.

"The results have confirmed that she is the missing one. Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked her.

After taking off her light summer weight fleece Tonks sat on the chair arm to hug her husband around their hyperactive cub. "We will work it out together. We will figure it out".

o0o0o

Once having the high number of visitors on the reserve had become routine Charlie had time to think about Litha and the connection he felt for his young research student. Max had been on his case off and on teasing him about always watching the chit. They were almost through the initial build of the new administration areas and things were going at a great rate of progress. Charlie was supposedly in a meeting with Max to sort out the August rosters when in the middle of the scheduling process his second in command had shocked him.

"Charlie there would now problem if you went out with Girlie. She is interested in you. I can tell you have the call for her. Why are you ignoring your inherent nature?"

"What do you mean my call?" the taller man queried his second in command.

"Don't bull shit me Charlie! You have know you have the call and have previously admitted that it is why you are so good as a tamer reading the situation with various injured animals. You have feelings for the Girlie and I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you wanted to marry her, " he advised the man whom he had worked with for years.

Looking at the wide eyed expression on his face it was apparent that Charlie was stunned that Max had known the depth of his feelings towards Hermione. Max finished making notations on his paper draft of the proposed schedule. Looking up afterwards he saw that Charlie had not moved and seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Charlie let me give you a tip. You need to tell her you that you like her she isn't a mind reader. Don't forget to tell her about the call," the wiry dark haired man advised.

"But the call and tamer spouses is just myth isn't it?" the red head questioned. He was a little shaken he knew the call was why he was good with dragons but he didn't realise it had some affect on his personal relationships.

"Come off it Charlie. I have seen you work your way through a club full of willing witches and wizards. Haven't you twigged that your drive was fuelled thanks to the call? Don't tell me you have been that naïve?" snapped the gruff man. Looking at Charlie he could see that he was in shock. Max decided to act and left Charlie's office to retrieve his hidden medicinal bottle of rum from his desk. He also picked up two fresh mugs of coffee. Bring the hooch into the manager's office he handed the dosed coffee to Charlie.

"But I am confused. I had heavenly night at Litha years ago with a witch at Hogwarts. If I have the call to the point where it influences my personal relationships and have the supposed need to find my life mate you would think it was that witch."

Sitting quietly in the office the two men thought over the situation Charlie found himself in. The witch concerned was out in the field this week and Max had a dissertation meeting with her after dinner. After almost half an hour Max knuckled back down to sort out the roster. Charlie was still sitting in his chair looking even more confused as he remembered some of things he had got up to with the lithe witch.

Max had almost finished sorting out his staffing conflicts when suddenly Charlie sprang up from the chair. "What? Where are you going Charlie" he called after his friend. He had left the office at a great deal of knots. Max made some final notations on the schedule completing the task. He was looking round the office to see if there was anything he could do as a temporary job while he was waiting for Charlie to return when Charlie's patronus showed up. The gecko was always a shock but not really considering Charlie's love of the dragons. The link with the large reptile was at least useful unlike a former colleague who he knew had a Ukrainian Ironbelly patronus. Yes the great lumbering patronus of a dragon would scare most people if you used it to send a message. On his way out to join his boss in the Library Max returned his medicinal bottle to its hidey hole in his desk.

There in the administration block library Charlie had a young elf running ragged to get all the books that discussed the dragon call in dragon tamers.

"Sir," the young elf called Paltin bounced on his feet while holding an archive box tightly to his chest. After setting the books to once side that were not useful Charlie moved others to another part of the table to make some room. The books that were deemed relevant had been stacked keeping the relevant page marked by having the two books at a time inter locked with each other in a dovetailed fashion.

The elf had opened the archive box spreading out the contents weighing down papers using archive sand weights. After dealing with the no longer useful pile putting them into its reshelving trolley the elf known as Paltin spread the dovetailed books round the large map and light box table.

It seemed that the archive box was the raw data and draft research paper into the close interpersonal relationships of dragon tamers. Apparently the research author had died before he could finish the paper but reading the parchment it appeared that the myth about tamers with a strong call having a mate was true.

"It is amazing how much we have forgotten and how much we don't know about the animals we protect and research," commented Max as he reviewed the different sources on the table.

Charlie had perched on a stool with that surprised slapped by a fish look on his face.

"What? What now?" questioned Max.

"Umm I might have initiated a mating a couple of years ago during Litha just after the war," explained the flustered man.

"With Hermione" inquired Max now starting to sound like a protective father

"No I don't know her name," Charlie explained.

"Ok lets be logical what evidence do you have that you may have started a mating partnership? We will work through the evidence as Sherlock Holmes asserts 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'," advised Max.

"Paltin can you set up the pensive for us please" asked Charlie swallowing his nerves and personal discomfort.

"Max I am going to need a wizard's oath," advised the man who now had the flush of a blush across his face. He so wanted to crawl into the bottle of rum the man had in his desk. At least with this model of pensive he could silence and fast-forward through the memories that he didn't exactly want to share. While he may be known for being a bit of a flirt or player he hadn't had a lover since that night. He had gone out with the aim of hooking up to have some fun but each time he found that he wasn't in to any of the women or men who were throwing themselves at him. Charlie had become awfully familiar with Mrs De Palma and her five daughters, the finger sisters.

While Charlie was setting up the memory in the pensive so that certain components of the past remained private. He had turned down the sound, as he didn't want to share the words they had said to each other when he and the witch had made their offering to the Goddess that night. Looking at the initial interaction Max asked Charlie to pause the memory at a certain point.

The wait while the image was held in the point of time was killing Charlie. "Well what is Max?"

"Charlie I don't want to be the one to tell your mother but it is Hermione who approached you that night. You are going to loose your tackle when she realises that the Girlie was only 17 years old," explained the man.

"No it cant be Hermione, she doesn't even have a hint of normal look under those glamours," Charlie moaned and then realised that he could be in serious trouble here especially if he had initiated a tamer's mating with her. She would so hate him.

"Lets look at this logical Charlie. The witch advised you she knew you and your family. She knew of your role in the war. She glamoured her hair, voice and face. She didn't glamour her hands or her ears. Look at individual features and compare them to what you know about our Hermione here walking round the reserve. You know the muggles can get an ear imprint and use it as an identification mark like fingerprints.

Everyone's ear is different it is completely individual to that individual. Before DNA when they may not have finger print records to compare they would use the ear shape to be an indicator of who an individual actual was when trying to idenitify victims or criminals".

Max was in his academic instructor mode. He proceeded to zoom the stilled pensive image exploiting one of the observation spells frequently used on the reserve for herd and behaviour observations. Max's many years of observation of herds came to the fore as he pointed out the specific points that could be used for comparison. The conversation between the two had now become professional detachment with scientific observations for the rest of the pensive contents purely focusing on the identification of Charlie's Litha witch.

Charlie called upon Paltin to retrieve Max's bottle of rum and two mugs for them. When the elf returned with the bottle of rum he immediately poured himself a health tot before giving Max a slug of his own booze in his mug.

"Bugger me. It really is her," he said after recovering from his strong tot of rum.


	23. Dog Days

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Dog Days<strong>

The days of summer with all the visitors to the reserve were full of excitement. The excitement spilled over into the excitement of achieving a new a development. Even through the days were hot there was a chill settling over Hermione. Charlie had changed how he was acting round her it was unsettling. Hermione had talked to Max about the situation but all he said was to play it calm because the git would eventually pull his head out of his arse. It wasn't just Charlie who was acting strangely there were also others that were treating her differently. Severus and Remus were some of the others in the group of people who were treating Hermione differently. Tonks was a little off and Narcissa was completely baffling. After six weeks of Weasley chaos in the reserve she was sort of glad to see them go but at the same time sad.

Molly had tightly gripped her in one of her infamous bone crunching hugs just before they had left via portkey back to the Burrow. "Take care of yourself and make sure you keep safe child"

"I will I will" Hermione promised the woman. One of the reasons why she was glad to see Molly go was her repeated attempts to set her up with one of the younger dragon tamers.

Hermione had often taken refuge in her studies and the need to some work for the reserve. Max had accused her of hanging round him "like a bad smell, Girlie".

Charlie had worked with the Twins and Brendon Heatherwick to address some of the security problems found in the reserve. It had been useful to have the two deviant masterminds here so they could identify security holes. If there were a way round they would go out of their way to find it. It was thanks to their hard work that the capture of Mikel and Seth who were apparently regularly helping dragon poachers and others to pillage the reserve. Charlie was so glad when he handed them over to the Romanian authorities, as their prison would certainly be uncomfortable to say the least for the men. Seth as pretty boy was going to have issues and Charlie wasn't sorry not one iota.

When they had started moving into the newly constructed facilities it was a remarkable day in the history of the reserve. The mediwitches and mediveterinarian were in seventh heaven. The new hatchery and its facilities were drooled over by all the dragon tamers. The weyrs had new occupants and it appeared that the dragon inhabitants of the reserve were just as thrilled about their new accommodation as the rest of staff. The number of tents in the accommodation field was lessening on a daily basis as each of the new apartments was becoming occupied. Hermione found that there seemed to huge gaps round the camp as only the visitors, her own and a minimal number of tamers including Charlie and Max still resident within the tents. Pulling down the Remus and Tonk's tent after they had departed had been a sad moment for Hermione, as it made the desolation on the field even more apparent.

When Remus, Tonks and young Teddy had left two weeks earlier she had been concerned for the former werewolf. Hopefully going back to London and spending time with Sirius would help Remus. To Hermione, Remus seemed to be so sad and somewhat distracted with something. Time with Sirius should cheer him up and maybe what ever was worrying him could be discussed with his best friend.

Pulling down the rest of Weasley tents two weeks later was just as heart breaking for the young witch as she really didn't know how she was going to survive the next month or so while finished up her dissertation research. She was pushing herself to the bone between doing her scheduled fieldwork shifts, helping out in the build and her hours in the lab at other times. Hermione had felt extremely privileged to be one of the first brewers in the new workshop complex potion laboratories. Professor Snape had been heavily involved in the design and fit out of this potion laboratory and that also the one attached to the hospital wing for the reserve. The laboratories in the workshop area were really a complex of mini private style laboratories that came off a central area called the main laboratory. The side laboratories could be shut off to keep work under lock and key.

The workshop area was an area where all the different needs of the reserve could be addressed. There were many different crafting areas that included facilities just for metal, ceramic, and woodwork when not being used to address the needs of the reserve as a whole these creative workshop areas could be used to address the creative needs of individuals.

One of Hermione's favourite areas was in the greenhouse gardens off the workshop complex quadrangle. Here she could sit and enjoy the calm of the space. She had helped to plant out the medicinal garden and she like unwinding caring for the young plants. It was a week after the Weasley's had left when Charlie approached her in the gardens.

"Hello" was all of the greeting he could get out of his mouth. Gods he was nervous.

"Hi" was Hermione's response with one of her brilliant smiles that warmed his heart.

"You seem to be doing a good job here," he commented observing her weeding. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"Well I have just finished this bed so we just have to deposit the remnants here in the hot composting bin. I have to do some seed planting in the nursery so you can help me there". The two spent time just doing a chore. Each day whenever Charlie had a chance he would find her and spend an hour with her helping her with what ever she was doing. The discussions were always gentle light hearted. It was totally different from his behaviour while his family was here.

Speaking to Max about the change in Charlie's behaviour she got the gruff comment, "Well what yah complaining out. He seems to have pulled his head out of his arse just enjoy it. Girlie you are over complicating things. If you screw his head up I will hunt you down. Just go with the flow."

So following the sage advise of her dissertation supervisor she did just go with the moment. Hermione enjoyed her time with Charlie each day when he would come and find her to help her out with her chores. There were frequently in each others company and worked together to finish off tasks within the building project.

On kitchen duty with Marie the woman commented on the relationship she had with Charlie. "So you are sleeping with him! Is he good for you?" was the inquiry.

"I am not sleeping with him but we are just good friends," Hermione explained. The overheard conversation flew through the gossip channels of the reserve and actually helped reduce some of the tension that had built up within the reserve staff members. There were some concerns that this live wire of a witch was a hit, burn and run witch. Charlie had worked with many of the staff for years and thus there was there was a little bit of protective streak amongst them in regards to their single staff members. Outsiders took a while to be accepted into the fold of the reserve core staff and while Hermione had done much for the Reserve she was still an outsider, as everyone clearly knew that she would be returning to university come October.

One afternoon Gornurk and Hermione were having a walk round the new complex identifying a snag list for fixing. They were round the latest parts to be tunnelled, which were being fitted out, the new administration library archive area. While undertaking the inspection Gornurk caught Hermione watching Charlie and Max installing shelving.

"He is a good mate for you, he completes you. He will always protect you," the goblin administrator advised her.

It was startling for Hermione who replied "We are just good friends". The continued on moving to another section of the complex and it was when they stoped to watch a Bitten fishing in the reed bed when the goblin grasped both Hermione's hands and looked into her startled face.

"Your creature and his have bound you to each other. You are an agent of change with your presence Hermione you change the magical world. You have already started the change with the elves other creatures are starting to benefit from your aura," was the gravelly advice from her Goblin friend, Gornurk.

"I am a muggle born witch I don't have a creature inheritance it existence would of appeared during my magical maturity," Hermione stated in a fairly uncertain tone.

"You have blood bonded with him he has marked you in the same manner as well. Your creature aspects are calling to each other. It is getting stronger. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape both know of you inheritance and you link with the dragon tamer. He has a strong dragon call. He wants you but is afraid. Like yourself he has commitment issues," stated Gornurk before guiding Hermione to a nearby bench seat.

Was that why Remus was so sad because of my creature? What am I if I make him sad? It didn't take her very long to link the dots together. "Gornurk am I the missing Veela they are looking for?"

"Well you are not exactly missing are you Miss Mia. But you are a very very rare and special creature," he advised her.

"But I don't look anything like Narcissa or Draco" she spluttered at him. "I am nothing like Blasé so how can I be a Veela".

"You are also absolutely nothing like the Minister either. I am just a goblin but you should speak to Professor Snape about this matter. But know this you have bonded to your mate and he has bonded to you. It is written in the stars. You are fated for each other," he explained to his human friend.

During his time on the site he had seen Hermione tame the phalanx of goblins who were here on the site to do the mining and most of construction for the new reserve complex. Hermione Granger the muggle born witch had won the grumpy goblins over. They respected her based on her respect for them. Hermione's interaction with the elves had spilled over into the phalanx. She was known as Miss Mia and woe betide anyone who her threatened her cause there would be blades raised quickly in her defence.

Hermione missed dinner that evening and she even missed her scheduled appointment with Max to review her current chapter of her dissertation. Max looked round for her and had no joy just as he was heading towards the tents he ran into Charlie. The pair of men agreed to divide their search. Max headed off to the old administration block while Charlie walked up the hill to Hermione's tent. Ziggy her estate manager house elf answered the knock. Apparently none of the elves had seen her since her shift in the afternoon. Seeing the concern on Charlie's face he advised the dragon tamer that he would pop to her. It wasn't long before Ziggy returned to advise that she was sitting watching the stars rise up in the marsh areas.

When Charlie reached her Hermione was currently watching the Starlings start their swam dance. The waves of the large flock of birds twisting and turning in synchronisation with the sound of the wings making a murmur was one of those things that Charlie most enjoyed about living on the reserve. He got to see these spectacular beauties of nature each and every day.

Ziggy had been the one who had popped Charlie to where Hermione was nodded at the pair before disappearing off to inform Max that Charlie had found her. Hermione was sitting facing westerly so she could observe the sun set through the marshlands seeing the last rays of light reflecting on the water.

"Hello Charlie," she said. So she knew he was there watching her.

He asked her, "Are you ok?" coming to sit beside her on her bench. Stretching out his long the dragon tamer was playing a waiting game with Hermione. She was a wild creature who was likely to startle easily. He lent against the back of the bench so that could be comfortably focused upon her. Carefully he reached forward and took her small delicte left hand in his work roughened hand.

She turned her intensely beautiful eyes up to Charlie's blue eyes while gently squeezing back on his hand before taking a deep breath. _It must be something bad if she had to gather the courage to tell me thought Charlie_. He had thought we had become closer friends during her stay at the reserve. Charlie had been hoping when everything had settled down after his family's invasion of the reserve for six weeks that the pair of them could explore becoming more than just good friends. Now here Hermione was with bad news and poor Charlie was gearing himself up to take it. What ever it was he would work through it and hopefully he would still have Hermione as a good friend at the end of the situation.

Hermione's delicious pink tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth the swipe her lips with moisture. "Gornurk told me something this afternoon and it concerns the both of us. Please Charlie I didn't know I am so Sorry" she advised him. All the while the salty clear crystals of her tears dripped down on to her cheeks. Charlie pulled out his handkerchief and gentle wiped her tears.

"Ssh it can't be that bad. Just tell me what Gornurk said sweetheart, " implored Charlie.

Charlie felt his attempts at trying to sooth her just made her cry more. He had at least managed to get her into his arms but currently her face was making a soggy imprint into his shirt and chest. Charlie just sat there all the while gently rubbing soothing circles on her back. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know what was causing her angst this evening except she kept appologising to him.

Finally she quietened and ooking down at her face Charlie could see her eyes looking in wonder up at him. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he reassured her again. "Sweet heart Hermione can tell me anything I am not a fair weather friend. Please tell me what has you so upset?" he asked.

"Gornurk informed me that" and then she paused Charlie was sure she could hear his heartbeat racing due to his nervousness. "Gornurk said we have bonded. You and I have intiated a bond," she explained.

"Apparently we both have creature inheritances and they have bonded to each other. I am your missing veela Charlie and I apparently bonded with you at Litha 1996" Hermione told Charlie. He was stunned and she turned and bent her face back into his chest. She was hiding from him again due to the amount of embarrisment she had. Charlie could see the red of her blush even though it was now no longer dusk but rather the dark of night. Charlie just thaught she was just so damn kissable.

At that point the man who had been patiently waiting for her to declare some emotions for him more than friendship decided that he would give in to his desires and proceeded to kiss her soundly.

When they came up for air after almost causing self induced hypoxia she spluttered out, "But Charlie I have trapped you. If you don't accept my mating I will die and you are too honourable a person to let me die. I have taken your free will," moaned Hermione.

"If it was disagreeable with me Hermione I wouldn't have kissed you. Hermione I like you a lot, I like you more than a lot," he declared to her. Charlie gentle lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes before saying, "I have a confession of my own. If you were my Litha witch after the Battle of Hogwarts who worshiped the mother and gave me the outstandingly honourable gift of her virginity, I think I initiated a bondmateship with you thanks to my dragon call". Charlie told her his confenssion while placing gentle chaste soft kisses to her temple and nudging down to her left ear all the while his right hand continued to rub her back in soothing circles.

"Charlie are you sure I haven't trapped you?" Hermione questioned Charlie again to make sure that he truly believed that she hadnt trapped him.

"Hermione are you sure that I have not trapped you?" Charlie countered back at the younger witch not receiving an answer. It was a quiet lull while they both looked out on the marshland night. Very quietly with his lips close to her ear Charlie asked,"Will you do me the honour of being my lifemate?"

"I like you a lot too Charlie. Do you really want me? I am not beautiful. I am a boring bookworm" explained Hermione expressing her doubts.

Charlie stopped Hermione's negative statements by proceeding to kiss her soundly. "Does that answer you Hermione? You are my beautiful bookworm who makes my heart flutter when she enters a room. Whose tear stained face makes me sad. Her beautiful smile lights up my world. Will you make this lonely man happy by being my life mate and letting me see you wake each morning in my arms?" he asked her all the while his heart was racing with the nervous man.

"Yes," was the watery reply from the young witch. She reached up to run her hand through his hair while tucking a wayward strand behind his ear so she could look closely into his intensely blue eyes. "Yes Charles Arthur Septimus Weasley I will become your life mate" she confirmed to him before kissing him assuredly back sealing her pledge.

The pair of them sat there for considerable length of time. Hermione listened to the night and Charlie's calming heart beat. Charlie just enjoyed the comfort of her being in his arms after so long alone. Charlie could not believe that he would no longer be alone he had a chance at a future like that he had been dreaming of and wishing for. Eventually when Charlie noticed her drowsiness he encouraged her to stand and walk back to their tents. When the reached her tent Charlie called upon Ziggy asking the elf to ensure that Hermione reached her bed safely.

Walking over to his own tent Charlie discovered that he had a visitor sitting in the darkness under his front door flysheet waiting for him. There in the shadows was his friend Max. Charlie invited the man into his tent as he could see that he wanted to have serious words to say to him.

"So is this were you are going to give me the big brother chat?" inquired Charlie while he poured them both a glass of firewhiskey.

"Nope. This is where I am warning you not to play lightly with the witch she is protected by the goblins. Gornurk would have no trouble in gutting you and keeping your ball bag for a change purse. Half the phalanx are in love with Miss Mia and they all have trusty razor sharp blades who if they thought her honour was being impinged would draw them in a second to defend her," explained Max taking the drink and taking a sip.

"You forgot about all the members of the Order of Phoenix, all the former werewolves, the elves, my family and let us not forget her best friend my brother-in-law Harry Potter killer of the Dark Lord," Charlie said while counting of the different groups who would have his hide if he hurt her. Hermione certainly had some powerful friends.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Max giving Charlie his number one don't muck me about stare. It was clearly evident to the dragon tamer that he needed to give Max a clear answer.

"I don't know we haven't exactly talked about it much as we only both just acknowledged that we had both initiated a bond on that night. Me with the dragon call and her apparently she has some veela blood in her. So I don't rightly know what we are going to do. She will have to finish her degree. The first thing I think is getting her to stay an extra month of the summer before the start of university," explained Charlie expressing his initial thoughts using Max as a sounding board to review and disguard his ideas.

The two men talked for a long while and it was in the early hours of the morning when Max returned to his own tent.


	24. Talking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Talking<strong>

Hermione was up early the next morning but instead of going for a jog she was sitting at her large table and reviewing her options of where she was going in her life. She had made a commitment to Charlie last night and now that they both acknowledged the initial development of a bond they had to work out the who's, the where's, the how's and the what's to make it work in their circumstances. It was all well and good to agree to a life mate relationship. Hermione need the time this morning now that she had some sleep under her belt and recharge her run down batteries. She needed to make some decisions in preparation for her negotiations with Charlie about how they were going to proceed with this relationship. They had to negotiate the complexities of their different creature inheritances and they only way they were going to have a solution was if they talked it out. Using reason and compromise to make some decisions.

There were some key areas where Hermione was not prepared to bend, for example she was going to finish her degree. Hermione was very willing to be based here in Romania since there was no way she was going to move Charlie off his beloved reserve not when he just got the manager's position. She loved the community here on the reserve and was very happy to be out of the limelight of London. Hermione knew she could undertake a second postgraduate degree based here on the reserve.

Workwise for Hermione there were many things on the reserve she could do and she had the opportunity to fiddle in more than one area. Hermione could undertake a mixture of roles so she had enough to keep her occupied and she could still do some work on the side for the Department of Mysteries. Hermione may not be doing much fieldwork as a Shade but she could undertake research on the behalf of the Department. Hermione knew she could be a part time Shade but somehow she didn't think she would like to leave the reserve very frequently.

The list of ideas was running through her super powered brain faster than the speed of light. Being Hermione she quickly started a list of things to do that had many items on it including finding out what Professor Snape knew, speaking to Remus and most importantly taking the time to speak to Charlie. They needed to work out the dynamics of their relationship and how they were going to advise their friends and family of the new status aspect of their friendship.

There was a knock on her front door pole of her tent. Hermione stood up and answered to find it was not just Charlie but also Max. After inviting the pair of them into her reception rooms while she proceeded to put the kettle on so she could make a coffee press of fresh roasted ground coffee for them all.

The greeting between Hermione and Charlie was very nervous until Charlie kissed her on her cheek. "He knows love that we started a bond he will help us both," Charlie explained whispering this information into her ear.

"Oi enough sweet nothings it is too early in the morning for me to get the hose out Girlie" complained Max.

Hermione giggled at his terminology but was relieved to see a calm gentle smile on Max's face. "Get the coffee lass we need it so we can get down to brass tacks" he informed her waving her back into her kitchenette area. Max made himself comfortable in one of her lounge chairs.

It wasn't long before Hermione's kettle boiled and she brought out a tray with her large cafetière on it along with the required mugs and accutrements. Hermione settled the tray on the coffee table and after serving up everyone's morning starter fluid she was very happy to sit nestled into the side of Charlie on her settee. Between the three of them they addressed where and how the couple were going to act in public on the reserve. At this stage neither Hermione nor Charlie wanted public scrutiny over their relationship. They were not even going to inform Molly or his brothers. She was not going to tell her best friends either as they both wanted to be more settled before coming out as a courting couple. They both agreed that they didn't believe they needed to share anything about their creature inheritances with anyone else. It was strictly a need to know and they were going to make sure they muzzled those whom they deemed didn't need to know.

Max had done some further reading in the archives and he had identified some issues that they needed to consider due to Charlie's dragon call. His possessiveness was a match of the Veela so when they finalised the bond they wouldn't be able to leave each other for very long. It had been a little embarrassing for Hermione when Max had matter a factually advised that they limited or ceased their current sexual activity as it could bring on the final bonding faster. Between the coffee and croissants Max asked the pair pertinent questions he also let slip he had done some research in the reserve administration block library on her creature as well as in his own personal reference library.

"You don't have a lot of time Hermione to finalise the bond your Veela will need you two to commit to each other before you turn 22. You turn 21 this year don't you," and when she confirmed this fact Max continued on. "You will weaken and get very weak in the months before your birthday it could be questionable if you even make that date before making the journey to the next world if you haven't finished the bonding," explained Max. There were more personal details under discussion that given his flat un-emotive no nonsense manner made it easy for Hermione to ask for clarification or further information. If it had been with someone like Madam Pomfrey Hermione doubted that she would have been able to participate in the conversation.

Beside the calm technical theoretical discussion of a personal physical and emotional relationship Max was also there to witness their first relationship spat when Hermione said a very firm No to extending her stay on the reserve for the rest of the Summer holidays. "I can't Charlie. I have commitments in London I have to go to work. I can't be a lazy student all the time. I can't let my boss down I need to work my appointed days it cannot be rescheduled others need me to be there in London on those specific days," she explained but didn't tell him where she worked.

"We need to stay together to allow the bond to progress," snapped Charlie who could not understand why she was being so pig headed.

"Charles Arthur Septimus Weasley according to you we initiated a bond at Litha four years ago so don't get your robes in a twist. You have commitments, I have commitments, let us honour them," was the mild rebuke. Charlie looked at Hermione and saw that there was no way she was going to back down. She had called him all four of his names and she had even used the most formal version of his first name. Time to accept the line drawn in the hot sand.

He couldn't even stay angry with her refusal to change her plans, as she was just too damn cute with her eyes and hair sparking with her anger. She had taken the tray into the kitchenette and now Hermione was standing near the settee with her hands on her hips in that classic pose of feminine aggressive displeasure. With the strong upper body developed from his years of dragon taming Charlie Weasley picked up his intended life mate, pulled her down on to his lap and kissed her soundly.

"Well that was quick and now she can't think cause you have kissed the sense out of her Weasley," commented Max, as he walked to place his mug in the kitchenette sink, which resulted in a flick of a small fireball at his backside. He wasn't sure which one of the two was responsible but he was laying bets on the Girlie.

After applying a cooling charm to his arse the older dragon tamer bossed the two from the settee to her table desk so they could do some long term planning for the reserve and the stages of their final bonding. Max had called on Ziggy's help with planning the organisation of the next twelve months including marking down the key dates into all their diaries.

o0o0o

When Hermione left for London it was a desolate moment for Charlie as he was going to miss her so much. They had become closer, more emotionally intimate in her last couple of weeks but based on what they had found in the archive about dragon tamers close interpersonal relationship file they had followed Max's guidance to proceeding towards full intimacy they had to many things to finish up separately before finalising the bond. There were also the unknown factors of Hermione's veela nature. Although Charlie had spoken to the Asiatic couple they needed the advice of someone like Professor Snape but he had left the reserve weeks ago.

Charlie had helped her to drop her tent and pack it away in her large navy rucksack. Her computer and other electronic devices were all in her daypack. He kept marvelling at how beautiful she was with her hair tied back in a braid. There were wisps of her curls that escaped from the bindings to frame her face. Hermione shrunk her large rucksack and placed it in her pocket. Holding Charlie's hand they walked slowly down to the old canteen where she would eat her last breakfast on the Reserve for a number of weeks.

At the breakfast there were good byes to new friends and many appeared to be truly sad to see the muggle born witch leave the reserve. The goblin phalanx presented Hermione with a medallion of their phalanx insignia, the golden eagle. She put it on straight away and instantly felt the magicks laid upon it crafted within the design. Hermione then worked her way through the phalanx hugging and kissing each goblin.

Gornurk watched her in wonderment; she really saw no difference between anyone. He was not the only observer watching the scene who could not believe the gentle grace of the witch. She was an honest and loyal friend who would defend and protect those she believed needed her magicks.

Lexie and Maire gave Hermione a gift that they advised her she should open privately when she got the chance. It was a beautiful delicate hand embroidered ensemble. The workmanship was incredible thought Hermione when she got a quiet moment to look at this gift before slipping it into her daypack. It was largest parcel she received that morning there were many small tokens for her to remind her of her time on the reserve.

After breakfast Max stood up and started off a small presentation ceremony for her as the master of ceremony. First there was Mitch who had been on early morning breakfast duty with her presented her with the Sunshine Susan Survivors Award. There was much laughter at this award as the man was not known for a sunny disposition in the morning was giving her an award for putting up with both the Sunshine Susan's amongst the staff and grumpies like himself. Hermione awarded him with a small thank you kiss to the cheek. Even then she knew that Charlie's call had flared up.

Max called upon the next award presentation it was Marie who gave Hermione the "Out bossing the two most bossy gits" award. Lexie was not to be out done by her partner awarded Hermione the 'Obsessive Compulsive Bookworm award' commenting that, "without her supreme dedication to order and cleanliness we would not have our new reserve facilities so we truly truly thank you for coming part of our lives here on the Romanian Dragon Reserve".

This last award was applauded loudly and with great merriment. Max then stood and called her back to the mini stage at one end of the canteen. "I hereby present you with your initial dragon competency certification. When you are ready I would willingly take you on as my apprentice".

After taking the scroll from the man while shaking his hand Hermione looked back up at Max when he advised her about the apprenticeship. "Really you mean it" she queried him.

"Really I mean it, Girlie," snapped the gruff man only to find himself trapped in a bone crushing hug. She had definitely learned that skill from Molly Weasley.

She slipped the rest of the awards and trinkets into her day pack and after a final round of goodbyes to everyone Hermione walked with Charlie to the apparation point for the Reserve Entrance. On that walk Charlie watched Hermione struggle to contain her tears he already hurt in the chest at the thought of her leaving him but she needed to finish up this last year of university. Max had given her month to send her final draft through to him so he could review it and then return it back to her for corrections. All going well it would be in during the first month of University so Hermione would have more time to focus on the other modules and the development of her personal relationship with Charlie.

In the end Charlie wiped her damp cheeks with his handkerchief when they reached the new apparation point at the front gate of the reserve. Even now the landscape was changing thanks to her involvement in the redevelopment of the reserve. The new hotel facility was being built here at entrance to the reserve.

There was a new visitor centre for those who wanted to come for the day and the reception area for the hotel. The reserve's guest rooms were self contained apartments that where carefully spaced round the new troglodyte facility. At no time there would be more than twenty guests as there was only 10 rooms. The elves that had done their training with Hermione were going to be some of the first employees of the Eco hotel splitting their time between the hotel, finishing the reserve redevelopment and their passion for dragons. The reserve was already displaying its proud credentials of being an EPOS supporting employer.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked Hermione watching her expressive cinnamon brown eyes.

"Not really but the sooner I go the sooner I will be able to come back to you," she advised him giving him a gentle kiss.

Charlie was holding Hermione close so he could kiss her again did so before slide along apparating her to the Romanian Ministry of Magic. Hermione was able to clear the country with a considerable amount of ease when compared to the hassle she had endured when she arrived. Due to Charlie's status as the Manager of the Romanian Dragon Reserve they were willing to let him stay with Hermione while she waited in the transit lounge for her portkey departure time. The two of them sat companionably in a loose embrace on one of the settees scattered round the departure hall.

When she was called for her scheduled portkey both of them had moist damp eyes and a little bit of a snivel. Hermione gave Charlie one last kiss before grasping the portkey that whisked her away to London.

There in London Hermione was met by Tonks who then flooed with Hermione back to her house. Teddy today was at Grandmother Andy's, so the two women had plenty of time to talk about the recent changes. As per the Shade code not many knew of the operatives or the identity of the operatives. Her was a junior Shade reporting to her Commander or Department of Mysteries supervisor. It would be very surprising to many to find out that Auror Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was a free lance Unspeakable, a shadow, a shade. How can a clumsy witch like her even do the job as an Auror? Even former Aurors like Kingsley Shacklebolt did not know of either womans' status with the Unspeakables.

Hermione had been recruited by the Department of Mysteries when she had been only 13 years old but it was felt that it was the best way to ensure that the Department had information about young Harry Potter and what was going on in Hogwarts. To say that the Department of Mysteries had a love hate relationship with Albus Dumbledore would be fairly true. The Head of the Department the Falcon really didn't like the man. He believed that Dumbledore kept to many secrets and blamed him for unnecassary deaths. The official face of the Department of Mysteries Gawain Robards was more known as Auror but he represented the department in interdepartmental meetings within the Ministry. The Falcon would always be hidden like so many operatives of the department.

During her time with Tonks, Hermione discussed the fact she and Charlie had started a bond. "I know you and Remus knew we had a initiated a bond due to our individual creature inheritances. Why didn't you tell me I was a Veela?" the hurt young woman asked her mentor.

"We weren't sure. We only found during the stay in Romania. We had to do something we didn't like to confirm this fact. It hurt Remus that we were hiding this fact from you and he didn't like the shenanigans we had to get up to do the confirmation. It was against his honest Gryffindor nature. He felt like he was betraying you and as he views you as part of his pack," explained Tonks. She went onto to explain that Severus Snape was involved in the deception and had been a key player in the whole scenario taking her blood for the sampling to prove or disprove the suspicion that she was the missing Veela.

"So what are they going to do now, report me to the order, out me to the Ministry" Hermione asked terrified of being identified and becoming a public figure. Hermione was realistic in that she knew that the Ministry would try to use her for their public approval rating. Kingsley even though he was an Order Member was still a politician and she knew she could be thrown under a bus if it got him the votes he needed to get his policies through the Wizengamot or re-elected.

"No I pulled the Department of Mysteries card. I have oaths protecting you from both Narcissa and Severus Snape and of course my Remy. I have only informed the Falcon of your status and he will meet with you later in the week. I have Severus and Cissy coming to dinner tonight so if you stay tonight you can get a full accounting from all of them. I have made up a room for you. Teddy is excited to see you. Please stay with us for a couple of days".

o0o0o

There was tension in the Lupin household when Remus came home. Teddy was playing with his Aunt Hermione. The first words out of the man's mouth was, "I am sorry. I felt and still feel like an absolute heel. We have been wrestling about how to tell you. It was a relief to hear that you know. We won't talk about it now but I am so relieved".

Seeing how contrite he was Hermione put down Teddy who complained and gave Remus a bone crushing hug. "You are forgiven but next time Remus talk to me first. I expect you to keep the details quite. I will need your wizard's oath. No informing the ministry, or the order about my creature inheritance.

During dinner that night after Teddy had been put to bed Hermione apprised the four of her news. She and Charlie would be courting and planned to make their relationship official in the eyes of the ministry and general public next year. For their penance Hermione wanted the Snapes and the Lupins to help run interference and organise the official celebration at the reserve. She got her wizards and witches oaths from all four of them. She was not going to be outed to either Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries Falcon would keep her status quiet and just get Gawain Robards to handle the internal flack after writing the internal memo that announced that they had found the missing Veela and the pertinent facts that she was bonded so everyone could all go to blazes.


	25. Fallout

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Fallout<strong>

Hermione met with the Falcon who was the current head of the Department of Mysteries. This Unspeakable was only known by his call name and he didn't attend many functions with the rest of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was in her Unspeakable robes and while she was in the department she was known as the White Mouse. As the Mouse she presented all the information that had been gathered and collated by Professor Snape. Including the DNA sequencing of her Veela heritage and the suspicion that she was an Asiatic Veela.

Due to her rarity it was agreed that she should continue to maintain her anonymity by not registering with the Ministry of Magic as a Veela. Hermione had come prepared to her appointment with the Falcon armed with the legal statues confirming that forcing her to register her creature heritage was breaching her privacy and human rights. She had found a number of old pure blood statues to support her argument.

Talking to the Falcon about her mating she explained that she may also be mate called to Charlie Weasley even if she wasn't the Veela thanks to the strength of his dragon call as a Senior dragon tamer. It was a little embarrassing talking to the man who was her superior of many years about these personal details but since they were both robed and hooded Hermione felt protected by the garments. It was also helpful that the Falcon gave off the Auror of a well loved family medical practitioner or confidant.

When they discussed the fact that the Order of Phoenix was trying to identify her the Falcon had laughed a rich hearty laugh explaining that it would get on Albus' goat when he didn't know who she was and expressed that would be a good for the Headmaster's soul not to know everything.

Given her new situation and the status of Hermione in the magical community there was a frank review of Charlie and Hermione's plans about how they would disclose their relationship to their family and friends as well as the general public. The Falcon suggested some tweaks to the plan, as he seemed to know all the key players very well. The Falcon played devils advocate and questioned Hermione closely.

One of the reasons why Hermione had a scheduled meeting with the Falcon was for her annual review that included life coaching. The Department of Mysteries was keen to get the best out of their operatives and with a young freelance operative with such potential the would be support so she could achieve the potential she demonstrated. Due to the development of a life mate relationship even without the creature inheritance the Unspeakables would be discussing how they could continue to their association with the witch. With the plans for Hermione to move to the Romanian Reserve after she completed the final exams for her undergraduate degree the pair of them came up with a list of options for Hermione's future work for the department.

The Falcon informed Hermione as part of her review that she would be receiving a commendation for her research work on the reserve in the administration. Thanks to this work she had provided exceptional evidence of the previous managers lining their own pockets while also discovering the archive files that include the missing goblin account. The malfeasance evidence had let to more discoveries of similar behaviour by London based Ministry of Magic employees. As a result of the feather dusting evidence the DMLE and a unit from the Department of Mysteries were currently having fun in cleaning out the carpetbaggers within the Ministry of Magic.

One of the outcomes of her annual reviews was that Hermione would continue as a freelance Shade who mostly undertook research for the department. She would receive additional funding to support the research into the different subspecies of Veela that would enable Hermione to pay Professor Snape for his time and analytical skills to undertake DNA sequencing of other veela candidates if they gave permission.

As per usual for the summer break Hermione was put through a short sharp fitness refresher course under compressed time within the unspeakable fitness suites. In the space of one short working week Hermione had received two full months of fitness training. The Medical Officer for the Unspeakables had supervised the physical pounding and Hermione was declared operational fit just in time to help participate in the DMLE physical fitness assessments for the Aurors.

o0o0o

Monday morning rolled round for Ron and Harry much to their chagrin it was their annual fitness review. When they came into the Auror training gymnasium they saw Tonks wearing her most Slytherin eat me smirk on her face. It didn't look good when Training Officer Auror Tonks Lupin had that smirk on her face. Those in the know knew it meant pain and lots of it for the recruits and those current Aurors who were being assessed by the DMLE Academy instructors.

Looking round the room and seeing who was present for the assessment process in the gymnasium Ron opened his mouth and made the appraisal, "at least that Unspeakable the White Mouse isn't here to beat the shit out of me again this year".

Replying to this comment Harry groaned. "Speak of the devil there is the White Mouse," Harry observed as he watched the small Unspeakable walk into the room. "You jinxed us mate."

Ron was in the receipt of a few dead arms from his colleagues for his jinxing of their assessment session. Harry Potter himself was trying to stay well out of it already knowing that he was going to be made to pay for Ron's tracklessness. For some reason he always paid for Ron's big mouth.

The comment had not gone unheard by many of those observing the training mats as the Unspeakable called the White Mouse had a reputation as someone who was notorious for handling beefy Aurors their arses with the greatest of ease. This Unspeakable was young petite female and it was known that you were stupid to comment on her gender when sparing with her as she would make you pay for bring the topic up. You were digging your own grave, as she was even tougher if not meaner on those she was sparing with if they made some comment on her gender or size. Basically if you blinked the wrong way at her you paid. She was legendary amongst the trainees and many of the older Auror's had tails to tell of her exploits in the gymnasium. Her legend was passed down from one recruit class to the next within the Academy for almost the last 10 years.

What the White Mouse really looked like was unknown as when she wore a disguise that covered her features and many were sure she was using polyjuice for her time in the gym. But others countered but she didn't drink anything but clear water so she could not be using polyjuice. Her hair was always covered along with her face in an almost ninja like headdress. When she drank from a water bottle she always used a straw that meant that no one had a clear look at her lips or lower face. Only her eyes and the bridge of her nose was ever on display but who knew what her real eye colour was cause she always appeared to have pink coloured eyes that everyone knew to be physically impossible. Many assumed that she tinted her eyes to match Auror Tonks Lupin's hair as they often worked together as a team.

Today one group of recruits had talked their instructors into letting them observe this assessment process especially if this legend was going to be assessing two of the famous golden trio. In the observation balconies above the floor area there were others who had somehow heard that the Boy who lived was getting his annual Auror fitness assessment. Gawain Robarts was one of those observing the fitness assessment process in the balconies where he was quickly found by one pissed off Minister of Magic, his old Auror colleague Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What is this about the veela has been identified and wants to retain her anonymity? She is in a bond and the Ministry can go bugger off as she is well within her rights. You tell the Falcon I want an explanation of this matter and if he ever sends me a memo like that I will come and find him to collect his feathers for my ministerial chair," snapped the angry Minister.

"What can I say Minister what you saw was what I was given, see here on the memo it lists me as cc in the document header?" he pointed to the top of the memo that Kingsley was waving in his face.

"That memo was the first I had heard anything about this matter. Look the Falcon even sent it to the Veela Council as well," explained Gawain silently enjoying the conniption fit that Kingsley was doing over the memo and how he had been dropped in the deep end with the Veela Council.

"So all you have is that she has been found, is bond mated and doesn't want to be registered. The legal statues that the pesky avian apparently is rattling off clearly indicates she has some old world pureblood lawyer in her back pocket. They still don't know what type of veela she is and this whole business of not registering is making us look like we don't know our left hand from our right hand with the Veela Council. The Council are demanding that we find her and confirm she is bonded. The only thing we can do really is wait until the end of next year and if any magical woman in the age group dies of a unexplained wasting disease during the year we have her as our possible unbonded Veela. Other than that we don't really have a way of identifying her unless we took a blood sample of the whole population. I could really see that one going down like a lead balloon", commented Kingsley.

The two argumentative men soon became distracted by the action down on the mats where the Unspeakable White Mouse was living up to her reputation and was definitely not letting up on the famous Aurors who were being assessed. Currently Ron Weasley was panting into the floor mat trying to get his breath back after his latest attack on her failed. She had wrestled him easily to the floor and he had to tap out due to the pain of her hold on him. Ron was pretty certain the witch had dislocated his shoulder.

o0o0o

The next day had a very interesting headline for Gawain Robarts and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Daily Prophet. The pain in the neck report Rita Skeeter had struck again with a headline that caused nothing but problems for the Ministry of Magic.

**Ministry to blood test every magical for Eugenics project!**

To say that there was a firestorm over the headline and a number of wild articles in the Daily Prophet would be a minor understatement to describe the public controversy over the paper. One question that was asked within the Ministry of Magic and within those who were linked to the movers and shakers of the magical world was how the heck did she even know about the veela and whole search for the missing unregistered witch? How did Skeeter know about the Veela Council applying pressure on the Ministry of Magic but more importantly how did Skeeter know about the response via the Department of Mysteries?

A number of internal witch hunts were underway and thus it came to light within the Department of Mysteries thanks to a certain Shade that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered bug animagus. Hermione had thought that the pesky reporter had gone and got registered after the war but low and behold when Auror Tonks asked for the official animagus listing surprise surprise there was no water beetle or Miss Rita Skeeter listed at all. Gawain Robarts, Tonks Lupin and two Unspeakables dressed in the official robes of the Department of Mysteries took great pleasure in visiting the offices of the Daily Prophet to arrest one Rita Skeeter and the current editor of the paper. The charge sheet was going to long one but the Unspeakable White Mouse had really enjoyed her work assignment that day. She was just the junior Unspeakable on the job who was supporting her allocated partner for the arrest that day none other than Unspeakable Falcon. To say he was pissed was understatement.

"Rita you have cooked your own goose but if you do managed to get out of the charges and go back to being a journalist. I will take great pleasure in pulling off your wings and your legs if I ever catch you crossing the line again. I may just force you into your animagus form and do it anyway for all the trouble you have caused us in the last forty eight hours!" he shouted at her. At this point Hermione thought she heard a familiar burr in his voice.

o0o0o

From Hermione's visit up to see Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts after her work shift that day led to her catching up with the latest Order of Phoenix gossip when she had afternoon tea with her former House Mistress and the two Snapes. Hermione had made a side trip with the Professor's permission into the Library and its restricted section to review a number of titles for her dissertation. She only wanted to peruse the stacks to get a feel for the titles and to see if there were any books she should get Ziggy to chase up for her.

Hermione was expected to be in London for a midweek dinner with Sirius Black and his latest girlfriend. Apparently it was time for the current girlfriend to past the 'Mione Test' according to Sirius. Unfortunately for Hermione it was not a small dinner oh no it was a full on BBQ dinner party on the back terrace of 12 Grimmauld Place. The young Potters were there along with many others including Ron Weasley and the leech like girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Hermione thought that Sirius Black's new girlfriend one Jenny Jones was a nice lady and much to good for him. Apparently Jenny was a cousin to the famous Holyhead Harpies quidditch player and captain, Gwenog Jones. When the Weasley twins came round Hermione placed a bet on the longevity of this girlfriend for Sirius. Hermione placed a bet taking the long call that Jenny would be still in a relationship with the mutt in 12 months time.

George's partner Kingsley was also there at the BBQ but Hermione was annoyed with the former Auror. It was a private function and he kept whinging to all and sundry about how awful the Skeeter fiasco was, how he kept getting negative press and the huge number of howlers his office was receiving. There was something about the whole situation, which annoyed Hermione immensely and she enjoyed making a comment to Kingsley suggesting, "if he watched the audience he had when he ran his mouth off he wouldn't get into trouble. 'Remember loose lips sink ships'." After the comment she left the group where Kingsley was clearly indicating she was finding him a bore.

It was at that point George Weasley gave Hermione a double take what had put a bee in her bonnet. He caught up with her and pulled her aside, "What is your problem Hermione? It is not often that you flash your claws."

"I have been chased from pillar to post by Rita bloody Skeeter since my fourth year in school and yet it was now now Hermione don't be like that, there is nothing we can really do to address her attack on you. Well that is crap. The Ministry can clean up the journalism and ensure that we can use the muggle liable and slander laws. Take responsibility for cleaning up the murky behaviours. Kingsley is only winging now because he has turned into a politician. It is time that we did something about the causes of the last war. We are letting the woodworms rot away our foundations," she explained passionately to this twin hoping he would understand and use this knowledge to educate his partner.

George was surprised by her outburst but understood her frustration, "I can understand you are frustrated".

"And don't tell me if the Ministry thought they could they would out that missing Veela. They would be and could be ruthless enough to search for her if they gained from outing her to the public. What happened to improving society removing the barriers of blood from our society this is just another form of the segregation.

We still haven't resolved the blood divisions and here we are about to make more segregation. Sure we have done some changes like with the werewolves but was that due to having a potion available to cure the disease or are we really becoming a fairer society? What about the Goblins, the other dark creatures like the Vampires? How would you like it if the Ministry released that you and Kingsley were a Veela pairing outing you to all and sundry? You haven't even told your parents that you a veela mate. Both of you struggled with enough flack about being a gay couple can you imagine if you added the whole Veela aspect? Can you imagine the who ha that you both would have had to endure? What about the individual's right to privacy?"

After taking to George, Hermione moved round mingling with the others. Catching up with Harry Hermione was told all about his horrible annual fitness assessment on the previous Monday. Ginny was keen to catch up with Hermione.

"So did you hook up with anyone after we left," she asked trying to get some gossip from Hermione. It was the first time since Hermione had returned from Romania that she had seen her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but no," Hermione advised Ginny who had wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Distracted by the two lovebirds Hermione was then ambushed by Lavender Brown.

"We all know you are a sexless bookworm. The closest Hermione will ever get to having a man in her bed is only through the pages of a book" sniped the dirty blonde woman.

"Just what is your problem Brown" snapped Ginny. Harry could see that his red headed wife was about to hex the witch so he decided to remove her for the situation.

Ron had ambled up to see what was going on with the four and surprised when Harry dragged Ginny off. Hermione took it again as him deserting her. She had enough. Ron put his foot in it "So Lav are you giving Hermione some hints so she can catch another book worm?" There was a resounding slap across his face and Lavender found that she was at the end of wand. Hermione was sparking her hair had fluffed up thanks to sheer amount static electricity.

It was actually Sirius' girlfriend Jenny who came to the rescue of the tackless witch before Hermione hexed her. "Hermione can I get your help for a moment" she called with a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I have some new books that need your expertise according to Sirius" she said as she guided Hermione into the Black Library.

Hermione broke down in tears as she entered the peaceful quiet of the library. Why did everyone attack her so called lack of a relationship. What was Lavender's problem? Ron was just like a younger brother to her. The last week had been stressful. Jenny sat the witch down and just let her have a cry before helping her to clean up her tears.

In amongst the silence of the Library Jenny spoke startling Hermione out of her revere. "Thank you for vote of confidence. I heard about the bet you placed on Sirius and I".

"You are good for the silly mutt but know this hurt him and I will hurt you," Hermione advised the older witch with a look that conveyed the promise.

"That would be the last thing I would do as I would hurt myself," stated Jenny knowing that this witch was the one who had a lot of sway within her lover's friends and strange family grouping. Sirius had stayed in London rather than joining the Weasley summer holiday on the Romanian Reserve because Jenny could not get the leave from her role, as a mediwitch at St Mungo's.

The mediwitch had met the stunning man when he had come through A&E due to a rather painful hex on his privates thanks to a now exgirlfriend. The hex had been a witch's parting shot on the man as she walked out of their relationship. Jenny knew Sirius had a reputation as a player but the question was would he ever settle down. He made her laugh and when his blue grey eyes looked into hers Jenny knew she forgot to speak, as he captivated her so much. Even though he was in pain Sirius still had the ability to laugh about the situation he was in. This attitude was what attracted Jenny to Sirius and when he asked for her floo details she broke her own cardinal rules to give this information to him.

Sirius had been a whirlwind that had swept into Jenny's life and brought so much laughter. With so many of his friends out of town the pair had a chance to just be themselves without the scrutiny and pressure that outsiders can place on a new couple. They had fun just being a new couple getting to know each other.

It wasn't long before Sirius found the pair in his Library. After giving Hermione a large hug in apology for the small midweek dinner that had gotten out of hand Sirius asked about her holidays so far. Hermione was very happy to give him the standard spiel about her research progress due to Jenny's presence in the Library. It was good practice for her as she would need to be able to tell this version of the story when she returned to university.


	26. Returning to University

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Warning:** MATURE LANGUAGE AND CONTENT if you are not old enough click away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Returning to University<strong>

It was the weekend after Sirius' BBQ that Hermione moved into her single occupancy flat in Oxford. She would be commuting between her and her London residence around her shifts at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione found that it was actually quite difficult this month to hide whom she was working for as she seemed to keep running into someone from the Order of Phoenix. It was like someone was trying to observe her. When she spoke to Professor Snape, Sirius and Remus they all declared that they didn't know of any observation missions.

Hermione had sent off her last draft of her dissertation off to Max for him to read through and now she was just trying to settle down in Oxford while getting organised for her final academic year. One of the first things she had done after she had arrived back in London was to head down to the local mobile phone shop and by two utilitarian mobile phones. She had also purchased a solar power charging station. Thinking of Charlie's lack of experience with a mobile and his workplace environment the top of the range phone was not a suitable option. Ziggy who had been helping out had done the fiddle that allowed them to have international calls for local prices. Hermione had programmed the new numbers into each other's handset and then sent the instruction booklet, her notes and the mobile equipment via a Ziggy delivery. She had charged Ziggy with training Charlie in texting and general phone usage.

It wasn't long before she got her first response that he had received her parcel with a text message. Ziggy had warned the dragon tamer that Miss Mia was on her way to work when she had sent him off on the delivery run so she wouldn't be able to respond straight away. Max had laughed when Charlie's phone went off in the canteen at lunchtime. The ring tone for incoming text messages was just hilarious. It would take Charlie many weeks of ribbing before his colleagues toned it down. Months afterwards when someone wanted to get a dig in all you heard was "I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love". Charlie had been very quick to read the rest of the manual for phone so he could change the phone settings so he no longer had the first line of that catchy RightSaidFred song as his ring tone.

Hermione and Charlie had set up the plan to talk regularly but the whole kneeling on your knees in front of a floo had bells on it. Also they both had some security concerns. Charlie started keeping his mobile phone on his bedside table. Each night they would settle down to some quite time where they spoke about the day. That first week of Hermione's work in London she had sounded absolutely exhausted but he still didn't know who, what or were she was employed. Somehow Charlie was under the impression that Hermione worked for a muggle organisation for some reason and she just didn't correct him. When she told him about the Lav he had been supportive. "Next time just hex the Blond bimbo cow" was his advice. "Remind her why you have the Order of Merlin First Class and she doesn't".

"Charlie I am supposed to be responsible and all that. Somehow while it would make me feel good to hex her I just cant see it going down well in the Wizengamot. Remember I am trying to keep out of jail as then I wouldn't get to see you".

"Ok don't hex her only because I want to see you all the time not on a monthly visitation schedule at Azkaban."

So when she got the keys for her student flat he had received the text messages as she had moved in, got the floo connected and made sure he had her new address and the floo password. With the ongoing investigation into the former management of the reserve and within the Department of Creatures resulted in Charlie being called into London a number times unfortantely he was on a day return portkey or else he would have found some way to see Hermione.

o0o0o

Hermione flooed into the Burrow as commanded by Molly for her birthday party.

The Weasley matron fussed over the 21 year old witch. Hermione endured, as there were many old friends there at the Burrow that night that had come bearing gifts. It was after most of the guests had departed that Hermione was conned into opening all her presents by Ginny who just wanted to know what was in all the parcels.

Ziggy had been invited to the party by Molly along with Gornurk the goblin so there were two competent administrators to ensure that cards and gifts stayed matched thus enabling an easier thank you letter process. Ziggy had looked at one parcel and he tried to make sure that the witch didn't open it in public.

Unfortunately that plan did not work as intended Ginny being helpful scooped up the gift recognising the card as Ron's handwriting. Opening the evenlope Hermione found a nice card and as usual there was a Flourish and Blotts book voucher that she expected from Ron. It was a surprise for her to find that there was also a wrapped gift this year with the evenlope.

"Miss Mia I don't think you should open the gift here," the house elf tried to warn her.

But alas Hermione couldn't get out of the public opening of this final parcel. Hermione had taken the warning and pulled her wand to see if there was anything for Ziggy's reaction to this specific parcel. When there was no magical reason she put away her wand. Carefully Hermione teased the tape off one end of the parcel and proceeded to make a viewing hole so she could get some warning about the contents. There was a book and another wrapped parcel with the familiar name of Ann Summers.

The title of the book was enough of a clue for Hermione that it hadn't been Ron who had given this present. Somehow she couldn't see him giving her '50 Things To Do With a Rabbit' book. No she was not going to continue opening up the gift and she quickly scanned the room to see Lavender standing to the side with a snide smile on her face. It was so fake she could call it her patented plastic smile.

Hermione tucked the card into the gift before saying "Thank you for your book Lavender I will enjoy it and thanks Ron for your vouchers," while quietly passing the present to Ziggy so he could hold onto it. She was going to leave it at that when the silly moo decided to have a go at her.

"Well it would be something new for you", called the vindictive blond all the while pawing over Ron clearly indicating she was marking her man.

"No not really considering I had one in school," Hermione threw back not want to put up with her on her birthday but not wanting to open it up into a free for all out of respect for Molly and Arthur. Hermione was staying the night at the rebuilt Burrow in Charlie's allocated room in his parent's house. Ginny and Harry were in Ginny's ensuite room that had been hers before her marriage last year.

The skirmish simmered down until the party clean up when Lavender all the worse for wear could not leave the Burrow and upset about not spending the night in Ron's bed decided to fire the first shot breaking the ceasefire. Molly had been adamant she was going into Bill's room on her own. "Oh great I have to listen to the prig have her first orgasm". Like in the old Burrow in the rebuilt family home, the New Burrow, the two oldest brothers had rooms next door to each other. The difference this time in the house was that each was now a family suite rooms with an individual ensuite bathroom so there was no massive weight. Arthur and Molly had used their reward to help build a large family home were all could stay during family events.

"No don't worry I learnt the silencing charm in our first year before Halloween so I didn't have to listen to your adenoids," Hermione lobbed back. The woman was getting on her nerves.

"Well you have never had a boyfriend so you would not know to do with a real man" snipped the blond.

"Unlike you I have not spread my legs for ever prick to fall into risking a STI," replied Hermione taking a load of dishes into the kitchen so they could be washed. Deciding now would not be to declare she had a boyfriend.

"Well Ron doesn't have to do all the work unlike any man who attempted to dip his wick in you. You would probably just lie there and think of England chilling the poor unlucky sod's erection down so no man would get his pleasure from having sex with you" was the spiteful response back to Hermione's STI comment. It looked like the catfight was back on.

"I hope Ron gets regular Clinic 22 check ups with the Auror's Medical Officer," countered

Hermione as she walked through the family lounge dining room on her way back to the outside marquee.

"I resent that insinuation," Lavender stated acting all offended clutching her poor controlled mammary glands as they almost slipped out low cut top.

"I am surprised you even know how to say those words let alone what they mean" Hermione replied before heading back into the kitchen

"Are you implying I am thick, you frigid cow?" she shrieked while weaving back and forth following Hermione's path in and out of the New Burrow.

"No I am implying that you are oral skilled as you some how managed to pass your OWLS and your NEWTs thanks to the favours you did. I wouldn't be surprised that you blew third years to get your homework done. Now sit down before you fall down," snapped Hermione trying to step around the sloshed witch who was getting in the way. _Yet again was the snide thought in Hermione's mind._

The blond witch by this stage had lost her temper and whipped out her wand. However she had forgotten about Newton physics and equal and opposite reactions. Lavender over balanced twisting her ankle as fell off her hooker platforms managing to flash her crotch to both Hermione and Ginny who had been negotiating the hazard of Lavender with an arm full of dishes. It was clearly evident two both women that the woman had had a sexual liaison recently. But neither Hermione nor Ginny could remember Ron being missing during the party for any length of time. The conclusion was very obvious to both withes.

"How dare you cheat on my brother at my parent's home?" screamed Ginny incensed at the disrespect and the tawdriness of the witch. There was a crash of dishes as she grabbed her wand to hex the slapper.

"I didn't," the blond slurred trying to declare of her innocence.

"The dried semen on your inner thighs and the crutch less knickers tells me someone or many some ones shot their load tonight which is surprising since Ron was either with me and Harry or with Hermione tonight." Now a red haired witch was fired up and it wasn't long before Lavender was dealing with a Bat bogey hex with a variation. The blond certainly reeked of sex now that they were in enclosed space.

Molly who had been busy finishing up the last lot of dishes and was waiting for what Ginny was bringing her came out of the kitchen after hearing the raised voices and crash of plated raced in to find wands extended and the dishes she was waiting for placed on in two places. Some on her clean dining table and the rest on the floor. She was affronted with same view up the short skirt as the other two witches and bustled over to make sure Lavender didn't flash it to the rest of the household.

"What is going on here?" demanded Molly in the universal no nonsense tone of a mother of teenage children.

"Mum I think you need to take this piece of trash to her own home cause I don't want her here polluting the Burrow, " advised Ginny trying to avoid a major scene.

"Ginny just because you don't like your brother's girlfriend there is no need for trouble," commented an exasperated witch known that even though she didn't think much of the girl she had to get along with her as she was Ron's choice. The reprimand had the appalling effect of pushing Ginny's patience to the limits and she snapped letting the whole sorry story out just as her brother Ron walked into the scene of the argument.

"This slag fucked someone or more than one other than Ron up a wall here in the Burrow while he was being a polite host in the Marquee. So of course I want her out of your home," Ginny announced before using her wand to repair the dishes she dropped getting them to join the pile that Hermione placed on the dining room table.

Ron hearing this announcement was just shocked. Where was the proof? He was confused as the pair of them had been organisig to get round his mother's separate room allocation and now he was hearing that Lavender was unfaithful to him.

"Lav what's going on? Mum can you stop Gin's bogies. Now will someone tell me what is happening here?" asked Ron only at the end sounding like the professional Auror.

"Won-Won she tripped me and I have hurt my ankle," declared a blabbering Lavender who turned to point with her tacky fake talons at Hermione. She was trying to play on his emotions and strengthen her hold on him.

"If you didn't wear stripper shoes you wouldn't have fallen but since it what you moonlight as one I suppose you have to have the gear" replied Hermione as she moved away to direct the rest of the dishes into the kitchen.

At this point Lavender tried to throw a hex at Hermione only for Molly to whip her wand out calling 'Expelliarmus' to disarm the inebriated witch.

By now every occupant of the Burrow was now present in the living dining room area. Molly took charge after helping Lavender into a chair. "Boys do you have any Sober-up I believe this young woman needs some," Molly advised the twins as she wrapped Lavender's ankle.

At the tone the twins took notice that their mother was on her last thread before loosing her infamous temper. After patting themselves down and empting their pockets of a number of potions vials they presented their mother with a dose of Sober-up with a Pepper Up potion chaser.

Molly ordered the well-oiled witch to throw the potions back quickly. Lavender in her alcohol stupor had realised that she was facing an immovable object ie a Mother dragon in her own lair so was passively following the dragon's orders. Molly assessed the young woman again before declaring "She now sober, Arthur take the girl to her parents and let them deal with her while I deal with what is left here. By the time you are back I will have a cuppa tea ready for you".

"Will someone tell me why my girlfriend is being escorted home by my father?" exclaimed Ron as he starting to loose his control of temper.

"Ronald sit down. George go home to Kingsley. Fred join your brother at the table. Harry be a dear and help Hermione in the kitchen to finish up and put the kettle on. Ginny I suggest you start your explanation. Oh Arthur here is her wand she can get it off her parents."

Ginny then had the unpleasant task of informing her brother that all the evidence indicated that his witch was cheating on him. Ginny explained the evidence they had discovered this evening that more than one witch had seen and smelt. Added to that there were the rumours covering Ron's holiday in Romania with Lavender's return to London. It didn't take long for the word to spread round the magical community as it was a small one and Lavender's secondary fame as the girl friend of one of the golden trio meant that she should have been more aware of her actions.

After providing a round a tea to all those who had sat at the table Hermione called for Ziggy to pass back the last parcel so she could show the family. Fred was surprised at seeing a house elf blush he didn't think they could. Hermione sat at the table and opened the present fully. Molly went red in the face at pictures on the book cover. It was a good thing she didn't see the objects inside the Ann Summer's bag. Ginny did and she smirked before passing it onto Harry who after a quick glance passed it on. Fred snaffled it before Ron who didn't really look as he was in shock. When Molly saw the contents she was flabbergasted.

O0o0o

Hermione was relieved to return to her new student apartment the next morning after all the conflict at the end of her 21st birthday party at the new Burrow. She left after a good breakfast much pleased to be out of the tension filled Weasley main household. Fred had left early as it was Saturday morning and he needed to open the Diagon Alley Shop. George was apparently doing the Hogsmeade premises.

After hugging every one who was awake goodbye including a sleep dazed Harry Hermione took herself back to Oxford. Looking at the paper Hermione was relieved to see that things were starting to calm down after the Rita Skeeter scandle. She had enjoyed the woman getting 5 years in the new minimum security prison with her magic limited for the next ten years. They couldn't exactly put her in Azkaban as she had done a crime according to the new laws that warranted maximum security.

Hermione was sitting comfortable writing some of her thank you notes and letters at her dining table. She had brought the table out of the tent as it was the right size for her and she most often would be using it as a desk. There was a knock on her front door and see looked through the spy hole to see a bunch of flowers and Weasley red hair. There was only one Weasley that had her student address Charlie!

Opening the door Hermione had her wand in her hand not exactly believing he was here in England. "Charlie?"

"Its me"

"When did you claim me?"

"Litha four years ago and we claimed each other. Good girl for keeping up the security".

"Come Come in Charlie. This is a surprise."

"Well I couldn't get to your party last night at the Burrow and it is a special birthday," he said kissing her on the cheek while passing her the bunch of flowers. He also had a wrapped gift for her.

Hermione quickly put the flowers in a vase putting them on her table desk before filling up the kettle to brew a cup of tea. Standing in her kitchen with Charlie leaning against her breakfast bar Hermione opened the wrapped gift with trepidation. It was a sterling silver necklace with a heart locket inside was a photo of the pair of them taken by Max. "Thank you," she advised him giving him a kiss before turning and lifting her hair so he could put it on her. When he was done closing the latch Charlie kissed the back of her neck.

Just then the kettle whistled and Hermione moved to make the tea. With their mugs in hand they moved to her couch and Hermione proceeded to fill Charlie in with the gossip from last night's party. She had been short with the full details explaining he need to make sure he didnt't blow her cover as his source for the information but Charlie had got the gist that had been some drama at his parents home.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer girl" he commented. "Hopefully Ron learns from this and moves on to find someone nicer".

"Are you worried that he will make the old mistake of oh you're a girl Hermone?" she questioned Charlie.

"To late cause that witch is Mine," claimed Charlie while cuddling her tightly. "He can go find his own witch."

"So now that here how long can you stay?" she asked wondering how long they could spend together.

"I am here until Monday when I have a early portkey booked for Romania".

The couple had left the flat not long afterwards as Charlie had booked a treat for Hermione at Blenheim Palace. They had slidealong apparated onto the estate before enjoying a guided tour of the historic landmark. After their tour Charlie guided Hermione to the Indian Room where they had a reservation for a formal afternoon tea. Hermione and Charlie had a lovely day and they were just happy to be spending time together without the glare of the magical world on them.

Dinner was a Chinese takeaway that they picked up on their way home from Evensong at Christ Church Cathedral. The pair of them were tired after their day exploring. Hermione was shocked at his planning for the day. Hermione had set up her tent in the bedroom of the appartment as it gave her more space and it meant that she didn't have to move her library. Charlie was happy to spend the night in Hermione's tent bedroom. Sunday was a busmans holiday for Charlie when they visited the Cotswold Wildlife Park near Burford.

Hermione was sad to see him leave early on Monday morning but she reminded herself that she was scheduled to see him in a couple of weeks so she could survive the rest of her full time shifts in the Ministry of Magic. She dressed in her Unspeakable robes and followed him not long after his departure to the same location. Hermione had fun walking past Charlie in the International Portkey departure lounge while on her way to the Auror gymnasium where she was to meet Tonks.

o0o0o

The last couple of weeks of Hermione's month in the Ministry of Magic soon came to an end. The whole time she had kept up her call schedule with Charlie. When it came to the start of university teaching Hermione was prepared and had already started the assignments for the semester. She quickly caught up with her Univeristy friends and Mischa had much fun quizzing her about her stay on the Romanian Reserve.

Mischa complained, "that it was just typical bloody typical that Hermione had handed in dissertation during the first week of teaching". She herself was still in the initial writing up stage and still needed to finish her experiments so that she could write up her finidings chapter.

Looking round the flat Mischa wondered were all Hermione's books where out loud.

"Mischa I havent unpacked the tent. Using it in the bedroom expands my living space," Hermione explained.


	27. Samhain half term

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Samhain half term<strong>

Molly was in hyper organisation mode at the New Burrow she had a week until the Samhain celebration. Everyone in the extended family was helping out around their work shifts bring in the last of the harvest. Friends who were normally city dwellers came out to help bring in the crops with the knowledge that they would be well thanked with Molly's famous cooking. This year they would be celebrating the 1st anniversary of Harry and Ginny's marriage. The young couple had decided to bond on this date so that Harry would have a happy memory to counter the sad knowledge of his parents' deaths at end of the first war.

Molly was thrilled that they could bring back some of the old traditions and practices. She believed that their continued practice of the old ways was one of the reasons why she had been so fertile. Her husband being a member of the Weasley clan that was know for their prolific also helped in the matter. Not many could say that all their children had survived the war and hers had. Now that the children were starting to produce grandchildren. Molly ever the matriarch and mothering figure was looking forward to more children running around the new version of the Burrow.

This year Charlie would be coming home for the celebration for the first time since the end of the war so his mother was pulling out the stops by adding many of his favourites to the menu. If only he would settle down. He had a good job and now in management so the excuse of establishing his career wouldn't wash with her. Now was the time to find a life mate and start on the next generation. She wanted lots of grandchildren. There was no sign or mention of a girl or boy friend accompanying Charlie but she was going to make sure he knew her views on the situation. So many magicals had been killed in the insanity and even through they would be celebrating at Samhain they would also remembering those souls who were no longer with them. Molly herself would be lighting candles for her brothers whom the twins were so alike.

Molly reviewed the status of the rest of her children. Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child. That would be a good Yule present for the grandmother. George had bonded to his wizard. May be they would be a lucky male pair and produce a child. She wondered if Severus could help them with a potion. Maybe she should sound him out on the matter. Molly thought about a child being the cross of her George and Kingsley. She wondered if it was possible to have a ginger haired, milky coffee skinned child. There was a little giggle at the thought of a tightly curled red head. That would be so cute. Molly wasn't exactly sure of Kingsley's hair behaviour, as he been closely shaven since he was a teenager and she didn't know him then.

Fred dear Fred he really was the spitting image of Gideon. If Fred and his girlfriend Angela would get official she could stop pretending that she didn't know the pair of them were at it like rabbits. One day they were going to slip up and there would be a present 9 months later. The Weasley potency was something that should not be discounted. Angie was a good girl for her son, as she seemed to be able to control him. Molly was sure she had heard the young witch threaten to cut off his sexy time once and Fred had fallen into line to her wishes. Ah well if you had the assets you used them.

Percy and Audrey. That couple had been a surprise. Of all her children she would have pegged that Percy was the most likely to be her gay child. It could have been any of the children as there is no knowing other than they were born that way. When George had been her gay child she had been surprised, as he seemed to have girlfriends in school. Apparently the girls were his beards while he was carrying on with his older male partner. If she had known about Kingsley then she most certainly have been having something to say on the matter most likely banning the relationship. Distraction at its finest what a typical prankster.

Percy and Audrey had bonded together during the War and when her son reconciled with his family it had been a fate accompli something that Molly had to accept. She didn't get put a wedding on as it was all done and dusted. So far she had managed to do Bill, Ginny and George's ceremony parties but she wanted to put on the celebration for all her children. Audrey was like Percy in that they were both very restrained but then Percy could be like her Arthur, his father. Every time the pair came to the new Burrow Molly closely observed Audrey looking for the sign that she was freshening. From her wards and charms on the Burrow she knew that the pair were active when they stayed at the house in their suite but there was no pitter patter from that couple as yet.

Molly had let the children decorate their own suites in their preferred style of furniture in the reconstructed family home and there was just something about the muggle modernist furniture that Percy and Audrey had in their suite that she didn't like. It was too cold too stark. All chrome and black leather.

Checking on Ron's room to get his washing and clean up a bit while he was at work. Molly was horrified to find his girlie mags spread round on the floor near his bed. There was evidence that he had been using them for inspiration so Molly had promptly incinerated them. He was such a grot, one day she would get him to grow up and get some social graces. It was ok that he was dealing with his urges but he needed to sort out his behaviour. Molly knew that after the Battle of Hogwarts he had rutted his way through the magical community but she put if off as his way of celebrating being still alive.

Ron had been in a terrible funk since Hermione's birthday party in September when the Lavender Brown situation had come out. Thank goodness he hadn't bonded with the slattern floozy, or Molly pondered they could have been wondering about the paternity of any children in the relationship. Molly had thought that Lavender had been a good influence on Ron as had seemed happy with her and he was not so much of a party animal compared to what he was like just after the war. Now Ron seemed to be broken and he wasn't even going out to have flings. She must ask Hermione and the others if there were any witches she could invite to Samhain that might catch his eye. Hopefully participating in the celebration would help to cheer him up and turn a corner with his depression.

o0o0o

It was almost the first half term of the year and Hermione was excited she would be seeing Charlie in a couple of days. She loved the fact that she could speak to him each night and did so. British Telecom loved it as well as they were both having to top up their call credit regularly. Many in her classes noticed Hermione's excitement during that week and there was a fair amount of gossip about what was going on with the famous witch.

Mischa being Mischa eventually had enough of the speculation decided to confront her friend. "So what are you so excited about?"

"It is Samhain this weekend. We have a week off to catch up with reading and assignments. I will actually have some time to myself for a change you know to get ahead of the game" were her excuses but Hermione was not that lucky as she had an observant friend.

"You have a hook up with your lover don't you?" teased Mischa watching Hermione closely. Since her birthday she had been wearing that heart locket and Mischa had caught her looking at the inside on several occasions in the various college libraries they utilised round the town of Oxford.

Hermione didn't answer her in words but flashed her Mona Lisa smile.

"Yes you do? So where are you meeting? What are you planning to do? Are you even going to surface in public or will you just be shagging each others brains out?" the brunette pushed.

"I am going to the Burrow for the Weasley Samhain celebration" and before she could add any more details in Mischa interrupted.

"So you did hook up with a Weasley" Mischa accused Hermione.

Hermione glared at her friend. "I am part of the extended Weasley clan, my two best friends are Weasleys even if Harry is one by marriage. So of course I will want to celebrate important events with them. It is Harry and Ginny's first wedding anniversary. Thanks to Molly there is no way I am going to have anytime for the horizontal mambo, as I am not married. It is not proper for witches and young wizards to carry on like that according to her. I swear she has a detection ward on for sexual congress. Everyone complains about her interfering ways and her innate radar for hanky panky."

"Am I ever going to meet the mystery man?" pushed Mischa, as she wanted to make sure that he was good for her. There was something about Hermione, which just made most of her friends very protective of her. It sort of matched the flip side where there was something about Hermione that could drive people insane. Sometimes she could be extremely bossy but when you got pass that you could learn that she was a very loyal self sacrificing friend.

"Not this half term but soon. May be you will get to meet him next year," Hermione advised thinking about the plan to slowly expose each other's friends and family to the fact that the pair had a relationship.

This change in response by Hermione from what she was like before the summer had put Mischa on alert. Something had happened over the summer and her friend now seemed to be calmer not so aggressive at taking everything as a threat. Why? Was the question Mischa kept wondering about but knew she wasn't going to get the answer easily especially not from the secretive and protective Hermione?

o0o0o

Many of the Order would be at the Weasley party and Albus Dumbledore thought it would be a wonderful time to visit Devon. He could catch up with and see if there was any more intelligence on the Veela situation and the dragons. Albus had heard on the Order grape vine that Charlie Weasley would be home for the celebration so it would be a perfect time to hear from the horse's mouth the latest information on the dragons smuggling situation.

There was something about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that drove him to want to be in the middle of everything. He didn't want to be the Minister of Magic no he wanted to be the power behind the throne. Over the years he had learnt that knowledge was power so by habit Dumbledore kept squirreling and ferreting out information. There was one problem with Dumbledore he didn't know when it was time to put down the reigns of power. Dumbledore liked to control the situation and direct the movement of the troops. Albus had started to be a leader and take control when he had been forced to step up and be a General of the Light in 1945. Now 50 years later he was still acting like the Chief of the Defence Staff. Dumbledore had put down two Dark Lords or three depending how you counted Voldemort's return.

The second pureblood war had been over for four years and it was now the time of the younger people to step up and start to make the changes to the magical community. At over 120 years old Albus was a little out of step with muggle world and with the greater number of muggleborns he no longer had common ground to reach this group of the magical population. His viewpoints and assessments of the muggle perspective were dated but he was not willing to admit he was no longer relevant with this world. Dumbledore was not happy to admit that he didn't understand the new subjects taught in the school and the terminology used by his au fait professors was incomprehensible.

One of the problems of Albus Dumbledore is that he had created a vacuum in the magical society. He was currently back again as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot on top of his role as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus held onto many strings and had so many fingers in the pie that if the man got hit by the Knight Bus tomorrow they would all be running round like headless hippogriffs trying to sort out the vacuum it would create.

His Machiavellian tendencies demonstrated Dumbledore great flaw but even though he was aware of this flaw he still kept making the moves to ensure that he had power. With Albus Dumbledore enormous intellect he should have realised that it was possible to make mistakes but unfortunately the wizard made the error where he did not consider the fallacy of his infallibility.

o0o0o

Just the night before the end of term Molly had owled Hermione asking her to bring some university friends if possible to the Samhain celebration. Hermione had correctly interpreted this note to mean if she knew any nice girls who would be suitable for Ron please bring them to the New Burrow. This interpretation was confirmed by Ginny who had been given similar instructions. The two witches had compared notes and both agreed that if Mischa was available Hermione should extend the invitation to her.

As a result of a number of factors falling into place Hermione and Mischa flooed into the New Burrow from Hermione's student flat early on the Friday afternoon. They had their last seminar session at 10 am that morning so it was case of have lunch, pick up overnight bags and floo across to Devon from Oxfordshire.

Molly had started the preparation for the festival that evening by having gazebo's set out in the kitchen field were there different activities for everyone to participate in different traditional activities. There was apple bobbing at one gazebo location. Another had apples reading for divining. Molly sent Hermione and Mischa to making their pumpkin candles. At the pumpkin candle table there was a small trailer full of the harvest and everyone was expected to make at least one pumpkin. There would be a number of prizes including best carved pumpkin candle.

Other gazebos had different crafts such as straw man dolly making, Allantide lauel making and

Molly had prepared a table under one gazebo that contained all the Allantide gifts for children and adult alike. There were several pecks of large polished red apples so everyone could receive the Cornish seasonal blessing for Allantide. Allantide was the local name for Samhain. There were also trays of toffee apples prepared for everyone to snack on. The Samhain fire had been prepared and all the Molly had even prepared her outside altar in the family circle so all they had to do was light the fires at dusk. Bill and Fleur were already at the Burrow there with little Victorie. Bill had been put to work hanging paper lanterns, placing out hay bales for extra seating and putting up tarps to create outdoor weather proofed areas. He was currently building the Allantide trees games for the adults in the barn. The wooden cross shape would be hung with lit candles on top of the wooden cross frame with apples attached on ropes hanging from the frame. Adults would try to eat the apple hung below the cross without getting wax on them. It was a competitive game as the Allantride wooden cross trees were hung themselves from by ropes so the wooden cross would move about in the wind alone. This game was an older adult version of apple bobbing that the children played at Samhain.

Fleur had been put to work at the large family dining table inside making spice apple cake. Victorie like all little girls who had been good near Granny Molly had scored a mixing spoon enjoying the treat immensely. Fleur on the other hand was glad she packed a couple of outfits in her bag for the toddler cause she was going to need a bath before the festivities to get the cake mix out of her hair.

Charlie flooed into the Burrow were a tiny witch and his mother enthusiastically greeted him. Seeing Fleur at the table he came over to kiss her in greeting.

"You may need to wipe your face first" the French witch advised him holding out a tea towel. "Victorie has christened you with some of the batter".

"Hello Fleur how are you and the bean?" he asked.

"I am ok and the bean is going to be a football player with the amount of kicking he or she is presently doing to my kidneys, bladder and ribs."

"You still don't want to know what the bean is?"

"No I want a surprise after all the pain of delivery. I have to have something to look forward to. Your dragons get it off easily with a nice aerodynamic egg no pointy bits to get stuck"

Charlie chuckled at Fleur's complaints. She looked absolutely beautiful and had that glow about her. He shook his head thinking that this situation could be his with Hermione in a few years time. Charlie got distracted thinking about his witch to the point where he got caught by Fleur.

"So who is it that is making you Charlie Weasley day dream?" Fleur pointedly asked pleased to see that she had managed to get the dragon tamer to do the family blush. Jackpot. She was onto something.

"Are they going to be here tonight? Will they be making wishes at the fire with you?" she pushed.

"No it is still too new we are have only just started dating" he explained hoping to get him out of the quick mire that he managed to did himself into, it was like being on the Morecombe sand flats. He was sinking in the sand.

"Only dating. So you are not lovers yet. You better be careful Mr Weasley it sounds like you could be serious about this him or her" the last words were said at the same time the witch had raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Oh I am," he quietly admitted to her since his mother had take Victorie upstairs to be cleaned up. It wasn't long before Bill appeared. Fleur being Fleur rattled off the gossip in French to her husband while his brother went red. Charlie was thankful for that allowance cause if his mother knew she would have been pumping him for information. Bill rescued Charlie from the claiming arms of the witches in the Burrow by getting him to come out to help set up the dancing area in and outside of the barn. Although the weather said it would be clear tonight you always prepared for inclement weather in Britain as it rained somewhere every day.

"So who is she?" was Bill's first question as they were rearranging hay bales in the barn for the bandstand area.

Charlie stopped and looked round before regarding his brother's intense stare. Throwing up a privacy and silencing charm first he then answered "Hermione".


	28. Allantide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Allantide<strong>

"What! Are you mad?" shouted Bill at his reckless brother. Hermione oh gods their mother was going to have a fit. Everyone was going to be out to kill Charlie. It wouldn't be with an Avada no many of them would take their pound of meat. If Remus or Sirius found out he was not sure they would have enough pieces to bury.

"I can explain," tempered Charlie watching Bill eyes starting to change to reflect his tangle with Fenrir Greyback.

"You better or I will be hiking out to the orchard to get her side of the story. She and her friend Mischa are there collecting the deadwood. So explain it to me?" demanded the angry curse breaker.

"It was the dragon call. There is more to it but she is my mate. She knows. I know and we plan to bond next year but we haven't talked officially about our relationship. You are one of the first people to know. I will need a wizards oath from you, Bill you can't say anything to anyone there are some serious implications involved that are not my place to discuss with you," explained Charlie.

Bill was furious. "What do you mean your dragon call? What you couldn't keep your pecker in your trousers?"

"Bill please don't be like that with me. You have some of the werewolf tendencies thanks to your bite I am the same thanks to the dragons. The dragon call yes does increase the libido but it also in those who have a strong call it is like a werewolf or veela and we will have a mate whom is bond with via a bite. I know Fleur marked you so don't be like that with me," explained Charlie hoping his brother's werewolf tendencies would calm down soon.

"So you two were fucking each others brains out while we were there on the reserve and afterwards. How could you? She is so naïve! You took her innocence!" snapped the angry man.

"No we were not as you put fucking each others brains out while you guys were there or anytime during her stay at the reserve. We blood bonded four years ago. I didn't know it was Hermione. I didn't know that I had mated to her through the dragon call. She was my Litha witch at Hogwarts," Charlie explained sitting on a hay bale hanging his head hoping that his brother would stand with him and not against him. He needed someone in his family on his side when the relationship came out of the shadows. There was going to be enough flack as it was due to their age difference but there could be so much more flack coming their way.

"She was the Litha witch you told me about?" Bill reconfirmed remembering how blessed his brother had felt about that night and his experiences with the witch honouring the Goddess Mother.

"Yes and apparently I mated her in a dragoncall blood bond during our worship to the Goddess Mother. I marked her as mine, claimed her as mine as per the dragon call she is my life mate. I haven't had a partner since that night. We both got a shock when we found out about the situation. We are taking it slow getting to know each other, we are holding off restarting our physical relationship" Charlie continued on.

Bill sat on the hay bale next to him. "Mum is going to kill you, she will hang you up by your goolies. You know she is protective of Hermione. I am sure she wanted Hermione as a Ron's wife."

"Yeah I know. But there is even more complications to our situation and I would like to have you at my back" pleaded Charlie looking at his brother. Bill could see the tension in Charlie's face and shoulders.

"I thought you said you were not physical at the moment. Is Hermione pregnant? Mum will kill you she has to finish her degree that is the last thing she needs in her third year."

"No not yet. It is because of the dragon call effect why we aren't physical at the moment as contraception isn't viable. Hermione and I were wondering if you would stand for us out our binding?"

"Of course I would be honoured to stand for you. When are you two planning the ceremony and when are you telling mum?" Bill asked only to be engulfed in a massive man hug from his brother. Charlie really had been nervous about the situation. He told his brother an out line of Hermione's and his grand plan including making sure that Molly had nothing to do with the planning of their wedding celebration.

The two men decided to get on with the decorating before their mother found them to inquire what had delayed them in completing her task list.

o0o0o

The party atmosphere was quick to build at the new Burrow. As more and more people arrived there were more hands on deck for Molly to direct. Before long there were cooking fire pits prepared and many of the dishes in the coals slow cooking for the evening meal. Many brought platters to help in the feeding of the multitude. All the foods were representative of the Harvest and there were special charms on the trestle table where people were placing their contributions to stop small and large sticky fingers from picking at the food ahead of time. Ron had been zapped by his mother's electric fence charm when he tried to sample a plate of honey and soy chicken drumsticks. Teddy Lupin had found it very funny to see the tall red hair Auror to be running around holding his backside complaining about the zap of his mother's charm.

"Well you should know better," advised Molly not having much sympathy. "Go and clean up Hermione brought a friend from University and I want you to be a good host for her this evening". Yes Molly if the pair of the struck up a friendship she could have a wedding on her hands next year. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Hermione and Mischa had completed the collection of deadwood from the orchard and the near by coppiced woods attached to the Burrow. Mischa was going to bunk down in Hermione's room at the Burrow. She had seen Charlie with Bill and nodded at them on their way back to the house. Bill had given her a warning look. Hermione seeing Charlie's look took it to mean that he had told Bill about the dragon call mating. He wouldn't have said anything about the Veela issue as they both wanted to be bound before that tit bit came out to a very limited audience.

Hermione, Mischa and Jenny Jones were sitting together at the apple garland gazebo when Bill came by and caught up with them.

"Congratulations on getting your dissertation in. I hear that you have been given a good mark" he said giving Hermione a hug but he also whispered in her ear were no one else could hear "and for choosing my brother as a mate".

"Thank you but mark wise it has been confirmed as yet so I still have to wait," explained Hermione before she went onto introduce Mischa. Of course Bill already had met her at some do with Ginny and he had met Jenny at Sirius' BBQ a couple of months ago. They had finished their garlands so they moved over to Bill who had sat down at the near by pumpkin carving gazebo. They watched the man and agreed that he trumped them all at carving with his own pumpkin that depicted symbols for Fleur, himself, Victorie and the little one. The three female non expert pumpkin carvers were a little disheartening to watch his skill. Hermione had noticed that the pumpkin innards bucket had filled up again so she took it into the kitchen where Molly had press cheese going to make pumpkin juice. Hermione returned and put out more containers for the innards of the various sized fruit.

Just before dusk Molly called everyone round the prepared ceremonial fire. There was apple, oak and other dead wood prepared in a tepee like stack with leaf mulch as part of the under tinder for the stacked wood layers. The Burrow's ember box had been brought from the house and while Arthur opened it Molly held a small apple stick so it would catch alight. Using this stick, she placed it into the tinder at the base of the fire stack. Once the fire had caught ablaze Molly and Arthur called everyone to remember those who had past and for their help for the next seasons. Molly made the customary blessings thanking the Goddess Mother for the bountiful harvest this year. With an apple branch she lit a beacon which she then used to call out her prayers in all four directions asking for the wellbeing and happiness of all attending through out the winter season. Arthur added the harvest sacrifices to the fire. There was an apple branch, a handful of golden wheat in sheaf form, the innards of a ripe pumpkin, a selection of roasted meats.

Together the couple led the next part of the ceremony walking round gathering from the crowd the wishes written down on parchment. They then added the written placations to the fire. Molly had a large basket of small candles and she called those who wished to remember a loved one to come up and have their remembrance candle lit from her apple branch beacon. Individuals came up to have acquire their candles and have it lit from the beacon. At the same time, many added a private offering to the fire with their own silent prayers for the season. Hermione watched Charlie come up to the fire and take a candle from his mother's basket. From his robes he produced a parchment envelope and she guessed from the wind that blew her way when he added it that he placed a prepared petition for the Goddess Mother, as she smelt the herbs and spices contained in the offering.

Hermione was not to far behind Charlie in the line up for the memorial candles. She had prepared her own supplication for the Goddess and thanks for the awareness of their mating. After lighting her two candles for her parents and placing her thanks on the fire Hermione moved away from the fire to place her devotional candles towards the north on the stone wall separating this field from the surrounding fields. Looking up she found the North Star and wished her parents well.

The celebrants were called back to the fire and Arthur blessed the apple cider giving the fire the first sip. Before long everyone was given a charged cup of the drink and when Arthur called "Allantide" they all responded together "Allantide" before tossing back their cupfuls of cider. Many moved through the groups kissing their blessings for the season and wishing each other Happy Samhain.

The goblin phalanx that had been at the reserve during the build had arrived just in time for the toasting of the season and were welcomed readily by Molly. It was surprising for some to see the goblins but many who had heard about the friendly relationship that the family had developed during their time on the reserve.

As all were greeting each other Molly and some of the matrons came together at the trencher table to remove the coverings and protective charms so that they could start serving. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and some of the husbands of the matrons helping Molly moved to empty the fire pits so that the diners could have the succulent hot meats. There were jugs of lovely brown gravy and plenty of fresh applesauce for the pork roast. The goblins were very happy to tucking into a Molly Prewitt Weasley meal. She had even made for them some of the spicy pasties so they were many a happy goblin smiling in the food lines.

Gornurk had brought with him a large barrel of mead along with a large platter of sago pudding as the goblin contribution to the meal. Molly had thanked him profusely and then given him his plate and told him to get in quick before the Weasley clan of locusts ate them out. Thanks to his stay on the Romanian Reserve the goblin fully understood the warning and didn't need to be told twice that he needed to be quick into the line before they were cleared out.

After the meal there was time for many old friends to catch up. The washing up again was simple as it was a case of adding your trencher plate to the fire. All the cider cups were the same as Molly had formed them all out of birch bark. There was a short lull between the main meal and dessert as people talked and caught up with friends they had not seen in a while. The other reason was it appeared that all needed digestion time as many would need room in their stomachs first before they even contemplated eating the sweets.

Molly looked round at the various gazebos and made the decision that she would get the musicians to start so people could work some room in their tummies by getting some exercise. She called upon her dance caller and group of fiddlers to get going. The first set of the evening was quickly underway. Sirius had been quick to claim his witch Jenny for the fun. The pair of them where cutting a fine pattern on the grass.

Ron had been very quiet all evening but there had been a mini famous trio reunion on one grouping of hay bales. Harry and Ginny seemed to be very happy this evening as well as very affectionate. Hermione was happy to see the young couple this way as it meant that Harry wouldn't be so depressed like he was in school at this time of the year. They had lit candles for his parents but both of them had also placed thanksgiving offerings into the fire as they had some news that they hadn't shared as yet with the family. Granny Molly would be getting another baby in the spring.

Getting tired of his best friend and sister's repeated smooching Ron had quickly taken the opportunity to ask Mischa for a dance to get away from them. Hermione to him appeared to be in a deep discussion with Gornurk. When Mischa and he come off the floor for a drink and rest he spotted Hermione talking to Professor and Madam Snape. Knowing her it would be something over his head so he followed his mother's wishes and was a good host keeping Mischa company. Ron proceeded to introduce Mischa to his other brothers and they all had a laugh with the twins. Angie and Mischa seemed to get on well. There were others from their Hogwarts days and the local district that were all present at the Burrow for the Allantide Samhain celebration.

Bill had dragged Hermione up for a dance and advised her that he thought the pair of them had rocks in their head if they thought they would get away with their plans to keep Molly in the dark. It wasn't long before Remus who wanted a spin stole her off Bill. Tonks had quickly taken Hermione's place with Bill. During the dance with Remus he confirmed that Sirius knew the game was up and wanted to speak to both Charlie and her. Apparently his noise had told something when he arrived earlier in the evening. Hermione thought guiltily of a small snog well not so small snog that the pair had gotten away with earlier when she had come into the house to have a shower and dress for the evening celebration. While Mischa was her suite in the shower she had nicked up to Charlie's room and used his bathroom. Charlie had caught up with her on her way out of his room.

After her dance with Remus she allowed him to escort her to where Sirius and Jenny were sitting. Hermione barely got her breath back before she was whirled round the floor enthusiastically by the grim animagus. During the next slow dance after the jig she was asked the pointed questions by the dog man "Why do you reek of a certain dragon tamer?"

"Because he is my mate," she advised him enjoying his shocked look. She patted him on the back as it looked like he had swallowed his tongue. After he had finished coughing his lungs up like a miner with black lung Hermione whispered she would explain all if he came to lunch in Oxford next week sans girlfriend.

o0o0o

All had a great night and the two university friends crashed out in Hermione's room it was almost dawn. There were some sore heads the next morning. Individuals like the Lupins didn't really appreciate their young son bouncing on their tent bed not long after 6am. Like many in the tent field there had been a large number of family and friends who had stayed over.

The Recovery kicked off at about 12 noon with a large cooked breakfast and leftover's brunch. It seemed that the goblins had most certainly gotten into the barrel of mead so the barn set up for dancers actually had people crashed out in the hay. The bales that had been used outside had been opened up and some of the fly tarpaulins had been laid out so no one was stuck by sharp ends of straw in their sleep. The smell of the cooked breakfast had been the call bringing the sleepy heads out of their beds.

Albus Dumbledore when he reviewed the night after retiring back to Hogwarts realised that he hadn't really learnt much. He had left after the prize giving and the serving of sweets. He had enjoyed the spice cake but was a little disappointed that there were no lemon cakes on the menu. Charlie Weasley had reported that they had a lead from the two dragon tamers who were in cahoots with the smugglers but the Aurors were tracking this down. There was no further information from Remus about the missing Veela. When he had been talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt he was still angry about the Unspeakable called Falcon internal memo to him on the situation. From memory the last time he had heard that memo was back in August. Kingsley was still upset some four months later as he was still spitting chips over the Department of Mysteries Memo.

Once Albus had left many from the Order had felt relieved Severus Snape being one. Now he and Narcissa could settle down to enjoying themselves. While dancing a set with Hermione and Sirius the witch had invited the couple to lunch in Oxford.

It was the smell of the bacon and sausages cooking on the outside hearth that assisted Ginny and Harry's announcement of their baby news. They had wanted to do it at a Sunday family brunch but no Ginny had turned green and took off running to the house after encountering the smell. Watching her daughter flee at a great rate of knots Molly had asked what was wrong and it was barely seconds before the penny had dropped. Molly had screamed at Harry for confirmation, "She isn't?" He just gave in and nodded. Molly pulled him over gave him tight squeeze before handing over her stainless steel slotted spatula and tongs so he could make sure the bacon didn't burn before heading into the house to see how her poorly daughter was. There was a grin a mile wide on her face. As Harry dished up for the food line he received congratulations from the diners.


	29. Oxford Scheming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Oxford Scheming<strong>

Arriving in the Oxford flat of one Miss Hermione Granger with his wife and best friend Remus Lupin was wondering what sort of lunch he was going to have as he had been jibed on breakfast thanks to his wife and if he would survive the war meeting with the one Miss Hermione Granger. They didn't really know where they were as they all had been brought to the flat via a house elf transport. Hermione seemed to have gone overboard about not letting people know where she resided during the academic year. The elf had brought them into a single bedroom flat by the looks and the kitchen had a fantastic smell permeating from it that just made his stomach growl.

Tonks being Tonks was going to have a poke round. It must have been a family trait, as Sirius headed straight for the kitchen to poke around in there. There was no one present within the kitchen but the two marauders decided they could get away with a quick sample of their luncheon. Temptation was just too much for the pair. Tonks had knocked on the bedroom door and not getting an answer had proceeded to carefully ope the door to discover Hermione's tent from Romania erected in the room. Knocking on the tent pole front door area she called "Wotcher! Hermione we are here. Do you need a hand?"

The tent door flaps were open and tied back like Hermione was always going in and out indicating that she just used the front entrance like a corridor within her student flat. There was a faint answer so Tonks being Tonks went ahead walking into the large tent. She wasn't exactly sure if it was Hermione or she had just heard someone else. Once an Auror always an Auror especially if you had Mad Eye Moony as your Academy Instructor, Constant Vigilance and all that, so Tonks had her wand out and in an alert pose. Tonks came into the kitchen area where there were pots simmering to what was in the rest of the flat.

"Nymphadora!" spoke the raised voice of Severus Snape and he was sure the clumsy witch jumped 20 feet in the air making a dent in the roof of the tent.

"Damn you Severus Snarky Arse Snape you just took 10 years off my life. I really don't know how my aunt puts up with you," snapped the surprised woman. There he was all in black as per normal hidden in the library area sitting reading a large tome.

"Isn't Aunt Cissy with you?" inquired Tonks thinking it was surprising that the other half of the couple wasn't present since they married they had seemed to be joined at the hip permanently.

"You rang," inquired Narcissa in a very droll tone. She had come out of another room in the tent with Hermione not to far behind her. Hermione promptly went to check on her pot on the stove in the tent kitchen before going into the other kitchen where she discovered two Marauders' happily sampling some of the lunch dishes. She quickly applied a couple of hexes and put them both to work making up the dining room table. Returning to the tent kitchen Hermione put each of her guests present in the tent to work bring items out to the main flat dining room. Tonks found she was quickly roped into dishing up. It didn't take long for the table to be prepared and the luncheon group to sit down to the warm hearty meal.

Hermione had cooked Indian and Severus was in seventh heaven. One of his favourite places on earth was the curry mile in Manchester. Rusholme and its curry houses was one of those life experiences that you just had to do if you liked Indian food.

After the pleasant conversation over the main course Severus was mopping up some sauce from his plate with a naan much to the horror of Narcissa. At least they were not in public and everyone else was doing the same. Hermione had stood up and was currently collecting the serving dishes with some difficulty from the table. After a small tussle with Sirius over one of the spiceier dish containers, she stated, "if you behave I will let Padfoot lick the bowls in the kitchen".

"That is not fair the mutt is going to get more of this lovely food than me," exclaimed Severus.

"Don't worry I will make it up to you. I have dessert," assured Hermione laughing how the famed enmity between the former marauders and this man had settled down to light hearted jibing.

Tonks encouraged Remus to help out taking the rest of the table dishes. With the kettle on Tonks advised Hermione she would bring the tray out when it was ready. They were going to let the meal settle before having the second course. Leaving Tonks in the kitchen Remus herded Sirius back to the table join Narcissa, Severus and their hostess Hermione.

It was at this point that Sirius asked the question that she had promised to explain at the Samhain celebration, "Why did you describe Charlie Weasley as your mate the other night at the Burrow?"

After a few minutes of slightly uncomfortable silence Severus turned to Hermione before asking, "Do you want me to start this explanation off? Obviously the mutt sussed you out with the same olfactory enhancements as Remus."

"No I can do this but thank you" she told him patting him gently on the hand. Sirius was concerned, as Hermione appeared to be extremely nervous.

"Sirius what do you remember about the Order meeting we had at the Burrow when we celebrated Remus and Narcissa's recent appointments in the Ministry?" inquired the nervous young woman. While he may have calmed down a bit since the war he still could be a hot head and he had a touch of the Black Madness. How much of a touch depended on the flip of the coin so this would be such a fun discussion, not. Hermione was hoping to appeal to his prankster nature to help out with some of the plans she wanted to develop with this cadre of supporters.

"I am going to need your wizard's oath that all we discuss today remains secret and private," Hermione advised.

Sirius regarded her and the long serious faces round the table. So the rest of them knew some part of the news and she wanted to read him into the secret. Hermione wouldn't ask for the oath unless it was important. Sirius quickly grasped his wand and gave Hermione a wizard's oath to keep the matters under discussion confidential. He would not be able to discuss it with anyone else but those in the room until she gave her permission to include other individuals.

After returning her own wand to her arm holster Hermione bit the bullet and addressed the elephant in the room by stating plainly and to the point, "I am the missing Veela Sirius. I am the first Asiatic Veela to be identified as reaching maturity in the last 100 years in the UK."

"You're shitting me" he exclaimed.

"Language Sirius" came from the five other diners.

"I am the Veela. I have a mate, Charlie Weasley and we have initiated the bond"

"Litha four years ago" he stated interrupting her.

"I do not want the Order, the Ministry or the Veela Council to know my identity. There are only three others who know about this matter: my mate, his sibling and a trusted counsellor for both of us. I will be only letting one or two others in to the matter, as it is my private personal business. It is not for public consumption. I will not be newspaper fodder or ministry public relations material," she explained.

He was looking at her and back to Narcissa with a questioning look just as Tonks brought in the tea tray. Narcissa indicated to Tonks that she should bring the tray to her and she would be mother while they continued their discussion.

"How?" was Sirius' first question straight and to the point.

Severus stepped up to help Hermione explaining that one of her ancestors was posted to the Shanghai French Concession in 1852 early on the history of this concession. Surprisingly this great several times over grandfather threw of the yolk of societal norms and racism to marry a local merchant's daughter, Hua Wu, in what was apparently a love match. It was through Grandmother Hua that Hermione gained the Asiatic Veela genes and the magic of her heritage had stayed hidden for five generations until a young witch was born to Dan and Emma Granger.

"Now that we have got that straight and we have all the facts of background matter from our dungeon bat. What else? Rip it off like a band aid tell me the rest and lets get it over and done with," advised Sirius wondering why everyone expected him to blow up any second. He was not that excitable.

"Well I need some help to organise an official but very private small bonding ceremony for Beltane next year so we can have the piece of paper and shake off the suspicion that I am what I am from a Headmaster who likes putting his beak into matters which doesn't concern him. My fiancé and I also want to get one over on his family. We will have the officially let them in on the marriage at a Litha celebration party."

"Albus I can understand but why keep his family in the dark about the marriage?" Sirius enquired knowing that there was more to it than just being secretive.

"My future mother in law is one Molly Prewitt Weasley," she stated flatly waiting for him to click why when he did Sirius broke down in uncontrollable laughter. He was joined by most of the others who got the joke.

"Oh Gods that is good" he said when he could finally get his laughter under control. He had to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. "So I take it Bill is the brother who knows," he deduced demonstrating his high intelligence. "I totally understand not wanting a Molly Over The Top production. I take it Harry doesn't know cause Ginny would have ferreted it out and blabbed to her mother."

"He may be my best friend but he can't not keep a secret. His body language is easy to read and she can't stand not knowing every little thing. I feel guilty but there is more to this than our relationship. Charlie and I have to protect ourselves and our potential children," explained Hermione.

After providing a selection of Indian sweets and putting on a second pot of tea for the company. The initial scheming got underway and for their sins everyone at the table would be doing the organising while Hermione and Charlie gave their answers and thoughts on the important decisions allowing primarily Hermione to focus on completing her university education.

While the males of the species in Hermione's dining room discussed how they were going to keep a lid on the matter the females did that thing where they got down to tin tacks for organising. Hermione had called for Ziggy and he appeared. She had previously briefed him on the luncheon purpose so was very happy to work with Madam Snape to organise Miss Mia's nuptials.

o0o0o

The three men had sloped off for a quite jar at a local pub, leaving the ladies to get down to the initial planning for the Beltane celebration. The men were carefully discussing the Kingsley theatrics when informed by the Department of Mysteries that the Veela had been identified.

Since they were in a fairly public place Sirius kept his questions to the differences between the species and the political implications of the Ministry and the Veela Council wanting to find the missing the Veela in very vague terms. Sirius would enjoy keeping this secret, as it would be a tweak in Albus' nose, for that alone he would get much enjoyment keeping the secret. He was a little disappointed that Harry couldn't be told but totally understood her reasoning. Ginny would certainly share the gossip with her mother Molly Weasley. Sirius had almost wanted to use the Unforgivables on the woman in her demented state during the organisation of Harry and Ginny's wedding. No Molly just couldn't do small and quiet. It was loud, noisy and very busy. That reflected the family group when they all sat down to a meal.

o0o0o

Hermione caught up with Mischa the weekend after half term she hadn't seen her since the weekend before when they returned from the Burrow to Oxford. Over coffee in the student common room in their department the pair caught up on the pertinent gossip of what each other had been up to over the last week.

"So did you catch up with your lover boy?" inquired Mischa teasingly.

"No unfortunately I was busy catching up with uni work", explained Hermione. "I did get a chance to catch up with some old friends from the war so I wasn't a dull girl who is all work and no play."

The two girls settled down to catch up on each other's gossip. Apparently Mischa had really enjoyed the party and had been round to the Potters earlier in the week. Ron had been there too. Mischa had been surprised that Hermione had not been invited. Hermione was too but she could see that she would be considered a third wheel for Ginny's scheming to get Ron a new girlfriend. It could be intimidating to have a female best friend with you when you are getting set up with another woman by your sister and her husband who is your other best friend. No No that was too much of a headache.

Life for Hermione was going to be complicated. She kept secrets during the war and still was keeping secrets about events during the war. She kept so much of her private life unrevealed she just had more pressure on her now. Molly was in a matching mood putting pressure on her own single children but it wouldn't be long before she got around to Hermione. Only finishing her degree would protect the witch, as Molly would deem it a legitimate excuse to duck out of the woman's scheming.

o0o0o

The International Veela Council

Geneva, Switzerland

Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister for Magic

Ministry of Magic for the United Kingdom

Great George Street, London

Re: Missing female breeding Veela

Dear Minister of Magic

As clearly mentioned in our earlier correspondence and in person communication the International Veela Council are concerned about a female Veela who matured in 1998 that has failed to register with your government.

Your August correspondence advises that the witch does not want to register and identifies a number of UK legal precedencies including common law practices. Since your Ministry has had contact with the witch we are warning you that this is your last chance to identify her. She is important breeding stock and we need to ensure that she is protected and properly bonded to her mate. Thanks to the recent history of the last 100 years it should be noted that we as a race are at a critical threshold between being a threatened or endangered species status. In accordance with the Section 5 (b) of the International Agreement on the Protection, Preservation and Development of Endangered Magical Creatures, the Ministry is required to work the International Veela Council ensuring the safety and continuation of the Veela species. This includes enabling the access of the International Veela Council to Veelas within your national boarders upon request.

With the Asiatic Veela subspecies now classed as endangered thanks to the persecution over the last sixty years by various muggle governments in that region. It should be noted that it is entirely possible that the young missing veela is of that community thanks to your country's muggle colonial history within Asia. If she is an Asiatic veela she is a critical individual in the repopulation plans we have to bring back this sub community back from the brink of extinction.

No matter what subspecies she belongs to we need to ensure that she has the facilities to enable her to raise a large family with adequate access to healthcare and education opportunities for the children. Additionally the Council would like access to the witch to ensure that she is in a proper bonding and hasn't been entrapped thanks to Death Eater activity.

The Ministry of Magic has until the 1st of January to identify her and provide an opportunity for a party of elders to visit her and make an independent assessment of her circumstances under Section 5 (b) of the International Agreement on the Protection, Preservation and Development of Endangered Magical Creatures. If the Ministry of Magic fails to supply the required information we will have no hesitation to lodge a formal complaint with the International Confederation of Wizards in accordance with In accordance with the Section 6 of the International Agreement on the Protection, Preservation and Development of Endangered Magical Creatures where we will call for formal sanctions and trade embargos.

If we feel that you are not taking this request genuinely in the manner in which mean we will have no hesitation in recommending a formal compulsory resolution that sends in a detachment of Confederation Hitwizards to locate and if necessary retrieve the Veela witch and her mate from within the borders of the United Kingdom. This is within our rights as per Section 6 (f) of the International Agreement on the Protection, Preservation and Development of Endangered Magical Creatures, which the Ministry is fully aware as one of the proposing nations and one of the first to ratify this treaty when developed to protect dragons in Moldavia. We are sure that you will not hesitate to assist us in protecting Veela in the United Kingdom.

Yours Sincerely.

Henri-roi Kwiatserca

President

International Veela Council.

Geneva, Switzerland


	30. Yuletide Crisis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Yuletide Crisis<strong>

The first week of December the letter from the International Veela Council arrived and it was like a V2 rocket going off in the Ministry of Magic. From Kingsley down the hierarchy there seemed to be panic mode within the Ministry of Magic. The potential consequences of the sanctions, embargos and possible border incursion was not good especially when the Veela council made sure the Muggle UK ambassador to United Nations received a copy of the letter to the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley got an urgent message from 10 Downing Street to come and explain the meaning of this threat to UK trade and security. That had not been a happy meeting. The current British Prime Minister had no problem in running through every occurrence in the last 50 years of the Ministry of Magic mismanagement and poor decision-making incidences. Kingsley had felt like he had been put back on the headmaster's mat like a schoolboy in short shorts.

Poor Remus had quiet a lot of flack from Kingsley, the law unit and the press when they got hold of this choice new juicy scandal. Rita Skeeter may be in Azkaban but there were several journalists who were trying to fill her 9-inch heels. It didn't matter that the missing Veela had matured just after the war when everything was in chaos but no the Department of Magical Creatures where the ones getting in the neck. Charlie had been called to London to help discuss the matter and the Ministry had even paid for Mittapheap Rithipol and Malis Munney to come to London to consult.

Charlie had visited the Burrow the first weekend of the December crisis making his mother happy but she wanted him to stay with at the Devon property for the duration of his visit to the UK. Charlie explained that he would be working long hours and there was much going on in London. So not to disturb them he would be staying in Ministry accommodation in London. Using the Munney couple as an excuse Charlie explained to his mother, " I will be required to be a genial host for these specialist consultants so I will be staying with them."

"Oh, But you will be coming to Burrow for Yule," Molly emphatically stated.

"Sorry Mum. I had to rearrange holidays and I am on duty for Yule" he explained not mentioning that a certain witch would be joining him in Romania. He shot down her suggestion for the family travelling to Romania for the seasonal celebration.

"But Mum don't forget Fleur can't travel as she is almost due. You are needed here in England for Grandmother duty so it would be better for you to stay and have the Yule you had already started planning at the Burrow."

"Well when are you going to make me a grandmother Charlie? We never know what is going on with your life in Romania. I get more news from Max than I do from you my own son. Max says that you have started dating a new witch. Is it serious and when will we get to meet her?" rattled off Molly hoping that she would get an answer from her second son.

"I have had a number of dates with a number of witches and wizards. If and when it becomes serious you will meet him or her but until then get off my case. I am not in London to play the field I am here because of a work crisis and I don't need you adding any more stress," snapped the aggrieved son. He really didn't like fibbing to his mother but he was realistic both he and Hermione needed more time to reconcile their personal relationship without her performing an interrogation on the two of them. Once she got the bit between her teeth there was no controlling one Molly Prewett Weasley especially when there was a possible wedding in the offing.

o0o0o

Mittapheap Rithipol and Malis Munney had left their Paddington Hotel taking the train to Oxford for the day. They were going to tour historic city staying overnight at a friend's of Charlie Weasley. Charlie was going to meet them at Christ Church Cathedral for evensong and then he would take the pair to meet his friend.

The elderly couple had not much of chance to speak to Charlie privately during the last week they had been in London. Today was a much necessary break for the couple as they were getting a little worked up from the hothouse atmosphere in the Ministry of Magic building. Remus had been a genial host but they felt that they were going through the process reading the files already collected on possible Veela. Mittapheap was pretty sure that the former werewolf knew who the Veela was and was purposely keeping stum. There were times he shared a comment with Charlie and the two men would both smile a wry smile.

Evensong had just started when Charlie joined the visiting couple in their pew. It was pleasant to sit and listen to English Choristers and their distinctive liturgical style. The uniquely English choral style was something that if you visited England you must take the chance hear, as it was one of the last places in the world where liturgical services were sung as daily keeping alive a living tradition in a modern fast paced world. Thanks to composers like Purcell there was glorious music with searing expressiveness combined with attractive melodies that could lift the hearts of the listeners inspiring them in the worship of their faith. Even if you were not of the faith it was worth visiting to observe and listen to this tradition to help experience the unique Brittishness.

Charlie took the couple into a side chapel of the cathedral where he quickly checked them for tracking charms before asking them to hold onto him where he proceeded to side along apparate them to his friend's residence. It was a little surprise for the couple to arrive in room that appeared to be full of people. Besides a young woman with curly long hair there were two couples. Mittap and Malis recognised Remus and his wife from their involvement with the Ministry of Magic. There was another couple and the woman looked familiar to Malis. She was sure that they had seen her at the ministry. The husband of this woman was a very tall dark man. He was currently sitting at a kitchen bench on a stool welding a knife very effectively.

Their hostess came quickly to kiss Charlie on the cheek when Mittap announced, "So she is the missing one. I am assuming that you are her mate. Now that you are together I can smell your pheromones. The other couple are cousins of ours as well". Mittap had pegged the situation straight away.

"Well let me get the names first," advised Malis lightly smacking her husband who was currently wagging a finger at Remus. The head of Magical Creatures was playing a difficult game. He was stuck between his loyalty to his friend and the requirements of his employer. Here he was balancing the moral sword standing on the precipice.

Charlie proceeded to do introductions and made sure that each of the diners were known to each other.

Over the lovely Thai style meal that Charlie and Hermione had prepared with their guests assistance they discussed the issue of declaring to the Veela Council. The recent letter had certainly placed greater complexities on the problem. Hermione and Charlie didn't want to have all the private details of their personal relationship being recorded or possibly part of someone's datum on Veela.

Hermione was particularly concerned over been seen as breeding stock as it took away her personal choice and her personal view on when and how she parented her own children. There was no guarantee that she would have children and if she could when she would choose to have them. There seemed to an assumption that she would be popping out kids left right and centre happy to be the primary carer a stay at home mum. Hermione knew herself she had a pretty good handle on her personal quirks and traits so she could not see her being a full time stay at home mum. She wouldn't make through the first 6 months of fully time stay at home caring for baby with out loosing her marbles. Her mother Emma Granger had stayed home for a couple of years when Hermione was a toddler. Emma's self image had suffered as she felt undervalued by her husband Dan and the world in general since she was not working in a practice as dentist.

In the summer before the wedding of Bill and Fleur, before the remove of her parents' memories and before she sent them to Australia Hermione's mother had a frank discussion with her daughter about her relationships and the issues that Emma had personally dealt with in her life. Nothing was hidden her daughter including her late onset postpartum depression the nature of and causes of the dark days. Emma and Dan's hopes for her future were discussed and Hermione was achieving some of their goals by doing her degree, as they wanted her to have a tertiary education and profession. They didn't care if was magical or non magical they believed she need the education to enable her to become established in the professional world.

There had been a very very frank discussion about what was a suitable life mate for her including a discussion of her current best friends. The mother, daughter and even her father had weighed in on this discussion about what was a suitable and not suitable behaviour. What was controlling not so passive abuse and what wasn't. Hermione was very clear in her understanding including the realisation that her relationship with Ron was a poor sibling like relationship not a loving life mate. He was jealous and needed to grow up. If he thought he should have something and he didn't he could behave abominably?

No here she was in a life mate relationship thanks to a hidden creature relationship trying to negotiate and find a balance between both their wants and needs defending their privacy of their family rights. Sitting in her tent lounge dining area in very comfortable oversized couches after serving tea Hermione came out with what she wanted to do to see if they would support her.

"You wouldn't' you couldn't live without your magic?" exclaimed Charlie. "What about the dragon call" her bombshell was startling. Hermione just sipped her tea before calmly regarding her wristwatch again. There was a ding of a new port key arrival. There in the robes of an Unspeakable was the Head Unspeakable. They only way the rest of the government could tell was the gold banning round the lapels of his military cut robes. With him was a silver haired woman wearing a very sharp but severe muggle ladies business skirt suit. She had the same look as the Unspeakable in her eyes. They both had the hooded eyes of power and the burden of too many secrets while protecting the realm.

"Unspeakable Falcon and his nominated guest" advised Hermione as she brought the two into the sitting area.

All the men had stood at the arrival of the guests. The two Order members had some recognition for this woman not exactly pick who she was but they both acknowledge in a look to each other there was something about this woman that connected the woman to magical community. Mattep was very happy to meet the woman and the Unspeakable as he had instantly understood the young Veela's play. She was going to live her life on her terms and she is willing to play big to ensure she achieved her goal.

Mattep and his wife had been highly impressed by Charlie's mate, Hermione. This girl was already a hero of the UK magical world and if not she was also internationally known. She would have them over a barrel with her solution to the dilemma. Her compromise would ensure that she had her privacy while also protecting her country's border security.

Falcon spoke everyone was holding their breath waiting to hear who the woman was except for Hermione she had recognised her instantly, "I would like to introduce my muggle opposite number Dame Elizabeth. She knows about magic as she is a squib and she is actually a cousin of mine."

His explanation of their family relationship had to be taken with a pinch of salt considering how in bred the UK magical community was and then Severus Snape clicked with his accent. The Scotch brogue and the touch of a lilt that Minerva had. The Falcon had it; he had taught students with this same dialect he was a border scot.

"Good evening" the clipped crystal voice of the woman bounced round the silent room. "I prefer Dame Eliza or Eliza what ever makes you more comfortable. Good evening Severus Snape." The woman extended her hand to the former spy. She proceeded to name and greet all the players in the room without being introduced. She had their number and now she was unsettling them.

Hermione finally managed to get her new guest seated with requisite cup of tea that all emergency committees need to be fuelled with no matter if you were north or south of the border. She had also provided the usual Scottish beverage to help the group deal with shock of the new guests.

The Falcon took charge of the meeting demanding wand oaths from all presence before he continued. "Eliza you know the details anyway already so keep up with your Occlumency practice"

He went on to explain that Dame Eliza would be the nominated intermediary for the missing Veela. Through the SIS channels with the British Prime Minister and the UK's UN ambassador the approach to the International Veela council would be the following.

"That the Veela council would meet the individual concerned keeping her name and details full confidential at a secure location controlled by the British Government. The PM had offered the use of Chequers as a meeting place. Apparently the Palace has also offered Balmoral Estate," his dusky voice explained. There were some big fish playing in this murky pond.

"The individual will be masked but will be willing to answer questions and have a health check supervised by nominated goblin healers. Other than this one meeting it would be the one and only opportunity to ensure that the witch was health and in a good bond relationship. All else was a no go.

If they even disagree to this comprise then Dame Eliza would launch a high court challenge to the Veela's council use of the International Treaty citing that it violates the witch's human rights. The court papers would be breach of the Statue of Secrecy. In addition to the court case Hermione would speak to several key journalists, members of parliament and peers to ensure they all know about magic and the recent history in the UK and Europe."

Hearing the plan hashed out again in this manner it brought chills to the back of Remus' neck. Hermione was really considering breaching the Statue of Secrecy with the full support of the UK Government and the official sanction of the Queen. Kingsley would have to take the Falcon's briefing. She would have the Ministry of Magic over a barrel. The International Confederation would want to keep the status quo in relation to muggle awareness to magic. The missing Veela was here threatening not only the UK but also the rest of the world magical community cause she could trust the Magical Government Agencies. She was forcing through changes in relation to magical creatures and getting them recognised as a form of humanity. Once the Veela were recognised as being human it would open the flood gates for the half breeds and those creatures who did have an aspect of humanity like the house elves, centaurs and here was the one that absolutely terrified Remus the goblin nation.


	31. Ministerial Response

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Ministerial Response.<strong>

The memo from the Director General of the Muggle Security Intelligence Service that was sent to her opposite number in the Magical Ministry of Magic and the PM certainly caused shock waves round the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt had to admit the unidentified Veela was certainly a courageous witch she certainly didn't want to be identified and she wasn't going to back down. It all smacked of her being a muggleborn witch but they had so many it would take weeks to work out whom it was and the deadline date was looming. The witch certainly had a set a Kneazle amongst the hippogriffs.

The former Auror, distinguished member of the Order of Phoenix and in the closet Veela Africanus considered if he could risk his magic and his mate in the same manner as this witch. Here she was thumbing her nose at the threat to her magic. Bullocks. Talking to Remus he confirmed that his department hadn't twigged who it was but it was getting more and more suspicious that the woman concerned belong to the Asiatic Veela subspecies. The American consultant who was a known Asiatic Veela had chuckled when they discussed the matter with him and George. He appeared to be proud of the witch fully supporting her decision to not register with the Ministry. The Cambodian exile had told the story of the couple's suffering under Pol Pot in the Khmer Rouge killing fields. Loosing their children and grandchildren to the madman's insanity. How been identified as a Veela with the Cambodian Ministry of Magic had led to their detention and deaths when China supported their little southern comrades?

Mittapheap Rithipol Munney talked about the whispers that come out of China since the 1950s and how the would numbers for Asiatic Veelas' were crashing. He highlighted how his subspecies were on the knife edge of extinction. If the witch was Cambodian descent she may never have been in the UK magical system possible training in France, the USA or even Canada. She could be totally hidden within the muggle community. To protect her family she was willing to lose her magic as per the Statue of Secrecy penalty clauses.

After hearing and seeing the pictures the couple had of their children and of the horror of their captivity in S21, which is now known as the Tuol Sleng Museum of Genocide. Probably the most haunting photo for Kingsley was of their grand daughter standing against a white wall punctured with bullet holes. There was a number on her chest, a bleakness in her eyes as it was clear the little petite witch knew what was to come. It could have been a relief after the waterboarding, electrical torture and lashings. There was no way this child was even 10 or 11. She was so young. Malis explained that this photo was her granddaughter's official prison photo and if she had a photo you could guarantee that she was dead. There were only 7 muggle survivors to the prison and a Muggle official estimation of 17,000+ victims in this former school. The couple were the only magical persons to escape the horror of this place.

"I can fully understand why a witch would consider losing her very essence to protect her family" explained Malis Munney. "You don't think we didn't endure the water torture, electrocution, lashing and the mental anguish of being re-educated for anything but the hope we would be reunited with our children and family. Family is everything to a Cambodian so she is being a warrior defending her family. Oh you Europeans have little wars where you have a relative polite squirmishes except for the muggle world wars but it took until them for Western magicals to do something despicable. No we are dying and are still dying thanks to several regional governments' policies on our kind. The local Ministry of Magic is just yes men to the non-magical government and we the Veela are still being persecuted. When are you doo gooders going to learn that you cannot pass a law and hope it does well? You need to change the whole society," snapped the angry little Asian witch, "It is estimated that 3000 magicals and 10000 muggles were killed in the first blood purity war here in the UK in total. We lost more than that in one prison alone. Take action stop hiding in the closet. You hide and you expect her to step out you hypocrite!"

"We wouldn't register here if we were living here given the history of the Ministry since the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald the supporter of Hitler in the Muggle Second World War. No the UK Ministry of Magic has been a corrupt weak organisation who didn't protect whom they were supposed to protect and allowed a small group of mad men to terrorise the magical and muggle community for close to forty years. They let known death eaters walk back into their society without some form of reparations or punishment," explained Mittapheap to Kingsley while running a soothing hand on top the back of his wife hand to calm her. Malis had tears in her eyes and she could see that she touched a nerve with the Minister's partner.

Mittapheap Rithipol and Malis Munney left the Minister of Magic in a state of confusion while his life partner was tormented over their story. They gave both men a firm handshake that belied their ages. Before the two of them left the office Malis copied the photo of her granddaughter and gave it to the red haired wizard. "By the way Minister this is our good byes we are off to Europe for the rest of the season. We will leave you to your political manoeuvring. Just remember it could be you they are looking for," sagely advised Mittapheap as they left the executive office suite.

o0o0o

Unknown by the Minister there was a little scheming going on in the facilities managent unit by one Delores Umbridge. The current magical leadership had sidelined her since they couldn't get round the Employment Legislation to enable her removal. It was here looking after the toilets, mops and buckets the witch would be kept away from the general public and that was a good thing in many a Magical civil servant's eyes.

They forgot one thing as the Supervisor of the Facilities Management team for the Ministry of Magic the woman had a legitimate reason to access all offices and spaces within the building. She could go anywhere and everywhere with little or no questioning of her motives if she was covered by a workplace work order.

There was only one area where she really struggled for access and that was in the Department of Mysteries. She and her team members were always escorted and watched every step of the way. There were areas where they couldn't enter ever. The doorways had magical alerts that she had set off 'accidently' to see where the weakness was and she still didn't find it. She had at the time claimed confusion about which way was the way back to the lift area since it was one of her first visits to the Department of Mysteries.

Dolores Umbridge had links within all departments and so she could catch the gossip when visiting the areas to inspect the cleaning staff, confirm postal deliveries and provide stationary sundries as per the section and departmental orders each week. The witch always made sure she was on the scene for any large functions making sure the cleaning staff were quick and up to scratch in their coordination of ensuring the tidiness of the ministry area. She may not have an official invitation but she would always have an unofficial invite through her work role in the Ministry. Revenge was a dish best served cold and this witch was going to get it icy cold on the new management. She was going to regain her position as a Ministerial Undersecretary and then she would get her payback.

O0o0o

The International Veela Council had received a visit by the UK's UN ambassador at their Geneva Headquarters' building. Henri-roi Kwiatserca had been startled by the copy of the British Muggle Government memo which he had been carbon copied into. The list of names had been pretty impressive especially when one of the named individuals had then sent a handwritten officially sealed request for one of her ambassadors to visit the to International Veela Council. He knew that signature and the seal was genuine it was Queen Elizabeth II. The woman was the constitutional monarch of 16 sovereign states, and had survived over 70 years in the public eye. She had led her country for nearly fifty years her Golden Jubilee was only next year. This woman had reached out in a personal letter asking the council to accept the ambassador as her personal representative to discuss the situation.

o0o0o

There was an indication that there had been a magical incursion in the SIS building in Vauxhall. The individual had apparently walked through the building with the cleaning staff and appeared not to have connected to the computer systems. Since it was policy that the desktops were cleared when the correct individuals that belonged there did not occupy the offices there happened to be no papers to riffle through. There were no spells on drawers or filling cabinets it seemed the individual was just touring the building. It wasn't an unknown magical on the cleaning crew as the crew were watched all the time and it was only a one off ward alert.

Dame Eliza had done some shredding on her security staff not taking the additional alarm seriously if they could not see the threat the threat could be still there in building in another form. If that particular alarm was going off they were supposed to contact her directly so she could call the specialist sweepers in to deal with it.

The Falcon had done much cross seeding with his cousin to ensure that they both had the latest and greatest security protections in their departments. It was too late the individual had left before she had been called and since they had not done any spells they managed to get clearly away. Maybe the Research and Development unit could do further work to provide greater security options for the muggle environments.

o0o0o

Delores Umbridge had found no details out in the silly attempt at Modern Babylonian style building so she would have to ferret it out the answers she needed here in the Ministry. She would have to be sneaker than sneaky. She needed to capture the witch and bind her muggle infected horrible abomination of creature-infected magic. There was no way she could get away with murder even though it would be more palatable for the pink suited toad like witch. Yes she would much prefer to remove the stain of this witch from the magical community so her defective blood would not remain or enter into future generations.

It had taken all her favours, all her blackmail skills, and all her contacts to get the information but the pigface woman only had time and date of the International Veela Council meeting with the troublesome upstart muggleborn nobody that was being brokered by the atrocious squib who worked for the muggles. That woman wasn't good enough to be in contact with the magical community and how dare she betray her pureblood heritage in this manner.

Madam Umbridge would have to put her skills into action. Not many knew she was an unmarked trained operative of Lord Voldemort. She had got away with claiming she was only following the Minister's directives. How was she supposed to know that he was under an Imperio? Just because she had done it using a fellow Death Eater's wand she had gotten away with not being identified with providing the Dark Lord will the control of the Ministry.

When and if she ever had the chance she was going to pay those horrible brats back who had abandoned her to the agonising scourge of the Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest herd of centaurs. No the so-called golden trio would be mounted on her pride wall in special commemorative plates within her cat and kitten collection. Oh they were going to be golden they would be the gilt in her commemoration of their downfall.

o0o0o

Henri-roi Kwiatserca had been transported by Dame Eliza's operatives from his headquarters in Geneva. The proud Nordic Veela had noted that he was not the only magical present within the detail on the private jet that was flying him to England. No the woman at the back was a magical he was sure of it he was almost certain he could smell the taint of a werewolf on her. If she was a Were it would be stronger more pronounced and his Veela instinct would be screaming at him to protect himself. Even if she had taken the cure her former nature of Were would produce a stronger a reaction.

When they arrived at Luton airport he was surprised. He was escorted quickly from the jet to the apron side security vehicles that quickly passed through the security barriers with a sleek ease of practice. The dark painted four-wheel drive vehicles had tinted side windows so no one could see in through them. After about forty minutes he found that they were entering a private estate that looked like a 16th century grand building.

The door of vehicle opened and there was a man in the robes of a British Unspeakable who greeted him with, "Welcome to Chequers Court or more commonly known just as Chequers. Come inside the PM will be arriving soon with my opposite number and then our special guest will be arriving. The goblin nation representatives are already here including the senior healer. Come come let us introduce you so you can brief them. They were selected by your missing Veela so don't worry she is happy with them."

It was not 20 minutes later after a coffee did the current resident for this estate arrive. It was Tony Blair the PM. The man was not happy to see the Unspeakable present by the silver haired woman vouched for him. So this was Dame Eliza. Yes she had similar eyes to the Unspeakable was it because they were always fighting in the shadows never seeing their enemy on the battlefield always having to dance and weave searching for their hidden enemy.

To Tony Blair's eyes a strange creature appeared with another one of those Unspeakables dressed in the robes that hid everything but eyes and the bridge of their nose. He snapped "Will you spooks calm down you will scare the woman off with all your popping in and out"

"I am sorry but I must dissuade you of this idea Prime Minister Blair. I am the guest you are all waiting for. I am sure Mr Kwiatserca will be able to verify that for you" she said as she rolled up her sleeve of her robe and brushed her glove against her forearm so she could release some of her body scent into the room.

The UK Prime Minster was fascinated to watch the Veela Council representative tilt his head up and appear to sniff strongly at the air. It was a Veela. It must be their witch she had an apple like scent that seemed to have cinnamon and may be a hint of ginger. Henri-roi could not contain himself any more "You are an Asiatic aren't you?"

"Yes" was the aspersive reply. She was not amused. Tony was reminded by the Queen and his weekly chats with her as the bearing of this woman was similar almost regal in nature even though she was wearing the strange robes which hid her identity. Compared to the Director General's counterpart she was petite witch.

"Lets get this show on the road starting with the Goblin medical assessment," she commanded. A strange creature came into the room and promptly bowed at her. So that is a goblin.

"Ah Gornurk may your gold multiply and your enemies swords be blunt" she greeted the creature.

"Miss may you find peace and comfort with your mate. Many blessings for your upcoming nuptials. I will received my invitation just the other day. My mate and I will be attending. She is already shopping for her party clothes already," he was heard to say as he escorted to the side room were there were a team of goblins.

The petite woman turned her head at the doorway before she entered the other room "Dame Eliza are you coming to witness this invasion of my personal space and privacy?"

"Please Dame Eliza I don't feel right about personally observing a goblin physical assessment of the witch. The Goblin master healers have set it up that I get an updating report sitting here with this parchment," explained the President of the International Veela Council.

Reading her medical history as it appeared it was clear to Henri-roi that she had some negative experiences as a teenager in the UK. It was when it came up with her state of near starvation and severe malnutrition almost five years ago did Tony Blair get a first hand up close and personal look at a pissed off Nordic Veela. The Veela Council representive had totally transformed he was taller, his hands were claws and now he had wings that spanned almost 25 feet from tip to tip open in an aggressive posture. The male Unspeakable known as Falcon and one of the security detail members were firing off spell after spell to hold him place. Tony Blair didn't move at all he was total shocked by the sight before him.

"This is a Nordic Veela in full protective mode Prime Minster please move to the side away from the direct line of sight for him and the Goblins' room please. He could still break through the bindings," advised one of the protection detail. Her hair turned from black to bright pink. Her facial features changed again she had a pig's snout for a nose. "Wotcher! I am witch" and only then did he follow her instructions.

"Tonks!" snapped the Unspeakable Falcon.

"Back into the protection detail form now!" the man ordered with a distinct Scottish burr. What was it about spooks did they recruit the top brass solely from Scotland thought Tony Blair. Gordon Brown would be happy to have more representation for his country in the union.

The woman came out with Dame Eliza and didn't even bat an eye lid she re rolled up her right hand robe sleeve and walked up to the transformed Veela representative. She placed her exposed forearm to his nose. It was ginger that other smell in her scent. She spoke to him explaining that she like so many other muggle born had been on the run during the last year of the war avoiding the snatchers and the muggleborn camps. Times had been hard but she had survived. She had found her mate they were going to formal get the wizarding version of a marriage certificate next Beltane. They were already a mated couple but it was going to be a family celebration of the facts while gaining an official magical bonding certificate and registration with the Magical Birth's, Deaths and Marriages registries.

It took the lead goblin healer to come out and barked at the man "Yes she was malnourished five years ago. She saw battle for her life but she is fit and healthy now. Get over it. She is at her optimum weight, she is fit and there are no illnesses so SNAP out of it. Transform back to your human form NOW!" ordered the healer. Once Henri-roi Kwiatserca returned to human form the bossy healer gave him a potion vial and when he didn't instantly drink it the goblin commanded, "It is not here to look pretty in the vial. Drink that dose of calming potion right now."

Now that everyone was calm and Henri-roi's shirt had been repaired. The group were seated in the buttoned leather couches. The PM and his Director General like the Unspeakable and the protection detail witch were just witnesses in this interview between the International Veela Council and the Veela so they arranged themselves comfortably taking the proffered cups of tea and coffee to listen and observe this momentous meeting.

The goblin healers sat on another couch to the side except for the one known as Gornurk. He stepped forward before saying "My client for the sake of making it easy for you will be known as Mayou. You have her health report. Mayou would like to make it very clear to you I am currently acting as her legal representative so I will warn when you are close to breeching your agreement."

"Mayou are you happy with your circumstances?" Henri-roi enquired.

"Yes I am happy with my mate. It was a surprise to find out I had a creature inheritance as a Veela. I had already bonded with my life mate and we did not realise we had done so we had the free will which makes me happy. He wasn't pressurised by my creature inheritance to do something. It was a bit of shock to find I had a creature inheritance especially when I had thought I was a muggle born and my parents were killed by Death Eaters. I had no knowledge if my mother demonstrated any sign of Veela heritage but I don't think so."

"Do you have any knowledge were you get your inheritance from?"

I would assume that my inheritance comes from the Shanghai region and Wu Hua was a local girl according to the records I have found about her. Grandmother Hua is who the DNA sequencing indicates is the likely originator of potential Veela genetic material. The marriage was a love match and was very controversial given the racism between the European and Chinese community at that time. He must have loved her and she must have responded in the same manner to break all tradition. There seems to have been some business links between her father and husband after the marriage that suggests that she had family support. If her family had disowned her there was no way her father would have gone into business with his son in law no they would have been bitter rivals.

The meeting continued for about another hour. In the end the same small creature came to collect the woman. After she had shaken the hands with all of the group Tony Blair was surprised to see what he thought was kiss on the cheek for the goblins. It was hard to tell with the covered lower face of the woman. Kissing a goblin that was not something he could even consider to do given their fierce look and weird sharp teeth. "Good Evening and I hope that has settled the diplomatic crisis. Please inform Kingsley Shacklebolt in writing along with a confirmation letter for the International Confederation of Wizards confirming that you have met me. Adjou au revoir gentlebeings" and with that the house elf popped her away from Chequers.


	32. Challenging

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Challenging<strong>

There in the lowest area of the Ministry of Magic there was a silly pleased grin on the face of short squat woman. It was really frightening it must be admitted to see the pleased aspect on this woman's face. She had the first piece of good luck her revenge would be on so many levels against them all that had caused her fall from grace.

Like many the horrible witch failed to accept that it was her own actions that had led to her disgrace rather than the actions of others. The cackling of her laughter revibrated around her bijou office that was a former broom cupboard here in Facilities Management.

o0o0o

After her meeting earlier in the week at Chequers Hermione was going about her normal business as a student in Oxford. She had just attended the biggest lecture of the week with 600 or so other students when she felt the touch of magic nearby. The magic had ill will emanating towards her. There in the doorway was a face she had hoped to never see again and someone she was totally surprised to see.

"Emm Emm Miss Granger I need to speak with you?" came out of the horrible grotesque mouth but Hermione felt there was more to the simple statement it was just not a question but it was subtle warning, a threat. She was in a mixed group at the moment this was her one module that had both magicals and no magicals attending. The potions degree students took this unit as an extension elective to expand their knowledge and to access modern technology for their science.

Hermione didn't want anything to do with the witch but she had clearly read the threat. She had to see the administrative looking woman. The class peers nearby were staring at Hermione Granger wondering what the young woman had done to get someone who looked like administration down to her pink suit and frilly blouse calling personally at a lecture hall. _Wasn't it a same that she had got three years into her degree and she was in trouble with the big knobs, many thought what a shame internally shaking their heads before then they wondered again what she had done to be in trouble._

Turning round Hermione was frantically looking for a familiar face across the tiered lecture theatre there was her taller friend. Frantically hoping she could signal her distress to her friend Hermione tried to silently convey that she was in danger. Damn she couldn't get her wand out. Standing next to the ugly witch was a uniformed porter who put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and proceeded to not so gently guide her out into the hallway and towards what looked like a glass walled office area near the main atrium. Hermione was trapped in the situation so she decided objectively to play along nicely.

Just before entering the room the man placed the cold metal handcuffs on her left wrist that was closest to him. She couldn't fight him, as she needed to understand the situation she was in so Hermione willing placed her right hand in the remaining bracelet. Click click was the sound of the ratchet closing. Damn she felt the restriction on her magic at least her hands were in front of her. Opening the office the porter stepped to the side to allow the two women to enter.

The porter then closed the glass door and stood in front of it not allowing anyone else into the office area. Hermione was trapped in plan site of hundreds of muggles with this witch. "So Miss Granger we are going to have a chat where I explain the ground rules."

"I am surprised that you came to a place where there are so many Muggles," responded the younger witch hoping to start to trigger the woman's hatred of her kind. If she could bait her she may provide the opening for escape or rescue.

"Means to an end means to an end," was the pithy comment from the grimacing witch. "So Miss Granger I know it is you. You are the missing Veela. Not only are you muggleborn you are also one of those distasteful creatures."

"If you believe that, you believe that but I have always thought you were little delusional, you know you have just confirmed the fact," Hermione advised hoping to put the witch off. _Damn! Blast! Abomination! How did this witch find out thought Hermione her mind racing in anger over being found out? She could be bluffing. _Her external aspect was totally different to the internal turmoil. No the Shade's training outed and there was a calm aspect on dial. Her face was not conveying anything but a cool calm and collected persona.

"You think you are so clever. I know it was you cause I put an audio trace on the muggle security woman that enabled me to here your interview. All that time in the school listening too the floos I learnt to recognise your voice. It was you who clearly explaining about Grandmother Hua."

It was then that Hermione knew she was been a rock and even harder place. Oh well what would be the best way out of this situation. How could she claw back her advantage? She was looking frantically round and then she saw the red hair. Oh Goddess no not Charlie. Thankfully the crowd moved and Hermione recognised it wasn't Charlie as he wasn't as tall as this man however when her friend Mischa greeted him kissing him on the cheek Hermione groaned. It was Ron, Charlie's younger brother.

"So there is your former paramour. Does it hurt you to see him with that Muggle woman?" sneered Madam Umbridge. She wanted to cause this troublesome witch pain as repayment for the humiliation and pain she had felt losing her high position within the Ministry. She wanted the witch to feel fear like she had felt that night when the centaurs had run off with her into the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione's eyes were doing a mad dance of semaphore. Please go to the ministry please leave. They were at a stalemate here. Hermione managed to move her hands to touch her heart locket thinking of Charlie she was desperately searching for a way out of the trap she was in. She moved from the wall where she was looking out at the atrium into a nearby couch seat. Madam Umbridge had taken up her throne the executive chair behind the desk. The woman started to out line her wishes. Hermione was listening but at the same time watching the flow of people in the atrium. It was then that it twigged in Hermione's brain that the foul woman had put up a large stack of lever arch folders on the side of the desk closest to the atrium wall. This barrier along with the back of the chair would enable the witch to draw her wand and aim it at Hermione. Like a horrible nightmare it was coming true Madam Umbridge had her wand out and was quietly chanting something at her and then Hermione started to feel the effects. It hurt so much. So much was all she could think before she blacked out.

o0o0o

In London in the main floo arrival hall of the Ministry of Magic Charlie Weasley was feeling distinctly poorly. He had to sit down on the edge of the fountain to try and calm his breaths. He was here as part of greeting team from the Department of Magical Creatures for the Goblin nation visit to the Ministry.

There the floos triggered and Charlie had to stand up he now had a deep burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Remus Lupin looked at the younger man with a concerned tilt to his head. Before turning to face his guests there it was the Goblin Imperator he had not been seen in recent history outside of the Goblin nations land holdings. It had to be him with his distinctive armour. Remus recognised some faces amongst the goblins flanking the imperial leader. There was Gornurk. He nodded a silent greeting to the goblin.

Remus welcomed the Goblins and led them away to the function room, which was a large ballroom. It was set up for the different races present and there was also seating for those members of the general public who wanted to observe this momentous meeting. Looking round all the human beings in the room of creatures Remus was glad he couldn't observe the infamous pink suited witch. No, this was not the place for one Dolores Umbridge. Remus cringed thinking about the rude woman and her hatred of those with creature inheritances.

Charlie was still looking very peaky so Remus hoped he wouldn't fall down on him. He could see that he was not the only one concerned for the young wizard. Gornurk had moved to the wizard. "Are you alright Charlie?" he asked just as the wizard concerned collapsed to his knees groaning in pain. Gornurk leaned down to help him over to a nearby chair. "There is something wrong with Hermione. I can feel her fear and there is much anger," the man whispered to him. It was then that Gornurk's blessing on the witch all those months ago started to buzz.

Bill Weasley had accompanied the goblin nation to the Ministry as an employee of their bank. He fully knew that the Imperator wanted him to play off against his younger brother. When he saw Gornurk helping Charlie he had quickly crossed the large room to help him and find out was going on with his ever always absurdly healthily fit brother. Something was wrong with Hermione. Here was a true example that a creature bonding actively linked the couple.

The Imperator called Gornurk over and questioned him in gobblygook about what was going on. Did he poison the wizard causing an incident between the two nations if so he was not happy emperor. Gornurk quickly very quickly explained the situation, as he knew it. Looking round the Imperator called upon an Unspeakable in English "you hidden one get the Falcon we need him urgently" and the lowly ranked Unspeakable immediately scuttled off.

The Falcon appeared in the ballroom and then he walked up to the seated Imperator bowing lowly and greeting him in gobblygook.

"Your accent is as foul as ever. I believe an agent of yours is currently in trouble" the goblin advised. There was a gasp from some of the ministerial and public observers that this creature was involved within the ministry's affairs.

The Falcon turned drew his wand and suddenly there was a large peregrine falcon patronus leaving the room to call upon the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to attend the room quickly it was a national emergency.

Not long after the first patronus the man sent a second to the head of the Auror Corps. Hermione Granger has been kidnapped. Before Kingsley's arrival in the room the small goblin Gornurk came over to the Head of the Unspeakables.

"I am sorry to inform you I must now follow my client's legal instructions" he sadly said. One of your nation has hurt her and tried to bind her magic. She is unconscious at the moment so I can not find her."

Charlie was now no longer passively sitting on the chair he was now shouting very loudly for his mate. Well that blew that creature inheritance out into the open. It wasn't really in the closet but it wasn't something that was widely known.

The officials were clearing the ballroom of the busy beaks that had just stopped by to see the goblin Imperator. Time to get the Joe blow general member of the public out. It is time to get serious. The ballroom was quickly turned into a joint nation command post. A goblin healer had stepped up and very quickly sedated Charlie Weasley as he was incoherent. They had Gornurk to monitor her they would use the dragon tamer later in the operations but until then they didn't have to listen to his bellows for his mate.

After briefing the Minister of Magic about the situation the Falcon excused himself to provide an overall briefing notice. It was quickly handed to the head of the Auror Corps and all those who had been summoned to the Ministry ballroom.

o0o0o

The evening was coming to a close it wouldn't be long before the lecture theatre building would be locked down for the night. The café had closed and the staff where doing the machine clean up. The porter had moved long ago from the glass door, as he needed to start the locking up process by closing and locking down rooms. Turning off lights. The lift was now on key holder only and the porter was ushering out the last stragglers.

"Now Miss Granger we will exit the building and then when I get the perfect chance I will obliviate you. You wont even remember it was me, Hee Hee." It was a horrible laugh.

The witch went on. "Wont it be funny to be oblivated by your own wand?" taunted the woman pulling on the handcuffs with her wand close to her body.

The silly woman thought she had the Shade's wand. Hermione had the defensive protections on her wand holder. If she called her wand if some else called or patted her down for her wand they would receive just a facsimile, a false wand. Hermione had used a wandless silent spell to turn of the automatic timer for its self-destruct she wanted to use that feature from the twins when it would be most effective.

Hermione let Madam Umbridge drag her up from the seat and attempt to manhandle her out the office doorway. Judging it time she turned quickly breaking from the woman's grasp. She whispered the activation word hoping it was enough for the charm and then proceeded to leg it.

As she ran through the dark campus grounds Hermione was riffling through her hair she had a couple of bobby pins she needed to get out of these cuffs. She fell a few times on the icy footpaths and cobbles. From her peripheral vision she saw a poorly aimed hex. Damn the bitch was riled and going for the most damage.

Picking up her pace Hermione had ditched her heels when she had left the lecture building. Using her advanced knowledge of the medieval streets within the city centre of oxford Hermione decided to use a little known snicket to make her way to Saint Aldates Police Station.

She had made it here now she had to get into the building it was past 9pm and the front counter would not be manned. She needed to get buzzed in through the CCTV system.

She pressed the help alert button she was panting so hard the adrenaline she had expended was starting to cause her body to crash. "Help!" was really the only word she got out. The raised hands in the bracelets and the rest of the witch's appearance probably prompted the instant all out response. Her hair was riot of mess, she had no shoes, no jacket. It looked like her dress had been ripped.

Armed with latex gloves so not to contaminate any potential evidence the burly constable assisted his female Sargent to bring the petite waif into the warmth of the station. Hermione recognised the ranks. "Please mam can you call the SIS building Vauxhall I have an urgent message for Dame Eliza. I know it sounds strange but I really need to get it to her. Yes I am a British citizen. Section K needs to hear of this now. Dame Eliza needs this information urgently. We have a COBRA incident on our hands if I don't get this message to the Director General. Look phone for the 24 hour the number and I will give the message."

"You a spook pull the other one. You couldn't stop someone stealing your milk kitten," laughed the bulk constable.

"That is enough Jarvis go and make a pot of tea she needs a warm drink" snapped the woman.

"Well my bollocks radar hasn't gone off yet. I will make this call but you will do the message. This is your only chance. If this is a windup I will throw you in the cells and make sure you face the magistrates court for drunken disorderly and any manner of things that would be feasible."

The female police officer dialled the 0800 number it was the Terrorism reporting hotline. It was an Internet recording service. Now was the time to get her message right to trigger a rescue for her and mop up service for Delores Umbridge.

"Dame Eliza tell the Falcon where Hua Wu's granddaughter is sheltering. The pink toad attempted to kidnap Mayou. Need Professor Snape or the Werewolf to get the dragon's prize. Kwiatserca is at risk. The goblin has gone into action"

With that Hermione returned the phone to its receiver and proceeded to slide down the side of the counter to sit on the floor. Her legs would not hold her any longer. Another phone on a near by desk rang the constable picked it up as he just put the tray with three mugs of tea down on the desk.

"Thames Valley Police, Saint Aldates Police Station. Constable Leech speaking. How can I help you?" the man cheerfully said into the mouthpiece while enquiring if Hermione wanted milk by lifting the half pint plastic skimmed milk container. She nodded. All the while he was listening to the murmurings on the phone he had added sugar to the mug and was stirring it vigorously.

Probably stirring it for too long but if it was who Hermione thought it was of course he would be distracted she just wanted the tea as she was absolutely freezing. Just then Hermione heard the quintessential cop out, "My Sargent has been here for the last 15 minutes I will pass you over to her".

The receiver was passed over to the Sargent who identified herself as Sargent Boyle. She then proceeded to pay attention to the caller.

After passing the mug of sweetened tea to the waif on the front desk floor Constable Leech set about getting her off the floor. He pulled a wheeled chair from behind the open plan desk area and helped her to sit in it. Holding her tea and her putting her in the chair and then giving her mug back once he was sure she wouldn't drop it. All the while the Sargent was on the phone. The murmurs and the Sarge's repeated confirmation words like "Yes Sir" and "No Sir". Sargent Boyle had even described the waif giving the physical details. There was furious note taking in the pocket note book.

Leech had heard the physical description while he was retrieving one of the blankets they had stored in the watch house cupboard. Seeing how much she was shaking with the cold he pulled out a couple more. It wasn't long before she was snug as a bug in a rug drinking a second mug tea in a two handed grip gathering warmth from the mug. Since the Sargent was busy she lost her tea to the girl. He would put the kettle on again when the boss got off the phone.

Sargent Boyle put the phone down after checking the notes she had made in her breast pocket notebook. "You weren't kidding were you. God grief you are terribly young to be a squirrel. But given our local recruiting history for the other sides I can see why MI5 and 6 would have agents in the student population. Ok this is what I have for you. Message received. A Gringotts team is on its way to retrieve you. Leech where is my tea and where are the chocolate digestives. Don't tell me you have eaten the whole packet already it was new packet when I came on shift."


	33. Extraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Extraction<strong>

Sue Boyle was knackered just from the phone call so she couldn't imagine what the young woman was feeling like. She looked at the mite who had been dragged in the station tonight. She looked cold tired and absolutely dirty. After fishing through the women's lockers area Sargent Boyle found some clothes for the girl to put on. There was a polo shirt, kickers and spare pair of overalls. The overalls would be large on her but they could roll up the legs and the sleeves.

She took the lass into an interrogation suite and put the video on so she could record the collection of her clothes. Sargent Boyle put a fresh pair of gloves and then started to help the lass get out of the clothes she had on. The girl asked for her to take down her hair and to comb it through the comb and the pins went into one paper bag. They had retained one bobby pin and the girl used it to pick the lock of the cuffs. She was pretty niffy with a bobby pin. The cuffs and the pin used to remove them went into another paper bag.

The girl stripped off with no qualms at all handing over her clothes so they could be placed in a large paper bag. Sue handed the young woman a towel to wear while she scraped her fingernails and toenails. Any debris or detritus could be useful in proving a case. After bagging up the blankets she had been wrapped in Sue led Hermione into the station showers handing her a bottle of shower wash.

Hermione had been grateful for the flip-flops to ensure she didn't get a plantus. She was determined to see if she could drain the hot water boiler. Hermione had dropped her bag and jacket in the hallway on the way to the atrium in preparation to run so she had been freezing in the dark damp night. The icy footpaths had made certain that her feet were blocks of ice. She had chosen to ditch the heels for running ability. The cold was something she had to put up she would do it again she would make the same choice to ditch the heels if it gave her the chance to get away.

It became time to get out but Hermione was not feeling very happy about leaving the nice warm steam shower she had in the stall. She dragged herself out, dried herself and dressed in almost all the clothes the Sargent had provided. Hermione couldn't bear to wear someone else's knickers she just couldn't. She went commando under the overalls. The polo shirt was tucked in, the overalls rolled up at the ankle and wrist, wearing the dried flip flops Hermione made her way back out to the main office area with the knickers wrapped up in the towel so she could give them back to the Sargent. She was nice and warm.

The constable observing her bare toes when into the men's locker room returning with a packet of football socks.

"Here they are new, never been used" he told as handed the packet over to her. She read the embroidery on the long socks apparently the station had its own football or 5 aside team.

She was nice and toasty just listening to the crackle of the communication radio and watching the routine in the police station. Boyle had earlier looked at the clock and ordered the Urn to be filled so everyone could get a brew. A radio call had been put out and there was a Tesco bag with a couple more packets of chocolate digestives being brought in by one car of the returning patrol.

Watching the CCTV Hermione noticed a large dark coloured four wheeled drive vehicle at the back gate to the police station. There was a buzz on the gateway button and a flash of a badge in the camera lens. Sargent Boyle was not taking any chances she buzzed them in the car park area and then asked Hermione to sit in a side office in the dark. She had a radio and Boyle advised her of the call sign that meant it was OK to come out. Hermione had barely got the earwig into her ear when there was a repeated buzz again of the back door buzzer.

The MI5/6 officers had gotten out of their vehicle and wanted in to the station. One of the officers had opened the back door of the vehicle, holding it open while a petite silver haired woman exited. It looked like the brass thought Constable Leech as he quickly attempted to clear up the mess that was the hot desk office area.

Just then the patrol cars started to return using the swipe cards to open the gate and the back door. Sargent Boyle had opened the door for the visitors. All three visitors presented their credentials to the Sargent and as soon as she heard the clipped tone of the silver haired woman Sue knew it had been her on the phone giving the orders. Using her personal radio the Sargent sent the call to say all was clear as she led the visitors through to open office area.

Introductions were made all round. Sue Boyle was surprised to see that the lass wasn't there waiting for the visitors. She walked back to the office where she had stashed her to find her gone.

"Well where is she!" snapped the woman.

The radio crackled in Sue's ear the was a whisper, "Tell Dame Eliza she has been bugged and she needs a Falcon sweep."

"Bugger! Damnation we will have to wait until the rest of the team arrives. Tell her to stay put" ordered the small but very powerful woman.

Sargent Boyle passed the message over the radio. She was looking at woman and then looking round the station wondering where the lass was hiding. She hadn't been here that long and she had found a place to hide in. Clever.

The other patrol crews arrived and supper was on. Not long afterward another dark coloured four-wheeled drive arrived. Letting the second vehicle in the Director General of the SIS was able to verify the ids and the individuals. The two offsiders went to the back door of the station with Constable Leech to help with the door codes and provide escort guiding in the rabbit warren of a building.

There was something about this second group. It could have been their eyes or their build. Sue Boyle was not sure as it was. Dame Eliza asked for an office and she called what looked like the tallest man of the other team in with her before shutting the door.

"Apparently I am bugged. I need you to check for magical tracking charms or tracers" she advised this red haired man.

He pulled his wand out and worked on removing all tracking charms and tracers. There were three that Bill Weasley found on the client. After removing the charms Dame Eliza came back out and asked for Sue's handpiece.

"Ms Wu, The bugs have been removed. I have the dragon's brother is here. The Werewolf and the Professor sent him. Listen now" she handed the radio over to the red haired man.

Holding the button down for him Dame Eliza positioned the microphone for him to speak. "I met you at a tournament eight years ago. You and your two best friends attract trouble so much so it crashed my wedding five years ago. My mother and my wife are likely to throttle me since I am gadding about the country for you as the baby is due any day. It is Bill."

Hermione recognised the voice and from her hiding spot she was able to see it was him. He hadn't bothered to remove his earring. Only then did the girl appeared like a ghost she had stashed herself under a desk. Her sudden appearance had shocked the group of police officers currently in the kitchen area.

Sue Boyle was surprised when it came through the earpiece "I am here". She hadn't seen her there but then thought how scared the girl must be if she didn't trust the people coming to rescue her.

"Ms Wu Bill brought a medical team I want them to check you over" ordered the Dame pointing to the office she had just vacated.

"We have a medical examination room you can use. The local Police Doctor can be damned. She was awfully chilled when she came in. She has had a hot shower. We have bagged all her gear for forensic examination," explained Sue as she led the oddball medical team to the examination room. Since the Dame was there Sue left them to it. The woman could be in the exam room as she appeared to know the girl. She would like someone she knew with her with two male medicos.

In the examination room the two medical officers dropped their glamours. It was Gornurk and a healer from the bank whom Bill Weasley introduced as Crusher. What a name for a goblin healer talk about an oxymoron. Dame Eliza was pleased to see that the young witch challenged both goblins. The initial questions and answers seemed to please the witch. The Healer went one step more and lifted out a medallion. "I believe you know this symbol".

It was a golden eagle on the medallion and it was only then that Hermione truly trusted them. In that pokey room she told them of what had happened to her. The goblin healer verified that she had a binding placed on her magic by one Dolores Umbridge and they would have to treat her in the ritual room back at the bank.

Looking at Gornurk, Hermione asked "So you have lodged the case to the high court?"

"Yes. I have had the papers lodged in the High Court. Your legal representatives are Hickman and Rose. Gringotts has good links with them but I cannot let you go back into the magical community we need to get you into protective custody. Delores Umbridge needs to caught."

"I thought you didn't want to be named." Stated Dame Eliza aware that there was more afoot than the political meeting earlier in the week at Chequers.

"Well I was hoping that we could use your assistance to get a sub-rosa case and the allocation of squib judge to hear the initial arguments of the case in his rooms," explained Gornurk.

"While I don't want to be named I am willing if it gets the legal precedence we need. If I get a UK High Court judge to declare that I am entitled to human rights. I get defined as human and not as a magical creature. Since I am human all other magical creatures could then apply to have the same rights. This will stop Dolores or future purebloods from discriminating through laws that counter the International Human Rights Charter and the UK's 1998 Human Rights Acts. If I can improve our society getting better equality I am willing to do it" she declared and the passion for her cause could be seen in her expressive cinnamon brown eyes.

"Well we have to get you out of here and we have to get you stashed somewhere" the Dame thought aloud.

"We can portkey her into Gringotts. She can stay in the phalanx barracks he belongs to" Gornurk advised pointing to the Healer.

"What about your team leave via the way you came in and then use a port key after laying a cold trail. She can use a house elf to take her directly from her to the bank," suggested Dame Eliza tweaking the plan.

"Ziggy," Bill called noticing that Hermione was almost asleep standing up.

In popped the familiar elf who was not happy at the state of his young miss and made it very plain to her that she was supposed to look after herself. The goblin Healer Crusher had written a note and told the elf to take her to the staff apparation room. Before Ziggy popped out, Bill suggested that after getting his Miss settled that Ziggy collect his brother from the Ministry Ballroom and take him to join the young miss at Gringotts.

More notes were written covering the different scenarios. There were plans within plans happening here. Different stories for the different players in the great game. Before the elf popped out with her Hermione removed the radio sending one last message. "Thanks for all your help tonight Sargent Boyle. Tell Constable Leech he makes a mean cuppa and he is a lifesaver. Cheerio Over and Out."

Dame Eliza took the radio off Hermione. Ziggy transported her to the bank going on their way to create more chaos.

Just before coming out of the medical room Bill returned it to is original state. Turning off the light the four of them came back down the corridor to see Sargent Boyle looking down the corridor at them. Sue Boyle had heard the message and seeing the radio in the hands of the Dame she couldn't believe that she had missed the girl's exit from the building. She had vanished like magic.

The second team quickly left the building taking their four-wheel drive vehicle and disappearing into the night. Dame Eliza had signed for all the evidence bags and the videotape. With her escort she disappeared into her vehicle and out into the darkness. Sue Boyle needed a strong hot mug of black builders tea. The type that was so full of sugar that you could stand you spoon up in it. It had been a dramatic night.

The patrols had gone back out on the road. There were manning decisions to be made so the station based officers didn't get much of time to discuss the matter. In a lull sometime round two am Sue Boyle turned to Archie Leech and reminded him that tonight was covered under the official secrets act so he better stay silent about the matter.

o0o0o

The arrival of a house elf at the Gringotts staff apparation room had triggered alarms but when it was discovered who it the associated Healer's orders had the witch transferred to Phalanx hospital area. A captain from the phalanx was called in to verify it was Miss Mia. He stayed to keep her company while the elf went off to deliver the messages and retrieve a dragon tamer.

The house elf delivering a message to the Imperator of the Goblins was a sight. Walking over to Kingsley he advised that it appeared the Veela witch had got her sub-rosa hearing with the support of the Director General of the SIS.

Ziggy had carefully passed his message to the Unspeakable Falcon who seemed to be relieved. He just had to play along now this horse had bolted without him and he knew his role was to protect the link between Hermione Granger part time Unspeakable and the missing veela. The Falcon's role was as the spy within the agency. Charlie Weasley was still asleep in a temporary cot and no one noticed the elf spiriting him out in a silent apparation. The man was the second arrival in the phalanx hospital. Bill, Gornurk and Crusher had returned to Gringotts via their portkey and were heading down to the phalanx medical bays.

o0o0o

Since it was announced that Hermione Granger had been kidnapped the Auror Corps and the Unspeakables had been working hard together to get a picture of her usual routine at University. Auror Tonks had spoken to her husband who had carefully retrieved Charlie Weasley's key ring from the sedated drangon tamer. Tonks would need the house key to be let into Hermione's flat. Even then the warding would be another matter she would have to be careful of as she found out. She had gotten into the flat only to find herself transported back to the Ministry of Magic. Damn the witch had some strong wards. Tonks couldn't even get her timetable off her laptop in Hermione's flat.

Remus and many others who personally knew the witch had gone to walk the streets of Oxford to see if they could find anyone who had seen her they were walking round with missing person leaflets. Early Friday night in Oxford was pretty empty on the streets unless you were in or round a pub. Those were filled to brim as the population were celebrating Christmas with office Christmas drinks parties going on.

Auror Harry Potter had tracked down his wife before heading out to Oxford to see if she had any way to contact Mischa, as she could help with Hermione's university routine. The dark haired witch confirmed that she had been at the Chemistry lecture but they had been sitting in separate areas of the tiered lecture theatre and had gone out of different doors. Her date had met her in the atrium and they did not see her even though they waited for her. They had then gone of on her date and they had only just come back to her shared house. The problem by the time they had tracked down Mischa it was almost 10pm at night and the lecture had finished at 4pm. There was a six-hour delay.

The Aurors then went back to the last place she had been seen where they found her book bag and it looked like her jacket in one of the side passageways that the was one side of the theatre. The porter had been surprised to see the detectives knocking on the glass of his office as he was settled in eating his dinner flicking through the CCTV pictures for his area. He had let these detectives into the Chemistry lecture building and answered their questions. When asked if there was anything that stuck him as odd he seemed to close his eyes, Harry could see his eyes were moving at high speed.

It was like a Rapid Eye Movement dream before the porter opened his eyes to pronounce, "My colleague Mike assisted a horrible looking administrator today. After the last lecture he was manning one of the offices there in the atrium. The administrator was this short squat woman built like a battleship. She had a mug only a mother would love. Had one of those horrible pink Chanel style suits on with a frilly blouse like they used to wear in the 1980's someone should tell the woman that padded shoulder pads went out 20 years ago".

Instant suspicion came down on one Madam Dolores Umbridge. An all points bulletin would be put out for the witch. When the former Werewolf Auror confirmed that he smelt Hermione's scent on a chair near the glass wall Harry's knees almost buckled. There was a second scent and it seemed to be of blousy roses from the desk area. They went onto get the contact details for the other porter. It had taken a few phone calls up the food chain for the details to be passed. The porter suggested that check the Jam Factory. It appeared that Mike moonlighted as a bouncer. After completing the search of the near by streets Harry stopped by the Jam Factor and flashed his badge to the bouncers explaining he was looking for Mike the Porter. Mike was found and he verified the story. There was something else odd about the situation and Harry advised they would meet next week to get his formal statement during the day. The various Auror teams returned to the ministry at it was now nearing midnight.

The latest briefing had confirmed that Hermione Granger had gone missing her residence was still warded with the highest security. The story how Madam Umbridge had taken the witch in a public place was walked through. Some of the listeners could not understand why the witch hadn't drawn her wand and duelled the other witch. Why had she gone along with the woman?

Harry was reminded that there were a large percentage of the population in the room who would willy-nilly apply the Oblivate after drawing the wand and breaching the statue of Secrecy. He remembered what had happened to him the summer of his fourth year facing the full Wizengamot because he had defended his cousin and himself from the Dementors. No with that many students round Harry couldn't see Hermione whipping her wand out in public. The all points bulletin was drafted up and put out for the toady witch who had made Harry's fifth year a misery. Harry enjoyed drafting up the official decree advising that she was to be considered unbalanced and dangerous to the general public. Turn about was fun he decided.

Harry had noticed that Charlie Weasley was no longer in the cot he had been asleep in earlier in the evening. Bill Weasley had come into the ballroom after speaking to the goblins he headed directly over to Harry.

"I just thought I would let you know that I have got Charlie stashed at Gringotts with the dragon there to help calm him. When you need him just let the goblins know and they will retrieve him for you. It is also good this way cause if he was left her Mum would get hold of him. I just couldn't take him home to the Burrow.

The poor bugger wouldn't have got any peace from Mum. Don't say anything please about what happened this afternoon when he collapsed. Do you want Molly the Wedding planner Godzilla to go on the warpath again? She will get two and two to come up with ten. So button your wife as well. Tell Ginny I will see her tomorrow for coffee and will fill her in on the gossip. See yah" and the curse breaker went off back to his employers. Harry felt there was more to the story and much had been left out but realising that Bill couldn't tell him everything. With the amount of flapping ears found in the room Harry thought his oldest brother in law was delusional if he thought Molly wouldn't find out that Hermione was Charlie's mate. Oh there was going to be some teasing when they got her back. She had definitely played that little romance close to the chest.


	34. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Recovery.<strong>

In the Golden Eagle phalanx's hospital there were two unusual patients for the goblin nation military sector humans. Humans with a creature inheritance basically more to the point the pair were Non Goblins. She was a friend of the phalanx and he was her mate. Crusher had gotten back to complete chaos in his medical domain after applying some discipline to his fiefdom the goblin healer had consulted with few key peers and in the early hours of the morning they had treated Miss Mia in the ritual room.

The ritual room would need some major repairs on it in the near future given the explosive wave of her magical core when the bindings were removed from Hermione Granger. It turned out that there was not just the binding by Delores Umbridge but other older binding ties on the witch that had been released. The earlier medical examination had not shown whom or when she had been bound prior to the binding the day before but Healer Crusher had been crushed against the side of the room where he had been standing by wave after wave of energy. He had most certainly cursed the fool or fools who had meddled with the witch in the past. The group of goblin healers had wisely decided to keep the couple together even though both were unconscious. It was her dragon tamer's magicks that had protected Hermione from the backlash of the energy release. That burst of energy was still dancing behind the lids of his eyes and on his retinas. Healer Crusher was sure he would be seeing spots for weeks to the brightness of the discharge.

Unfortunately he couldn't do any further reading or research into the patient and her unique history he needed to get some sleep as his Lord had informed him that he would be visiting the other realm the non magical side on the morrow.

o0o0o

The goblin nation reported the retrieval of Hermione Granger explaining that she was currently being treated for her injuries inflicted by her abductor. Charlie Weasley had been transferred to be with her in the secure goblin medical facility and she would need to spend some time recuperating from the ordeal.

Kingsley Shacklebolt could read between the lines he had the political double speak down pat. We found her when you were all running round with your heads up your arses being ineffective. We don't trust your government and neither does she. Forget about trusting the official medical hospital for witches and wizards St Mungo's. Since the Ministry couldn't organise her rescue the St Mungo's cozeners were more likely to kill her with their quackery. She was going to ground and the Ministry need to do some public relations work starting first with capturing Delores Umbridge and having the show trial of the century.

The Minister was angry but he could not express his anger to the goblin Imperator. He had been made to look like a fool. The goblin mission then departed from the Ministry of Magic returning to their territorial lands. There was an underlying threat in the message that came with all goblin interactions piss us off enough and forget about ever seeing your gold ever again. All Kingsley could and did say was "Thank you for assistance and we are most grateful for your continuing protection of Miss Granger."

Not long after the departure of the goblin mission from the central command centre in the ministry ballroom Kingsley was supervising the mopping up off the national search for Hermione Granger when the Falcon arrived. Kingsley knew straight away that this Department Head had known before the goblin official message that Hermione had been found by them. It was then the rage that he had been holding onto broke loose.

"You knew! You knew ahead of time that she had been rescued. But oh no you let us your own kind lurch around like idiots only for the whole goblin nation to come by and rub our noses in it that they had rescued Hermione hours ago. It is sodding 3am in the morning. I am tired and starving. We have people running round like headless chickens in the same condition. So not only do I have a national treasure our war heroine our muggleborn icon abducted, rescued and now gone into hiding. I also have deal with that ruddy Veela thaumaturge creating chaos and mayhem.

I thought you told me that the Veela Council problem was all sorted. As good a gold you said the memo confirming the ceasing of complaints was on its way. No more grief from the Muggle PM or the International Confederation of Wizardry and Witchcraft. No Oh No how wrong you are. The Unspeakable who do … who the hell knows what your department actually does? Yet your department has a reputation for deciphering the great mysteries correctly. But no this time this specific time the Department of Mysteries we the Ministry couldn't afford a stuff up you got it wrong. The big cheese in the wunderbar department is completely wrong.

How do I know that the Head Unspeakable is wrong you ask? Because bird brain in the secretive robes that you all hide in, with your code names and all that tripe amongst the nightmare of this night I had a goblin advise me that she yes she the missing veela the bane of my existence is going ahead with her threat. She has lodged a High Court petition. She is going to force the breaking of the Statue of Secrecy in the most despicable way.

I really must have offended the unicorns in a past life cause I am paying for it with compound interest in this one," and with that ranting and raving Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down putting his head in hands shielding his face from view. Many an observer would say that he had broken down into tears. However what type of tears that was where the debate was still going on. The observers kept going over that fact like a cerebus worrying a bag of bones. Was it tears of rage or was it tears of sadness?

"Now really say it like you mean it?" drawled the Falcon who hadn't batted an eyelid of the hurricane of emotion that had been thrown at him.

"Piss off you wanker," was the mumble heard from the demoralised man. It wasn't often that you heard the well spoken former Auror use the type of language he had used this long night.

The man unconcernedly walked out of the room and then came back with a gangly red haired wizard who was carrying what looked like a tiffin and thermos. "Laddie I come bearing gifts," the Head Unspeakable said with his northern brogue coming out especially with his use of a distinctive dialect word.

Kingsley looked up to see it was his lover. George opened the tiffin and pulled out a fork handing this part of his parcels over to his partner proceeded to order him to eat. "You, eat this now. You know you turn into a scold when you don't eat regularly. The only mouth action I want to see from you right now is chewing."

o0o0o

10 Downing Street was a hive of activity the Fleet Street hacks knew something up. The Whitehall whisperers had tipped these human vultures off. Through the wrought iron gates came an impressive range of ministerial cars and other vehicles. There must be some sort of flap on as the Lord Chief Justice arrived. Oh that's the Lord Chancellor coming in from the airport he was supposed to be in France. Checking the wires nothing no nothing no major cases. Nothing from their sources from within the Met and Scotland Yard. The universal game of Chinese whispers was going on from the gates as the melee of reporters and photojournalists grew in size. There were other visitors whom only one or to individuals could identify. Gads it is the Queens Private Secretary and now the Director General of SIS. It must be serious cause it looks like the Iron Dame of the intelligence world is ready to gut a man she certainly had that nonsense don't you dare cross me look.

It must be a Cabinet Office Briefing Room A meeting or better known as a COBRA meeting. What is causing this flap? There is the Head of Scotland Yard, the Metropolitan Police Commissioner and whom is that man arriving in now. The Chief of the Defense Staff who was currently bending his Minister's ear over what ever was going on guided the Defense Secretary of State into the famous black doored entryway. The lip readers were not able to clearly see his lips so the press pack had not a clue what was going on.

It was not normal for the wife of the Prime Minister to attend a COBRA meeting but today was a change as it was determined by the PM that having his wife's expertise would be beneficial in this crisis as Cherie Booth QC and barrister was known internationally for Human Rights law and Public International law. Why have a dog and bark? Tony Blair had a his own shark in residence who had previously gone against his government and won cases concerning public law much to his chagrin and great pride. When she cocked her head in a certain way Tony after so many years of marriage could tell you that she was going in for the kill. So today this expert no matter that it was his wife was invited to provide council to contents of Meeting Room A in a Cabinet Office Briefing.

o0o0o

Some of the room already knew of magic but there was going to be the great disclosure to the rest of them. There would be laughter and derision but Dame Eliza was taking the point in this meeting supporting the PM in his briefing. The Cabinet members and their relevant associates were all those who would be directly impacted in a manner by the events last night in Oxford. In one manner it was a terrorist act on UK sovereign territory on a UK national. It was just this particular national was also from a secretive distinctive minority and she had some racial markers that make her pretty unique when compared to the roughly 60 million inhabitants of this island nation.

Duncan Wood felt bare sitting in a tweed suit and tie next to his cousin he missed his robes and the protection of the face mask. He observed the curious looks he received from her colleagues. Thank Goodness he was not the only one with Eliza who would be used as part of her presentation. They need a détente to be negotiated before the tensions rose between the magical and muggle world created the same situation where persecution of magicals occurred again. This court case could be an opportunity to address the tensions that had resulted in the Statue of Secrecy causing this minority to hide their true selves from the rest of the population. Many be they could ratchet down the stereotypical reactions that Duncan was expecting from the non magical politicians in the room.

After the laughter of derision Dame Eliza asked her cousin to help provide the proofs to shut the various sceptics up. The dropping of the glamour on the Goblin Healer was pretty impressive. Tony Blair wondered if he could have a wizard in the cabinet room to silence some of his unruly members he regularly had to deal with. When the basics of the last couple of weeks went down on top of last night's situation it became clear that they had some troubles on their hands. The last two wizarding wars could explain so much and many of the unconfirmed terrorist incidents that had been blamed on other organisations such as the IRA. The Camden blast had in 1981 had been blamed on the Republicans but it was just two wizards. Gads the power they had to cause trouble.

Duncan Wood went on to explain the history of the separation of the magical community in the UK, the original treaty with the crown and then the International Statue of Secrecy. Dame Eliza then through the cat amongst the pigeons further stirring up the meeting by advising that one magical who's parents had been non magical that had done so much to defend and protect the non magical world had considered worse than a second class citizen. The whole history of the racism came out and when Dame Eliza called upon a house elf to bring the Goblin Speaker of the Spathe whose role in goblin elected government was very similar to what happens in the House of Commons. It was a surprise for Duncan Wood to release that Account Manager Gornurk was this person.

Gornurk explained that Hermione Granger had broken the treaty between the Goblins and the UK Magical by carrying an act of terrorism by breaching their banking premises, breaking into a high security customer vault, removing property which did not belong to her, stealing a dragon, damaging the roof of the bank but the Nation had forgiven her as she had paid reparations. Her act of terrorism was necessary to ensure the downfall of Tom Marvolo Riddle and since he was wanted by the Goblin nation she had sort of done them a favour. She had paid for her crimes including having the extra parole conditions. Gornurk explained that he vouched for the young muggle born witch as the Speaker and as so it was only through his influence that she was even allowed to enter Goblin territories. If he hadn't she would never have been able to work or participate in the magical world thanks to the goblin control of finance. She would not be able to have an account and converting to pounds to galleons was distinctly difficult if you couldn't step into the bank.

Gornurk hadn't known her then but he respected her for continued strive for equality amongst all magical person even as a 12 year old student at Hogwarts. She had supported the Boy who lived through thick and thin even when she had been derided. He had believed she had the determination to what was right even when it was not easy. Now that he had gotten to know her personally he was worried that her future would always be as a second class citizen or even a third class citizen. Especially for the history the Wizengamot had for creatures such as werewolves. It was only thanks to this girl's work with another wizard who was also discriminated against due to his blood status even though he was one of the geniuses of the magical world and the foremost potion master in the UK.

This sorry situation and some the recent history of the UK magical community frighten many of the committee meeting attendees. In the end COBRA meeting decided to supress the petition to the high court and suspend its hearing for a period of six months based on the fact that they were recommending to the privy council that a sub committee be created to investigate and compare magical laws to the current muggle laws. The statue of Secrecy had to remain in force, as the awareness of the magical world amongst the general public would cause panic, chaos, fear and distrust followed closely by civil unrest.

o0o0o

The one act of lodging a petition before the High Court would have a radical impact in the following months and years upon the magical world. The Privy Council subcommittee not only went through the existing magical legislation dose of salts they identified what needed to be done so magical legislation and statues fell into line with modern judicial and democratic practices. Out of the Privy Council had quickly come to conclusion from the Wizengamot needed to be reformed first by separating the judiciary from the executive and legislative bodies. To do this it was recommended that Royal Prerogative be utilised to force the changes. One the key changes recommend was the Queen should re-established the Star Chamber as the separate judicial court for magical laws and community. Judges sitting in this hallowed Chamber would come from both the muggle system and appropriately trained privy councillors. They would have to sign a non-disclosure agreement and official secrets Act before they stat on cases in the Star Camber. This would mean that muggle community would not be informed in their judgements or work in this area however this court would of course publish their findings and activities in the magical world. Since there were a few key members of the judiciary who originated in the magical world but moved into the non magical thanks to the issues of related to their inability to utilise magic even though they were born to magical parents there was no shortage of possible appointees to this re-established court.

As part of the reforms applied to the magical world the Wizengamot would undergo reform to reflect democracy including elections for all members of a lower house. The upper house would be a senate like system based on the House of Lords but again it would be by election only. Kingsley Shacklebolt would remain in place as the Interim Prime Minister for the present movement supervising the transition to the new system but he would need to stand for election with a party if he wanted to remain in the job. The Privy Council supervised the electoral reforms with experts providing support in the defining of the constituency boundaries for the electoral seats. To ensure that no further legislative malfeasance occurred in future all white papers after being passed through both houses of wizarding parliament the draft statues would be sent to the Privy Council so the Queen and her advisors could review the proposed legislation ensuring it aligned with muggle legislative trends and application of justice.

It is funny to think that this extremely secretive council could make so many changes in just a 10 page document. The document announcing the reestablishment of the Star Chamber and setting the reform of the Wizengamot in place was published with a muggle notice me not charm on the papers. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second was re-establishing her authority. For too long the Ministry of Magic had been acting outside of the official purview now they were going to her control through the use of Royal Prerogative. Her Majesty was not happy about the issues of the self styled Lord Voldemort. Her ancient predecessors had been too flexible in allowing the magical realm to become two distant from her muggle realm. Truth been known she blamed Victoria for the most as it seemed as though during her long period of mourning that a large proportion of the damage had been done.


	35. Running

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Running<strong>

Hermione however did not know the chaos she had created or would create in the next six months when she woke in a comfortable bed that had fine cotton sheets to find she had a large unmovable hot water bottle that was spooning behind her, the weight of an arm across her body following the line of her own left arm. The arm wasn't touching hers but it was close to hers that it made the hairs on the forearms raised in awareness. Her hair was pulled up from neck and pinned down by another weight. She quickly worked out it was Charlie when the light almost sleep touch of a kiss brushed the back of neck near her ear. It was a gentle nuzzle of his lips that had stirred her. Her magic felt his and that is when she noticed a change in the feel in her own magic. Healer Crusher had advised her that he would removing the binding and her was possible that she could have unbalanced magicks for a couple of months.

When Hermione tried to roll over to look at Charlie to see how awake he was she realised that his other arm was under the pillow beneath her head. He moved his arm when she started to move and captured the back of hair. Hermione found her lips being hungrily possessed between entreatments.

"Don't you scare me like that, mo grá," he whispered his intense blue eyes boring into hers. His body had trapped hers below his in protective and assertive hold that could if another observer looked in on the pair have a rather more intense meaning since Charlie had his legs entangled with Hermione's. She had raised her right leg resting her foot on the sheet top and it seemed that pair while they canoodled where becoming more intense in their passionate reconnection when Healer Crusher entered the ward and disturbed them.

"Good Afternoon you two. Knock it off. No procreation on my ward thank you. Heads up you will have visitors soon but first I suggest you use the facilities to freshen up. Preferably alone. Don't use that old ruse about saving water resources. Miss Mia hop to it you first. This bag has been dropped for you by Ziggy. I will check in your mate first to ensure that you hurry up in the facilities," advised the grumpy pragmatic healer. He only had a couple of hours sleep before he ended up in a Muggle meeting. After doing his report on the witch to this meeting he had been allowed to return to his duties. Except he had already had to report to the Imperator about the meeting his Lord had certainly wanted every little detail from him.

While Hermione was briefly in the bathroom Charlie was always amazed at her speed in using the facilities Crusher reviewed with him what had happened in the Ministry of Magic Ballroom. The man cringed when he had realised that he had outed his and Hermione's relationship. It just needed one of the many gossips in the organisation to drop that juice bit of knowledge down in a game of top trumps gossip and his Mother would be on their on case. Charlie was also concerned about the Veela matter and if that had been sorted out with the Ministry.

Calling upon one of the porters Crusher arranged for a light meal selection for the two be brought up. When Hermione had come out of the bathroom she received a quick kiss from Charlie. Healer Crusher complained about too much mushiness on his ward.

"Ziggy has packed things for you as well Charlie" Hermione advised giving him a gentle scritch on the chin reminding he needed deforest his stubble.

Hermione's experience with the Healer was a little embarrassing as he reminded her that she wasn't on any contraception and he would prefer to recover fully having her magicks settle before any conception. The information about the other bindings helped explain why her magic felt so different but she was just a little miffed about not knowing who had done the binding. After the physical assessment Crusher was discussing her treatment plan for next couple of weeks. She was on restriction for the next couple of weeks so that would life a little complicated for her.

Hermione was supposed to be going to Romania for Yule with Charlie. She had another couple of days to finish up in Oxford before making her way to Romania. Added to the fact that Delores Umbridge was soon on the loose. She was in a sticky wicket. Charlie had collapsed in pain and had to be sedated thanks to his dragon call getting triggered when she was in danger. They may not have been fully bound yet but they were strongly demonstrating a high pair bonding relationship.

Charlie hadn't been threatened and so Hermione hadn't displayed any veela characteristics. Umbridge had sussed her out thanks to the snooping but Hermione didn't think the woman had any hard-core evidence other than the overhead conversation. However if the officious busybodies within the Ministry of Magic found out about her she could find life very difficult especially even finishing her degree program. While she may not be officially penalised she could be black balled. Sending someone to Coventry in the magical world was not that too dissimilar to the muggle practice of giving someone a desk without a telephone in a civil service department. Those whom she threatened by her presence could go out of their way to make life difficult for her. It should be noted that there were really not that many muggleborns above a certain rank in the ministry. There was a distinct blood ceiling and not many had ever progressed to smash through that barrier.

Kingsley Shacklebolt as a half blood had leaped frogged thanks to the decimation of the upper ranks in the two blood wars and the great fortune of being on the wining side. His Order of Phoenix membership had propelled him from the Acting Head of the DMLE to the Minister. When the ministry fell he had been acting in Amelia's old job after her assassination by a Death Eater hit team.

Not very long after the wardman arrived with a light meal for the couple which they were eating tucked up in a freshly remade bed the first part of the visitors arrive it was Bill Weasley.

"Now where is a camera when I need one. Perfect blackmail material brother and sister" he taunted them. "Mother would so not approve but since she doesn't know about you yet you are safe for the moment".

Crusher through his thoughts into that matter as he was pottering round the ward making sure everything was ship shape "Healers orders Curse breaker. Your mother may have half the phalanx by their gizzards but I top trumps in the hierarchy of my hospital. Hasn't your mate presented with your latest addition yet?"

"No and I currently have three women after my bullocks. Three generations of Weasleys so I am just going to sit hear and annoy you," advised Bill with a rather cheeky grin on his face.

"It is so nice to see our employees wasting value time and resources Mr Weasley" came from a rich baritone that clearly had oodles of power within the Goblin Nation.

Bill had his back to ward entrance sitting in comfortable chair and the couple got to witness the smirk slip from his face. That voice was distinctive it was the Imperator. Bill quickly stood to turn and greet the leader of the Goblin nation.

"Good Afternoon Sir," was all he really could say in this situation.

"Sit Curse breaker if you are hiding from 3 generations of Weasley women I assume it is your mother, wife and your child. Explain to me what you have done to upset them?"

"My wife wants my bullocks since she is heavily pregnant and just wants someone to suffer. I am getting the blame cause it is my fault according to her. My daughter is cranky cause I didn't read her a bedtime story last night. My mother. Well it is my mother. She is impatient for the arrival of the baby. She wants to go to Romania and boss Charlie about not even having a sign of a mate little does she know. Her nest has been too empty for too long I think," summed up Bill.

The rich laughter of the Imperator surprised Hermione. "Witches never change. Wizards are fools to think they are in control. It is always the female of the species who is the more dangerous no matter how we like to fool ourselves. I learnt that lesson one hundred years ago my wife is the boss even though I might be the head of state. If I want to put my trousers on in the morning I better keep her happy. Healer Crusher update" was the final order when the most powerful goblin turned from pleasantries to business.

The Healer covered the events during the evening treatment and how there had been additional bindings on Hermione besides Delores Umbridge's binding. Hermione's magicks could take a while to settle down and until then she was on restriction.

"Well what are we going to do with you Miss Granger? Do you know you have started the ball rolling with that stunt you set up with Gornurk and the Muggle High Court petition? There was a COBRA meeting this morning. The whole UK magical political and legal system is likely to be going to go under Privy Council review that is the logical conclusion as I can't see the muggles wanting to allow the Statue of Secrecy to be rescinded."

Seeing the look of surprise from Hermione face Charlie decided to ask what the heck a COBRA meeting was and after a very brief explanation from the Goblins Charlie had noticed that his mate was thinking very hard she had gripped her bottom lip in her teeth.

"So we could have the reform the magical world needs at last. May be there will me goblin communities above ground. May be you will get more premises. The Death Eater beliefs could be made illegal. No more discrimination based on your blood. You cant help who your parents are and what you look like, may be we will get a society that respects and values the individual" she said with a breathy excitement that was not helping Charlie much in controlling his own emotions.

"You know Miss Granger you are completely unique," the Imperator advised her wondering if she even though through the implications for herself. The on going security issues for her were discussed between the two brothers, Imperator, Healer Crusher and the young witch.

It was decided that it was probably best for Hermione to fly commercially to Romania. Through a side passageway there was an exit from the goblin nation that was not through a wizarding area. The Shade who was also Auror Tonks Lupin was there to escort her to her next destination. Calling upon Ziggy Hermione had her flat shut up and her luggage for her trip delivered to her. The first stop on the journey was not the SIS building like Hermione had expected but rather another impressive inner London building that was not far from Charing Cross or the Ministry of Magic location.

Driving through the metal gates Hermione was shocked when she entered via a side entrance and was introduced to Queen's Personal private Secretary. She was taken into a side parlour area and introduced to other distinguished individuals and Hermione for her dual life in both the magical and non magical community. Charlie had insisted that she were a particular outfit when she had left the hospital ward and she agreed it felt good to be dressed up smartly she really preferred not fly in heels. There could be long treks between security and the departure gates.

A Footman opened the tall white doors and in came to Ghurkhas who then went to attention signalling for everyone to rise. It was the Queen and her husband the Duke of Edinburgh, Prince Phillip. Tonks had used magic and now she appeared to be wearing her formal Auror robes. Hermione felt the robe of an Unspeakable fluttery round her except her face was unveiled and her hood was pulled back. What was going on?

"Smile, mind yah p's and q's. Don't forget to say thank you White Mouse" was all she got woman whose normally pink hair had turned to a colour to match her robe.

Hermione was completely confused the Private Secretary asked the two magicals to come and stand with him next to a couch, which was near the large marbled fireplace. The Lord Chamberlin made a small speech that advised the room that today the Queen was going to honour two members of the magical community with awards in recognition of their services to the nation and their bravery in the face of danger. There was a piper who played the national anthem.

Hermione had not seen him enter with the yeomen of the guard she had been to dumb struck by the sudden audience with her monarch. After the piper complete the anthem when the Queen's Equerry came forward with two awards. The Lord Chamberlain read out the citation for Hermione and she was shocked when the Secretary nudged her forward to receive the Georges Cross. It was the highest award for bravery for civilians. The Queen traded a few pleasantries thanking her for what she had done for the country. After accepting her medal. Hermione curtsied and stepped to the side where the private secretary indicated she should go.

The Lord Chamberlain again read the citation for Auror Captain Nymphadora Tonks Lupin she was receiving the Police Medal. Again pleasantries were exchanged and there was some laughter from the Queen when Tonks blushed so hard causing her hair to change. They had a private joke and the Auror could confirm that Her Majesty had a dry wit.

After some official photographs there were a light afternoon tea served and Hermione felt like the room was watching her if she was the main attraction in the specimen jar. She had watched the room assemble around the monarch and her spouse with interest. That is when she realised that more was going her not just the awards but also some thing more secretive more powerful. She could taste and smell the power in the room. The Director General of the SIS was sat next to Hermione when a man walked towards Hermione that was very familiar in his movements. "I believe you know my cousin Duncan Wood," advised Dame Eliza. "Good to see you bonny lass" came a familiar burr. It was then it clicked with Hermione this was the Falcon.

"I am fine sir but my magic is on restriction for a couple of weeks"

"Well it is a good thing you are flying out tonight to spend time with your boyo".

At her blush there was a hearty chuckle from this man who she knew so well as her boss. He was the one who recruited her when she was 13 years old. His son, Oliver, had been the one to inform him about this wonderful brilliant girl who had been sorted into Gryffindor and seemed to get into trouble all the time with Harry Potter. Even after her petrification Oliver claimed that Hermione had been the one who helped her two best friends find the clues that enabled the rescue of a firstie and defeat of Slytherin's monster. One of his best decisions had been investigating her and her family that summer and then when McGonagall inquired if a time turner could be a third year it had settled it for him. The Falcon wanted her as an Unspeakable. Two weeks before the start of term that year she had gone into time compressed training. She was the eyes and ears in the student population as Albus Dumbledore was pants at sharing importing information.

Duncan explained to his fledgling that she was awarded the civilian version of the bravery award, as they could not give her the VC due to the rules of the award and the difficulties of secrecy.

"It is nice to see the face which match the eyes," commented Hermione.

Tonks joined them near their couch she was feeling nervous, as she knew she was definitely out of her pay grade. Footmen made sure that everyone had been served a second cup of tea when the Lord Chamberlain called everyone to order. The yeomen of the guard and the piper had left when the refreshments had been served. Now the footmen left the room and the two Ghurkhas repositioned one each in front of the two doorways.

This was a Privy Council meeting where the councillors had the opportunity to ask pertinent questions to key individuals in the magical community explaining their personal circumstances on the issues. Hermione was not going to disclose to this forum that she was more than just a muggleborn witch, there was a sly look from the Queen and she knew that the monarch knew about her creature inheritance.

It was close to five pm when the meeting was adjourned and Hermione and Tonks removed their medals placing them in the case provided by the principal private secretary. Tonks then assisted Hermione by vanishing her robes so she was left in the outfit she had arrived in when similar they attired the two magicals who were following Duncan's and Dame Eliza's instructions noted that they had acquired an audience. There was quip from the Duke about if he could get in and out of his Garter robes like that he would be happy.

Tonks showed her next party trick again but morphing her looks to one of the security protection team who had come in with Dame Eliza. Duncan glamoured Hermione and now she looked another on the team. After a briefing about the procedure they came out the side entrance and entered the awaiting vehicles as protection officers for the Dame who was going on a winter break to Romania.

Passing through customs and border control was interesting especially when flashing the Diplomatic passport and the credentials of a close protection officer before entering the private jet. Arriving in Bucharest Hermione sighted a familiar face in the borders and customs service it was the pain in the neck who had delayed her entry over her paperwork. Today it was different situation. The British Ambassador greeted the Director-General Dame Eliza and then introduced Charlie Weasley and Max O'Reidon who were the official representatives and guides for the journey to the new Romanian Wildlife Reserve Eco hotel.

After getting back on the jet they flew from Bucharest to Bacău. Charlie and Hermione snuggled up during the short 45-minute flight. Tonks grinned watching the pair. Charlie had known it was her easily picking her out from the other woman who she looked similar too. In Bacău the group after quick evening meal then picked up the four-wheeled drive vehicles and the expedition started as they drove up into the mountains.

It was almost 10pm London time when the arrived at the reserve and Hermione had never been so glad to see the stone gateway to a place she now believed to be her true home.


	36. Day Off

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p>C<strong>hapter 36: Day Off<strong>

The Dame had been installed in her accommodation suite and Charlie had stashed the rest of her close protection team in all the other hotel guest suites. One of the first things that Tonks did for Hermione when they reached the reserve was the lifting of the glamour from Hermione. Hermione as part of the protection team had been stashed in apartment not far from Max and Charlie's new apartments. In the apartment between the two executives was where Tonks crashed. This apartment had been set up for the Lupins as they were coming to stay for the Yule break at the reserve.

It was about 10am when a very hyperactive little boy who had somehow managed to get into her room awaked Hermione. She was a bit befuddled about he had gotten into the suite but she was having to answer lots of quickly fired questions that all seemed to have the common demand of "Aunty Mia, Aunty Mia". Fortunately there was a house elf in residence whose job it was to keep young Teddy Lupin amused and out of trouble while daddy woke up sleepy head mummy. More was said and Hermione knew she had the words out of babes to tease his parents with when it was opportune. She certainly had a giggle into the mug of coffee over "cockblocking radar" amongst others.

Unlike Hermione who had a small boy jumping up and down on her bed Tonks had a familiar pair of lips ghosting over her neck and clavicle. There was a warmth spooning with her and a gentle soothing repetitive movement being played on her hip. When her waker dragged his teeth down her ear lobe Tonks decided that it was worth waking out of her half doze and started to participate a little more in the seduction started by her husband.

She had started to half sit up looking for their young child as like all parents had an inbuilt detection system for finding his parents in flagrante delicto or just about contemplating acting in a manner that would result in that state.

"Don't worry Rosie is watching him and he is waking up Mia in her suite" whispered Remus pulling Tonks back down to the bed. Now that she was facing him and he had better access he set about seducing her and reducing her stress levels considerably. Tonks matched Remus in that she had a very healthily active appetite and with her job as an Auror and as a Shade in the Unspeakables she needed sex to help burn off the frustration and tension of the job. Remus was very happy to assist his wife in this manner as he had gone for years denying himself refusing to look for his mate, as he had been sure that he was too much of a monster for anyone to want.

The pair of them quickly engaged with each other, as they knew they didn't have long before their son would return to the apartment demanding a parent. Daytime sex for them had become virtually reduced to quick stolen moments of passion. Given their frustration both of them had been known to have a nooner in each other's offices. Their instincts had been dead on and fortunately for the couple they had moved their activities into the bathroom.

Hermione the ever loyal friend had strongly suspected that young Teddy's arrival at her place of stay with the elf was a clear message that the pair would be up to something. So it was with great caution that she tried to delay her godson return to their apartment here on the reserve for the holidays so his parents could have sometime for their personal relationship. She was relieved to hear the water running in the bathroom when Rosie popped them into the apartment but that quickly turned to flustering, as she had to instruct Rosie to throw up a silencing charm so he didn't hear them going at it like a pair of screaming hippogriffs.

Rosie laid out a large breakfast and then went to call the Lupins to join the rest of breakfasters. There was a knock on the apartment door and before Hermione could catch him Teddy had thrown open the door it was Charlie and Max. Charlie quickly moved round the lad and strode into the room to Hermione where he kissed her hard. Max picked up Teddy and settled him on his hip while he closed the door before entering the dining area.

"Always the brides maid Teddy never the bride that's me" complained Max.

"Put him down Girlie and come and eat at the table" Max snapped sourly as he observed that the pair was still in locked in an embrace in the hallway.

Rosie had succeeded in disturbing the Lupins who joined their guests for brunch. Teddy had been popped into a high chair that was attached to the table between his mother and Max.

"Well how successful have we been?" inquired Tonks of Charlie.

"Anything in the papers. Nothing on the boundaries" she prompted.

"No the Daily Prophet believes that Hermione has gone to ground with the Goblin nation. There is a press pack outside of Gringotts. The search for Delores Umbridge continues according to the headlines," Charlie advised the group.

It had been a pleasant lunch and it seemed that Dame Eliza was happy in her hotel apartment. Remus had portkeyed in with two gentlemen when he came with Teddy from London via Bucharest. One man was apparently the Dame's cousin and the other was her husband. There was a look from Tonks to Hermione as they had two guesses whom the cousin was; it could only be Duncan but if he was travelling through the ministry as a general citizen they wouldn't blow his cover.

After breakfast Rosie popped the Lupins into Dame Eliza's apartment while Max walked the long way with a certain little boy who was playing on a scooter in the long corridors. This was to give his parents enough time to discuss the recent situation with the formidable lady.

Charlie had called for Ziggy. Hermione had been surprised to see him in Romania but he was there to make sure Miss Mia followed the goblin healer's instructions and got plenty of rest. Back in the hotel apartment the couple had settled on a couch beside a warm fire while watching the snow falling through the large panoramic windows. From this lodge suite the couple see across a volcanic lake into the Carpathian Mountains. It didn't take much for Hermione to fall asleep. Charlie was happy to be cuddled up with his love under a soft merino wool blanket. He had a book and her what else did you want on your lazy day off?

o0o0o

It was later in the afternoon when Rosie and Ziggy popped the Dame and her cousin into Hermione's suite. It was Duncan. Hermione and Charlie had a working meeting with the pair of head spooks discussing the implications of what was happening in the muggle and magical communities. After the elves had returned the spooks back to Dame Eliza's suite Charlie and Hermione had enjoyed a candle light dinner for two. While Hermione seemed happy there were moments when he thought she was not, it got to the stage where he decided to call her on it.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" he asked her over their dessert but she didn't have an answer, as she didn't know how to explain it.

Sitting on the couch after dinner allowing Ziggy the opportunity to clear the table Charlie tried again to get her to tell him what was bothering her. She had been sitting there gnawing her lip almost splitting the skin. Taking her in to his arms he helped her to settle into her into his side. With a peck on forehead he reminded her he need to know what was wrong so he could help solve the problem.

"I might known dragon body language but I am not sure about yours so since I don't have mystical mind reading abilities I need you to talk to me," he told her before adding another kiss to the earlier litany she had received.

"What is it about me? Should I have Bill do a professional consultation am I cursed? I don't want fame or infamy but I have got it in spades. I just want the freedom to be me. You know I thought when I was told when I was a witch now here was a chance for me to be accepted as one of the crowd," she explained to him. He was watching the tears starting to crystallise on her lashes. He knew that there was more and he should let her say it all. After wiping a cheek angrily Hermione continued on with her explanations.

"In primary school I was bullied. I was made fun of because I was too bright, too intelligent, had funny hair, and had a mother who worked. I basically was the magnet for the bullies and it could be anything that they used as their reason to single me out. I was a lonely only child and then we get an explanation for the strange things that used to happen around me. I was a witch. My parents just wanted me to be happy and were super proud encouraging parents. I had a hope dangled in front me that maybe I would be accepted. Didn't that come crashing down round my know it all ears.

I was so worried before that first term that I wouldn't be good enough to stay that I would be told I had to leave cause I didn't come from a magical background. I only got my wand the summer before first year. We had stopped in and out for books at Diagon Alley so I would be prepared for this new world but there was still so much for me the learn. Half the time I felt like I was learning a new language while living in a foreign land. I was disorientated and was always running flat out just trying to keep up. There was so much jargon so much expected prior knowledge. I get a little defensive when I am nervous" she said.

At this point Charlie couldn't help himself he snorted trying to keep a laugh in. Hermione had given him a light smack, as she knew that it could be more than a little.

"Just a little love, but I love you for it," he agreed with her placing a gentle buss to her hairline.

After a pause of silence she continued for him. "So my people skills have never been that great. I am shy I know" when he did a double take on her but she snuggled in so he settled back down on the couch so she was comfortable.

"Some shy people hide and others bluff it out. I am bluffer. Shite liar but can bluff for England. Anyway my bluffing at that age could have been seen as standoffishness, bossiness, and a pretentious smart aleck or as a combination of all three. I felt alienated I was not a girlie girl and in my dorm I had Lav Brown and Parvarti Patil two walking fashion plates. There were no common points of interest with anyone else in the girls and then the boys were just scared of me. You know your brother's most frequent comment about me to this day is 'Something mental about her'.

Then I ran into the displeasure of being considered a second or third class citizen because my parentage. I was a muggleborn so therefore I was dirt beneath everyone's feet. I had to work twice as hard to get half as much recognition by the teaching staff. I never forget the comment I overheard between two professors in the first couple of weeks who discussed how I needed to overcome the disadvantages of my parentage. You know that bathroom the night of the troll just before the attack I had come to the conclusion I needed to ask my parents to pull me out of Hogwarts. I was just so miserable.

Thanks to Harry I am still here. When he came to find me someone he didn't really know it was the first bit of true kindness I had experienced. I decided to stick it out until Christmas and by then we were friends. I made a promise to myself that I would always stick by Harry as he stuck up for me that Halloween night.

Talking to mum about the blood purity that Christmas break she explained it was like racism or sexism. Something that one person had to take a stand to overcome and break it down. Mum had experienced it as a dentist. She wasn't a burn your bra feminist but she was egalitarian. She said I could choose to accept the status quo or I could choose to rise above proving how wrong the behaviour or attitude was. You know my mum was hero when I was younger " and then Hermione hitched a breath. She was crying hard now and all poor Charlie could do was hold her and attempt to sooth her.

His dragon call was reacting to the situation he just wanted to shut the world out and wrap her up in cotton wool so all the barbs of the world couldn't get to her. She needed to grieve properly Charlie thought that she had hidden her parents' death and hidden the need to deal with emotion. Hermione had a high concentration level and she could be very determined. Charlie had concluded that she had done everything to distract herself from having to deal with the grief. Hermione was crying in a heart-wrenching manner and Charlie summarised that this emotional release had been a long time coming.

He had thought when her breathing quieted that she had fallen asleep so he was shocked to hear her say "I knew the risk when I gave Gornurk the instructions to lodge the petition but even I hadn't seen the outcome of the Privy Council and Her Majesty declaring that UK magical community needed a radical change. I thought it would be a long slow process but it now seems like it will be happening by hook or crook in the next year or so. The meeting yesterday afternoon was scary I had heard of Royal Privilege but I didn't know much about the workings or power that it could weld. The 10 page document was all it took to separate the magical judiciary from the legislative body.

I can see so many potential outcomes and I had raised the question yesterday of 'What if the Ministry of Magic fails to accept the Order in Council'. I saw the full force of the royal command tone when the Queen responded that would their foolish mistake. She is fully prepared to enable the Muggle Government to deal with the Ministry if they failed to accept her legal direction. The Unspeakables have already agreed to support her decisions. So if Kingsley and the Wizengamot say no way you're a muggle you can't tell us what to do she said she would send a joint force in of magicals and non magicals to dismiss or arrest and remove all those who refuse to fall into line. She would appoint an interim Minister for Magic and then weed through the Ministry to ensure that she had the support. Those who tried to oppose the reform and attempt to fight back would be facing a treason charge. The Queen would not tolerate any civil disobedience or mutiny.

Now it seems I have brought the UK magical community to the brink of another conflict just because I want my privacy and didn't want to register as a Veela. It is scary being the poster girl of the world order. I suppose we will know if we are in a civil war by the end of the week hopefully the seasonal spirit will help to calm any hot heads".


	37. Ministerial Disarray

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 37: Ministerial Disarray**

The next day was when the official proverbial hit the fan. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been called to 10 Downing Street and then joined the man on his journey to the palace for a requested audience. The bombshell had landed the missing Veela's petition to the High Court had set off more trouble. Kingsley had been a little shell-shocked when the PM advised him that the pair of them had an audience with Her Majesty. He had thought he would be having to deal with the man over the High Court petition but told he had to see the Queen clearly confirmed to Kingsley that he had definitely pissed off the Fates in one of his former lives.

Coming to the palace Kingsley could feel the presence of strong wards and there in the room where the meeting occurred Kingsley could see fierce looking soldiers wearing wicked looking blades and hooded unspeakables. He would have words with Gawain Roberts when he got hold of him. He could have at least warned him that it was that sort of trouble in the wind.

It certainly was not raining but rather it was pouring troubles for Kingsley. He had the international manhunt for Delores Umbridge. The flack from the magical community about Hermione Granger resorted to seeking sanctuary from the Goblin Nation was coming from all directions. The press pack outside the Diagon Alley Gringotts entrance was causing troubles for the Yule time shoppers. The merchants were complaining. It was keeping the fact that one of the golden trio was hiding away from the world she had worked hard to save constantly in the minds of the populous.

While he received the memorandum from the President of the International Veela Council, Henri-roi Kwiatserca, notifying that the Council was now satisfied and there was no further reasons for actions to be taken in relation to this matter. It had been carbon copied to the International Confederation of Wizardry and Witchcraft. There had even been the notice from the ICW that they had received the memorandum and that there would be no further action from this body. So he had that controversy sorted after more than six months pain in the preverbal but she still went ahead with lodging the petition. Why had she felt that it had been needed to be done? That was something he would be pondering on for a while but now he had to deal with the consequences of this act.

The nature of the meeting he had with the monarch had been a shock to Kingsley especially when he saw the Unspeakables present but the cherry on the top for him was when the Lord Chamberlain presented him with the Order of Privy Council. Talk about knocking him for six. The Lord High Justice was present and he went through item by item to make it abundantly clear what the Privy Council meant and what his responsibilities where along with the clear warning if he failed to implement how he would be removed.

Kingsley was not that much of a fool and he was an ex-Auror so had a healthy respect for the rule of law. After confirming he understood the legality of the document and his responsibility Kingsley Shacklebolt was rather glad to be dismissed from his audience. Returning to the Ministry Kingsley advised his office manager that he was cancelling all appointments as he had something critical to work on before locking himself in his plush office.

Sitting in the quiet Kingsley Shacklebolt had plenty of time to reflect on what had happened in the last couple of years, months and days.

o0o0o

The Yule holiday came quickly to the Romanian Reserve. Again Charlie and Max were the season kings. This time Charlie won the mock battle between the two of them, as he was the Holly King. As the Holly King Charlie would rule until the midsummer. Charlie was crowned and the group had a lovely evening mean on the 24th of December. The visitors to the Reserve now included an American couple staying in one of the guest suites.

Christmas morning came and with the unfettered joy of a small child all and sundry were woken up to ensure that Teddy and his Rosie could open their presents. As the not so awake adults met together in the communal recreation room with Charlie was present wearing his crown. Hermione found that around the tree she was seated next to her love. The whole of the reserve staff were up and about at the Yule time celebration. There were those who were cooking the traditional luncheon meal who flitted from the mass celebration below the large Christmas tree and their dishes in the communal ovens.

Charlie as the King of the celebration asked the American guests Mittap and Malis to be his helpers in the distribution of the Yuletide gifts. There were some labels that the pair found difficult to interpret and Max helped them out. Within the laughter and banter there were in jokes and lewd suggestions. Those with children like Tonks clapped their hands over the young impressionable ears. There was a moment of excitement when a goblin eagle appeared with a message. Thinking the worse Hermione braced herself for bad news only to be told that the second daughter of Bill and Fleur had put in an appearance in the early hours of the morning. One Dominique Patrice Weasley. Mother and child doing well. Grand parents ecstatic and father relieved. Sister disappointed she wanted a brother. Another round of mead was provided to all so that they could celebrate the new arrival and there was a couple of cheers that went up as the baby's head was wetted on the Dragon reserve.

o0o0o

The only good news for Kingsley Shacklebolt over the Yule break was his partner's new niece. The rest of the time he had been dealing with the effects of the Privy Council recommendations. The Daily Prophet had been going overboard with making half-baked proclamations in the press that he would then have to address with press releases and within the Wizengamot. The old pureblood factions were certainly very unhappy about the interference by the crown. Kingsley had been tempted to hex Albus Dumbledore if he popped into the Ministry one more time without an appointment he would do it and he really didn't care anymore that the man had defeated Grindelwald.

When Albus Dumbledore had attempted to apparate into Sandringham House. The security breach had created more paperwork than the Auror office was happy about. Dumbledore as the evening of the 25th December was currently enjoying a holding cell in Paddington Green Police Station as a high security prisoner. Given his long hair and beard it had been assumed by the police officers that had processed the famous wizard into the building that he was another Muslim cleric who was causing problems and had threatened the Queen.

The security team who brought him in had booked some strange evidence bags including one with what looked like a wooden stick. When Kingsley had been informed that there had been a security breach at the Queen's estate by Gawain Roberts he had wanted to throw the book at the individual. When Roberts had announced it was Albus Dumbledore he had squirmed in his seat. Let the Muggles deal with the man. Kingsley knew he was in enough trouble politically within the magical community let alone with the flack from the Muggle world.

Kingsley flooed into the new Burrow to meet up with his partner George where he found a very celebratory house given the arrival of the new niece. There was some flack about getting called in to the Ministry on Christmas Day but as he explained to George in their family suite within the Burrow it couldn't be helped. George had been shocked to hear that the Muggle anti termism police had arrested Albus Dumbledore. It was the supreme joke for him that he just had to share with his twin. It wasn't before long the rest of the brothers all present knew that Dumbledore was currently at Her Majesties gracious pleasure. Some pleasure a brown papered room with a TV and CD player. They would soon burn out if the man attempted to use any magic round them, as they would not have been shielded.

o0o0o

Dame Eliza's satellite phone went off during the post luncheon tranquil relaxing phase where people tried to sleep off the excessive consumption of the celebratory Yule time meal. Teddy had been put down for a sleep and many others had joined him in post gluttony napping. When Duncan passed on the news that the Headmaster was in her Majesties pleasure there was many a chuckle from those who were lounging round in the recreation lounge room area.

Hermione was not looking that happy and Charlie could feel her distress that she was trying to hide from the rest of their friends and colleagues. "You must see the funny side of this, Albus Dumbledore in his ever present I know what is best for the greater good attempted to get his own way and found that there is a higher power in the land. One Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor the constitutional monarch of the United Kingdom, some 16 sovereign states that make up the Commonwealth realms. Add the territories and dependencies she is also the head of 53-member Commonwealth of Nations. So the Supreme Mugglewump was top trumped by the Supreme Governor of the Church of England and Defender of the Faith. She just doesn't have as many Christian names as him but she beats him wands down with her official titles."

"What is going to happen now? Will they out me? Will it affect Kingsley obeying the Privy Council?" inquired Hermione to the more knowledge observers who were present in the lounge room.

Duncan Wood the Falcon of the Unspeakables spoke in his calming brogue "Child the Ministry of Magic are falling into her gracious Majesty's line. Kingsley Shacklebolt and the magical civil servants all know she can and will enforce her orders. There are many magical bans in place within the legal documents that created the Ministry that she can call upon as the crowned monarch. I am just surprised that Albus hadn't been put into the Tower of London".

No he is currently being treated as a high security terrorist. He is in the lovely cells at Paddington Green. I don't think Dumbledore will like the prison service issued boiler suit he will be currently wearing including the patches which indicate he is a suspected terrorist prisoner. Somehow I can see him complaining about the fit," explained Dame Eliza.

"What will happen?" queried Charlie hopping to get more information about the man so they understood where they were and what challenges they had to face.

"Likely he will be held under the 28 day rule and then he is likely to be charged for trespass on protected premises as the private estates of the monarch are declared designated sites, the wand will be a charge of carrying an offensive weapon and he could possible charges under the anti termism legislation. If we are very lucky he will get a minimum of 40 years and could be one of the first trials in the reformed Star Chamber."

o0o0o

During the rest of the Yule and New Years break Hermione had much time to become friendly and familiar with the Munney couple. The three had bonded and Hermione had become a replacement granddaughter for the two Cambodians. When Severus and Narcissa arrived for the New Year's celebration the women went into overboard in their planning for the Beltane bonding ceremony. Malis was determined to pass on some traditions so that they would be carried on.

While the two honorary mothers plotted and schemed one afternoon Charlie stole his bride from them. He brought Hermione into his new apartment. Opening the door suddenly Charlie then picked Hermione up and carried her over the threshold. After closing the door with his foot Charlie put Hermione down in the front hallway. Taking her hand Charlie led Hermione round the rooms where she found that they were currently in the blank neutral tone of ivory, magnolia and cream.

"Why haven't you made any changes Charlie? This apartment doesn't look like anyone lives in it."

"Well since this will be our home for a number of years I thought we should make the decorating the apartment together. Currently I am living in my tent in the spare room," he explained. In each of the rooms Charlie had items laid out items for her consideration. There were paint chips and after a detailed discussion that included some snogging time they had made some decisions about their apartment. The archive elf Paltin popped in when Charlie called and gave all their decorating decisions to the elf. Together whenever they had a chance over the next couple of months before Beltane they would be decorating their future home.

Hermione particularly liked the views from the windows that were on the outside walls. Their future living room had a patio doors that over looked an enclosed courtyard garden. Apparently their neighbours included Max and he was working in the garden area. From their patio terrace Hermione imagined sitting having coffee with Charlie.

The other view that Hermione particularly liked was one from one of the bedrooms. It looked out over the sweeping hillsides that made up part of the reserve. Hermione was able to get Charlie to agree that this would be their master bedroom. Their decorating was more through the selection of furniture while using neutral tones for the walls and floors. Charlie planned to build the library study for the pair of them over the rest of winter. The new workshop facilities would enable him to keep occupied while he was missing her when not on duty doing his scheduled shifts.

Hermione didn't know but many of her choices that afternoon would influence many of their wedding gifts. It was the tradition of the Reserve inhabitants to help kit out a new couple when they married on the Reserve. The lack of outside entertainment meant that many practiced traditional crafts to help escape from the boredom and isolation of the Reserve. From Hermione's leaving present she had already received a gift of exquisite needlework from Marie and Lexie.

The detail decisions made this afternoon would be communicated through the Reserve population so that everyone could prepare their gifts. It had become vary obvious since Hermione's leaving do that she would be coming back to the Reserve as a full time inhabitant. She and Charlie were obviously close even though the pair had previously declared just friendship. Many had seen the kisses and touches between the two and given the frequent disappearances by Charlie they had come with the equation of one plus one equals five. Charlie and Hermione must be having a passionate affair and they were going to bond when she finished her degree. It must be the case as Max had even offered her an apprenticeship and she was here on the Reserve. It was Yule and she seemed to always with Charlie. The last month of her stay he was always round her like a bad smell. The pair of them were always dancing around each other during the summer and now she always seemed to within 3 feet of Charlie. You couldn't turn round without stumbling over her. For all their secrecy the gossip network on the reserve had it pretty well pegged about the relationship status of the young couple.

The reserve got their confirmation of their conclusions during the New Year's Celebration party when Charlie got down on one knee to ask Hermione publicly to marry him. This time he had a pretty engagement ring that a low gem setting so it wouldn't catch on things while she was brewing. The stones included a sapphire, Hermione's birthstone. The ring easily slipped on to her finger. Amongst the celebration that tied into the New Year's party while dancing with Charlie he quietly advised that the ring would fit within her heart pendant if she didn't want to wear her ring at University.

o0o0o

The Muggle guests of the Romanian Reserve were all transferred out via road transfer to their outwards flights back to the UK in the second week of January. For the general public according to the Daily Prophet Hermione Granger was apparently still taking shelter with the goblins as the hunt was on for Dolores Umbridge. There had been no mention in the press as yet about Dumbledore's incarceration.

Albus Dumbledore hadn't been charged as yet by the Muggle Authorities but his presence had not as yet officially been missed. Yes the Professors knew, the Department of Mysteries knew and there were some Ministry of Magic high officials who knew but most were keeping it strictly confidential. Those whom did know about Dumbledore's arrest were keeping quiet but many were privately enjoying the fact he was currently enjoying her majesties pleasure. The twins had sent a card round their friends for the New Year with a cartoon pictorial of Dumbledore behind bars. There mother was not amused but she had a new Granddaughter to distract her.


	38. The Star Chamber

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 38: The Star Chamber**

By the first week of teaching in January there was a low mumble and murmur within the normal magical community gossip fuelled by children's letters home advising that the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore was unexplainably missing from the top table at Hogwarts. The Professors were all just saying he was away on business but he wasn't seen in London down at the Ministry or around Diagon Alley and he wasn't away with the International Confederation of Wizardry so were was Dumbledore? Those who knew roughly of his current location were not openly talking about the situation but there were a few discussions that were overheard within the ministry so of course the round of Chinese whispers had been set off about the whiskered one.

o0o0o

The Hunt for Delores Umbridge had been unsuccessful for the magical law enforcement. The magical community clearly knew that she was _persona non grata numero uno_. In the Muggle world the law enforcement officials had gone down a slightly different approach to apprehending her by flagging the woman as person with a known association to terrorist organisations. Not believed to be dangerous but Special Branch should be notified on the 0800 antiterrorism phone number as soon as possible if she was believed to be in your facility or area. The information bulletin about the woman that contained the horrible woman's toady face photo advised that the powers that be did not want her intercepted but rather located and informed of whereabouts.

The 0800 phone number on the bulletin went to a SIS head office where currently there were a mix group of operatives both magical and non-magical enforcement agencies manning the line. The magical operatives were key personnel from the Department of Mysteries who had experience within the muggle world. Ticket agents at all exit ports within the country were briefed via the routine manner and reminded what to do in the case of this person of interest appearing at their counter. The British Transport Police patrol briefings reminded that they didn't want to spook the woman of interest one Delores Umbridge but the intelligence agencies wanted to know what she was up to. Additionally agents from MI5&6 were currently sitting in the key CCTV monitoring stations round the country to see if they could pick her up on a camera feed.

It was highly unlikely that the woman would use Internet booking or an agent since there didn't appear to be a credit card or muggle bank account associated with the woman. The Goblin Nation had declared her _persona non grata_ so there was no way she could access her bank account especially since it had been frozen by the Imperator. Madam Umbridge's access to the magical community was limited unless there were individuals who were sheltering her and that was not likely. Given her odious disposition along with her prior association with Cornelius Fudge the woman didn't have many friends or associates who wanted to protect her. Most people who appeared to be friends or associates the Aurors found to be actually individuals whom she had some sort hold over. When they did get Madam Umbridge before the courts in addition to the kidnapping charges there appeared to be a number of blackmail charges that were going to be added to the charge sheet.

Since Delores Umbridge hadn't appeared during the Christmas New Year period the strategic thinkers in both the magical and non-magical security intelligence services thought that she would be getting desperate and would need to get out of the country. There was little to shelter her here in the UK. It was highly unlikely that the woman would have the skills to blend in well amongst the non magical community given her great distaste for muggleborns so it was suspected she would be noticed by her inability to assimilate into society. She was likely to stick out like a sore thumb if she was like many magical folk. Whether it was due to her dress, behaviour or attitude the intelligence services believed she would slip up and they would get her if they were on the alert for her.

How right they were. It was the Ticket Office staff at the London St Pancras International Train Station that flagged the customer in the 1980's pink Chanel style suit. The woman paid for her ticket in cash. The fact it was a one-way ticket and the cash payment sparked the radar that there was something wrong about this customer that and her obnoxious attitude towards the customer service representative serving her. As soon as the woman had been issued her ticket the young ticket representative called her supervisor. A quick check in the back office reviewing the notice board bulletins and they both agreed it was the woman. The ticket was flagged electronically and the closest British Transport Police officer was nabbed during his routine patrol to inform him they believed they had that person of interest. The CCTV office where closely monitoring her progress through the terminal before her train and were very surprised at how quickly the secret squirrels had appeared on the scene. Apparation and slide along apparation come in very handy for quickly getting around inner London.

It was during the security checks before border control processing that Delores Umbridge was quietly taken to one side for more detailed security scanning since her security profiling alone flagged that she needed further investigation. Just as she was brought into a side office Delores was stunned by an Unspeakable who was there under an invisibility coat catching the woman in the act of pulling her wand. Umbridge had been about to confound, obliviate and imperise to get herself through the security checks and onto the train. Another list of charges that they would be able to tack onto the already long charge sheet waiting for her when they got her into the Aurors' offices.

The last couple of weeks had been rather unpleasant for the Madam Umbridge, as she had to reside in muggle establishments. Of course she hadn't paid for accommodation but she had been doing a large amount of wand work to ensure she was not detected and managed to get regular meals. It had become very clear to the woman that she needed to get out of the country as soon as possible. _Oh how she stuffed up the kidnapping, binding and obviation of Hermione Sodding Granger had infuriated the woman_. Now that horrible girl and all the other muggle loving sympathises had meant she had been excluded from the UK magical world. Delores hadn't been able to return to her position in the Ministry she would never again reach the heights of Under Secretary.

Oh how she missed the power and authority of her former position in the Ministry of Magic and it was all down to that horrible girl. No matter she would get her revenge she knew she was the Asiatic veela causing all the problems for the ministry and Delores Jane Umbridge was going to make sure Hermione Granger was outed as a dark half breed creature that she was no she was not going to get away with putting this muggle born facade onto the public. If there was any way Madam Umbridge was going to use her knowledge to gain her revenge and if possible reclaim her position back within the magical world.

The Special Branch Officers along with their Department of Mysteries and MI5 colleagues who were involved in the detention and arrest of Madam Umbridge took her to Paddington Green Police Station were another familiar face was to be seen within the cells. However due to the security procedures neither of these two magical prisoners were aware that each other were within the detention cells as they were isolated from the other prisoners.

o0o0o

Thanks to the recent upheaval with the Privy Council ruling to separate the legislative from the judicial systems within the magical the two high secure magical prisoners were currently residing in the high secure muggle detention cells of Paddington Green Police Station. There was some concern about bringing either prisoner into the Ministry of Magic cells until the Star Chamber Court system was up and fully operational. The Ministry of Magic cells were rather full as there had been a backlog of cases over the holiday period since the Wizengamot was not supposed to process judicial cases. The PM office, the Lord Chief Justice, the Justice Secretary and the Privy Council had been working flat out to establish those members of society who could man the courts to provide an independent judiciary service for the magical community.

Monday the 21st of January 2002 had started as a pretty dull day for the news desk when a Ministry of Magic press release arrived at 10am. The News editor, Barry Hardcastle, had read the owl three times before flooing his personal contacts in the Ministry of Magic to find out if this was some sort of joke. _Albus Dumbledore had been charged with trespass and other offences under the UK Muggle antiterrorism act. Dumbledore was currently detained in a high security remand facility after been refused bail. The court trial date would be released when set._

"Come On Jonesy. A three line sodding statement. You mean you don't have anything else on what has gone down? Get me what you can and I will pay top price. We need the scoop after Rita getting herself locked up," advised the News Editor to his key personal source within the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't before long Banabus Cluffe was informed by Barry Hardcastle that there was there was a mammoth unbelievably fantastic breaking story of the post war era going down right now. They would have to move fast to get the scoop and all hands on deck were needed. Additionally Cluffe should loosen his grip on the snake fund cause they were going to have to pay top wedge to all their informants. _Albus Dumbledore had been charged with trespass and UK Muggle terrorism offenses!_ There had been some gossip amongst the parents and students of Hogwarts given his disappearance all term but now to hear that he was currently in muggle remand was mind blowing for the journalists. By 10:30am there was an all out flap amongst the press corps and the vultures of the third estate were circling for blood.

The magical press pack soon descended onto the Ministry of Magic trying to find out more details about the shocking news in relation to Albus Dumbledore. The pack found that they were herded into a large briefing room set up in half of one of the ministerial ballrooms where the Minister of Magic would proceeded to provide a detailed briefing to all concerned at 11:30am. The waiting was killing the journalists and soon there was various rumours milling round the converted ballroom. Not only was the local press corps were out and about but also the international corps will there with bells on. This was ground braking international magical news.

The bare facts that Dumbledore had trespassed on a high secure Muggle site on Christmas Day where he was charged under Anti Terrorism legislation and rules. Didn't make enough of an explanation for the magical press corps. The various magical radio stations had been on this story all morning and of course were currently prepared to broadcast the Minister of Magic's briefing live. Round the country many a home or business had come to a complete standstill as they were glued to the radio broadcast. Each song played was just making the tension higher and higher with the commentary separating the songs played repeatedly advising that there was no new news as yet from the ministry and to repeat the that basic overview that Dumbledore had been charged with Muggle terrorism offenses.

"Quiet Down. The Minister will take begin his briefing. _Silencio_. Minister Shacklebolt."

"Good Morning all. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second has recently signed a Privy Council order separating the magical judiciary from the Wizengamot with the establishment of the Court of the Star Chamber. The new judicial system will initially use judges from the muggle justice system and come under the direction of Lord Chief Justice. Over the last month there has been a detailed focused Privy Council investigation into all the current wizarding legislation and already statutory orders have been passed to remove legislation that does not meet the approval or standards required by the Crown. As per the Charter that established the Ministry of Magic and Statue of Secrecy the Wizengamot is supposed to pass all statutory changes or new legislation for final approval to the Monarch. This fell out practice in 1861. Given our recent turbulent history her Majesty is reimposing her authority, as it seems many of our former leaders kept her uninformed and utilised magic to manipulate the information passed through the formal processes.

I have been appointed the Interim Minister of Magic and I have nominated a coalition cabinet to the Crown for Her Majesties approval. It is expected that there will be a full reform of the Wizengamot with elections in May next year. I expect to be the last appointed Minister as her majesties would like the reestablishment governance with the mandated will of the populace. The Ministry will continue to work to provide services to the magical community of the United Kingdom but now we will be more integrated with the Muggle community. The Statue of Secrecy will remain but we will be modernising to reflect how the world has changed. All legislation will now have to fall into line with the International Treaties and Conventions. There is much to do and an information booklet will be sent to every magical household in the next 24 hours. The media agencies will be provided with this booklet along with a full briefing package this afternoon under embargo until midnight. During this time specialist support will be provided to explain and answer any questions the media has over briefing package so that press corps understands the implications.

Yes Professor Albus Dumbledore has been charged for trespassing on at a designated site the Sandringham Estate Norfolk. Under the muggle laws that we as magical persons as subject of the crown are also bound he has been arrested and charged. Bail has been refused. Since the Star Chamber Courts have only recently been established the current magistrates court cases will start being heard on Wednesday. The higher cases will have their court dates set in two weeks time with the appointment of the Magical Justices of the High Court. Existing Muggle System Judges are currently being selected for their suitability and ability to undertake appointments to the new Court. The first ten magistrates have been selected and will be sworn in tomorrow. Initially the magistrate courts will use the existing courtrooms here in the Ministry of Magic however this will be reviewed to ensure that these courtroom facilities are meeting the requirements of the new judicial system.

At that point the Interim Minister of Magic left the briefing podium and exited the ballroom. The aide who had applied the _silencio_ earlier lifted the silencing charm with a _finite incantatem_ and there was a second of stunned silence before roar of noise. By the end of the radio broadcast most of the UK magical community was stunned by the radical change occurring to their world. Those who had been lobbying for change, the removal of restrictions and greater equality were dancing in the streets when the extraordinary news had finally sunk in. The old pureblood guard decried that the old traditions were going to pot and started to look at their legal options to challenge these latest changes. There were some amongst the legal fraternity that were rubbing their hands together over the amount of business that could be coming their way.

Strange things had happened all over the magical high streets in the UK. As soon as the broadcast had started many had turned up their radios and ensured with the use of charms like the _Sonorus_ it was used to ensure those on the street heard the full broadcast. It was a strange sight to see people standing stock still in the middle of the cobbled street that made up Diagon Alley for the broadcast and this same scene apparently occurred all round the country such as Dovetown and Hogsmeade.

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had called all the students into the Great Hall at 11:15am as per her advanced notice from Kingsley Shacklebolt so the student population along with the elves and other inhabitants of the grounds were able to hear the historic proclamation.

o0o0o

Hermione Granger had returned to Oxford with two close protection officers from the eagle phalanx on her return to the UK after her stay in Romania. All three had been operating under a goblin glamour so even Mischa did not realise it was her friend Hermione when she was in their shared classes. Oxford's Magical College heard about the radical shake up of the Ministry of Magic in a rather disjointed manner, as not all the students were in classes or magical only sessions at that time. Where possible the broadcast was transmitted in magical classrooms. Students like Hermione Granger who happened to be in the Magical College's Library had been alerted via word of mouth that something big was happening. Hermione with her escort had returned to her accommodation where they listened to the rest of radio broadcast in stunned silence.

When it was broadcast on the lunchtime magical news channel had finished Hermione had sat in shocked silence. She had trigged this was the key thought running through the intelligent witch's brain. Hermione double-checked her unspeakable medallion to check if she was being called into the Ministry of Magic. There was no signal for her. In the end it was one of her goblin protection officers who got news for the curious Hermione. The Imperator wanted to bring her onto the Goblin Nation, as he was worried if some of the old blowhards would link her kidnapping to the radical changes that were transforming the UK Magical Society.

o0o0o

The fall out of this historic announcement created great frustration for Hermione as she felt that she didn't have enough information on what was happening and why, had been sidelined and concerned about completing her degree. It seemed like the whole UK magical community was basically shutting down or grinding down to a halt thanks to the total focus on the implications of the Monday ministerial briefing. The information booklet did little to sooth Hermione's curiosity but it appeared to calm most of the magical population. Kingsley Shacklebolt had to do a state of the nation type speech on the Friday following Announcement Monday as it started to be referred to as the name to remind everyone of the key point in modern magical history. The various media sources all appeared to be rehashing the same information. Those who required further information could apply through the new information office where all it appeared at the moment the general public was getting was a copy of the various statements, the original briefing, a transcript of the state of the nation speech and a copy of the press information briefing. At least this additional information enabled Hermione to get some of her questions answered the media didn't know any more cause they were just re jigging the information releases.

Hermione had found her time in the goblin halls and caverns very restricted by being required to be in the presence of Gornurk. Even with the protection of the Eagle phalanx and the Imperator there were still some of whom that viewed her presence as a slight to their personal honour. Hermione had however utilised her time with the elder goblin statesman by utilising his influence to accessing the extensive goblin libraries and archive halls to source citations to enable her to complete her final assessment pieces. All she really had left for this semester after two weeks in the Goblin Nation was the final end of year examinations. She had complete all the assessment tasks, read all the required readings, and started preparing her revision notes. When the Higher Court Justices were appointed it was announced that Dolores Umbridge was being charged with kidnapping, blackmail and numerous other offences.

In the press there was an outcry for Hermione Granger to show herself to the public to prove that she was safe and well. She did so with a press conference on the main banking floor of Gringotts in the presence of the Imperator and Gornurk. Hermione's stay with the goblin nation had also been a learning experience as she was able to visit and learn more about the hidden goblin culture. When not with Gornurk in his office Hermione could often been found in his wife's domain of their private apartments. Vesha provided Hermione with a rare understanding and insight into goblin culture, as female goblins were not frequently seen above ground in the banking premises or in the magical community.


	39. Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

**Chapter 39: Valentines Day**

Hermione got a great present for Valentine's Day. She was still in residence in Gornurk's apartments thanks to the ongoing trial of Madam Umbridge. There had been the required witness testimony where she had to face the women in the dock. The court bailiffs had slapped a silencing charm on Madam Umbridge thanks to her repeated outbreaks in the court. Justice McClaggen, grandfather of Cormack her peer in Gryffindor, had ordered Umbridge to be magically silenced or he would do it personally with duck tape if the prisoner disrupted his court again. The charge sheet for the prisoner had increased, as the Justice was quite happy to add contempt of court charges to the already long list of charges that had been produced for the horrible toad woman when she had yet again vocally expressed her contempt for the muggle judge supervising her trial with a jury of mixed raced magicals. He wasn't exactly sure with was him or the presence of the centaurs, and other non-human magicals on the jury that the woman prisoner was most upset with.

Hermione's present was the arrival of Charlie Weasley with a portkey for Romania. With her love and two protection officers the young woman was transported out of the UK via Bucharest to the reserve for a long weekend. Most of the time it had been just the two of them exploring the reserve in the sunny winter days. Charlie had taken his fiancée up to an outpost camp high on the side of one of the mountains found within the reserve boundaries where they were able to observe a young dragon pair being the tentative process of pair bonding. In a way for Hermione she could see many parallels with her and Charlie's initial relationship.

There was a lovely Sunday luncheon in the new recreational centre where she got a chance to meet up with old friends like Lexie and Marie. While Charlie was checking up on some administration matters since he had been off on the Thursday and Friday of the last week Hermione got a chance to speak to Max.

"I got a report from the university the other day about you missy. Not been seen much on campus. You been skiving?" teased the man in his gruff manner.

"Well yeap. I have sort have been caught up in my mad social life. I am so glad I finished my dissertation over the summer break. With the court case and everything that has been going on since Announcement Monday I have not been able to go to class. Apparently I am too much of a security risk. I have finished all the assignments off and they have been submitted all I am doing is just revision for the end of year exams. Even that is getting boring," complained Hermione. Yes she had been learning things about goblin culture but the restrictions on her were chaffing her she now truly understood how Harry had felt during their Hogwarts years. It was not possible to get a mobile phone signal below ground so she had to be escorted to suitable locations when she wanted to phone Charlie. It was too much fuss and there was absolutely no privacy. So she had missed not being able to talk to him.

"Well since you are laying about like a typical bloody student who can't even bother to get to their schedule 7.5 contact teaching hours have you thought about what you are going to do once you have finished university? Are you going to take up my offer for an apprenticeship?" Max was pushing her to give an answer as he could see both her and Charlie needed to properly settle some of their future. Her stay in the goblin caverns had been rather difficult for the reserve's population human and dragon, as Charlie had been on a very short fuse. The fact they worked with dragons was helping as Charlie was clearly demonstrating some of the traits that these beasts have which was typical of tamers who had a strong dragon call. The three and half days where Charlie had been away from the main campsite had been a relief for everyone. He was wound tighter than a clock spring and he really needed to cover his witch soon. Dragon mating season was soon and Charlie had all the signs that he would go into rut. Max needed to raise some options for the Girlie so she could handle one of the potential side effects of this aspect of Charlie's creature inheritance.

"I would really like to take up the potions apprenticeship. I really would like both potions and magical creatures but I don't exactly have enough of background knowledge for the magical creatures," said Hermione with a clearly wistful look on her face. Yes you knew she would have liked the challenge of doing both subjects but the practicalities is that she could only choose one option and since her degree was potions and charms, potions was the logical choice.

"Girlie I would have no problem doing a joint mastery apprenticeship with you. We could get tall dark and snarky to be in on the supervision of the mastery program," Max said happily glad that there had been this opening to place the suggestion to her.

Hermione just had to laugh at that description for Professor Snape. The whole idea of the double mastery program was particularly amenable to Hermione the overachiever.

"The joint program could be a useful option for you Girlie as the call will ensure that you will have to stop brewing for a couple of months. I can't see you being one of these delicate flowers of a gravid woman who are happy to sit eat chocolates while being waited on hand and foot as they have become incapable the moment they got up the duff," continued Max truthfully giving her the reason why he wanted to have the joint program.

Max was pretty correct that Hermione would be absolutely frustrated to the maximum with a forced confinement situation. That was blatantly obvious from the last couple of months. Hermione would go stark raving nuts if she was coddled for 9 months of pregnancy and then had a long period of primary child caring without any mental stimulation.

By the time Hermione had been claimed by Lexie and Marie for an afternoon tea the two of them had worked out a plan of action for her future career progression. This included undertaking some research while she was in the goblin nation on a number of particular topics related to dragons and potions since it looked like she was going to cooped up in Gornurk's apartment for a while. The ladies escorted Hermione up to their apartment where she was surprised to find a number of other ladies whom she would consider to be her friends. Marie and Lexie had organised a bridal shower afternoon tea for her as a surprise. Narcissa and Minerva were both there but neither Molly Ginny or Fleur were there given to the fact Charlie and Hermione were trying to avoid Molly running rough shod over them putting on a massive wedding production.

There would be a Weasley family run bridal shower at a later date closer to the summer but as they had not announced to Charlie's parents a date it would be putting the cart before the horse to have a shower now that or plain stupid as it would give away that they were getting hitched in the near future. Hermione had enough stress as it was given it was her final year of her degree she really didn't need everything else piling the pressure on like she had at the moment. Just the thought of having to deal with Molly in her hyper-overbearing mode with her overwhelming desire to have a boisterous loud over the top production made Hermione start to twitch and spark in frustration imagining Molly in full swing. One surprise of the bridal shower had been Max's contribution of a delicately carved wooden chest to store all her presents in. He had left the ladies to themselves and Lexie had presented it to Hermione on his behalf. Inside the beautiful wooden chest there was the smell of cedar and lavender. Linens in here would be protected from infestations.

The women had presented Hermione with a range of traditional gifts for a bride to be that would help her in the setting up of her married home and hearth. There were warm woven blankets, bedding embroidered with a monogram of their initials along with other household linens. There were simple things like washcloths. There were some for cleaning surfaces while others were clearly for personal human usage. Everything was matched so there was a consistent colour theme running throughout the gifts. The women had spoken to Charlie and got the new apartments colour theme from him. This customisation of their gifts by the reserve community was over and above demonstrating to Hermione that they were truly happy about this marriage of their friend Charlie to her.

o0o0o

Harry had not seen his friend Hermione since he had visited her in the goblin nation in the early New Year. Life had been hectic for the young Auror. The changes to the operational and strategic direction of the Ministry of Magic had created some chaos. It was just like the immediate months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand had turned into a mini Molly Weasley the great earthly mother. With determination she had completed all the remodelling projects that they had underway and which Harry had expected another of couple of years to get done. Since Ginny had been grounded by the pregnancy she was not able to train or play quidditch so she had gone in to an overboard, nesting mode. The nursery for their baby was ready and Ginny checked it twice a day to ensure that there was nothing missing from her priortised organisational list. Now that she had finished the houses Ginny seemed to be scratching around for the next project. The red head seemed to have some boundless pent up energy source that had to be always moving or doing something.

Fred and George Weasley had been busy trying to keep the Diagon Alley traders open, their shop running and stocked along with working out the implication of the new taxation system. VAT and the making of payments to the HMRC were something they all had to come to terms with along with meeting the Health and Safety Executive Workplace Safety Standards. Compliance with the HSE legislation for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes had been a bit of a nightmare for the Weasley twins, as it meant so many things had to be adjusted. Their experiment laboratory had to be retrofitted to ensure that it passed a safety inspection. All the muggle laws were being enforced and wizarding lazy dodges had to be addressed. All magical business and premises would be closed and heavily fined if they didn't meet the statuary requirements. There were times George took his frustration out on his partner at home but it was a case of when he got to see is partner as Kingsley seemed to constantly juggling tasks, meeting so and so or being called into the Ministry to handle the latest crisis.

Kingsley's consistent hours of overtime at the Ministry of Magic were not an individual situation within the Ministry, as it had become the norm for all the Ministry employees. Molly was starting to be despondent that Arthur would ever have a proper meal, as he always appeared to be at work according to her new family monitoring clock. The last one had been destroyed when death eaters had burnt the Burrow to the ground during the war.

The same anguish and constant state of tiredness could be said for Percy and his wife. Molly believed that they had moved into cots in their individual offices at the Ministry. The two of them were never at their home and Percy's hand on the family monitoring clock was always at work. Contact with Charlie was the weekly scheduled floo call thank the goddess the summer trip had paid off with that child and he was staying in regular contact now if Molly could get this son married all would be well in her world. At least Molly had the grandchildren to help parry the fear generated by this new crisis. Fleur had been called back from her maternity leave into Gringotts on a part time basis to help with the increased workload from Announcement Monday so Grandmother Molly would have Victorie and little Dominique. Bill probably saw more of Hermione than his wife some weeks given the coming and going at different times that they were having to do thanks to the demands of their jobs even though they both worked for the Goblin Nation.

Poor Professor Snape found he was extremely busy thanks to Queen reclaiming her authority over the UK Magical Community. It seemed that not only did he have his normal teaching load of all seven years at Hogwarts the welfare components of UK Government were kicking in and he was now contracted to St Mungo's to provide a number of expensive and difficult potions needed for magical creature conditions. The National Health Service had come to St Mungo's and now this hospital would be catering for all magicals in the UK. No longer would individuals be excluded based on their creature inheritance. There was some concern about the lack of community clinics so now these new complexes appeared in magical towns like Hogsmeade. Poppy Pomfrey was delighted that a NHS community health clinic had opened in the village. Some relief some support for her she was not the sole medico in the village. Now she would not get every sod and his ingrown toe nail within a hundred mile radius. There could be a chance of having a weekend off. Oh what a wonderful thought. She hadn't had a term time weekend off duty in all her years at Hogwarts.

o0o0o

Since her lovely St Valentine's long weekend Hermione had not seen much of Charlie although they tried to catch up with each other every day. Hermione had been diligently working on her wedding binding plans with Narcissa Malfoy as well as the research commission from Max O'Readon in between revising for her final examinations. It would be a close run thing between the finals and the wedding. The last weeks of April were when she would sit her exams and then it would be Beltane. This festival of the spring would be when she and Charlie would final formally binding their lives together in a small yes-small private ceremony at the reserve.

The main problem that Hermione had was the guest list. How do you invite your best friend heart brother without blowing the secret to Molly? Would Ginny even come, as she would have a newborn young baby James? Sending an invitation to Ginny and Harry the normal six weeks before the event would blow the whole cover story up, as there would be no way Molly wouldn't find out about their wedding. If she didn't invite Molly and did invite Harry she would be screwed. In the end the guest list for the spring service was settled as the Lupins, Black-Snapes, Sirius Black and his girlfriend Jenny, along with Bill and Fleur Weasley. Rounding out the group would be four special guests including guests of honour Mittap and Malis Munney, and Gornurk and Vesha. A grand total of twelve individuals who knew them would be their witnesses and supporters during the binding.


	40. A Beltane Celebration

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: A Beltane Celebration<strong>

The last month and half had been incredibly stressful for Hermione Granger but she was just so glad that she had finished University. She didn't want to see another textbook, journal or set of lecture notes for a very long time. For at least a week. Some of her peers would say forever but the young witch knew that she would be bored senseless if she didn't keep herself engaged.

Just before the start of the exam period the Dolores Umbridge trial had been completed with a Guilty verdict from the jury of her magical peers. The woman was screaming and hollering about the injustice of the court and its lack of legitimacy to trial and convict her. It just made the sentencing conditions even sweeter for the muggle born witch. Madam Umbridge had been sentenced to a muggle closed prison for female offenders Her Majesty's Prison (HMP) Styal that just also happen to have a mental health unit. The horrible woman would soon find that she was not superior to other members of the prison community without a wand since her abilities for wandless magic were non-existent. If the toad ranted and rambled about magic it would be seen as delusional behaviour warranting monitoring from the mental health unit. Given the pharmacology available there was future for the toad where she sat quietly dribbling in her cell if she was too fractious a prisoner. Life would be distinctly unpleasant for the very unpleasant witch.

That happy thought had carried Hermione through the high exam period stress and tension. As Hermione was escorted in and out of her exams she was only getting a wave off to Mischa and some of her friends. They were all doing the head down, posterior up in the air like ducks feeding in the pond working hard approaching these final assessment activities. Everyone's exam results had a bearing on their final degree classifications. Their future career options depended upon the outcomes.

Now that she had finished everything Hermione would be leaving the UK. She had packed up her Oxford flat moving everything back to the London flat. Ziggy and some of the Granger estate house elves were madly backing up and shelving all the titles in the library. The central index for the Granger library was being checked to ensure that the stock location was correctly entered. Given all the movements over the last three years the elves felt that it was essential to do this housekeeping seeing as their Miss was about to get married and would be setting up a new residence with her dragon man.

The keys of the Oxford flat had been handed in and the deposit returned now Hermione was just had to tidy up her life in the UK. It was hard but she was also excited to be starting the next adventure. Charlie and Hermione would come clean about their relationship soon but they had many reasons why they just wanted it to be only known to a small group.

Just before Hermione was scheduled to leave London and move to the Reserve she finally managed to catch up with Auror Potter. It was thanks to the arrival of his son James Sirius Potter. St Mungo's was crowded with the news that the boy who lived was now a father to another small boy named after his grandfather and godfather. Hermione with Gornurk as her guarding escort in tow had managed to clear the Auror guards and visited mother and son. Harry was there being super possessive holding his first-born child. Both parents looked tired but it was that happy ecstatic tired not the completely worn down to the ground tiredness. Hermione supposed that would come when the night feeds wore them down.

Hermione managed to have a hold of young James while mother and father investigated the gift parcel brought by Hermione and the goblin visitor. From the goblin nation was a protection amulet and the documentation of the baby's first bank vault opening.

There was a bit of a laugh about the vault but given the amount of gifts that were currently been rerouted through the goblin mail detection service there would be plenty of items to be stored in the new vault until the young man in question was much much older.

Ginny had opened the gift bag from Hermione to find a teddy bear for her son. There were also a couple of other presents for both parents and the one that touched Harry's heart the most was the elaborate christening gown. It was a reproduction of the Evan's family gown his mother had worn. He had seen pictures of it when he cleaned out Petunia's photo cupboard. Dudley had already been too large a baby for it so Petunia had apparently sold it. The hug with Harry now that Gornurk had young James was one of those hugs where so much was said by not saying anything at all but through the feeling of the moment.

Harry had released Hermione from the hug to step back and really look at his friend. He had grabbed both her hands and then he gave her a close look in the eyes questioning her silently about what he felt below his fingers on one of her hands. There was a smile and small nod that advised him not now but soon she would explain. The ring was not visually apparent but he had felt it. Harry had also taken in the heart shape pendant that his friend had been so frequently seen wearing since her birthday last year. Hermione had a sweetheart and it was serious.

"What?" screeched Ginny in her over excited manner?

"Nothing," replied Harry trying not to out his friend.

"Your lovely husband has just twigged that I am seeing someone," explained Hermione hoping that would be enough to hold the witch. She only had to last until the weekend and then she would shout her news from the treetops.

"Anyone I know?" inquired the curious witch who had just claimed her son back from the goblin so she was slightly distracted missing the flash of Hermione's infamous Mona Lisa smile.

"Today is about you and baby James. My news can wait for another day," advised Hermione trying to brush off the query.

"Come on Hermione you can tell me all the details" whined Ginny in that tone where she was upset about not getting the latest juiciest gossip.

"Exams all finished?" inquired Harry trying to move the topic on, as he really could not keep a secret from his wife and he really did want to get into details right here and now. Knowing Ginny Hermione would get the full details of his son's birth, which was something he did not want to be reminded off.

"Yes all finished. I have some further research to do. Once I have done that and finished writing up adding to my thesis the University is going to publish it," the witch advised hoping that Harry would understand the honour it was that was being given to his friend.

"So when is Graduation again?" inquired Ginny trying to get back into the conversation feeling that she had be left out of somehow but not really sure of what she was missing out on.

"June and we will need to go dress shopping for under my gown," replied Hermione, hoping that this would put her friend off the scent of her gossip.

"Mum is so excited about the graduation. She is already planning it so don't get in her way" advised the ginger haired witch speaking from experience.

"I am going to go on a small holiday but I will be back in plenty of time for graduation and the party. After the last year I just need to sit on a beach for a while and do nothing. You know what I mean?" inquired Hermione hoping that her friends would take the meaning at face value.

After some small talk Hermione and Gornurk said their good byes and Harry went to walk them out.

"So Hermione what don't I know?" inquired the boy wonder in full Auror tone after he threw up a strong privacy charm round the three of them in the corridor outside of his wife's room.

"I am engaged to be married and we will be married soon. I play to tell the Weasleys at Graduation. I didn't want to rain on anyone's parade," explained the witch hoping her friend would understand especially given the madness since December.

"Is he good for you?" inquired Harry looking closely at Hermione.

"Very," she said with a joyous smile on her face.

"Just you tell your secret man that if he hurts you I will hurt him," advised Harry.

"Don't you worry Harry you will have to get your place in line. The goblin eagle phalanx might if you are lucky to leave you a piece of him but it would only be a little piece. He has already been given the big brother speech by the phalanx several times over," advised Gornurk with a smile. So she had told him not much but enough maybe the child would not be so heart broken over the deceptions she has had to carry out in the last couple of months.

With a last hug good bye Hermione was glad to be moving on to the reserve. Hermione and Gornurk flooed from the hospital to the Ministry of Magic where he saw her off to Romania from the International Floo office. The goblin then used the ministry floo to return back to Gringotts. It was noted in the press that Miss Granger had been seen visiting Mrs Potter and her newborn son at St Mungo's before flooing out of the country. The young witch had been escorted on the visit by a goblin.

The paper didn't have the portkey location where the witch had departed to and even attempts to bribe the international portkey office had resulted in at least one journalist finding himself incarcerated within the Auror headquarters cells charged with attempting to bribe a public official. The magical fourth estate was starting to learn that there was a new world in the post Announcement Day Ministry of Magic. When in the past they could get information by paying the individual now they actually had to work hard to get the stories for their paper.

Max O'Reidon greeted Hermione in Bucharest. Charlie apparently was up in a mountainside hide observing a courting pair. Apparently he would be kept there until the wedding ceremonies started. It was clear that the dragon rut was starting to kick in for the wizard. Everyone on the reserve was a little short tempered and Charlie had upset most of them pining for his witch. Charlie was a good boss so the reserve staff members were happy to forgive him for all his infractions if he went up the mountain for a while so everyone could cool off.

Arriving at the reserve Hermione found her swamped by the ladies including Narcissa Black-Snape. It was then that Malis Munney explained over the dinner that they had organised a Khmer style wedding except instead of a three day event they would do it within one day May Day. Hermione was led to an apartment where Malis and Narcissa had laid out a range of garments. "Be thankful child we have house elves to help with the changes" advised Malis.

Hermione was dumb struck by the beautiful silk garments. As Malis explained that the silk garments were only just one part of the complex Khmer ceremony Hermione was starting to wonder if a Molly Weasley enterprise would be that much grander than this event.

"Where have you found these robes?" inquired Hermione looking at the exquisite embroidery in gold and silver.

"These were Mittap and my wedding robes. We did the long three day wedding ceremony and we would like you to carry on with some of our traditions. There is no one left little one. We want you to have these robes," explained Malis. Malis explained that in the three day ceremony the couple would wear different robes each day getting more and more ornate.

The green and gold outfits were apparently Malis and Mittap's second day robes when they were officially bound together. Hermione burst into tears at the honour the woman had given her and Charlie.

"Now we are going to blend traditions a little so there is a little east and a little west in the ceremony," explained Narcissa.

o0o0o

It was early the next morning and Hermione found herself helping out the breakfast crew in the kitchen. She had missed talking to Charlie and hadn't slept well. As she was finishing up the preparation of some mushrooms Hermione spotted some new faces. Malis appeared not long afterwards and greeted the two men with a face high wai and it was then Hermione knew that they were monks. They were not in their normal robes probably due to cold but they both had closely shorn heads. The men replied their greeting to Malis who then guided the pair of them to a table that had been made up for breakfast. Coming into the kitchen Malis directed Hermione into helping her prepare the men's breakfast trays. With Hermione's assistance Malis presented the vegetarian breakfast for them.

As soon as the tray was out of her hands and placed in front of the monk Hermione completed a high faced wai to both men. Malis introduced them both it appeared the younger of the two was Barong while the older man was called Monipong.

Others from the reserve population arrived for breakfast and many greeted the two monks with the same high wai greeting. Hermione thought she had seen it all when Narcissa Black-Snape did the wai before checking up on the monks. Wonders will never cease.

After serving and clearing breakfast the bride's part of the wedding party organisation crew sat down and proceeded to complete the detailed briefing about the ceremony and service. Malis asked Hermione if she and Mittap could represent her parents in the ceremony. Hermione could only answer, "Yes" before the water works started again. It was Mittap who soothed the witch.

"You honour us so much Hermione by enabling us to be part of your life and the taking of your mate. We would like you to consider us as honouree grandparents please" advised the man. He was just as watery as Hermione and he let the flood gates go when she said "Yes"

The rest of the day on the reserve was a little crazy with pre-wedding preparation along with Beltane celebration preparation. The arrival of guests came in dribs and drabs but by the morning of the 31st of April everyone who was invited from outside of the reserve had arrived. Hermione had some time with Bill and Fleur and their two daughters while a party went out to collect Charlie from his mountainside hide. Hermione was starting to get really nervous now. The canteen was full of familiar faces surprising Hermione with how many people that Narcissa had managed to invite on top of the twelve guests that the couple had settled on.

At about 4pm Hermione was dragged away by a meany Aunty Cissy according to young Teddy Lupin to the apartment she had been staying in and it was here that the bride was prepared to be dressed for the celebration. Severus' skill as a brewer was evident based upon the bath preparations, shampoo and conditioners along with body moisturisers that had been blended for the bride in mind. Even Minerva McGonagall and Jenny Jones were there in the apartment along with Marie and Lexie from the reserve. These four would be Hermione's official attendants as they were classed as unmarried women. One of these days thought Marie she and Lexie would get all official but that was for another day.

With the assistance of some of Hermione's elves under the supervision of Ziggy the attendants were dressed in matching Khmer styled outfits. Given Minerva's status as a widow she was dressed in a sampot that hadn't been tied into pants like the other attendants and didn't reveal as much of her shoulders given the silk shirt she was wearing. Somehow seeing Professor McGonagall in the sampot chang kben was not something anyone wanted to see. Malis reviewed the bride's party meticulously and Hermione found herself garbed in a range of gold exotic jewellery.

Mean while Max O'Reidon who had be ordered to go up the mountain to collect Charlie from the hide they had sent him up to a couple of days ago brought the groom down the mountain with the assistance of Gornurk. Charlie was herded down the mountain into Max's apartment where he was supervised by Professor Snape to clean up. While Charlie was attempting to scrape the stubble of his chin without cutting himself Severus informed him that he had been brought down for the start of the wedding ceremonies and his bride had agreed to a mix of eastern and western traditions.

Fortunately Charlie had travelled extensively with his job, as he didn't like returning home to the staid world of his mother's desire to cut his hair and join the Ministry of Magic so he was quite happy to go with the flow if it got him his witch. Charlie was not unfamiliar with order of service so he had an idea how much they had chopped out of the normal three day ceremony. It was still busy and action packed but at least someone else had done the entire organisation without bringing it anywhere near his way. There in Max's room was a lovely set of silk clothes that Charlie was advised he would be wearing for the ceremony.

When Bill came in to see the groom there was much hilarity to see his brother in a sampot. Charlie's outfit was a light leaf green and had gold band that went over the left shoulder. Charlie was grateful he was wearing a jacket as it made the outfit a little manlier. Looking round Charlie discovered that he was not the only one wear the sampot even Severus was wearing the Cambodian sarong trousers. Unfortunately his legs were properly covered so that there were no glowing white, hairy shins showing although the Professor had his feet out and Charlie observed that he had long thin toes like his fingers.

Bill explained to his brother that he and Fleur would be his parental representatives since Hermione's were the Munneys. That way both parental groups would have a veela to even out the couple's dynamics. Mittap Munney stopped by Max's apartment and Bill quickly found himself ordered into his Khmer robes. Similar to Hermione, Charlie found himself adorned with gold jewellery. Mittap helped Charlie to tie his sampot so he didn't show much more of his ankles. The man explained if they were going to a temple they would not show their legs and as they had two monks their for the service they wanted to make sure that proper respect was shown.

When Fleur arrived at the apartment Mittap explained the first part of the ceremony where the groom was lead to the bride's house. In this case the bride's house was the adapted canteen recreation room. The groom's procession would carry the bride's dowry in the offertory containers. Mittap had organised a number of individuals from the reserve and from the couple's friends to be part of the supporters. It seemed the Professor Snape would be carrying the parasol representing his family's sheltering of him over the years.

It was strange for Charlie to be dressed as he was and walking bare footed through the hallways to the canteen area. Outside the doorway to the canteen Charlie was made to stop and as a group they called out to the bride's family announcing the groom's procession arrival. Charlie almost fainted in surprise when the bride's representative arrived to welcome the groom to the bride's house. It was Harry. Even he was wearing the sampot and a silk jacket. After washing Charlie's feet and then drying them Harry led Charlie and his party into the reception room. There was a whispered warning "Hurt her and I will bury you". Charlie clearly understood the warning from Hermione's brother in all but blood.

The groom was seated after presenting a wai with his laden hands to the room and to the Munneys. This was the first exchange of the bride's dowry and each item was presented with much prompt before it was placed on the altar like low table that Charlie now found himself in front of kneeling on a low cushion. The bride was then ushered into the room the first glimpse that Charlie had of Hermione her face was shielded by two fans. The bride's party were similarly loaded with gifts for the groom's family as the pair were entering an equal partnership. There on the altar before the bridal couple was a range of trays bearing fruit, meats, drinks and desserts. In the middle there was a platter that the wedding rings were on.

The two monks now came into the room wearing their normal saffron colour robes. The pair recited a litany of blessing over the pair and their gifts on the altar. After this blessing the couple were then had a ceremonial cleansing from their parents where a symbolic cutting of their hair and purification with water was undertaken. It was after this ceremony that the monks again started their chanting and incantations. Gornurk and his wife Vesha then came forward to the couple. Candles had been lit on the altar area. Charlie noticed that even the goblins were wearing versions of the sampot. Gornurk as the leader of the goblin parliament had the authority to carry out weddings and this was the first time he had been asked to marry a human couple. The couple's marriage would be recorded through the goblin records and held in secret until the second ceremony later in the year. Only then would the details be passed on to the Ministry of Magic.

"Do you Charlie and Hermione promise be life mates through the good and bad times. Supporting each other and protect your life together even when times are difficult?" Gornurk asked the two.

Charlie and Hermione who were kneeling together holding hands responded, "We do".

"Do you promise to be loving and caring to one other, to encourage each others dreams and ambitions and to be faithful throughout your life together?"

"We do".

Do you have an individual vow that you want to make?" inquired Gornurk knowing that Hermione would and it was highly likely Charlie would too.

"Charlie, I promise to help us keep our feet on the ground and focus on the positive things in life. I promise to be understanding to you and continue to approach life with an open mind and challenge the way we both see the world."

"Hermione, I promise to continue to bring adventure into our lives and encourage us both to try new experiences. I promise to respect you as an individual, encourage you in your dreams and invite you to share in mine."

Charlie put Hermione's ring on her hand and then Hermione did the same for him. When the couple were holding their hands together Gornurk then spoke "I now pronounce you life mates. Charlie you may kiss the bride"

Watching the ceremony Harry thought that Charlie jumped the gun because he was sure Charlie was kissing Hermione before Gornurk had even finished saying life mates.

Remus had surprised Harry when the man had asked him to meet him after seeing Ginny and James for an Auror case. Harry at the moment was moving between St Mungo's and the Aurory headquarters doing shifts around visiting hours. Sleep was something he had been fitting in at the hospital or in a spare cot at the Aurory. Even though it was 7:30pm at night all he wanted to do was sleep when Remus met with him handing over a pepperup and asked him to hold onto the portkey that would take them to their mission. It was a surprise for the tired Auror to find himself in Romania and then have the bombshell dropped on him as they pushed him into a shower that it was Charlie and Hermione's wedding and he had a job to do in the ceremony. Harry was happy to be a participant but it clicked fairly well when Remus and Sirius explained that there were very special reasons why this couple wanted get married in this manner. It took only three words "Molly Prewitt Weasley". The smile from the bride when she saw her brother in name and her groom made up for all the secrecy. Harry was honest with himself he wouldn't have been able to keep it from Ginny.

As it was Beltane eve many had prepared a Beltane fire, which had yet to be lit. From Charlie's apartment Max had brought a candle that had been lit from his needle ember that he kept by the fireplace in a special container. Max also had a oak leaf crown in his left hand that he placed on Charlie's head before passing the candle to the young couple. The gruff dark haired man instructed the newly wedded couple to light the fire and to start the Beltane celebration. When the fire furled to life the crowd roared in their pleasure. Now the feasting, dancing and celebration could begin.

Returning to the canteen the couple were seated at low altar table and the married couples of the reserve and other guests came forward to complete the blessing on the two. The pair where ringed by the married couples and they passed three candles lit from the ember candle seven times round the circle. As each couple held the candle they would wave the smoke of the flames towards the newly married couple hoping to pass on the essence of their married life through the smoke haze from the candles.

It wasn't long afterwards that Max called the reserves population that night to order with the serving of the celebratory meal. Much of the offerings that had been part of the parent honouring and dowry offering was shared out into the celebratory banquet. The reserves informal band got together after the main course and started to play a range of dances so that the meal could be worked off. There was a pausing rest in the music for dessert and then the music started up again.

The couple were asked to cut a wedding cake together using a sword that Malis brought out. In front of the cake where it was displayed was a broom and the pair was asked to jump over it. Tonight this pair would be married through many different traditions. After jumping the broom Charlie bent down to capture his new wife's lips in a heated kiss. He found that the sword blade smacked him as Malis bossed the pair to stop doing a public act of affection and get on to cutting the cake with her sword. The young pair found out that the curved blade was very sharp. The cake was quickly cut. While the cake was served to the canteen Malis proceeded to sing while performing an intricate sword dance with her beautiful blade.

At the end of the dance the two monks placed the sheaved sword into the couples hands so they were both holding it perpendicular to their body. With their arms supported by cushions the newly married couple were now able to receive the good wishes and blessings from their friends and family. Each red tied ribbon placed around the wrists indicated the good wishes and hopes that everyone had for the young couple to have a long and happy marriage. When everyone had tied their ribbons the dancing started up again.

Charlie was happy enjoying the dancing with his wife when his boss Remus who guided his own wife into his arms stole her off him.

"Happy?" Remus inquired of his bright student.

"Ecstatically" she replied with a grin.

Charlie and Tonks had a fairly similar conversation but there was a twist in the tail. "You know you have to come clean with your mother. Any idea when cause I want to make sure I have the ear plugs in."

" Umm I was thinking we would just do a Harry. Get a portkey in her hands and bring her over for a Litha blessing. I am pretty sure Dad knows what is going on. He hasn't said anything but he always knew what we were up to when we were kids so I don't think I have much of a chance of getting away with this shenanigans."

"How do you think Harry is taking the surprise?" inquired Tonks.

"Well why don't we ask him he only just over there. Come on one spin and dip and we will be there"

"Don't you dare" Tonks warned before she screamed as Charlie dipped her aggressively.

"Harry" Charlie called.

"Yes you rang" was the droll response.

The husband asked the best friend of his wife if he was happy to be here celebrating her wedding. Harry had been surprised but happy he was here for Hermione's wedding understanding that she hadn't wanted a Molly wedding or the fuss of the whole magical community knowing about her engagement and marriage. The bride looked beautiful and euphorically happy when Remus brought her round the dance floor to re-join her life mate and his wife where they were speaking to Harry.


	41. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Honeymoon<strong>

Two tired but happy individuals were glad to leave the wedding celebration to enter their apartment together for the first time as man and wife. Charlie carried Hermione across the threshold again before putting her down in the entranceway. Tonight so many traditions had been included to make it a memorable evening. Hermione was astounded about how much the apartment had changed from the last time Charlie had shown it to her all those months ago. Now here she was standing in the entrance hall with Charlie holding her in his arms while she looked round the view she had of the beautifully decorated apartment. During the last couple of months when he wasn't on duty Charlie had been working his fingers to the bone to make it home for his future bride. Truth be known there were some tears of happiness in the bride's eyes as she surveyed her new home. It looked like home it felt like home. She hadn't had a real home in a long time, truth be known, since before the war.

"You can look tomorrow at the apartment but tonight I only want to look at you," Charlie huskily advised Hermione in her ear. His hands were on her hips and she could feel the warmth of his body against her back. Pulling her round to face him so that he could embrace her Charlie sealed the moment with a passionate kiss before clasping her in a tight dance hold to dance his bride into the master bedroom. As they glided into the room Hermione found that it was filled with candles that came alight the moment the two of them stepped into the room.

Pausing for a moment Charlie presented Hermione with a soft pink potion's vial.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the vial not recognising the potion and wondering why Charlie was giving it to her. He obviously wanted her to take it. Hermione didn't think they needed any enhancers this evening not after waiting so many years from that Litha night.

"This is a precaution my love. You can thank Severus later, as he has laid in a stockpile that he has created just for us," advised Charlie. Her husband unstoppered the vial and presented it to her lips. Hermione just let him feed the vial to her. For once the potion wasn't foul tasting. Hermione could see that Charlie was becoming more dominating in his behaviour as the even had progressed. Hermione could feel his arousal for her in his sampot were it was pressed against her stomach. The man himself was aware that his behaviour was getting more driven by his dragon call and the increasing need he had to cover his wife. Cover no he was going to make love her.

Charlie was aware that he was becoming more instinctive but he didn't want to scare his wife. He had been horny and frustrated for what felt like months or weeks. The whole dragon call was something they really didn't have much knowledge about as it seems to be hidden and not spoken about even here on the dragon reserve. The couple would later thank the potion master for his forethought as they would need the healing and pain relief he had provided for the pair of them to help cope with their excessive passion as the mating rut took hold.

Charlie took great delight in removing his wife, Hermione Jean Weasley, from her wedding outfit. Just thinking about her new name gave both of them a shiver, they were finally married. It was a pleasure to remove her sash while kissing her clavicals. Untie the knot in her pants sarong before removing the second silk sarong that wrapped her luscious perky full peach like breasts. He looked at her stunning form and confirmed with himself most definitely she was his Litha witch. Charlie was surprised when Hermione returned the favour of assisting him out of his wedding outfit. However his brilliant wife used a quick wandless divesto that saw him naked while his clothes were folded in mid-air before landing in a stack on a chair near the master bedroom panoramic window. Not much more in the way of intelligent thought was undertaken in the master suite that evening or most of the weekend.

The kisses heated up and it wasn't just mouths that were explored. It wasn't before long there was nips and aggressive love bits by both of the couple, as the consummation of the marriage became an instinctive animalistic passionate reacquaintance of each other's bodies. Hermione found that there was something additional with her life mate's rut when she encountered the penile spines that stimulated her vagina on the outstroke of his vigorous thrusts into her. If these spines were anything like other reptiles it was possible that it triggered a signal to her ovaries to put release an egg for fertilization she would conclude sometime during the next month. The immediate effect however for the witch was that she had the spongy tissue in the lower third of her vagina further stimulated into yet another orgasm.

Ziggy the head elf of Hermione's estate led a team of house elves who unobtrusively provided meals for their Mistress and their new Master over the weekend and into most of the next week as the couple did not surface in public once at the reserve. Hermione thought she would be bowlegged by the time Charlie's rut finished or wondered if she would even been able to walk. The elves had passed the message onto Max O'Reidon the two were doing much mating and Mr Charlie roars like the Hebridean Black dragon when he covers his drakaina. It was a little too much information for the second in command but he would find a time to use as ammunition back at the pair. Max was more concerned with at the moment making sure he had better sound proofing between his apartment and the new Weasley couples.

o0o0o

Harry returned to London on the Saturday morning after the Friday evening wedding via a special international portkey where he proceeded to make a quick tip home to clean up before heading to collect his wife and son from St Mungo's. There was something bothering her husband thought Ginny Molly Potter. She had brushed it off initially as nerves about bringing their son home but he seemed to be fine about that. No there was something that he wasn't telling her she was sure of it. It was after Lunch when she had just put the baby in his crib for his first afternoon nap that Ginny decided she had enough of her husband being secretive with her. Entering the kitchen Ginny watched her husband making a pot of tea she could see the tension in him. Harry could never really keep a secret from her. Ginny gave her husband a through lookover noticing that he looked particularly tired.

"So what have you been up to?" she enquired thinking that it must be a work problem. Then there was the twitch in his shoulders like she had caught him at something he shouldn't be doing. No it wasn't a work problem that he was keeping a secret it was something else.

"Gin honey I am going to need you to give me a wand oath about something I am going to tell you," Harry started to say but his wife leaping to conclusions cut him off.

"You have been fired from your job? What have you been doing?" she pushed again to find out what he was hiding from her.

"No nothing like that. I need the wand oath cause we have to keep something quiet for a couple of months. You will like the news but we just can't share it with anyone for a while," the former Gryffindor seeker explained hoping his wife would understand the need for secrecy.

Ginny had drunk her first mug of tea and handed the mug back to her husband as she thought over what he was trying to say without giving away the secret. In the end she pulled out her wand and looked at him. "Well are you going to word this wand oath for me or what?"

After completing the oath Harry informed his wife of her second eldest brother's marriage to their friend Hermione. Harry then went into detail to explain that there was her brother's creature inheritance the dragon call that had caused the pair to be mated. When he gave her the details he knew like apparently the pair got engaged at New Years. Ginny was a little upset about not attending the wedding.

"My understanding that this ceremony was a small binding service for now as it is coming into the dragon breeding season and there was no way they won't get pregnant. When Hermione was kidnapped it apparently accelerated the bounding between the two as Charlie mate call was displayed last December. That what was wrong with him in the Ministry of Magic that night and one of the reasons why the goblins moved them together in hospital when she was found. Not many of the ministry employees put two and two together to understand that there is a dragon call mating scenario. Imagine the press if that got out. It seems the Minister and or the Unspeakables were out and about with the obliviate that night making sure that it was kept under a lid.

There will be a family celebration or blessing later in the summer when they are more comfortable about the details. Hermione was really keen not to take the shine out of your event. I didn't even know about until after I arrived in Romania. I thought I was on the job for the Aurory," he confessed to his wife.

"Well as punishment you can do the next phooey nappy or two or ten and keep the tea coming. I really don't know how I am going to keep a lid on it" advised Ginny.

"Gin your wand oath will help you I put the bits in which we use in the Aurory to make sure we don't discuss cases with non approved individuals. There is no way you can blab to your mum," Harry informed her with a Slytherin smirk on his face. For once he had got one up on her. She wouldn't blab to Molly and someone else could carry the can for telling the witch she had missed out on organising another family wedding celebration.

o0o0o

When Molly Weasley didn't get her regular floo call that week from Charlie on the reserve she was a little panicky. The Sunday meet up of the family at the Burrow for lunch was a bit low on numbers as Bill, Fleur and the children were visiting her family for a wedding or some such celebration. As Molly told Arthur " I just think it is strange that he hasn't contacted us the week when he had been so regular with his weekly call since we visited last year."

"If it really concerns you Molly wobbles we can contact Remus and Tonks to see if they know if anything is up," advised Arthur hoping to stop the prying his wife was want to do into her children's lives. The placid looking man knew something was up by Ginny's eyes and Harry's quick duck to go and change young James' nappy. They were obviously under an oath to keep stum, as Ginny would have taken great delight in filling her mother in on the gossip. It was such a female Prewitt trait that Arthur knew it must have been a strong and cleverly word oath to reign his daughter in.

When it Molly came back to the dining table to announce that neither the Lupins nor the Black-Snapes were answering their floos the woman concerned upped her level of self induced worry. Especially since the house elf for the Black-Snape's advised that they were away on business. Where would Severus Snape be in the middle of the school term. Business was it Order business? The war may have been over for a couple of years but Molly still worried. The twins were at least at the table to confirm they didn't know what was going on. In the end Arthur had called the Reserve's general floo and found he was speaking to Max O'Reidon.

The glibly given response of "Charlie currently unavailable at the moment as he is observing a dragon mating" had caused some laughter in the group but Molly didn't see why Ginny would be laughing the hardest. The twins were just as bad and Molly had to threaten to use her wooden spoon to gain some control at the table. Looking at the family clock Molly had to be happy that he was on the reserve and not in mortal peril.

"Kingsley are you sure that you don't know if there is anything going on I have to be concerned about" she asked George's partner.

The rich timbered baritone answered "No there is nothing big on at the moment except for it being spring. I am sure it is just routine reserve business, which has made it difficult for him to call. You know spring is always a very very busy time on an animal reserve."

o0o0o

Down at the St Ottery Catchpole Public House were Arthur liked to have a quiet pint a couple of times a week. The minister of magic being one of the Weasley sons in laws joined his father in law and lover in a drink at the pub after leaving the New Burrow.

"All right Kingsley what is going on with my son" asked Arthur hoping that either the former Auror or George would let him know.

"Dad the message from Max was the old code which Charlie used to use when he was hooking up for a dirty weekend. That is why Fred and I laughed, " explained George.

"Do you know anything about his current girl friend or boy friend?" prodded Arthur hoping to have some ice to cool Mt Krakatoa ie Molly when she got the bit between her teeth.

"Not really but it wouldn't surprise me if it is someone we know," advised Kingsley hopping that would get him round the oaths he was constricted under.

Arthur had heard the wording and looked hard at the Minster for Magic. The placid man was coming to his own conclusions and then he flashed a smile that was more familiar on George or Fred's faces when they were pulling a prank before announcing "Brilliant!". The twins got some of their prankster natures from their father but most people wouldn't know that as Arthur today didn't often flash this side of him but when he did people saw how this trait had been passed on to his sons.

George tried to push his father to explain but was fobbed off as the man just slowly and surely finished his pint with no further commentary at all on the matter. After finishing his drink there was a quiet good bye to the three younger men before Arthur returned to the New Burrow with a considerable bit of a jaunt in step. It was more like a large bounce.

Kingsley found that George could be just as persistent when he got home asking what was going on and why his father had a smirk on him that could give the Malfoys a nervous shudder.

o0o0o

Molly was satisfied some three weeks later when Charlie floo called. Apparently he had been really busy with the spring rut on the reserve. Given that they were so busy he invited his parents over for the Litha celebration. He assured his mother that this year they were more organised than last year and he would really like her and dad to be there to celebrate the first year in the new complex. Arthur fell into line very quickly saying that they would visit for two weeks. Molly was surprised as he wasn't normally so decisive. The Weasley matron received a promise that Charlie would be at the New Burrow next month for Hermione's graduation party. Now if she could only get the boy to settle down with a nice witch or wizard.

o0o0o

Fred and George had planned together to take their significant others away for the Queens Birthday weekend better known as the first bank holiday in June. Both entrepreneurs had been very busy since Announcement Day and the twins wanted to spend time with their partners away from London or their family in Devon. With Kingsley being Kingsley the only way he was going to get some down time was if George managed to kidnap him away for a long weekend out of the country. It had taken some deviousness by the twin to get his partner to agree to a weekend away but the magical eco hotel had sold it to him especially when it was at the Romanian reserve. The new enterprise at the reserve had received several positive reviews by those who wanted a private weekend away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

The shops were left in the capable hands of Lee Jordan and the rest of the Weasley Wheezes team of staff. The International portkey office on the Friday night was a strain for George because even then Kingsley was still working while they were waiting for their departure to Romania. Again at the Bucharest arrival lounge there were representatives to greet the British Minister of Magic even though he was currently acting as private citizen on holiday. The second portkey to the reserve was a blessing as George was sure he was going to hex one of the toadies who were sucking up to his Kingsley from the Romanian ministry. The former Auror was his man.

At the reserve the twins were greeted by Max O'Reidon thinking it was strange that their brother hadn't been the one to greet them. Apparently he and Max's apprentice were up in the mountains and were expected to arrive back in the morning. The twins and their partners where shown to their Eco hotel room suites. The two couples were very happy to crash into the luxurious beds that evening after a very busy week.

Angelina and Fred were quiet happy enjoying a breakfast in bed and the view from their window across the reserve. Looking out of the window Angie pointed to man with the distinctive Weasley red hair walking down a mountain track with a woman. They were too far away to see to identify the woman but Fred suspected it was their Hermione. The couple were walking with backpacks on their back holding hands. They seemed to be excited about all the sites they were seeing on the way down the mountainous path. As they come closer Fred and Angela could see that the pair would stop and kiss freqently along the path they were taking. Angelina was inspired in the emotions the couple were expressing with their hands and lips thinking that they were unobserved.

"So your brother has a girlfriend by the looks of it. I think I know who it is given by her hair," advised Angie.

"Looks like Hermione to me," replied Fred.

"Damn Fred must you always get the punch line before me. I thought I would have that juice bit of gossip first," snapped Angie throwing a grape at him.

Fred just opened his mouth and caught the grape giving his lover a smirking grin.

"Are you going to tell George?" inquired Angela

"Nope, I am going to be one up on him for once," advised Fred thinking that it would be a great joke to hold over his twin.

The two holidaying couples met up later in the afternoon as they had a rather late breakfast brunch in their rooms. Both couples were taking in the simple pleasure of just lazing about on a Saturday morning. Something that they didn't often get to do thanks to the shops operating hours and Kingsley's job at the ministry. Angie was involved in the business, as a marketing manager, joining the company straight after the battle of Hogwarts. Angelina had been in hiding during the last year of the war due to being a half blood. She had smuggled her family from London up to Birmingham where Angela had a large extended family in the Afro-Caribbean community. Those months after the war had been hard work as the Diagon Alley store had been damaged by numerous Death Eater attacks. The twins had rebuilt the store and the flat above making two separate apartments, as they were realistic that they would be living with their partners. They had survived the war and they knew the importance of holding onto their loved ones.

Fred knew all about George's beards while they were in school and the first couple years of the business. He had heard Kingsley's baritone often enough in their joint apartment and sometimes his brother and his partner were not always that effective with their silencing spells. Fred really didn't want to know that his twin was a submissive twink. That was more than enough information about his twin's lifestyle choices than he really wanted to know.

In their rooms were guided maps for walks where the visitor to the reserve could go and observe some of the dragon inhabitants in the wild environment. The two couples took the opportunity to walk in the fresh air. They had all enjoyed their time on the reserve last summer and this walk was a reminder of some happy times that they had together. Anyone who is the partner of the twin needs to understand that twins have a closer relationship than other siblings and it is better to get on with your partner's twin rather than seeing them as enemy in the relationship. You have to accept that you lover comes with their twin, as joint package end of story nothing will make that fact change.

They had barely got back to their rooms when they received a note from Max inviting them to eat dinner in the reserve canteen, as there were many of the reserve staff members who wanted to catch up with the couples. It was apparently curry night. "Yes!" was the immediate answer. Curry was popular for all four visitors.

Coming into the dining room part of the canteen Max waved the couples over to where he was as though he had a grand secret for them. The dragon handler pointed into the kitchen and from where they were standing they could see a couple in a passionate embrace. Oh My Goddess was that Hermione Granger wrapped around their brother Charlie. Angie had a smirk on her face and George was upset with her "You knew about them?"

"I suspected and so did Fred. We thought we saw them being all couplely this morning from the room. We weren't 100% sure because they were a fair way off," explained Angela.

"We were about 95% sure given Charlie having the distinctive Weasley hair. I suppose we must go and greet the cooks," announced Fred as he led the way over to the kitchen.

"Oh where is the bucket of water. No nookie in the kitchen," stated George. The sound of one of twins' voices had the instant effect of breaking the couple apart from their lip lock but the pair was still holding onto each other closely. They hadn't broken apart like teenagers caught at school but rather observed their interrupters and looked like they had every intension of returning to where they had been disturbed.

Hermione had a smile that Angelina hadn't ever seen before. It took a while to work it out but Angie thought Hermione really looked like the Mona Lisa painting as there was this ethereal look about her. Especially when she looked up at Charlie there was something about the couple that seemed to be so light hearted and happy. Angelina couldn't really put her finger on what it was.

Max guided the visitors to a table that had a spare set of seats for Charlie and Hermione. The reserve couple came out after the serving of the mains to join the visitors. Each table had a lazy susan table and there were a selections of curries served. In addition there were regional a compliments that made the meal rather special. Angelina noticed that Hermione was only drinking mango lassis where in the past she knew the witch liked to imbibe beer with her curry. While wondering why Angelina discretely observed the witch when she saw the flash of a gold ring as Hermione was mopping up some of the curry sauce on her plate with a naan. The intake of breath by Angelina clued Fred something was up. Angelina was whispering quickly to her lover what she had seen across the table.

"So Charlie when were you going to tell us about the new Mrs Weasley?" asked Fred with a cheeky grin on his face.

The question by Fred suddenly got the attention of George and Kingsley. The former Auror wasn't too far behind in making conclusions. "Hermione when is the baby due?" the Minister of Magic inquired.

The newly weds felt slightly trapped but the twins as pranksters would see the funny side of the situation and hopefully think it was huge joke.

"In about eight months" stated Hermione surprising the twins to find out that it wasn't a joke.

"I take it you had a wedding quickly because of the situation rather than face Molly Weasley pontificating about conceived out of wedlock," intoned Kingsley. He had known about the relationship but hadn't realised they would go and get married without making it a family affair. There had to be a reason for the secretive wedding.

"No we had a quiet wedding first and the baby was conceived on our honeymoon," stated Charlie in tone that the twins knew from experience meant don't you dare argue with me. "There is more to this matter but that is private but we will be having a second celebration later in the year as a family event. If I had known it was you two booking in this weekend I would have made sure that we were away. When I get hold of Max I will take it out of his hide for interfering in family matters."

"Well I booked us under a pseudonym due to Kingsley and we get enough fame due to the shops. I wanted us to have a quiet weekend away from all the hustle and bustle of London," explained George.

"So does Harry and Ginny know?" inquired Angelina unable to consider Harry not being their but couldn't get over the idea that Molly hadn't found out.

"That's why they were sniggering the last month at the Burrow," deduced Fred before Hermione could state yes.


	42. Graduation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Graduation<strong>

The London International portkey terminal press pack noticed that Ms Hermione Granger arrived at the same time as the Minister of Magic when he came back from his long weekend with his partner bright and early on the Tuesday morning after the new Queen's birthday bank holiday. One of the golden trio: - Ms Granger had been out of the country. The fact that this famous member of the wizarding community had not been regularly seen after the infamous kidnapping attempt in December made this sighting of her a major scoop for the journalists assigned the International portkey office.

Normally the journalists found their official stomping ground to be boring. When the A list normally came through the arrival and departure areas they normally had to fight off the by-line journalists. Today the on duty cadet reporter and the assigned photographer were going to get the credits for this story.

The Weasley twins and their partners were making somewhat of a demonstration in chaos at the portkey terminal and the photo journalist on had was making sure he captured the hijinks of the two pranksters. The Minister kissed his partner George goodbye before heading up to his office in the Ministry of Magic while the Weasley twins scooped up Angelia and Hermione to head off to Diagon Alley and a certain greasy spoon that just happened to sell an all day Full English breakfast special.

The press pack took great detail in noticing that Ms Granger was in public after all the kerfuffle of the trials and what knot. Apparently the witch had been on a holiday away after completing her final university exams. Miss Granger certainly seemed to be happy and laughing with the Weasley twins as they sat at the café enjoying their decadent breakfast in some rare British sunshine. It was observed that the young muggle born witch had a nice tan and given her reputation as a very studious witch the journalists came up with she must have been away in the sun having fun de-stressing after the university exam period.

The thought of sitting on a beach somewhere for a couple of weeks after the dreary winter and wet spring was actually very enticing for many of the corps who wouldn't mind some decent sunshine. Many of the muggleborn amongst the corps were counting down the weeks until their annual leave so that they could sit on a beach on their annual package holiday.

The Weasley twins had gone off to work at their Diagon Alley store and Miss Angelina Johnstone seemed to be waiting with Miss Granger for another arrival at the café. The press pack who were tailing the famous female of the golden trio soon got their answer when Auror Potter and his wife arrived along with Auror Weasley and another young woman. It seemed that a ladies shopping day had been arranged. Mrs Potter had brought out young James with her. The young Potter heir seemed to be enjoying sleeping in his fashionable Silvercross styled pram. The ladies had a coffee at the café and the press pack outriders, the paparazzi, knew they had been blown when Auror Potter and Auror Weasley warned them not to disturb the ladies as they shopped or they would find themselves joining the Aurors back at their head quarters.

The ladies were apparently on a mission of utmost importance. They were dress shopping for a special event apparently Miss Granger's university graduation. One female journalist had been sent in by her colleagues to get the scoop on the nature of the event the ladies were shopping for. As payment for her services by braving the horror of a women's shopping party the wizards outside the boutiques were going to buy the witch in question her lunch. That was went the witches they were following actually stopped long enough for a meal. It appeared that they were determined to tour all the magical and non magical dress boutiques as part of their shopping expedition today. Some of the younger journalist wizards were paying the witches in their pack additional fees for the assistance of some interesting charms and spells. Apparently many wizards didn't believe that cushioning charms for shoes were an important life skill that they should learn.

It seemed that all the ladies were getting a number of party frocks. Mrs Potter and Miss Granger spent sometime even getting some glad rags for young James Potter in muggle store called Mothercare in Oxford Street. Angie Johnson had been sworn to secrecy about Hermione's pregnancy at the reserve but given the way young James' godmother was acting the former Gryffindor quidditch player and older witch was certain Hermione would give herself away. All the honourary aunties had more than one turn holding the Potter Heir who was a very well behaved child. Gin had also noticed James' godmother interest in all things baby and privately wonder how long before Hermione and Charlie would be working to rear their own hatchling.

o0o0o

Hermione was extremely glad to arrive back her London apartment after the long day. Mischa Danesfort would be staying with her for the next couple of days until graduation as she had given up her student flat and was now searching for more suitable long term accommodation . Mischa's parents lived in Waterford Ireland so the international portkey and flooing back and forth each day was bit much. The young woman needed to be based in London or the UK so she had some chance of finding apartment for when she started her new job at the Magical Wing of the British Museum.

Hermione had been very excited to hear that Mischa had been selected for the post graduate training scheme at the Museum. The program ran both magical and muggle so Mischa with her degree could actually move across to the other side if she wanted. At first Hermione had thought the girls double major was a little odd but when Mischa explained her career goals and how she envisaged to use her mixed major degree Hermione could understand how having both an arts and a science major per se would be beneficial. At the moment Mischa would be employed as a junior magical finds conservator. The witch may at the end of the post graduate traineeship move into a more scientific area if she so wished as she would have the professional experience thanks to her time at the British Museum.

The shopping trip had been highly successful for both graduands as they had their graduation outfits. Hermione had been extra picky about her dress according to Ginny but Angie could understand her concerns. Hermione didn't want it to be a one time only dress and given the immediate future she may need a party frock that helped to cover a certain start of a bump. Angie had been very supportive to the younger witch helping her to shop for the future as Ms Johnson has some experience thanks to three older married sisters with young families.

Given that there were guests staying with Hermione Ziggy and the extended Granger estate elves were working flat out to ensure that the London apartment was very welcoming well appointed five star wizarding accommodation. Ziggy personally was really excited about the new master in the family and the future with the little one. Ziggy's granddaughter was going to become the primary elfess carer for the London apartment and he was moving full time to the Reserve. This move was exciting as it meant that he would get his teeth into some new work while continuing to run the Granger Estate from his new elf apartment. The young miss would certainly have interesting things to play with in the next couple of years and he was going to be challenged just keeping up with her and her family needs.

Currently Ziggy was working with Madam Black Snape to ensure that was a suitable midsummer celebration at the reserve. The official invitations were being sent out since it was almost only four weeks until Litha. The invites had been sent out six weeks in advance so everyone had a month to provide their responses. Madam Molly Weasley was going to find out about the bonding of her Charlie to Miss Mia on the day so to speak with little or no warning. There was a bit of a debate amongst the elf community at the Reserve and the Granger Estates to work out how they were going to contain the matriarch's explosive temper. Molly Weasley was not the only witch who was known to have an explosive temper as Hermione had one too. There was some question if there would be fireworks from Miss Mia when she found out about the Wheezle twins' latest betting pool amongst those in the know for baby delivery date. The twins were being slightly diplomatic by not paying out the Order of Phoenix virginity pool just at the moment as they were trying to help keep the Charlie Hermione partnership under wraps.

The night before Hermione and Mischa's graduation the London apartment was almost bursting at the seams with the number of visitors who were staying there at the central location at the hospitality of the young witch. Fortunately for Hermione Molly and Arthur were staying at Grimmauld Place spending time with their grandson so Charlie was able to comfortably hold his wife in his arms without their secret being blurted out all over the place. There had been a close call when Ron came over to visit his girlfriend Mischa but fortunately Charlie had just gone into the couple's bedroom. A moment before Ron stumbling out of the floo the newly married couple had been entwined with each other in a passionate embrace, as Charlie had arrived only five minutes before hand. Hermione had not locked off the floo after Charlie's arrival as her passionate husband had distracted her with his teasing lips.

The graduation was a wonderful sunny spring day. Hermione woke in the protective embrace of Charlie's arms in the early morning calm. The couple had an enjoyable breakfast in bed before Charlie flooed out to the Ministry for a few hours of research work while the ladies at the apartment primped and preened. When he arrived back Charlie quickly slipped into the nice summer weight suit that Ziggy had purchased for the event.

Once last check of the witches purses to ensure that they had the right tickets saw them depart the apartment while Charlie waited for the Danesfort parents to arrive escorted by Ginny. When Ron finally turned up at the apartment with Molly and Arthur, Charlie was just a little frazzled. Charlie proceeded to issue the specific tickets so that all the party could get into the Sheldonian Theatre. Ginny had taken her and Harry's tickets back to Grimmauld Place so she could feed baby James Sirius one more time before they left Winky in charge of the Potter heir while they were out for the rest of the day. As part of the degree ceremony Hermione was due to be presented with an award for her exceptional grades.

It had been a bit of an old home week as the guest speaker for the ceremony had been their potions master at Hogwarts one Professor Snape. Hermione had enjoyed his speech but wondered how many of the audience especially in the parents and friends of the graduands section of the theatre understood his message about the magical education needing to improve so that the magical community improves. After the final procession Hermione had a scheduled appointment to have her official graduation photos in the robes done. When she booked the photo package with her robe hire Hermione had planned for the after ceremony option as she had not wanted to add the extra stress of trying to get her photos squeezed into the chaos of the pre ceremony organisation process.

Charlie had organised at the official photography studio's booth for his Alma mater University Doctoral robes and poufy hat to be put aside for him. At least his Doctoral hat was a smaller style medieval hat unlike some other universities which had the large pompous medieval guildsman style floppy hats. The dragon keeper had never gotten a robed photo, as he didn't attend his scheduled graduation ceremony. Charlie just had his certification sent out to him via owl post. It had been during the war and as a distance student Charlie had been busy doing his day job and working as an agent with the Order of Phoenix. The newly married couple had poised photo together in addition to their individual academic portraitures.

As the pair changed out of their robes before returning them to the robe hire people the couple were discussing the joint portrait that they had taken.

"Next time it will be two of us in Mastery Robes. When you get your doctorate we will get into the fancy gear and have a photo taken so our hatchlings can be proud of their educated parents," Charlie advised her before kissing Hermione on the forehead.

Just then Ron turned up at the return booth.

"Oi what is going here?" he demanded as he had seen Charlie kiss Hermione forehead.

"Don't ruin my Christmas present for Mum and Dad," advised Charlie. "Hermione here talked me into getting an official graduation photo done for Mum and Dad. I was just thanking her for the idea".

Hermione hoped that Ron would accept Charlie's explanation at face value. Her best friend could be tackless and a little hot headed. They just had another couple of weeks before the big reveal about their marriage.

After collecting Mischa's robe deposit and receipt Ron seemed to be happy to tootle along with Charlie and Hermione as they made their way to prearranged meet up point so that they could all go out to a celebratory late luncheon.

"Congratulations," squeed Ginny when Hermione arrived at the meet-up point for all the luncheon guests. Molly was very enthusiastic over Hermione's achievements but it wasn't her mother Emma. With everyone's excitement and joy over the day the emotions had finally gotten to the young witch she wanted her mum but she wasn't there.

When the tears started to trickle down Hermione's cheeks it was Charlie who comforted her while the celebratory group were waiting for the Mr and Madam Danesfort to arrive at the meeting place. Hermione's pregnancy seemed to make her more prone to tears she had notice over the last couple of weeks. She had not much in the way of nausea better known as the ubiquitous morning sickness but tears Hermione certainly had in bucket loads. Molly had noted the tears but was rather excited at the interaction between Charlie and Hermione. Could it be? Was her heartfelt wish coming true? Was it possible for Hermione to become a real member of the family by marrying one of her sons?

o0o0o

It was at the exclusive silver service restaurant where the twins had organised a table for the graduation luncheon celebration when Molly managed to get Ginny to one side for a quick chat. As per normal in the unique female of the species manner this discussion was carried out within the luxurious appointed bathroom. The two matriarchs were apparently just nipping out to freshen up a bit before lunch. As soon as the mahogany door closed behind Molly she had sprung into action with her inquisition of her daughter's knowledge.

"What is going on with your brother Charlie and Hermione? Are they stepping out together? Do you think it is serious?" the older witch charged ahead. Ginny was always good for a natter and a gossip thought Molly. The mother and daughter had always been very keen on the sharing of information with their regularly scheduled tea chats.

"Mum, give me a chance to answer at least one of your questions. Just hold your horses. I don't know what is going on with Charlie and Hermione. I don't think they are stepping out together as you put it. I think he was just being a good friend. Hermione misses her parents and I think today it just got to her that they were not here at her graduation," explained Ginny hoping her mother wouldn't spot the loophole in her response.

Molly Weasley after seven children including the prankster twins had an inbuilt radar for mistruths. She could read all of her children very well along with a highly developed natural bullshit detector. Ginny was currently under the strictly worded vow to Harry that had her tied up magically to ensure that she didn't breach the newly married couple's confidence.

"Mum please do not start planning ways of throwing the pair together. They work together and there are plenty of opportunities for Charlie to make a move as Hermione will now be living and working at the reserve while she does her Mastery as Max's apprentice. It could make it difficult or uncomfortable for them both if you meddle. Hermione wont thank you for stirring up her working conditions while she is trying to establish her career. Just remember she is not like you she wants to have a long working career. Hermione will never be a stay at home witch she just doesn't have the personality," commented Ginny hoping she could reign her mother in.


End file.
